Sueño Recurrente
by pepsipez
Summary: Ubicada después de las once novelas, aunque ignorando algunos hechos de las últimas dos, Gracias a su poder, Haruhi logra involucrar a Kyon en lo que ella cree son sueños, aunque esa será sólo la antesala de la primera gran aventura de la Brigada SOS por salvar a su mundo. Contenido Lemon eventual.
1. Prólogo

Personajes creados por Nagaru Tanigawa.

* * *

**Sueño recurrente.**

**Prólogo.**

—El amor no es más que un lapsus temporal del juicio—. Fue lo que la escuché decir aquella vez. De alguna manera me daba la impresión de que no blofeaba, finalmente, nunca he escuchado a nadie que diera tanta seriedad sus palabras como ella. Nunca bromea, no dice nada al azar… luego remató con: —Incluso yo he caído en eso… después de todo, soy una chica joven y sana… mi cuerpo tiene sus necesidades…— No lo dudo ni por un momento, aunque la verdad es que me tiene sin cuidado.

Al menos eso es lo que yo pensé hasta que llegó este fatídico día… aunque estoy exagerando, no puede ser tan malo… ¿a quién engaño? Trata de ponerte un momento en mis zapatos, querido lector, tengo una reputación que defender.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, una vez más maldecía al calentamiento global por hacer que el destino nos alcanzara más rápido. A este paso no será necesario otro berrinche de Haruhi para terminar con el mundo. Este invierno era verdaderamente violento y subir la pendiente hacia la preparatoria a menos dos grados, provocaba que caminara aún más encorvado de lo que acostumbro. Ahí sí… nuestra diosa personal, ni sus luces… puede hacer que aparezcan humanos sobrenaturales y monstruos en aislamientos, pero no puede hacer más apacible el clima. Su sentido común debe valer millones… definitivamente está nuevo y sin usar.

Con tales sentimientos negativos en la mente llegué al aula donde encontré a mi mandona jefa de brigada ya acomodada en su butaca detrás de la mía. Igual que yo, traía cada pieza de ropa posible para apaciguar el frío. Al verme atravesar el umbral, se levantó sin mucho afán de la silla y se giró hacia donde yo venía caminando.

—¡Hace frío!— Exclamó mientras se frotaba las manos envueltas en gruesos guantes de lana.

—¿De verdad? No lo noté—. Respondí haciendo particular énfasis en el sarcasmo de mi respuesta mientras me acercaba a ella.

—No hay necesidad de ser grosero—. Dijo irritada y ordenó: —¡Abrázame!

No. De ninguna manera, no existe poder en este mundo que me obligue a hacer algo así. Prefiero quitarme la ropa y salir a dar vueltas al patio de la escuela en pelotas antes de hacer tal cosa. Esto que acaban de leer es, por supuesto, la respuesta que ella esperaba ante su invitación, pero últimamente he notado que la mejor manera de ganarle en su juego es llevándole la contraria. Así que contra todo pronóstico, sin siquiera molestarme en contestarle verbalmente me abalancé sobre ella y la estreché tal y como me había ordenado.

El impacto de mi aventurado juego fue tal, que tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar. Y no quiero ser osado al interpretar su comportamiento pero me pareció que se debatió por unos momentos en si corresponder al abrazo o no. Finalmente optó por no hacerlo y me dio un empujón para separarme, sin embargo, dudo que haya sido porque quisiera hacerlo, más bien era el asunto de que estábamos en un salón lleno de gente, y aunque todo mundo atendía sus propios asuntos, más de uno reparó en nuestra pequeña pantomima y rió con una expresión de "lo sabía" en la cara.

Algunos minutos después comenzaba a sentir un poco de culpabilidad por mis acciones. A estas horas, Haruhi debió haberme picado al menos tres veces con su bolígrafo para decir alguna idiotez, sin embargo, hoy no lo ha hecho… creo que se me pasó la mano. Hice el propósito de disculparme más tarde y prometerle no volverlo a hacer… vamos… no estuvo tan mal… de hecho, fue muy agradable, al menos para mí… después de todo, es una jovencita bastante atractiva y fue muy reconfortante ver su confusión… cualquier expresión diferente a su habitual cara de irritación le sienta increíblemente bien… y a pesar de los cerca de veinte centímetros de ropa que había entre nosotros, me fue posible sentir la atlética esbeltez de su cuerpecito… ¿Qué…? OK, olviden que dije eso…

Debo admitir que me quedé preocupado por la poca actividad de Haruhi en el transcurso del día, de hecho, comenzaba a preocuparme que estuviera molesta conmigo… aunque ahora que lo pienso, eso quizás sería lo mejor. Y justo cuando comenzaba a repasar esa expectativa, sonó la campana que anunciaba el final de las clases.

—Vámonos—. Dijo ella totalmente repuesta. Supongo que al final no fue gran cosa.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin novedades. Nada que hacer en el club salvo por resguardarse de frío con el té de Asahina, y hacernos tontos jugando algún juego de mesa, mientras nuestra líder de brigada miraba indiferente al monitor de la PC. Quizás era mi imaginación, pero me lanzaba miradas fugaces de cuando en cuando. No, claro que no, eso sería ridículo. El día terminó y todos nos fuimos a casa.

* * *

—¡Maldición, hace frío!— Dije con voz en grito mientras buscaba las mantas con las que me había estado cubriendo hace apenas unos segundos. Estiré mi mano sin abrir los ojos para recuperarlas, pero sólo pude arrancar algunas hojas congeladas del césped. ¿Dije césped…? Carajo… otra vez no…

Resignado, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con lo que temía. Otra vez la escuela a la mitad de la noche. Otro maldito aislamiento. Pero este era diferente… el cielo, aunque gris y opaco como siempre, daba la impresión de revolverse constantemente. La temperatura era la misma que tuvimos todo el día y de hecho caía algo de aguanieve. ¡Carajo! ¡Sólo traigo encima mi pijama! ¡Moriré de hipotermia si me quedo en el patio! Sin tener muy claro que estaba pasando, me encaminé a la sala del club. Si este aislamiento era como el de la última vez, el edificio tendría electricidad y la estufa me ayudaría a pasar la noche… esta vez estoy yo solo aquí.

Fue inútil correr. Llegué empapado a la sala del club y a sabiendas de mi soledad simplemente abrí la puerta. Me equivoqué, no estaba solo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Preguntó Haruhi tiritando, hincada al lado de la pequeña estufa eléctrica. —No me digas que otra vez es el mismo sueño estúpido…

—Pues tienes una imaginación increíble—, respondí. —a este ser de ensueño lo está matando el frío.

—Bueno, no importa, ayúdame con esto…— Dijo mientras señalaba al ahora muy abundante guardarropas de Asahina en el perchero. —Si lo acomodamos en una esquina, podremos mantener el calor de la estufa.

Sólo en ese momento noté que ella también iba vestida únicamente con pijama… demonios, no debí notarlo… es sólo un conjunto de dos piezas… pantaletas y corpiño… ambos amarillos… debo mirar a otro lado. Concéntrate en la ropa que debes transportar y no en las imágenes tortuosas que se forman en tu mente… sus hombros se ven tan delicados… ¡mierda, mirada al frente! Tal como pensé, su espalda es perfecta… no le había visto tanta piel desde la piscina… ¡Con un demonio, deja eso…! Una vez más me volví al perchero para tomar la última de las prendas… Haruhi acomodaba la ropa sobre el suelo a mis espaldas… ¡Santa madre de Dios! La curva que se forma entre su cintura y sus caderas simplemente da vértigo… a esta chica le encanta andar corriendo por ahí y tiene una resistencia física enorme… me pregunto qué tan firmes serán sus…

—¿Qué me vez?— Preguntó de repente. Me había concentrado tanto en admirar la perfección de su figura que olvidé completamente que tenía un rostro, ahora inyectado de una vergüenza trémula como nunca le había visto y cruzaba sus brazos delante de su busto… si el frío tenía el efecto que todos sabemos, ahora mismo… ¡Maldita sea, deja de pensar como un cerdo, cerebro! ¡Tú no eres así!

Me sacudí la cabeza y cerré los ojos, dándole la espalda.

—Perdóname… esto es muy extraño…— Dije sintiéndolo de verdad. Apenado, conservé la cabeza del disfraz de rana conmigo… la imagen que seguía quemando mis ojos había provocado una reacción física en mí y debía ocultarla… me siento muy estúpido… —Pero… es que eres muy hermosa—. ¡¿Por qué coño dije eso?

Silencio…

—¿De verdad lo crees?— No esperaba que respondiera así… no esperaba siquiera que respondiera.

—Por supuesto—. Repliqué sin atreverme a verla de nuevo.

—¿Te puedo decir algo?— Preguntó convencida a medias. —Al final no importará porque este es un sueño… pero me sentiré bien si al menos aquí te lo puedo decir.

—Sí…— Respondí aún sin girarme. Ella cree que está soñando…

—Hoy, el verdadero tú hizo algo raro en la escuela—. Luego de decir eso, una extraña expresión de júbilo adornó su precioso rostro. —Me abrazó… no sólo fue lindo… me hizo sentir algo diferente… quizás era porque hacía frío… pero me hizo…— Dudó. Aparentemente estaba escogiendo muy bien sus palabras. —Me hizo desearlo… más allá del abrazo…

—¿En serio…?— Me atreví a responder… ¿en qué está pensando esta chica…? Más importante aún… ¿en qué estoy pensando yo? Debe ser algo serio, porque mi ritmo cardiaco se ha duplicado.

—Pero este sueño es diferente…— Puntualizó mientras se acercaba a mí. —…Hay muchos más detalles… tú mismo… te comportas demasiado como tú para haber salido de mi imaginación—. No respondí esta vez, pero pude sentir su aliento en mi espalda. La sensación era alucinante… ¿Cómo debería sentirme…? ¿Qué debería hacer…? —Dime, Kyon de mi cabeza… ¿Qué haría el verdadero tú aquí y ahora?— Diciendo estas palabras me abrazó y hundió su rostro en mi espalda… también sus senos se estrecharon en mi cuerpo y pude sentirlos a través de la delgada tela de la ropa para dormir de ambos.

Me quedé en silencio. Mi aparato locomotor estaba comenzando a funcionar fuera de la jurisdicción de la parte racional de mi cerebro y me limité a encarar a la chica. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué le pasó mientras le di la espalda? A decir verdad, no había cambiado ni su apariencia ni su atuendo… era su mirada… siempre se me hizo una muchachita atractiva… ¡pero carajo! Ahora mismo exudaba una sensualidad que nunca le había visto. Los elementos de su rostro jugaban a niveles diferentes: sus ojos rehuían a los míos con pena legítima mientras que sus labios formaban una sonrisa repleta de… ¿qué palabra podría utilizar? ¿lascivia?

—Hace frío…— Dijo en un susurro. Sentí un _Déjà Vu._ —Abrázame.

Fue hasta el momento que levante mis brazos dispuesto a obedecerla cuando noté que aún estábamos mojados por el mal clima de afuera. Con una naturalidad y soltura que aún me sorprenden de mi mismo, me deshice de la camiseta empapada y tomé a la chica por la cintura. Francamente no tenía la más remota idea de qué hacer después, por fortuna, ella sí tenía algo en mente. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos con una delicadeza que nunca creí experimentar de ella. Con una ternura e ingenuidad semejantes me besó… supongo que igual que pasa conmigo es su primer beso… me equivoco, es el segundo… eso explicaría la torpeza de ambos. Unos momentos después, nos tumbamos sobre la pila de ropa que habíamos formado algunos segundos atrás. Me separé un poco de ella para deshacerme de lo que aún tenía puesto y ella ejecutó una acción semejante.

Me costó algunos segundos reponerme de la gloriosa visión que tuve frente a mí una vez que retirara las escasas prendas que cubrían su cuerpo. Sería mentir si dijera que nunca pasó por mi mente esta escena alguna vez… acudiendo a la filosofía de mi líder de brigada… soy un chico joven y sano… mi cuerpo tiene sus necesidades.

—No me mires…— Dijo apartando momentáneamente su mirada de la mía. Sin embargo la ignoré y de hecho tomé sus manos suavemente cuando trató de cubrir su pálido tórax con los brazos.

—¿Cómo podría dejar de mirarte?— Pregunté congestionado entre su belleza y mi excitación.

—¡Idiota!— Respondió fingiendo molestia. Había un dejo de orgullo en su voz.

No había más que pensar. Sin premura, pero diligentemente comencé a besar su cuello de marfil. Ella, seguramente tan confundida e inexperta como yo, sólo se dejó hacer. Eventualmente suspiraba cuando mis caricias y besos se topaban con algún punto sensible y eso sólo me daba la pauta para repasar dichos lugares con mayor frecuencia. Por lo general, mi sentido común está al pendiente de que no cometa ninguna estupidez, pero ese día estaba particularmente silente y ensimismado en el maletero de mi cerebro… una parte de mí intento ir a buscarlo, pero fue detenido en seco por una voz.

—No te preocupes por nada… sólo continúa—. Esa es Haruhi. Siempre me he preguntado si puede leer mi mente. Su voz suena como si se hubiera embriagado, pero… ¡demonios, es tan estimulante verla así! Así que le hice caso, dejé descansar a mi consciencia y me concentré en la diosa que tenía delante de mí.

Y nuevamente recorrí aquellos sitios que sé que en el futuro significarán algo para mí en más de una forma. Las clavículas, el abdomen a la altura del diafragma, el ombligo… comienzo a comprender porque los jóvenes de nuestra edad sobreestiman tanto este episodio de la vida… y yo lo estoy disfrutando con ella… ¡muéranse de envidia, idiotas! ¡no existe nadie más fuera del alcance de todos ustedes, mortales!

—Ven…— Una vez más es ella… sé que es lo que quiere decir, pero en un afán por obtener mi importancia me hice el desentendido e hice un mohín. —Deja de hacerte el idiota…— Replicó mientras estiraba los brazos hacia mí. —…sabes bien que es lo que quiero…

Por supuesto que lo sé… no puedo creer que me sienta tan ansioso… pero me sobrepuse y me acomodé sobre ella para comenzar a… bueno, saben que es lo que tenía que hacer en este punto. Y antes de hacerlo, sus labios capturaron mi atención una vez más… rosados, pequeños, suaves… debo besarla de nuevo. Así lo hice y justo cuando estaba a punto de comenzar la faena, me detuve y me separé unos centímetros. Ella me miró confundida.

—¿Qué pasa…?— Me preguntó.

—Quizás deberíamos hacerlo de otra forma… no quisiera… lastimarte—. Eso salió desde mi corazón hasta mi boca, lo juro. A mí también me tomó por sorpresa mi repentina preocupación.

Ligeramente confundida y de buena manera sorprendida, me hizo caso, y con esa fuerza que la caracteriza me tendió sobre mi espalda… no puedo dejar de verla… es bellísima. Y como es la costumbre, ella no perdió un segundo de tiempo… se toma el té ardiendo en un solo sorbo… podríamos decir que hizo algo semejante conmigo. Le tomó solamente unos segundos sobreponerse al dolor inicial y en cosa de un par de minutos literalmente galopaba sobre mí. Ya de por sí era maravillosa la sensación combinada con el espectáculo visual… y habló una vez más, sin detenerse.

—¿Aún piensas que Mikuru es mejor que yo…?

Qué me condenen si alguna vez he expresado eso en voz alta.

—Yo nunca he dicho tal cosa…— Yo sólo he pensado que si fuera un poquito más como ella… más tierna, amable, acomedida, dulce… carajo, soy un imbécil… ella ha sido todo eso y más esta noche… tomando en cuenta el hecho de que si mi situación hubiera involucrado a Asahina en vez de a Haruhi, sin duda alguna ya me estaría arrepintiendo… aunque hubiese sido el hombre más tierno del mundo, al final estoy seguro que sentiría como si la hubiera violado… ya estaría a estas alturas hecha un mar de lágrimas… creo que acabo de deducir que Haruhi también sería, y por mucho, mejor amante…

Y una vez más tengo esa sensación de que está leyendo mi mente, pude verla sonreír abiertamente al notar que sin duda ella sería la mejor… y con eso en su mente, o al menos yo asumo eso, comenzó a moverse más cadenciosamente… se llevó las manos a la nuca haciendo aún más fascinante la imagen que me estaba regalando. Ya no le importaba más… estaba concentrada, más que en el estímulo físico que estaba recibiendo, en el halago que le había hecho sin palabras, y sin ningún reparo, comenzó a gemir… estoy acostumbrado a escucharla gritoneando todo el tiempo, pero es tan diferente escuchar su voz a estas frecuencias. Por fin estábamos llegando al punto que estábamos buscando. Aún hoy me siento sorprendido de la sincronización en la cual estábamos alcanzándolo… supongo que tiene que ver con su poder… y lo logramos… lo noté no sólo en mi propio cuerpo, sino en el suyo, cuando los rítmicos movimientos que llevaba comenzaron a volverse erráticos y luego espasmódicos… ah, también en los francos gritos que dio mientras esto pasaba.

Fue como si me hubieran quitado las baterías… cualquier movimiento luego de eso se volvió un esfuerzo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer. Haruhi se dejó caer sobre mi regazo sin abandonar la posición en la que… en la que acabábamos de hacer el amor… aún no puedo creer que estoy escribiendo esto, ¡está de locos…! Fueron largos minutos de silencio mientras nuestra respiración se regularizaba. Tiempo que aproveché en acariciar su perfecta espalda ahora empapada en un fino sudor de fragancia magnifica que me tenía drogado.

—El sueño terminará pronto…— Dijo ella con cierta tristeza en la voz.

—Hay algo que he querido decirte…— Le dije mientras me incorporaba a medias sin dejar de abrazarla. —Una persona no puede ser feliz todo el tiempo… piénsalo un poco… ¿qué pasaría si un día no sólo encuentras a un extraterrestre, sino que te invita a vivir en su planeta? ¿No crees que después de un tiempo eso también sería aburrido?

—¿A qué viene eso?— Preguntó contrariada y con esa expresión irritada que comenzaba a gustarme.

—A que la gente común como yo tiene que guardar los buenos recuerdos de esas cosas que te hacen feliz y utilizarlos en los tiempos cuando hay melancolía o tristeza. Sé que detestas ser como los demás, pero conocer cómo trabaja el enemigo podría ser tu primer paso a ser aún más especial.

Pensó un momento en mis palabras y luego me mostró una sonrisa brillante.

—Tienes razón… no lo había pensado así…— me miró con suspicacia. —Pero eso es algo que yo no sabía… si esto es un sueño, quiere decir que todo lo que me estás diciendo es algo que estaba dentro de mi mente en un principio. Por eso estás aquí y por eso hicimos lo que hicimos, ¿verdad?

No respondí… me hubiera gustado decirle que no era un sueño, que su capricho me había llevado a este aislamiento que ahora mismo no veía como algo aterrador… pero no me creería.

—Bueno, ¡No importa!— Dijo llena de júbilo. —¿Lo hacemos otra vez?

* * *

Alrededor de las cinco de la mañana caminaba como un desesperado de un lado a otro de mi cuarto. Había despertado una vez más en el suelo, al lado de la cama, mi pijama estaba empapado de agua y sudor y ahora mismo sostenía mi móvil esperando que contestaran del otro lado de la línea. La llamada conectó y nadie respondió del otro lado. Esa era la señal de que Nagato tomaba la llamada.

—Buenas, Nagato, lamento hablar a esta hora… ¿te desperté?— Sé que puede sonar como una pregunta estúpida, pero hasta hoy no tengo constancia de que duerma o no.

—…

—Algo ha pasado…

—Lo sé.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de qué fue?

—No. Suzumiya Haruhi y tú desaparecieron de nuestro espacio tiempo alrededor de cuatro horas y media. Asahina Mikuru y Koizumi Itsuki están conmigo ahora. Nadie ha podido entrar al aislamiento en el que estaban por ningún medio. Por un momento pensamos lo peor.

—¡No puedes imaginarlo, fue una locura…!

—¿En serio? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?— Ese era el tarado de Koizumi, seguramente Nagato puso su teléfono en altavoz y estaba teniendo una conferencia con toda la brigada.

—Eh… quizás sea mejor que se los cuente en persona—. De ninguna manera, no les contaré nada de lo que pasó esta noche.

—Parece que en realidad no fue tan malo…— Esta vez fue Asahina quien habló. —Daba la impresión de que no había nada de qué preocuparnos.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Koizumi no perdió sus poderes, Nagato seguía conectada a la Entidad para la Integración de Datos y yo tenía contacto con mi superiores… no se interrumpió ninguna comunicación o ciclo en el espacio tiempo…— Asahina dudó un momento, como si le avergonzara lo que iba a decir a continuación. —Pareciera que Suzumiya solo quería un poco de privacidad.

Le pegaste… creo que mejor le colgaré al círculo de los raros y trataré de dormir lo poco que queda de la noche… estoy agotado…

* * *

Dormí como un bebé las dos horas de sueño que me quedaban. La subida a la escuela fue particularmente difícil, pues aunado al clima, hoy más inclemente que ayer, estaba mi agotamiento y un dolor fastidioso en la cadera… no entremos en detalles. Pensé que lo mejor sería comportarme como de costumbre una vez que llegué al salón. Haruhi apoyaba su frente contra sus brazos cruzados en el escritorio y parecía dormir.

—¿Noche larga?— Pregunté casual.

—No me molestes, tengo sueño…

—¿Una pesadilla?

Ella levantó el rostro ligeramente, sólo permitiéndome ver sus ojos.

—No… fue un buen sueño.

—Entonces deberías concentrar tu energía en recordarlo cuando estés aburrida. Estoy seguro que hará más apacible tu día.

Al escucharme decir esto se incorporó abriendo esos precisos ojos lo más que pudo.

—Eso es lo que tú…— Sí, Haruhi, fue lo que te dije anoche en ese episodio tan fuera de este mundo donde sólo estuvimos tú y yo… pero dudo mucho que tu raciocinio te permita ver el vínculo… —¡Ah, olvídalo! ¡Es una locura!— Dijo más para ella que para mí y volvió a colocar su cabeza entre sus brazos.

—Si fue un sueño tan agradable, tal vez deberías tratar de volver a tenerlo alguna vez—. Le dije mientras me volvía hacia el frente del salón al ver al profesor entrar.

Que quede muy en claro que esa última frase la dije sólo por decirla… sin ninguna intención oculta ni nada… pero me tomó la palabra… el sueño se ha repetido varias veces… y tengo que admitir que ha sido mejor cada vez… quizás en una de esas me anime a decirle que es lo que en realidad está pasando. Tal vez lo tome bien… quizás entonces pueda decirle que no podría continuar mi vida si no es con ella a mi lado, pero no en este sueño recurrente, sino en este mundo, en el real.

**Prólogo.**

**Fin.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1.**

Estos días de enero han sido raros desde la perspectiva en la que quieras abordarlos. Sé que crees que es curioso que yo lo diga, dado lo poco usual que resulta ser mi vida desde abril del año antepasado. Lo que aún no sé si definir como bueno o malo, son los aislamientos que Haruhi ha estado haciendo a un ritmo de una vez por semana donde me veo involucrado de una manera nueva y desconocida hasta hace un tiempo para mí… tengo que admitir que han aderezado mi impactante personalidad con algunos matices que desarrollaron mi autoestima y madurez, luego explicaré eso. Pero siendo yo el único humano normal entre mis curiosos compañeros de brigada, soy también el más susceptible a notar los cambios en el ambiente.

Sin embargo, no fue sino hasta que Nagato, con ese estoicismo que la caracteriza, me advirtió sobre lo que sucedía, que finalmente hice caso a mi sexto sentido. Me resigné al hecho de que una vez más estaba demasiado distraído en la idílica calma e ignoré la tormenta que se nos avecinaba.

—Las alteraciones estructurales espaciotemporales periódicas pueden degenerar en la destrucción definitiva del afluente actual de datos y la subsecuente creación de nuevos parámetros.

—¿Qué cosa…?— Pregunté contrariado mientras tenía la sensación de que la interfaz humanoide se exasperaba de mi poca capacidad de entendimiento de su charla.

—Ya entiendo…— Agregó Koizumi con su sonrisa de comercial. Se volvió hacia mí con el gesto condescendiente que pone siempre que tiene que traducirme las palabras de Nagato. —Lo que Nagato quiere decir es que estas desapariciones suyas pueden ser un arma de doble filo… a pesar de que Suzumiya ha reducido en muy buena medida su stress gracias a ellos, existe el peligro de que en algún punto prefiera ese aislamiento y lo convierta en su mundo real dejando al mundo que conocemos a la deriva. Deben estarlo pasando bien allá…

—No digas cosas que puedan malinterpretarse—. Dije ligeramente avergonzado. Por cierto, estamos en el café de siempre, hoy es sábado y fuimos a otra búsqueda de misterios. La reunión ha terminado ya y Haruhi se fue a casa, los demás sostenemos una especie de reunión de emergencia. —¿Es tan peligroso el tema como suena?— Pregunté dirigiéndome nuevamente al alien.

—Aunque no es una situación de extremo peligro, es un riesgo latente que la Entidad para la Integración de Datos quisiera tener bajo observación.

—Eh… eso no sería un poco incómodo… es decir, sería como espiarlos…— Esa fue Asahina, tan considerada como siempre… estas últimas semanas he notado que es un tanto más recelosa en el trato conmigo y Haruhi… no es malo, pero se siete extraño, incluso me da la impresión de que es más cuidadosa de no invadir mi espacio personal. En cuanto a lo que dice, estoy plenamente de acuerdo con ella, bastante malo es que Koizumi haya investigado mi vida previa como para que se pongan a vigilarme en mis "momentos especiales" con Haruhi.

—¿Podríamos dejar esto en pausa de momento?— Dije un tanto abrumado mientras me sostenía el tabique nasal. —Ustedes mismos me han dicho que el sentido común de Haruhi permite que el mundo no sufra alteraciones serias, así que mientras ella siga creyendo que no es más que un sueño, todo estará bien, ¿no…? Déjenme eso a mí, si necesito respaldo, les pediré ayuda… además, no creo que hayan querido tener esta charla sólo para avisarme que querían vigilar nuestra…— iba a decir "intimidad", pero iba a sonar bastante explícito, aunque me costó un tiempo considerable encontrar otra palabra para sustituirla.

—Es verdad—. Dijo Koizumi. —Asahina… ¿serías tan amable de explicarnos el reporte que recibiste?

El ambiente se volvió un poco más tenso entonces. Asahina parecía confundida y preocupada.

—No tengo muy claro lo que ha pasado, pero parece ser que ha habido cambios significativos en el flujo normal del tiempo hacia el futuro del que provengo… la _información clasificada_ ha experimentado cambios reversibles, pero de origen aún indefinido… en otras palabras, el futuro está cambiando, pero se puede corregir.

Lo único que me faltaba… ahora resulta que por mi culpa, o mejor dicho, la de Haruhi, el futuro estaba cambiando…

—No…— Respondió ella sacándome de mi malinterpretación. —No es a causa de ustedes… bueno, podría decirse que sí, pero no de la forma en la que crees… es decir, eso no es información clasificada, pero mis propios superiores no entienden bien que es lo que está pasando. Tal vez, lo mejor sería no adelantar juicios hasta que quede un tanto más claro que es lo que pasará.

Con esta premisa, la reunión terminó y ahora tengo una jaqueca espantosa mientras me preparo para dormir… me siento un algo sobrepasado… es decir, ¡sólo tengo dieciséis años! Creo que cargo con más presión de la que debería aguantar… mi mala costumbre de pensar demasiado las cosas me está haciendo daño… así que sólo dormiré… eso me ayudará a despejar la mente.

* * *

—¿En verdad eres así de perezoso?— Preguntó la chica de la sonrisa con la luminosidad de μ Cephei con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos. Puedo verla claramente gracias a la media luz que entra por la ventana del club. Esta vez estoy sentado en la silla que usualmente ocupo durante el día, pero mi cabeza descansa sobre mis brazos mientras despierto lentamente. El aislamiento de vuelta.

—Hola—. Digo sin mucho afán. —¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—Estoy aburrida.

Sólo porque estás aburrida… ¿alguna vez te interesas en alguien más? Aunque no me molesta tanto como parece… creo que es precisamente ese rasgo de personalidad lo que te hace tan especial… ojalá nunca cambies.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?— Pregunté, sin embargo, la respuesta era prácticamente obvia.

—Creo que te das una idea… traje eso hace unos días anticipando que podría ser de utilidad—. Dijo mientras señalaba una gran bolsa de plástico que en efecto, noté que trajo desde el viernes, pero desconocía su contenido.

Me levanté, tomé la enorme bolsa y la abrí. Un futón… ¿por qué no me sorprendo? Me volví hacia la chica mientras le dirigía una sonrisa más bien discreta. Me eché el futón enrollado al hombro y tomé a Haruhi de la mano.

—Ven—. Le dije mientras la conducía fuera del cuarto del club. —Hoy quisiera hacer algo diferente.

—Pervertido—. Dijo ella radiante mientras se dejaba llevar.

Minutos después, estábamos en un lugar común en el día, donde toda la brigada había pasado algunos descansos y reuniones. El tejado del edificio principal de la escuela. Tendí el futón y miré el opaco cielo.

—Sería maravilloso ver las estrellas—. Dije sintiendo el frío golpear mis manos y mis mejillas.

—Sí, sería lindo—. Respondió ella mientras se metía al futón.

—Tú podrías hacer que se vieran si lo desearas.

—Qué tontería… está bien que en mi sueño mande yo, pero no es como si fuera alguna especie de diosa.

—¿Qué pasaría si fuera así? ¿Qué pasaría con este espacio si un buen día te dieras cuenta de que tus limitaciones sólo están supeditadas a tu sentido común? ¿No sería fantástico encontrar la forma de hacer el mundo más interesante a base de tu propio esfuerzo?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Por eso creé la brigada!

No me estás entendiendo. Me limité a suspirar mientras dirigía nuevamente mis ojos al cielo plomizo y obscuro. Y entonces, luego de unos segundos de quietud, sucedió el milagro.

La capa grisácea que encapotaba el cielo se abrió con una ligera brisa. Dado que la ciudad carecía de las luces artificiales que tenía en el mundo real, el firmamento, ahora límpido, ofrecía el más luminoso y sobrecogedor espectáculo de luz que había visto en mi vida. Podía ver claramente la vía láctea partiendo el cielo. Era bellísimo.

Me volví hacia a la que cada vez estoy más convencido de que es una diosa, su rostro iluminado por las estrellas reflejaba una inocencia que calentó mi corazón a pesar del clima… demonios, cada vez sueno más raro… parece que esta chica está afectando mi percepción de la cosas. Reparando por fin en mí, hizo una seña con la mano para que me sentara a su lado.

Unos momentos después estábamos recostados dentro del futón disfrutando del cielo. Ella estaba acomodada sobre mi regazo y pasamos un largo rato sin decir o hacer nada. Nunca me había sentido tan cómodo en mi vida.

—¿Te molestaría… si no hacemos lo que en ocasiones anteriores?— Preguntó en un susurro, rompiendo el silencio.

—Iba a proponerte lo mismo—. Le respondí mientras la estrechaba más fuerte.

—¿El verdadero tú es así de… gentil?

No respondí. Siempre he pensado que soy un tipo muy acomedido, confiable y amable. Pero esto es diferente. Mi gentileza con ella se ha vuelto diferente… se convirtió en ternura… maldita sea, no quería admitirlo…

Estoy enamorado de ella.

—Sé que sonará loco…— Dijo aún más bajo. —Pero a veces siento como si esto no fuera un sueño… en el fondo, quisiera que no lo fuera.

Una vez más cayó el silencio. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que me diera cuenta que se había dormido. ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿Quién se duerme dentro de su propio sueño? Todo esto lo medité mientras secaba con una punta de la manga de mi pijama una gota de saliva que amenazaba con salir de su boca entreabierta.

Esto es quizás lo que debería evitar. Debo hacer que de alguna forma Haruhi no prefiera estos momentos a los de la vida diaria, o el mundo correría peligro de verdad… quizás yo estaría a salvo aquí, pero… ¿y los demás? ¿qué pasaría con mis padres y mi hermana? ¿Y qué hay de los otros miembros de la brigada? Incluso siento un poco de remordimiento por los bobos de Taniguchi y Kunikida… aunque también sería hipócrita de mi parte decir que esto no es grandioso… de hecho, una parte de mí también desearía que esto dejara de ser un sueño…

* * *

Las tres de la mañana. Desperté esta vez sin caerme de la cama con una muy reconfortante sensación de tranquilidad. Supongo que es lo que podemos llamar una "experiencia religiosa". Observé por la ventana de mi habitación sintiendo de pronto que el mundo allá afuera es más amenazante y aburrido que de costumbre. Uno podría decir que es simplemente la reminiscencia después de lo que acabo de pasar, pero no era eso.

Por alguna extraña razón y contra mis costumbres, sentí ganas de dar un paseo. No debe haber mucho de qué preocuparme, vivo en un barrio tranquilo y he sabido de gente que sale a caminar sea la hora que sea cuando no puede dormir. Así que tomé un abrigo grueso, unos suecos, mis llaves y me dispuse a dar un breve recorrido al vecindario.

Caminé sin sentido por unas cuadras sólo medianamente al pendiente de los sonidos nocturnos. Algunos perros ladrando, gatos correteando entre las bardas… nada fuera de lo usual. Mientras andaba, veía el vaho que el frío hacia que escapara de mi boca, y seguía pensando en cómo fraguar un escape para Haruhi y para mí de esos maravillosos aislamientos. Es curioso que me cueste más trabajo pensar en ello en una noche en la que el elemento sexual no aderezó la velada. Esto es más profundo y complicado. La tranquilidad de esta noche me ayuda a pensar con mayor claridad y el frío hace que tenga también mayor lucidez. Ideé algunos planes, pero todos sonaban ridículos, que iban desde decirle la próxima vez que no quería volver a verla o hacer una caracterización ridícula de que lo había olvidado. Y apareció también la estupidez soberana coronando mis infructuosas ideas: decirle que no era un sueño y que quería que lo transportáramos el mundo real. Reí para mis adentros luego de haberlo siquiera concebido. ¡qué estupidez!

Fue en ese momento donde toda la paz y tranquilidad que me quedaban se terminaron.

El sueño terminó, estaba comenzando la pesadilla. Esto era lo que de alguna manera sabía que pasaría, pero el cambio me tomó completamente desprevenido. A poco menos de una cuadra de distancia pude ver una silueta, ligeramente difuminada por la pobre luz de las luminarias. Me tomó sólo unos segundos decidirme y comencé a deshacer lo andado camino a casa. Huelga decir que comenzaba a sentir ansiedad e hice más rápido mi paso. Para mi terror, la silueta que vi algunos metros adelante comenzó a avanzar hacia mí, no me molesté en volverme a verla, sólo giré ligeramente la cabeza para confirmarlo con mi visión periférica. ¿Un ladrón? Si corro lo suficiente podré llegar a casa… si está armado con algún punzo cortante, incluso podría darle batalla… si tiene un arma de fuego, de verdad estoy en peligro. Me concentré en caminar más rápido para evitar esos tortuosos pensamientos; mi corazón se aceleró aún más cuando noté que esta figura misteriosa cerraba el espacio conmigo diligentemente. Estoy a unas cinco cuadras de llegar a casa… no lo lograré…

Finalmente me alcanzó. Por nuestras sombras proyectadas en el suelo pude deducir que es de menor estatura que yo… de hecho, su cuerpo se ve más pequeño que el mío, y más delicado también… es una mujer, muy joven, quizás de mi edad… con todos estos elementos combinándose en mi cabeza, ¿por qué sigo sintiendo este miedo casi orgánico helando mi sangre?

Su mano derecha se apoyó sobre mi hombro derecho. Hasta aquí nada aterrador o digno de ser considerado peligroso. Con su mano izquierda puso algo afilado sobre mi costado derecho, sin herirme, solamente haciendo patente que estaba armada. Esta ya era una razón para sentirse amenazado. Intenté moverme un poco, pero noté que la mano que me tenía presionado por el hombro tenía una fuerza descomunal. Esto si me puso el cabello de punta… tenía que saber a qué me enfrentaba, así que decidí encarar a mi asaltante.

La impresión golpeó la boca de mi estómago haciendo que diera un vuelco mientras un desagradable escalofrío recorrió mi espina. Chica joven, guapa… cabello largo a la cintura y una sonrisa que parece hecha con photoshop… desde hace más de un año, parte de mis peores sueños y recuerdos.

Ryoko Asakura.

—¡Tú…!— Fue todo lo que pude articular al sentir la amenaza.

—Tenemos que huir—. Respondió ella dejándome completamente confundido. —O nos encontrará… debo protegerte a toda costa.

Haciendo uso de la misma fuerza monstruosa que sabía que poseía, me arrastro por mi hombro cautivo llevándome al callejón más cercano. Ahí finalmente me soltó y me pegó al muro mientras miraba con recelo a la entrada del callejón.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— Le pregunté sin estar muy seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta. La última vez que vi a esta chica, trato de asesinarme con ese mismo cuchillo de supervivencia con el que ahora me amenazaba. Esa vez casi lo logró. Aún puedo sentir esa fría hoja atravesando mi costado…

—No puedo explicártelo ahora—. Respondió sin perder la compostura y sin dejar de observar hacia la calle más cercana. Lo primero será ponerte a salvo… debo ver a tu Nagato.

—¿Mi Nagato?— Pregunté exasperado. Esto no tiene ningún sentido.

—Es una larga historia… debo contactar a tu Nagato y hacer vínculo con la Entidad Para La Integración De Datos.

Cada palabra que salía de su boca no está haciendo más que aumentar mi confusión que ahora rosa con la desesperación… ¡alguien explíqueme qué demonios está pasando!

—¿Es que no quieres matarme?— Parpadeó un par de veces ante mi cuestionamiento. Esta vez era ella la sorprendida y me miró extrañada.

—¿Por qué querría matarte?

—Para obtener datos de Haruhi… eso dijiste una vez…

La ex delegada de la clase sonrió condescendiente.

—Te prometo que te explicaré lo que pasa muy pronto, ahora hay algo más por qué preocuparnos… finalmente nos encontró…

—¿Quién?

Asakura por fin borró su sonrisa y se puso delante de mí y de frente a la entrada del callejón. Las luminarias comenzaron a apagarse, pero la luz no decayó… de hecho, cada objeto dentro de mi campo de visión irradiaba un propio y mortecino fulgor. La brisa se detuvo, incluso la temperatura aumentó unos cuantos grados… Asakura tomó postura de combate poniendo frente a su rostro el temible cuchillo. En la esquina, con paso lento, pero decidido se acerco otra figura femenina… más que esbelta, era menuda. Su paso carecía de todo lenguaje corporal.

—Llegaste primero. Deberías saber que a pesar de eso, no existe posibilidad de que el resultado cambie. El nivel de amenaza que representas para mí es mínimo y fácilmente controlable.

Esa voz… me gustaría decir que la escucho a menudo, pero a pesar de que convivo con ella casi todos los días, es raro que la oiga hablar.

—Protegeré a este humano aunque tenga que ofrendarte mi vida, Nagato…— Asakura hablando así… OK, estoy perdido, no entien… ¡Un momento! ¿Protegerme de Nagato? ¿Qué demonios es esto?

Un vistazo más cuidadoso a Nagato trajo la respuesta.

No sé cómo explicarlo. Es Nagato, pero al mismo tiempo no lo es… tiene la misma apariencia, la misma carencia de emociones y gesticulación… pero hay algo raro en ella… algo siniestro que puedo sentir como me empuja a pesar de los cerca de diez metros que nos separan.

—Si ese es tu deseo, garantizaré su cumplimiento—. No… no es Nagato… ella no amenazaría a nadie, ni siquiera a Asakura… ella podrá ser muchas cosas, pero es, sobre todo, un ente que protege y procura a todos… y antes de que pudiera poner estos pensamientos en orden, escuché algo que hace mucho no oía en los labios de Nagato: —SELECT serialnumber FROM DataBase WHERE snumber=information ORDER BY terminatedirective HAVING target = Nombre personal: Ryoko Asakura, calificado máverik. Realización De Prioritaria Destrucción De Flujo De Datos.

El espacio se distorsionó de una forma tan violenta que me produjo vértigo y no pude hacer más que caer sobre mis rodillas, mareado y nauseabundo. Cuando el pequeño cataclismo se detuvo, el callejón había desaparecido y estábamos en algo parecido a una nube en la cima del cielo… ¡maldita sea! ¡Puedo ver la ciudad entera desde aquí! ¡Incluso se ve la obscuridad más allá de sus límites!

Me tomó unos segundos recuperarme de la impresión, pero en ese mínimo lapso de tiempo, la batalla se había desatado ya. En una ocasión me vi envuelto en una pelea entre estas dos mujeres y entonces, aunque Nagato fue superior al final, había cierto equilibrio en el poder… esta vez era tan diferente… Asakura, sin perder esa atrayente expresión despreocupada, me protegía y se protegía de los estrambóticos y letales ataques de Nagato, pero no le devolvía el fuego en absoluto… Nagato materialmente sometía a una Asakura frenética que se movía a velocidad sobrehumana para repeler cuanta energía, proyectil o cosa invisible fuera lanzada contra cualquiera de los dos; mientras esto sucedía, Nagato ni siquiera se movió de lugar.

—¡Nagato!— Me atreví por fin a gritar. —¡¿Qué está pasando? ¡¿Por qué nos atacas?—

Más concretamente… ¿por qué a mí? como era de esperarse, no hubo respuesta. Sin embargo, al haber llamado su atención, pareció concentrar sus ataques directamente en mí, que estúpidamente me había incorporado, dándole mayor oportunidad de atacarme. ¿Por qué tengo yo que verme involucrado en este tipo de situaciones? Si esta versión aberrante de Nagato me hubiese encontrado solo, seguramente habría muerto sin saber qué me golpeó… y a pesar de que tengo una lejana noción de que estoy en peligro, no puedo calcular o moverme para ponerme a salvo por mis propios medios… me siento tan inútil.

Lo siguiente pasó en apenas unos instantes, luego de escuchar un estruendo ensordecedor, pude sentir una gran cantidad de polvo y detritos golpeando mi rostro y manos mientras me cubría, junto con algo húmedo y tibio. Al volver a abrir los ojos, entre la aún presente nube de polvo y un par de metros frente a mí, Asakura yacía hincada. Su brazo izquierdo colgaba inmóvil y ensangrentado, su atractivo rostro estaba quemado del lado izquierdo al igual que parte de su cabello, con horror noté que su oreja había desaparecido.

—El borrado de datos puede ser un proceso que no suponga dolor para tu interfaz… permíteme terminar esto de la forma más rápida y eficiente, sólo déjame hacerlo—. Invitó Nagato, al sonido de su voz, la neblina de polvo se partió dándonos una clara visión de ella… quizás sería la tensión del momento, pero pude ver algo semejante al desdén en la mirada que daba a la casi derrotada Asakura.

—Eso es imposible—. Respondió mi protectora mientras se incorporaba con dificultad. —Porque quiero que este humano viva… quizás él pueda terminar con toda esta locura…

—Entonces será de la forma difícil—. Algo en el ambiente cambió una vez que Nagato dijera eso. ¿Han estado cerca de un remolino de arena? Era una sensación semejante, como si estuviera concentrando toda su fuerza y preparándose para lanzarla contra nosotros dos… si eso pasaba, toda esperanza estaría perdida… aunque no quisiera morir aquí y ahora, atacado por esta versión rara de Nagato y protegido por una versión aún más extraña de Asakura, quisiera saber porque está pasando todo eso.

Parece que mi diosa personal escucha mis deseos aunque esté lejos de mí. Una nueva distorsión en el espacio provocó que Nagato perdiera la concentración y mirara hacia el cielo. No hay expresión en su rostro, pero sé que está confundida, después de tanto tiempo, sé cómo interpretar su humor.

—Tú no debes estar aquí—. Escuché entonces con una voz amable y melodiosa que parecía omnipresente. —Si no abandonas este espacio de inmediato, procederemos.

—Hemos hecho un análisis preciso de tu composición de datos, tenemos formas de diluirlos—. Esa es la voz de Nagato… mi Nagato… ¿Cómo es posible? —Tiempo para confirmación e inicio de protocolo de disolución de datos T-minus 10…

Nuestra atacante nos dedicó una última mirada. Nunca había visto unos ojos así en Nagato… era verdaderamente espeluznante… sin molestarse en responder a las advertencias, simplemente se esfumó.

Segundos después las caleidoscópicas distorsiones al entorno comenzaron a hacerse nuevamente el callejón. Poco a poco volvió el ruido nocturno, nuevamente noté como salía una pesado vaho de mi boca a razón del frío, la calleja volvió a ser obscura y las luminarias ofrecieron su fría luz.

Frente a mí, Asakura perdió la fuerza de sus piernas y dejó caer su cuchillo de combate mientras perdía el equilibrio. Me adelanté rápidamente y alcancé a ponerme entre ella y el piso.

—¡Resiste! ¡Pediré ayuda!

—No te preocupes—. Me respondió con su sonrisa de actriz de dorama. —La ayuda ya ha llegado.

Instintivamente me giré hacia la dirección hacia donde mi guardiana miraba, la misma entrada del callejón. De pie, inexpresiva estaba Yuki Nagato. A su lado, tomándose las manos frente a su falda mientras nos dedicaba una cálida sonrisa, estaba Erimi Kimidori. Unos momentos después habían llegado hasta nosotros.

—Tienen que ayudarla… ella salvó mi vida—. Les dije mientras sostenía a Asakura y sentía un débil temblor de su cuerpo lacerado.

Nagato se volvió hacia Kimidori y por un par de segundos no hicieron más que mirarse mutuamente. Por fin, Nagato asintió una vez y se hincó frente a Asakura. Extendió la palma de su mano hasta que quedó a unos milímetros del rostro de la interfaz dañada y comenzó a hacer un conjuro inaudible mientras sus labios se movían vertiginosamente.

Siempre me ha resultado sorprendente la forma en la que Nagato manipula la información o lo que sea que haga. Mientras hacía su cántico, la ropa ensangrentada, rota y quemada de Asakura volvía a estar en buen estado y tan limpia como si nada hubiera pasado, las quemaduras en su rostro comenzaron a regenerarse, la oreja perdida reapareció e incluso volvió a crecer el cabello quemado, el olor a chamusquina fue totalmente sustituido por el aroma del perfume de jazmín que Asakura acostumbraba. Terminado el proceso, le tomó unos segundos más y unas inspiraciones profundas a Asakura para, no sin antes agradecerme, levantarse de mis brazos.

Ahí estaba yo, junto a tres chicas a la mitad de la noche, las tres hermosas, esta sería una estampa perfecta si no fuera porque las tres son extraterrestres. Tengo una vez más la impresión de que se comunican entre ellas sin utilizar palabras e incluso sin usar lenguaje corporal, lo que sí puedo notar es que Nagato y Kimidori miran con algo semejante a la intriga a Asakura. Pasó un largo minuto en completo silencio, sólo interrumpido por mi aún agitada respiración.

—Solicitud de sincronización—. Rompió el silencio mi protectora. Parecía que las otras dos estaban esperando que dijera eso.

—Concedida—. Respondió Nagato y momentos después ambas miraban al cielo.

Mientras esto pasaba, tuve la estúpida idea de que si me concentraba, podría escuchar sus discos duros trabajar… ¡En qué tonterías piensa uno cuando vuelve de la muerte!

—Entendido—. Dijo Nagato un par de minutos después. Se dirigió a Kimidori nuevamente. —Inicio de protocolo de emergencia—. Detesto que hablen así, no entiendo nada y me siento como un niño pequeño que escucha una conversación entre adultos que se supone no debería oír. —Vamos—. Dijo por último dirigiéndose a mí. —Te escoltaremos a casa y te mantendremos bajo monitoreo. El agotamiento físico que has experimentado el día de hoy podría haber afectado tus capacidades cognitivas. Será mejor que descanses por hoy, mañana te será explicada la situación a detalle.

Caminamos los cuatro en dirección a mi casa. Nagato me pide que duerma para digerir información mañana… pero tengo tantas preguntas… ¿Qué hace Asakura aquí? ¿Quién o qué es esa Nagato que nos atacó? ¿Otra vez Haruhi está involucrada en esta locura? Y más importante aún… ¡¿Por qué demonios estoy envuelto yo?

**Capítulo 1.**

**Fin.**

* * *

Bueno, he aquí el inicio concreto de la serie. La verdad es que cambiará un poco el giro que originalmente tenía en mente, trataré de integrar los elementos de Sci-Fi sin dejar de lado el asunto cítrico... espero que el experimento resulte y les agrade. ¡espero sus comentarios!


	3. Capítulo 2

**He aquí el capítulo 2... espero les agrade, trataré escribir todo lo que pueda en los espacios libres que tenga... hay tanto que contar... ¡disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

—El día de hoy tenemos una buena noticia para todos—. Comenzó a decir nuestro profesor de turno al comenzar la primera clase. —Tenemos de regreso a una compañera que muchos de ustedes ya conocían. Recientemente volvió desde Canadá y se quedará con nosotros una temporada.

Dicho esto, deslizó la puerta del aula y entró triunfante Ryoko Asakura. La mayor parte de los compañeros de clase se alegró de verla, incluso Haruhi, sentada detrás de mí, le dirigía una sonrisa de sospecha. Sentí su bolígrafo intentando perforar mi omóplato.

—Volvió, ¿viste? ¡Volvió! ¡Esto es raro! ¡Amerita una investigación! ¡Trataré de comer con ella para sacarle toda la verdad!— Dijo en un susurro apenas contenido.

Tienes toda la razón, hay que hacer una investigación y saber qué demonios está pasando aquí. Mientras nosotros estábamos en nuestras elucubraciones, Asakura tomó el asiento que le correspondía casi al otro extremo del salón y acomodó sus cosas. Momentos después se volvió hacia donde estábamos sentados y puso su sonrisa de tulipán mientras me saludaba con la mano derecha. Yo me limité a asentir, pero la compañera detrás de mí cambió completamente su expresión.

—¿Y por qué te saluda tan familiarmente?— Preguntó.

—Por educación solamente, no debes sentirte celosa.

—Tarado.

Con todo y ese pequeño incidente, podía sentir la excitación de mi jefa de brigada… mi experiencia era ligeramente diferente, yo tenía ansiedad. Me daba la impresión de que pronto me enteraría de algo que no quería saber. Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, Haruhi salió como un huracán hacia el lugar de Asakura y pasando por alto los reclamos de las amigas de ésta, la tomó de la mano y se la llevó fuera del salón con destino desconocido. Y pensar que cuando recién la conocimos, no se molestó siquiera en dirigirle la palabra por mucho que Asakura trató de entablar conversación con ella.

* * *

Yo ni siquiera había llevado un almuerzo, así que simplemente me dirigí fuera del aula en dirección al salón del club en busca de alguna respuesta. Nagato siempre está ahí, ella sabrá darme una explicación. Una vez que llegué, toqué un par de veces. El silencio de siempre me indicó que podía pasar.

—Hola—. Dije como de costumbre. Una silenciosa Nagato me miró desde su esquina con su usual falta de expresión. Hoy no estaba sola.

—Buenos días—. Dijo educadamente Kimidori, sentada en una de las sillas plegables de la larga mesa.

—Si ambas están aquí, quiere decir que tienen algo que decir, ¿verdad?

Nagato asintió. Se giró hacia mí apenas moviendo su cuerpo.

—Hoy por la madrugada, hiciste contacto con una versión alterna de Asakura Ryoko y de Nagato Yuki. Ambas procedentes del mismo plano dimensional, uno diferente a éste. El plano del que proceden contaba con la tecnología y recursos para destruir planos dimensionales, garantizando el viaje entre dichos terrenos.

—¿Destrucción de planos dimensionales?— Pregunté augurando un fuerte dolor de cabeza en los próximos segundos. —¿Cómo el TPDD de Asahina?

—Su naturaleza es semejante, pero el mecanismo trabaja sobre diferentes contextos. El TPDD es una herramienta para destruir planos espacio-temporales y no tiene competencia con las dimensiones que comparten la realidad simultáneamente. En palabras sencillas, la Asakura Ryoko y la Nagato Yuki que conociste ayer, vienen de otra dimensión.

Vaya, al fin conozco un par de deslizadores. Haruhi va a estar feliz.

—Supongo entonces que tendremos nuevas adquisiciones en la brigada… Haruhi al fin trajo al escenario al miembro faltante…

—Te equivocas—. Me interrumpió Kimidori educadamente con su melódica voz. —Ellas no fueron traídas aquí por ninguna manipulación o generación de datos creados por Suzumiya. Su incursión es completamente independiente. Y no han sido las únicas. Luego de que la EID corriera un análisis de emergencia en el transcurso de esta mañana, se concluyó que se hicieron seis incursiones exitosas simultáneamente. Ya has visto a dos de ellas. Actualmente se trata de identificar a los otros cuatro invasores.

—Según la información que proporcionó la sincronización con Asakura Ryoko …— Secundó Nagato. —…además de la versión alterna de Asakura Ryoko y Nagato Yuki, en adelante denominada Nagato Yuki-Ni, arribaron a nuestro plano dimensional Asahina Mikuru-Ni, Koizumi Itsuki-Ni, Suzumiya Haruhi-Ni…

Bastó que dijera mi nombre con el calificativo "Ni" para que me diera un mareo. El resto de la charla fue un grueso de tecnicismos relacionados a la destrucción de los planos dimensionales y una verborrea que me hizo sentir nauseas luego de pocos minutos. Para resumirlo sin abrumarlos, el punto es que algo así como una brigada SOS alterna había llegado en la madrugada anterior, mientras Haruhi y yo estábamos en nuestro aislamiento estrellado. Hasta ese punto, no había mucho de qué preocuparse fuera del simple hecho de tratar de legitimar como es que cinco personas ocupaban al mismo tiempo dos lugares diferentes.

—Pero hay más…— Dijo Nagato cerrando la conversación y levantándose de su silla para irse a su salón. —Aunque considero conveniente que te sea explicado por Asakura Ryoko-Ni. Estaremos esperándote en mi departamento hoy a las 19:00 hrs.

Sin más, la alien abandonó el salón del club. Kimidori la imitó poco después y pasó a mi lado haciendo una educada reverencia.

* * *

—Y bien, ¿obtuviste alguna noticia interesante?— Pregunté a Haruhi al volver al salón.

—Nada… pero haré que hable.

A partir de ese momento estuve tentado a ignorar todas las tonterías conspiratorias que la chica sentada detrás de mí seguramente comenzaría a escupir en cualquier momento, sin embargo, me sacudió con su siguiente pregunta.

—¿Sabes lo que es un "sueño lúcido"?

—Ni idea—. Finjo demencia.

—Según lo que leí, es cuando cobras conciencia de que lo que estás viviendo es en realidad un sueño.

—Suena tedioso y estúpido.

—¡Para nada! De hecho, es ahí cuando comienza la parte interesante…— Dijo. Pude sentir como se llenaba de energía. —…si logras tomar conciencia de tu sueño, puedes manipularlo a tu antojo, podrías hacer que pasaran las cosas que tú quisieras cuando tú quisieras, y la mejor parte es que no interferiría en absoluto con la necesidad de descansar. Incluso podrías amanecer de mejor humor y más energía si tienes sueños buenos, ¿no crees?

—Casi nunca recuerdo lo que sueño…— Eso es verdad, al menos lo era hasta hace poco. —Y aunque lo recordara, soy el tipo de persona que se deja llevar según los acontecimientos y deja que las cosas pasen cómo y cuándo deben pasar.

—¿Sabes cuán irritante es tu falta de iniciativa?

Con ese enunciado terminó la conversación del día y tomamos las clases restantes. Una vez que llegó la hora de ir al cuarto del club, Haruhi apenas si dijo algo como "date prisa" y salió del aula, yo aún estaba terminando de tomar algunas notas y me tomó unos segundos más salir.

—¡Kyon!— Dijo una voz interceptándome entre mi lugar y la puerta haciéndome dar un respingo. Aún no me acostumbro a escucharla sin que las palabras "asesinato" e "imposible" vengan a mi mente. Debo trabajar en eso.

—¿Sí?— Respondí sobrepuesto viendo a Asakura caminar hacia mí, mientras un grupito de sus amigas bobas nos veía al frente del salón, esperándola.

—No es nada, sólo quería agradecerte por lo de anoche.

—¿Agradecerme? Creo que debería ser al revés—. Dije rascándome la nuca. La verdad es que ella me había salvado y no había mostrado aún mi gratitud.

—Espero que en el futuro puedas considerarme como una amiga y podamos llevarnos bien—. Acercó su rostro al mío de tal suerte que sólo yo pudiera escucharla. —Nos veremos esta noche, hay mucho que debemos hablar.

Dicho esto, puso esa sonrisa encantadora que tiene y me dio un guiño, para después reunirse con las otras muchachas de la clase, que ya comenzaban a hacer expresiones a propósito de la escena reciente mientras me veían con suspicacia.

—Te espera una gran noche entonces, ¿no?— Me atacó Haruhi una vez que salí del salón. Me esperaba en la puerta, aparentemente escuchando la breve entrevista de unos segundos antes.

—No es nada—. Dije restándole importancia, aunque ansioso, no me malentiendan, no es por miedo o mucho menos, pero soy consciente de lo que puede provocar una mala interpretación.

—¿No…?— Dijo mientras caminábamos al club. —¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Eh… lo que pasó fue que…— ¡Demonios! ¡Apúrate, inventa algo! —…me la encontré anoche en una tienda de conveniencia, mi madre me mandó por algunas cosas y ella estaba ahí. Se le rompieron las bolsas que llevaba, iba cargando muchas cosas porque recién llegó a Japón, me ofrecí a ayudarla a cargar sus compras hasta su casa.

—¿Incluso sabes donde vive?

—Sabemos. ¿recuerdas que el año pasado fuimos para ver qué había pasado con ella?

—Es verdad… ¿y por qué la volverás a ver hoy?— ¡Esto es un acontecimiento! ¡Una muestra legítima de celos por parte de mi jefa de brigada!

—En agradecimiento, me invitó a cenar en su casa…— Di una mirada de prevención a Haruhi, que parecía haber aumentado la velocidad de su paso. —…aunque francamente no tengo muchas ganas de ir.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero sí deberías ir!— Dijo con cierto matiz corrosivo en la voz. —¡Es una gran oportunidad! ¡Asakura es una chica linda y muy popular! ¡Quizás no vuelvas a tener una oportunidad así para acercarte a ella!

—Francamente pienso que no es mi tipo—. Eso también es verdad.

—¿Y cuál es tu tipo entonces?— _Touché_. ¿Qué respuesta debería dar? Existe un rango bastante considerable de cualidades que considero de mi agrado. Veamos… me gustan las chicas de cabello largo, que se pueda anudar en una cola de caballo… mala idea, no le gustará que diga eso… ok, que sean tiernas e inocentes y despierten mi instinto protector… mal, mal, tampoco tiene mucho que ver con ella. Un momento, son mis gustos, ¿por qué debería considerar lo que ella piense al respecto? Aún más complicado de explicar, ¿por qué si esta chica contraviene de muchas formas los modelos que tengo como los de mi mujer ideal…? Estuve a punto de escribir algo muy estúpido que echaría por tierra todo lo que defiendo de mí mismo… seré más cuidadoso en adelante. —¿Tengo algo en la cara?— Preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo pasé reflexionando su pregunta, pero al darme cuenta, ya estábamos en la puerta del cuarto del club y en todo ese tiempo no le había quitado la mirada de encima. Esto es muy vergonzoso.

Dio un suspiro irritado y abrió la puerta. Nadie estaba ahí, ni siquiera Nagato. No puedo decir que es inesperado, según lo que me acabo de enterar, debe tener mucho trabajo ahora mismo, en cuanto a Asahina, seguramente no tiene la más remota idea de qué es lo que está sucediendo. Koizumi, por otro lado, ya debe estarse poniendo al tanto.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?— Pregunté mientras me acomodaba en mi lugar de siempre y la veía sentarse frente a la PC. En verdad, sin los otros miembros de la brigada, no hay nada que hacer… quisiera un poco del té de Asahina ahora mismo…

—Ayúdame con la web de la brigada—. Respondió ella en absoluto uso del recurso de la improvisación.

—¿Al fin tienes alguna idea de qué ponerle para que no esté vacía?

—Kyon…— Respondió como una madre cansada de repetir el mismo regaño a su hijo más desobediente mientras tomaba el megáfono amarillo y me señalaba con él. —No puedo estarte diciendo todo el tiempo qué hacer, ¿por qué no tienes más iniciativa?

—¿Eso me daría libertad para poner lo que yo crea conveniente?

—Mientras no sea algo estúpido o innecesario.

—Siendo así…— Acerqué mi silla plegable frente al monitor. —Quizás podríamos ir publicando los eventos en los que la brigada ha estado involucrada. Han sido muy buenas historias, seguramente le gustarán a alguien y ganaremos algunos adeptos.

—A eso me refería cuando decía que nada de cosas estúpidas—. Quieta, muchachita, no abuses. —¡No sólo debes tener más iniciativa! ¡También debes ser más asertivo y preciso!

Ignoré sus palabras y de verdad me concentré en idear algo para nuestra sosa página web. Luego de unos momentos tuve la sensación de que mi nuca era perforada por la mirada de mi acompañante.

—¿Pasa algo?— Pregunté encarándola. Ya una vez se me había mirado así… cuando se concentra, su mirada es tan penetrante que puede resultar perturbadora. Yo ya estaba acostumbrado.

—¿Por qué eres tan… normal?— Dijo sin quitarme la vista de encima, pero sin dirigirse realmente a mí. Parecía más una reflexión personal que una conversación.

—¿Perdona…?

—Nada, olvídalo… no me gusta tu idea, es tonta. Debes pensar en algo más.

—¿Y cómo podría hacerlo si cada idea que tengo es tachada de estupidez antes de ser siquiera considerada?— ¡Cuidado! No respondas tan fuerte, no es necesario.

—No es siquiera considerada porque no muestras el mínimo interés por llevarlas a cabo. No es lo mismo decir "vamos a publicar nuestras historias" a "tengo redactadas las historias y las subiré hoy"—. Dicho esto, me golpeó en la cabeza con el megáfono. Estoy mal dormido, mal comido e irritado, no es una buena idea provocarme así. Hoy no.

—¿Y qué? ¿Eso quiere decir que cualquier idea ya concretada, aunque sea una soberana idiotez, debe tomarse por buena?

—¡Eso es mejor que quedarse esperando a ver qué pasa!— Levantó por segunda vez el megáfono, que aterrizó sonoramente contra mi cabeza de vuelta.

—¡Deja de golpearme! ¡¿Qué demonios quieres de mí? ¡De todas formas, nunca consideras lo que digo!

—¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Siempre tomo en cuenta lo que cualquier miembro de la brigada dice! ¡Sólo quiero que seas más activo! ¡Qué hagas las cosas sin que tenga que estarte diciendo!

En este punto, ambos estábamos ya de pie y Haruhi amenazaba con asestar el tercer golpe sobre mi cabeza. ¿Me estabas buscando? Me encontraste.

—¡Suficiente!— Dije sorprendiéndome a mí mismo por el volumen que había alcanzado mi voz mientras tomaba a Haruhi por la muñecas. —¡¿No crees que en algún punto tus abusos cansan?

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? ¡Eres el miembro más bajo en la brigada!— Me respondió gritando también mientras forcejeaba por soltarse.

—¡Bien! ¡Como el miembro más bajo te digo que estoy harto de que me estés gritando! ¡Detesto que me golpeen! ¡No sabes cuánto!

—¡Entonces has algo al respecto!

Lo siguiente sucedió muy rápido.

En el forcejeo, ambos trastabillamos haciendo que Haruhi cayera sentada sobre la silla del líder de brigada, ésta, al tener ruedas, se deslizó hasta alcanzar el muro a la derecha del cuarto del club. Yo, luchando por no perder el equilibrio, me fui siguiendo la silla sin soltar las muñecas de mi contrincante y terminé arrodillado frente a ella una vez que topamos con la pared. La posición era bastante comprometedora. Las caderas de Haruhi apenas si ocupaban espacio en el asiento, estaban casi en la orilla. Mis manos, aún sosteniendo las suyas, la tenían contra la pared y mi propio cuerpo había quedado pegado al de ella… su falda se levantó peligrosamente apenas cubriendo lo esencial mientras yo tenía una hipnotizante perspectiva de sus firmes y blancos muslos a ambos lados de mi cintura. La pelea y su conclusión me tenían con la respiración muy agitada.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?— Preguntó sin mover un solo músculo.

—Mostrando iniciativa—. Respondí mirándola directo a los ojos, a menos de diez centímetros de los míos. Sonará raro lo que voy a decir a continuación, pero… incluso pelear con ella es excitante… Y ella sabía que es lo que iba a pasar después… voy a besarla… eso no debería ser el verdadero problema… el asunto es ¿qué haré después…?

—No lo harás…— Me respondió burlona. Odio que sepa que estoy pensando. —No tienes los… no tienes el valor para hacerlo.

—¿No lo tengo?— Dije bajando la voz y acercando mi rostro a milímetros del suyo. Pude sentir como contuvo la respiración…

Me concentré en su ojo izquierdo. Estaba abierto y lanzaba ese fulgor deslumbrante… estaba a la espera de una señal. La señal apareció y sus ojos se cerraron, aunque no relajó su postura en absoluto. Yo cerré mis propios ojos y me dispuse a atacar.

—¡Iiiiih!— Se escuchó en la puerta. Antes que pudiera voltear a ver quién era, había salido volando un par de metros desde donde estaba a razón del empujón que Haruhi me había propinado.

Antes de poder recuperarme por completo, Haruhi se había puesto ya de pie y se acomodaba la ropa, mientras, sonaba una perorata ininteligible de disculpas y una carcajada sincera y alegre en la puerta. Me incorporé como pude para encontrarme con Asahina, casi en las lágrimas por la vergüenza y a Tsuruya, muriendo de risa.

—¡P-p-p-p-perdón! ¡Debí tocar antes de entrar! ¡No era mi intención!— Clamaba Asahina, sintiéndolo de verdad.

—Vaya, Haru-Nyan, ¡No pierdes el tiempo para nada! ¡Lamento haber interrumpido!— Festejaba Tsuruya.

—No interrumpiste nada—. Respondió Haruhi casual mientras acomodaba su butaca frente a la PC de vuelta. —Este tarado se tropezó y cayó sobre mí.

Fue una respuesta sencilla y creíble que resolvió el problema. Tsuruya llegó junto con Asahina por asuntos escolares, sólo por un libro, segundos después se marchaba despidiéndose tan enérgicamente como siempre.

Asahina se quedó ahí con los dos sin saber que hacer o decir, ni siquiera intentó cambiarse a su disfraz de sirvienta y nos miraba incómoda. Los siguientes veinte minutos Haruhi se la pasó navegando por internet, mientras Asahina preparaba un poco de su multipremiado té de karigane que agradecí desde el fondo de mi corazón. Eventualmente nos veía a uno y a otro y de inmediato retiraba la mirada. Haruhi no le dio mayor importancia al hecho, yo no podía dejar de notarlo, pero francamente, estaba más concentrado en el incidente de unos minutos atrás… podríamos decir que me quedé con ganas de terminarlo. La intranquilidad de mi jefa de brigada, que se revolvía constantemente en su asiento, me demostraba que no era el único que tenía esa sensación.

Llegamos al fin al punto muerto donde o haces algo o mejor te vas. Haruhi tomó la estafeta y se levantó de improviso.

—Me voy a casa—. Anunció. —Que el último cierre la puerta.

Y como era su costumbre, sin más, se marchó.

* * *

Luego de que Haruhi se fuera a casa, caminé con la viajera del tiempo fuera del perímetro de la escuela hacia la estación. La atmósfera entre los dos luego del penoso incidente de la tarde se había vuelto muy pesada. No sabría cómo explicarlo… es decir, soy consciente del hecho de que desde que me uní a la brigada, siempre ha habido cierto nivel de flirteo entre Asahina y yo… es una chica preciosa, y quien no pueda verlo, es ciego en más de una forma… yo mismo siento que si los papeles hubieran estado invertidos y la hubiera encontrado en una situación comprometedora con otro tipo, también me estaría comportando raro. Mi afirmación puede sonar osada, pero creo que está un poco celosa.

—¿Pasa algo malo?— Pregunté luego de varios minutos de silencio, estábamos llegando ya al pie de la colina.

—¿Eh…? ¡No! ¡No pasa nada!— Respondió sorprendida y ansiosa.

—Si algo sucede, por favor, no dudes en decírmelo, haré lo que pueda para ayudar…

—Gracias…— Otro minuto de silencio pasó. —En realidad… si hay algo…—Me detuve entonces y le di toda mi atención. —¿Qué fue lo que sucedió entre ayer y hoy? Nadie me dice absolutamente nada… mis superiores no me dan información, Koizumi y Nagato parecen tan confundidos como yo.

—Bueno… eso sería un poco complicado de explicar… yo mismo no creo entender cabalmente que es lo que sucede—. Es verdad. A eso obedece que hoy tenga que ir al departamento de Nagato. —¿Eso es lo que te tiene tan inquieta?

Asahina bajó la mirada y continuó caminando. Por supuesto que eso no era todo.

—¿Qué ha estado pasando en estas últimas semanas? Me refiero a esos periodos de tiempo en los que Suzumiya y tú desaparecen…

Esperaba que me preguntara algo así… aunque la verdad es que no tengo preparada una respuesta. ¿Qué podría decirle, de cualquier forma? "Nos vamos a un aislamiento muy agradable donde tenemos lúdicos encuentros sexuales"… no es que me avergüence, en realidad, sé que más de uno mataría por estar en mis zapatos en esos momentos. Mi problema es más bien que hay un par de hechos que no podría pasar por alto a la hora de dar una explicación. Hecho numero uno: son cosas muy íntimas, y más allá de que sea lo que acontece dentro de los aislamientos, no me gusta andar contando lo que hago cuando no estoy en público… aún si cuando llegáramos a dichos aislamientos sólo jugáramos ajedrez, es algo que no quisiera compartir. Hecho número dos: no estaría hablando sólo de mi vida privada. Por mala, grosera o desagradable que Haruhi pueda ser, merece que respete su privacidad, aún cuando todo pase estando yo presente. No me gustaría que de buenas a primeras, ella contara todo lo que pasa allá. Es un asunto de respeto. Aunado a esto, está el irrefutable hecho de que Asahina me parece una persona sumamente sensible, no quisiera provocarle un trauma por una descripción demasiado explícita o una mala interpretación.

—En realidad, no es nada serio—. Atiné a responder al fin. Además… siento que sería burlarme de su inteligencia pensar que no lo intuye. —¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Es sólo que siento que han cambiado mucho… no sabría cómo explicarlo, pero se han vuelto más cercanos… incluso he llegado a sentir que en algún momento nos ignoran.

—¿En serio?

—¡Perdón! ¡No quería que sonara como un reclamo…!— Se disculpó. —De hecho, ha sido muy benéfico. La tensión normal a la que Suzumiya estaba sometida normalmente ha disminuido tanto que apenas si provoca disrupciones en el espacio-tiempo… algunos de mis superiores han llegado incluso a pensar que estamos cerca de resolver el problema que nos evita viajar más atrás en el tiempo.

Vaya gente peculiar con la que me codeo. Hay momentos en los que de verdad me olvido por completo de toda la parafernalia que rodea a los miembros del club al que pertenezco. Todos ellos, incluso Nagato tienen el mismo rango de edad que yo, y aunque de formas y a niveles diferentes, comparten las mismas inquietudes y problemas. Creo que estoy entendiendo que la llamada de atención de Asahina viene de las dudas normales que le surgen a cualquier adolescente cuando uno de tus amigos cercanos comienza a fumar, consigue su primer empleo, decide irse de casa o comienza su vida sexual…

Me sentí muy reconfortado al llegar a este entendimiento, estaba a punto de mostrarle mi gratitud a Asahina cuando noté algo raro en su comportamiento.

Asahina estaba literalmente petrificada mirando calle abajo, al cruce que nos llevaría hacia la estación, faltaría una veintena de metros para llegar a dicho punto. Sólo en ese momento caí en cuenta de cuan extraña resultaba la situación en general. No había un alma en la calle. Nadie, de verdad. Incluso los cuervos habían dejado de graznar, no pasaban autos o peatones, hasta el viento del norte, tan inclemente unos minutos antes parecía contener el aliento.

Esto debe ser una broma.

En un principio pensé que sería algún efecto óptico, o mi imaginación gastándome una mala pasada. Luego, al notar que Asahina veía lo mismo que yo, no me quedó más que aceptar que era real.

Estaba ahí, exigua de estatura, con su largo, castaño y ligeramente ondulado cabello cayendo por su espalda. Traía un traje negro de dos piezas que marcaba de forma muy favorable su esbelta, casi voluptuosa figura. Esto que acabo de decir podría sin lugar a dudas, describir a Asahina. Sin embargo, había algo diametralmente diferente. Su porte… lleno de confianza y seguridad, era opuesto al casi siempre tímido proceder de la viajera del tiempo con la que trato todos los días. Coronando esa presentación, estaba una maravillosa sonrisa de dientes blancos como perlas… una sonrisa que no demostraba sólo alegría… era más bien cinismo.

Supongo que después de esta descripción ya concluyeron la identidad de quien hablo. A unos metros de nosotros, estaba ni más ni menos que Mikuru Asahina-Ni. Yo también había perdido la habilidad de moverme. Unos segundos después, la versión alterna de mi viajera del tiempo comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros. Yo no tenía miedo, lo digo de verdad, pero tengo que admitir que toda la situación resultaba muy inquietante.

—Así que aquí son tan cercanos que caminan juntos a casa…— Comentó con su dulce voz nuestra visitante. —Este mundo será mucho más fácil entonces.

Traté de formular una buena respuesta a su comentario… o una buena pregunta, pero antes de poder decir o hacer nada, Asahina-Ni desapareció… sólo se desvaneció en el aire sin dejar rastro… Asahina se acercó a mí tan rápido como pudo con una expresión temerosa a pesar de que la presunta amenaza no estaba ya. Pasaron interminables segundos de suspenso en los cuales el ambiente no se regularizó… seguía sin haber gente o ruidos, como en una película de miedo de serie B.

—¿A quién esperan?— Preguntó de pronto Asahina-Ni detrás de nosotros, casi logrando que escupiera el corazón de la impresión.

Asahina no pudo sofocar un grito y me enterró las uñas en el brazo por la sorpresa. Intenté darme la vuelta para encarar a la chica pero me fue imposible. El piso literalmente se partió al implosionar bajo nuestros pies… lo siento, no se me ocurre otra palabra para describir lo que pasó. Tuve la espantosa sensación de perder el centro de gravedad que se tiene cuando vas en la montaña rusa y aterricé momentos después sobre mi espalda a una distancia considerable de donde estaba originalmente, de forma tan pesada que se me salió el aire de los pulmones. Luché unos instantes por recuperar el aliento y la orientación. Pude ver entonces a Asahina-Ni caminar hacia su homónima, evidentemente desmayada por el impacto. Se acercó a ella y agachándose a su lado, en un acto de infamia, la tomó por la cabellera con su brazo izquierdo y la levantó. ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Nadie trata así a Asahina! ¡Ni siquiera ella misma tiene derecho a tratarla con semejante salvajismo! Maldigo a mis pulmones por no recuperarse tan rápidamente como yo quisiera y busco en el suelo cualquier cosa que pueda ayudar…

Asahina comenzó a despertar a causa del dolor en su nuca por el tirón de cabello. Le tomó un instante darse cuenta de su situación y sus ojos rebosaron en terror absoluto al ver su mismo rostro sonriente mirándola con desprecio.

—¡Demonios…! ¡Soy hermosa!— Dijo burlona Asahina-Ni. —No pareces una contrincante seria aquí… veamos como manejas esto…

Con suavidad puso su mano derecha sobre el pecho de Asahina, que ya tenía el rostro completamente vacío de color. Lo siguiente que pasó aún me eriza el cabello… es una de esas cosas que no querría volver a experimentar en mi vida. Asahina soltó el más profundo y estridente grito de dolor que jamás he escuchado en otro ser vivo mientras sus brazos y piernas se sacudían inmisericordes. El castigo duró apenas unos cinco segundos y cuando se detuvo, Asahina-Ni reía embelesada. Hubo una segunda descarga con el mismo efecto, otros cinco segundos interminables… ella estaba padeciendo el dolor, pero el corazón se me estaba partiendo a mí ante mi completa incompetencia.

—¡BASTA! ¡DETENTE! ¡TE LO SUPLICO!— Esa es Asahina… nunca había escuchado una súplica tan sincera…

—¡Déjala tranquila!— Grité ya recuperado mientras lanzaba una de las rocas que habían formado parte de la calle minutos atrás hacia la cabeza de nuestra atacante. Me sorprendí de la grandiosa puntería con la que la lancé, para mi descontento, el disparo, no impactó el objetivo. Una vez más se había esfumado.

Asahina cayó sobre su espalda al dejar de ser sostenida por el cabello. Instintivamente se puso en arco fetal mientras lloraba pesadamente. Me incorporé tan rápido como pude y corrí hacia ella para ayudarla. Un puño se impactó contra mi estómago haciéndome perder el aire por segunda vez y obligándome a caer sobre mis rodillas.

—¿Te atreves a arrojarle cosas a una chica?— Preguntó Asahina-Ni, de pie frente a mí… traté de agarrarla por las piernas, pero una vez más desapareció… ese era su truco… podía aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad, me hice esta idea a partir de la poca experiencia que tenía con el uso del TPDD… parece ser que el de ella está modificado de tal forma que le permite hacer saltos en el espacio-tiempo a voluntad. Mientras esta idea iluminaba mi mente, desapareció y reapareció al menos ocho veces, conectando un golpe exitoso en cada una. La última vez apareció justo enfrente de mí e hizo una perfecta ejecución de una _jumping spinning hook kick _que me impactó directo en el pecho, haciéndome volar unos tres metros y caer sobre mi espalda. Amigo… esta chica me está dando una paliza que ni mi padre…

—Aquí termina todo…— Dijo acercándose a mí, tendido en el suelo, derrotado e indefenso. Parece que ella si va a terminar el trabajo que Nagato-Ni no pudo…

—¿De verdad, perra?— Dijo otra voz, esta de varón. Me resulta familiar, pero no puedo ubicarlo.

Un instante después, un muchacho apareció entre Asahina-Ni y yo, y sin mayor premura conectó un derechazo limpio sobre su mejilla que la estremeció de pies a cabeza… yo mismo me sacudí con la fuerza y el odio con las que descargó el golpe sobre una cara tan linda… Asahina-Ni miró perpleja al tipo, éste, aprovechando su confusión la tomó por los hombros y ambos desaparecieron de mi vista. Diez segundos… veinte segundos… treinta segundos… ¡Hay ruido de nuevo…!

—¡Asahina!— Grité mientras me levantaba rápidamente ignorando el dolor de los golpes y llegué hasta donde mi compañera de brigada seguía sollozando. —¿Estás herida?

—Es… estoy bien…— Respondió hipando mientras se levantaba y se abrazaba los hombros.

—Tenemos que buscar ayuda… trataremos de llegar a casa de Nagato… ¿puedes caminar?

Ella asintió, tomó un par de respiraciones profundas y se apoyó en mí para levantarse. Justo cuando Asahina estuvo de pie, el chico de unos momentos atrás reapareció ante nosotros… se veía golpeado y cayó sobre su rodilla derecha nada más de aparecer. Al fin me mostro su cara… con razón su voz me parecía tan familiar… el bastardo burlón… Fujiwara.

—No digas nada… no los ayudé porque quisiera hacerlo… era necesario—. Dijo anticipando mis preguntas y dejando claro que no respondería ninguna. Aún así me aventuré.

—¿Qué pasó con… con ella?

—La dejé entre los manglares de una de las deltas del Amazonas… le tomará unas horas volver…— Levantó la manó y un fino polvo cayó de esta. —Destruí su TPDD, pero tendrá uno nuevo en poco tiempo y no estará feliz de vernos… mucha charla, lárguense.

Sentí que sería muy raro darle las gracias al tipo que intentó secuestrar a Asahina hace unos meses, pero me sabría mal reclamarle luego de que nos ayudara… así que no hice ninguna de las dos cosas, sólo asentí y comencé a guiar a Asahina hacia el departamento de Nagato.

Este es el segundo miembro de la Brigada SOS-Ni… y demonios, es diabólica… Asakura tiene mucho que explicar.

**Capítulo 2.**

**Fin.**

**

* * *

Y hasta aquí... ¿Qué tal? ¿gusta? ¡Comenten!  
**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 completado... está llevándome menos tiempo del previsto... aprovecho los ratos de inactividad en el trabajo... pensé que el lápiz y el papel ya estaban pasando de moda, pero son grandes compañeros. ¡Ojalá lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

Toqué tan rápido como pude el timbre que correspondía al departamento de Nagato. Me sabía un poco mal haber tenido que arrastrar a Asahina hasta aquí luego de lo que pasamos, pero me parece que es el mejor lugar a donde ir… sigue temblorosa, débil y sollozante y me inquieta pensar que Asahina-Ni le hizo algo más que lastimarla. Nagato o Asakura podrán dar una buena respuesta a esa inquietud, mejor que un médico, según lo que creo.

Una vez arriba, Nagato abrió la puerta y parpadeó de confusión un par de veces al vernos. Supongo que le resultaba inesperado vernos sucios y golpeados. Mi rostro tiene algunos moretones que Asahina-Ni me dejó luego de trapear el piso conmigo, Asahina no tiene marcas tan visibles salvo por un diminuto reguerillo de sangre bajando de su sien derecha.

—Fuimos atacados—. Murmuré. —¿Podemos pasar?

Nagato comenzó a caminar dentro del departamento dándonos el paso. Caminó más rápido de lo usual y en vez de ir a la estancia con nosotros, se desvió rápidamente hacia el baño. Koizumi ya estaba ahí.

—¿Qué les sucedió?— Preguntó repentinamente serio.

—Asahina-Ni… eso nos sucedió—. Respondí mientras acomodaba a Asahina en un cojín ayudado por el ésper.

—Es cruel, ¿verdad?— Dijo Asakura saliendo de la habitación en la cual dormí junto con Asahina por tres años en uno de nuestros viajes al pasado.

Nagato apareció segundos después con un botiquín médico en sus manos, quizás fuera una impresión mía, pero parecía apesadumbrada. Se inclinó a un lado de Asahina y abrió la caja… tomó una gasa esterilizada y un frasco diminuto de desinfectante que miraba como si viera algún tipo de artefacto de otro planeta, sentí que si miraba arriba de su cabeza podría ver un signo de interrogación materializándose.

—Yo me haré cargo—. Intervino nuevamente Asakura tomando el botiquín e inclinándose frente a la lesionada.

Nagato asintió y se levanto. Pasó entonces un evento sin precedentes. Con una delicadeza muy fuera de lo común, colocó su mano derecha sobre la coronilla de Asahina y se quedó así por unos segundos. El desconcierto inicial se fue convirtiendo en una agradable sorpresa. No había conjuros extraterrestres raros, ni lenguaje ininteligible… Nagato sólo estaba reconfortándola… Koizumi sonreía abiertamente ante la escena… no sé si puse alguna expresión, pero creo que sólo me quedé boquiabierto.

—Gracias…— Musitó Asahina sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Esto definitivamente apoya mi teoría sobre la aún incipiente pero definitiva personalidad de Nagato. Inexpresiva, solitaria, aparentemente cortante y sin afanes de gastar saliva innecesariamente… pero atenta, cuidadosa y gentil, a su manera claro está, con la gente cercana a ella. Me siento muy afortunado de ser parte del selecto grupo de sus amistades. Milagrosa, casi omnipotente y benévola. Mandaré una carta al Vaticano pidiendo su canonización inmediata.

—Respira hondo—. Indicó Asakura sosteniendo las manos de Asahina. Ella obedeció y la interfaz alienígena se quedó mirándola unos segundos sin moverse. —¡Listo!

—¿Qué hiciste?— Preguntó Asahina dubitativa.

—Corrí un diagnóstico para buscando daños serios o sustancias extrañas en tu organismo. Descuida, no hay nada de qué preocuparse—. Dicho esto, comenzó a limpiar y curar sus heridas.

Pedí permiso a nuestra anfitriona para usar el baño y asearme un poco. Eso también me daría algo de tiempo para reflexionar a solas antes de que nuestra pequeña asamblea comenzara. Desde que Haruhi me reclutó por medio del arte vil de la coerción para ser parte de su club, me he visto en distintas aventuras, a cuál más disparatada o peligrosa, y no es la primera vez que mi vida es amenazada… pero es que esta vez se siente tan diferente… en la mayoría de las ocasiones anteriores donde vi comprometida mi integridad, fue porque estuve en el momento y lugar equivocados… esta vez, en menos de dos días ha habido dos atentados directos y premeditados contra mí, uno de ellos involucró a Asahina de rebote… además de la amenaza latente que seguramente representará la llegada de estos alter-egos, está la constante de los aislamientos… el que Haruhi siga produciéndolos puede devenir en una agravante para nuestra ya complicada situación actual… es una responsabilidad mía procurar su tranquilidad, siento que se lo debo.

Aún con esto en la cabeza, abandoné el baño un poco más fresco y relajado. Koizumi me esperaba recargado en el muro frente a la puerta del baño. Su sonrisa habitual había vuelto. Lo imité colocando mi espalda sobre la puerta que acababa de cerrar y crucé los brazos.

—¿Qué opinas?— Le pregunté. Él es sin duda una de las personas más confiables en asuntos de deducción. Una retroalimentación suya me vendría bien.

—Antes de expresar cualquier opinión… ¿Te importaría compartirme qué fue lo que les pasó?— Conté detalladamente los eventos del día, desde mi conversación con Nagato y Kimidori, hasta nuestro encuentro con Asahina-Ni, teniendo buen cuidado de omitir el incidente con Haruhi. A medida que mi historia iba avanzando, su expresión cambió de su apacible sonrisa a una mueca de desasosiego. —Correspondiendo el favor, te compartiré lo poco que sabemos en la Agencia—. Dijo después. —Hay una fluctuación en la energía, al principio no sabíamos realmente cuál era la causa y temimos algo le hubiese pasado a Suzumiya, hicimos una investigación más profunda y descubrimos algo desconcertante—. Movió su flequillo con gracia antes de continuar. Esos exabruptos de metrosexual fracasado me enervan… qué desagradable. —La fluctuación ocurrió mientras Suzumiya y tú estaban en el aislamiento, y no provino de ella, sino de otra fuente, de patrones y dinámica semejante… y con el mismo poder.

—¿Haruhi-Ni?— Deduje.

—Es lo que pensamos, pero no teníamos aún forma de comprobarlo. Como sabes, nuestros poderes están directamente relacionados con el estado anímico de Suzumiya, fue por eso que pudimos notar el cambio. Hubo combinaciones irregulares en su humor.

—¿Qué se supone que debía estar sintiendo cuando estábamos en el aislamiento?— Soy tan estúpido… alguien debería darme una patada en la boca por preguntar eso.

—¿De verdad quieres que te diga?— Respondió aumentando el júbilo en su expresión.

—Mejor no… vamos a la estancia, quiero terminar con esto pronto e irme a casa. Estoy exhausto.

Una vez reunidos noté que Asahina se veía mucho mejor. Incluso había preparado té y lo repartía entre los presentes. Nos sentamos los cinco como pudimos alrededor de la diminuta mesa de centro y esperamos a que Asakura se animara a hablar.

—¿Te molestaría si respondes algunas preguntas que traje preparadas?— Preguntó Koizumi con la mano levantada mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta de notas de su bolsillo. Asakura asintió de conformidad y sonrió como si quisiera iniciar una competencia de gestos agradables con el ésper. —¿De dónde vienes?

—Sería impreciso tratar de explicar de dónde o de cuándo procedo. Los planos dimensionales coexisten en la realidad a pesar del tiempo y el espacio. Sin embargo, puedo decir que vengo de un mundo muy parecido al suyo… de hecho, es el más parecido que he visto hasta hoy, casi pude jurar que era el mismo de donde venía, pero eso es imposible.

—¿Cómo haces para viajar de un plano a otro?

—Originalmente no era posible. Pero en algún punto de nuestra historia, Suzumiya-Ni deseó que lo fuera y se hizo realidad. Yo pude copiar esa habilidad, soy la única, además de Suzumiya-Ni que puede hacerlo de forma independiente.

—¿Por qué están aquí?

—Suzumiya-Ni quiere este mundo… técnicamente podríamos decir que quiere toda la realidad…

—Eso suena muy ambicioso—. Interrumpí.

La explicación que Asakura nos dio sobre su presencia y la de la Brigada SOS-Ni podría resumirse así: en su mundo, Haruhi tomó consciencia de su potencial y lo desató. En un principio no fue tan malo, pero dada la natural inestabilidad emocional y su particular carácter, aunado con sus constantes cambios de humor, se aburrió en poco tiempo. Fue en ese momento en el que decidió salir a buscar cosas interesantes en otros mundos. Hizo a la brigada algo así como un escuadrón de deslizadores, y hasta ahí no hubo problema. Visitaron algunas dimensiones con simples afanes de observación. Sin embargo, a medida que el tiempo (nunca más relativo) pasaba, el aburrimiento de Haruhi creció y creció. Llegó a un punto en el cual no podía sólo limitarse a observar los lugares a los que llegaba y comenzó a interactuar con ellos, cada vez más directamente, hasta que finalmente comenzó a conquistarlos… suena un poco ridículo, ¿no?, es decir, si uniéramos los recursos individuales de los cinco miembros que conformamos la brigada, dudo que siquiera conquistáramos nuestra localidad…

—En realidad, no es tan descabellado. Estás olvidando que ellos saben dónde y cómo atacar en cada dimensión—. Me respondió Asakura condescendiente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Si pierdes a tu rey en el ajedrez, ¿qué pasa?

—El juego termina.

—Exacto… ellos van directamente buscando a Suzumiya o a ti, en otras palabras, al eje principal que sostiene la realidad o a su catalizador—. A lo largo de mi vida me han llamado de muchas formas, pero nunca catalizador, no sé si es un halago o un insulto…

—Y cuando los encuentran… ¿Qué pasa?— Creo saber la respuesta, pero quisiera confirmarlo.

—Jaque mate.

—Pero…— Intervino tímidamente Asahina… vamos, no debes levantar la mano, no estamos en clase… —Nosotros tenemos la creencia de que el mundo no depende de Suzumiya… ¿Qué pasará si ellos consiguen su objetivo?

—Suzumiya tiene un poder y una importancia para la realidad demasiado grandes. Sin embargo, es también una humana y por tanto, es mortal. Si ella muere en el momento de la historia que debe hacerlo, el mundo no sufrirá ninguna alteración y continuará su rumbo, pues su ciclo estará completo y podrá volver a iniciar… no daré más detalles sobre eso, el asunto es sobrecogedor. Sin embargo, si puedo aclarar que si Suzumiya es asesinada o emocionalmente abatida a niveles por encima de lo remediable, el plano dimensional entero colapsaría en una paradoja. En algunos casos ha creado realidades alternas menores… aislamientos donde se instala para salvaguardarse y que concluyen cuando ella muere o se aburre de él, lamentablemente eso también provoca la destrucción de su dimensión original.

—¿Has visto que cualquiera de esos escenarios?— Preguntó Koizumi. Su sonrisa estaba ausente, como si nunca hubiera existido.

—Sí.

—¿Cuántas veces?

—Las tres variantes descritas en suma dan un total a la fecha de dos mil seis cientos setenta y tres veces. En mil novecientos cincuenta y ocho ocasiones ha culminado con la muerte de Suzumiya Haruhi, en seis cientos diecinueve con la muerte de…— Aquí va mi nombre. —…y el consecuente abatimiento emocional de Suzumiya, y en noventa y seis ocasiones con la creación de un aislamiento.

No es posible. Simplemente no puedo concebirlo… esta Asakura tiene la horrible costumbre de Nagato de dar cifras fría y detalladas sobre lo que registra y el resumen es simplemente demasiado para manejarlo. Todos guardamos silencio, como si nos hubieran robado el alma, Koizumi parecía estar al borde del colapso nervioso, Asahina comenzaba a sollozar en silencio e incluso Nagato parecía abrumada.

—¿Podemos evitarlo?— Pregunté apenas recuperé el habla.

—Podríamos esta vez. Afortunadamente te encontré yo primero y pude ponerlos al tanto para que estén alerta. Debemos estar preparados para cuando intenten atacarlos, y créanme cuando les digo que lo harán.

—Si somos nosotros mismos… ¿no debería ser predecible el tipo de poder con el que cuentan?— Preguntó Asahina. Una vez más, su mano estaba levantada.

—Nada más lejos de la realidad. De hecho, me parece que deberías haberte dado cuenta de eso… ¿tú eres capaz de hacer lo que la viste a ella hacer hoy?

Asahina bajó la mano y la mirada, avergonzada.

—Entonces ilústranos… ¿qué debemos esperar de cada uno?— Ese fui yo.

—Deben partir siempre del hecho que sus contrapartes son idénticos a ustedes en los niveles primigenios, con variantes en cada dimensión dependiendo de la vida y las decisiones que les hayan tocado vivir, creando variaciones en el carácter o físicamente. Sus otros "yo" en los diferentes mundos que hay tienen algunas diferencias, que van desde pequeñas variaciones en la estatura o las medidas, la inteligencia o incluso en el género o la edad. Suzumiya Haruhi, sin embargo, ha provocado una de las primeras constantes en todas las realidades que he visto: la Brigada SOS se funda en todas. En todas tiene diferentes niveles de influencia sobre ustedes tres—, dijo dirigiéndose a Asahina, Nagato y Koizumi—, y a su vez recibe la influencia tuya—. Dijo señalándome a mí. —Asahina Mikuru-Ni es también un agente procedente del futuro. Cuando Suzumiya asumió el control de su poder, convenció a Asahina-Ni de convertirse en una persona más segura de sí misma… eso fue bueno en un principio, pero con el paso del tiempo degeneró en una jovencita desvergonzada y cruel. Antes de comenzar con su cruzada, robó armamento y dispositivos propios de su época, utilizó métodos de implantación de conocimientos para hacerse diestra en toda suerte de artes marciales y técnicas especializadas de combate e infiltración. Por lo que pude ver, ya les hizo una demostración de un generador de vacío y un estimulador nervioso.

—¿Eso era un estimulador nervioso?— Preguntó Asahina palideciendo nuevamente.

—¿Qué es un esti… esa cosa de la que hablan?— Pregunté odiando la sensación de que escogen palabras del diccionario al azar.

—Es un artefacto anterior a mi época… aunque los detalles son información clasificada, su uso fue abolido ante la ONU por petición de gobiernos y asociaciones de derechos humanos.

—¿Por qué prohibirían su uso?

—Porque es un artefacto de tortura—. Asahina parecía aterrorizada y asqueada mientras lo decía. —Al contacto con la piel produce un estado de hiperalgesia generalizada.

—¿Hiperalgesia?

—Dolor—. Esta vez fue Koizumi. —Cada terminal nerviosa de tu cuerpo te dice que está sufriendo un dolor insoportable. ¿Me equivoco?

—No te equivocas. Como podrán ver, Asahina-Ni es muy peligrosa—. Asakura seguía con ese gesto relajado mientras mi mente dibujaba a una Asahina-Ni con una varita mágica haciendo su propia versión de la maldición _cruciatus_. Eso fue lo que Asahina experimentó esta tarde… me siento realmente mal por ella.

—¿Qué hay de mí?— Preguntó Koizumi recuperando su expresión relajada y apoyando su cabeza sobre sus palmas, recargado en la mesa.

—Tu variante no es tan diferente de ti… lo único que cambia es que Suzumiya-Ni depositó el poder combinado de los miembros de la Agencia, haciendo a Koizumi-Ni exponencialmente más poderoso. Sin embargo, al igual que tú, necesita estar dentro de un aislamiento para tener acceso a sus poderes… la mala noticia es que puede producir sus propios aislamientos, incluso siendo selectivo en quién queda dentro de ellos—. Sin embargo… hay algo interesante… tú pareces un chico listo… Koizumi-Ni no es precisamente… brillante.

—Suena interesante—, dijo Koizumi, volviéndose hacia Nagato. —creo que es obvio cuál sería la siguiente pregunta.

—Nagato-Ni es quizás el miembro más peligroso de la brigada… muchas de las acciones que Suzumiya-Ni le sugería contravenían de muchas formas a los parámetros impuestos por nuestra propia versión de la EID… así que al final, incitada y ayudada por Suzumiya-Ni, desmanteló a la EID, absorbiendo todo su conocimiento y poder… podríamos decir que Nagato-Ni es la EID por sí misma—. ¡WOW! Nagato de por sí me parece poderosísima y sólo es una terminal… con esa condición, estando cerca de nuestra Haruhi por cerca de ocho meses el año pasado ocasionó que ella, y sólo ella provocara un cambio en el mundo, e incluso Asahina adulta admitió que tenía demasiado poder… ocho meses expuesta a una Haruhi caprichosa y molesta, pero esencialmente buena le provocaron un montón de errores en la base de datos… no puedo ni imaginar a una Nagato aún más fuerte, si es que eso es posible, expuesta por quién sabe cuánto tiempo a una Haruhi inestable y megalomaniaca… aterrador.

—¿Qué me dices de mi otro yo?— Pregunté esperando alguna descripción exagerada… en el fondo de mi corazón, por extraño o tonto que parezca, deseaba una variación estrambótica de mi personalidad… quizás en esa otra dimensión si tenía algún tipo de poder… sí, es un sueño romántico, ¿y qué? ¿tú no los tienes?

—Es igual a ti. En todos y cada uno de los aspectos que he observado.

Fantástico… incluso viniendo de un mundo extraño, sigo siendo el mismo tipo de mediana estatura, delgado, taciturno, con una inteligencia apenas por encima del promedio, ligeramente amargado y con una tendencia enfermiza a racionalizarlo todo… normal, en una palabra.

Luego de eso, discutimos como prevenirnos de estos individuos y tomamos algunas decisiones para proteger a Haruhi. Algunas medidas ya se habían tomado y por lo que me enteré, Haruhi y yo hemos sido vigilados desde anoche, y a partir de esta noche tendremos terminales TFEI y miembros de la Agencia vigilándonos a todas horas. Suficiente por un día, estoy hambriento y quiero ir a casa.

* * *

Caminaba lentamente al lado de mi bicicleta, francamente no tenía ganas ni energías para pedalear, el sol tenía un buen rato de haber caído por el horizonte. Había una idea taladrando mi cabeza desde que salí de la reunión… tenía que buscar una manera de defender a Haruhi… no entiendan lo que no es, es simple lógica: debo defender mi mundo, a mi familia, mis amigos y mi vida en general, y todo eso depende del bienestar de Haruhi… por tanto, debo protegerla a ella para lograr mi propósito… aunque mentiría si dijera que no deseo hacerlo por ella también. ¡Niña caprichosa! ¡Lo estás haciendo de vuelta! El mundo peligra y tú no te enteras en absoluto. Mi mente estaba tan ocupada en esos pensamientos que me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta que mi móvil sonaba. El nombre de Haruhi apareció en el LCD. Tomé la llamada.

—¿Estás ocupado?— Dijo innecesariamente fuerte. Como de costumbre, no esperó mi respuesta. —Te veo en diez minutos en la estación, quiero contarte algo—. Colgó de inmediato.

No quiero ir… tengo mucho en qué pensar. Resignado seguí caminando al mismo paso y sin variar mi dirección, estaba muy cerca y en menos de cinco minutos estaría ahí.

A unos metros de llegar a la estación pude verla bajo un farol. Ya miraba con irritación su reloj de pulso… vamos, llegué antes de lo indicado, dame un respiro.

—¡Tarde! ¡Serás penali…!— Al verme más de cerca, su expresión cambio por completo y se puso pálida. En un instante había corrido la distancia que nos separaba. —¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien?

Ah, sí… lo había olvidado… los moretones de la pelea de la tarde… ¿pelea? No seré pretencioso… la paliza.

—¡No es tarde! ¡No quiero ser penali…! Me asaltaron y sí, estoy bien.

—¡Asaltado! ¡Inaceptable! ¡Vamos a la estación de policía!— Dijo tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome con dirección desconocida. Debí inventar una mejor excusa.

—Eso no será necesario…— Traté de enmendar.

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Vamos nosotros mismos y enseñémosles una lección!— Dijo entonces más enérgica si es posible comenzando a arrastrarme hacia el otro lado.

—Haruhi.

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento, te mentí, no me asaltaron… tuve una pelea—. Se detuvo y me puso un gesto extraño.

—¿Tú? ¿Peleando…? ¿Por qué?

—No tiene importancia… la violencia es de idiotas y fui uno, así que lo merezco.

Dicho esto, se relajó y con más calma me llevó bajo la luz del farol para examinar mis marcas. La más dolorosa era la del pómulo izquierdo, bastante inflamada para este momento, le seguía una en la barbilla del lado derecho y una en la ceja del mismo lado que hace unas horas sangraba. Seguramente esa dejará cicatriz.

—No deberías meterte en cosas peligrosas, no quisiera llevarme esta imagen tuya en la mente… lo mejor será que te vayas a casa y descanses.

Está preocupada. Lo noto en esa expresión seria tan poco común en ella… me siento mal de verla así.

—Ya estoy aquí y ya te dije que estoy bien… tienes algo que contarme, ¿no? Así que vamos—. Le dije mientras mostraba mi mejor sonrisa. No parecía muy convencida, así que agregué: —Incluso te invitaré un café, pero será de lata.

Finalmente sonrió conforme y comenzamos a caminar hacia el parque. Otra vez tengo esa sensación extraña… odio sentirme así, tan diferente a lo usual… y es que me siento inexplicablemente cómodo, y por la expresión de Haruhi, me parece que ella también.

La banca donde ahora nos sentamos con sendas latas de café ha sido testigo de un montón de aventuras mías a lo largo de estos casi dos años que he estado en la preparatoria, es curiosamente confortable y me trae buenos recuerdos.

—¿Qué querías contarme?— Pregunté y di un sorbo a mi café.

—Es sobre nuestra charla de la tarde—. Casi escupo el trago.

—¡Ah…! Sobre eso…— Demonios, eso pone de nervios. —Primero que nada, quería disculparme por eso, creo que fue inapropiado y…

—¿De qué estás hablando, babas?

—Del asunto de la iniciativa…

—¿Iniciativa…?— Dudó por unos segundos. Luego, seguramente al recordar nuestro incidente en el cuarto del club se le subieron los colores al rostro en una intensidad que no había visto antes… y es natural… aún puedo sentir el reconfortante calor de sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura… —No… no hablo de esa charla… hablo de la otra… la de los sueños lúcidos…

—Oh…— Es horrible meter la pata como yo acabo de hacerlo y te quedas sin nada que decir.

Pero estaba hablando con Haruhi, lo olvidó en un instante y empezó a platicarme sobre el experimento que quería hacer. Había tenido un sueño recurrente y estaba tratando de tomar conciencia de él la próxima vez que lo tuviera.

—Un momento—. La interrumpí. —Por lo que recuerdo, ya habías tomado conciencia de que era un sueño, ¿no?

—Sí, pero quiero hacerlo mejor y… ¿Cómo sabes eso?— ¡Mierda! ¡Lo olvidé! Según ella es "su" sueño, no "nuestro" sueño.

—Eh… tú lo mencionaste—. Dije poco convencido. Siento que quiere atravesarme con la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa contigo últimamente? Pareces distraído o a veces irritado sin razón aparente…— ¿Sin razón? Trata de vivir contigo por cinco minutos. —También creo que… que me ves mucho…— Dijo esto último en un susurro apenas audible. —¿Tienes algún problema conmigo…?— Eso no sonó como usualmente suenan sus reclamos. —¿…o hay algo que quieras decirme?

En los últimos días he experimentado muchas sensaciones físicas diferentes. He volado por los aires, me han golpeado, sacudido, derribado, me he quedado sin aliento y otras cosas más… cuando Haruhi me hizo esta última pregunta, me miró como nunca antes lo había hecho… y volví a pasar por todas y cada una de esas sensaciones juntas y más intensamente… sorpresivamente, no era desagradable.

"No es el momento". Eso fue lo que la voz de mi razón dijo desde atrás de mi cabeza. Supongo que debería hacerle caso… hay montones y montones de cosas que quisiera decirle a esta chica, pero hoy no sabría ni cómo empezar.

—No—. Dije al fin.

—Ya veo—. Bajo los ojos. Parecía decepcionada. Yo me siento igual.

Llevé mis ojos al cielo. Nublado. Es un día frío y el viento no está ayudando. Haruhi no parecía padecer el frío en realidad y traía sólo un sweater, pequeño pero aparentemente muy abrigador. Me gusta que las chicas usen ese tipo de prendas, sobre todo si como Haruhi son propietarias de una buena figura. Yo aún estoy vestido con el uniforme de la escuela, traigo un chaleco de lana, una chamarra inmensa y una bufanda.

—Sería maravilloso ver las estrellas, ¿no crees?— Dije de forma casi inconsciente… a veces siento que soy muy repetitivo, algún día voy a cometer un error con eso.

Haruhi hizo algo muy raro entonces… se apretó la nariz y trató de respirar. Lo hizo una segunda y una tercera vez.

—Es una comprobación—. Respondió cuando le pregunté qué rayos hacía. —Para ver si estoy dormida o despierta. Si es un sueño, al taparme la nariz no debería tener problemas para respirar, si me tapo la nariz y el aire no pasa, estoy despierta.

—Ajá—. Está loca… debió salir así de tonta de fábrica.

—Ya es hora de que nos vayamos. Cuida bien esos moretones, no quiero que la gente piense que tengo un buscapleitos en mi brigada. Nos vemos mañana.

Una despedida escueta y cortante. Nada de "gracias por venir" o "gracias por el café"… aunque creo que no podría ser de otra forma. La vi caminar fuera de mi vista camino a la estación sin moverme de la banca. Mi móvil sonó de nuevo… seguramente era mi madre, es tarde y yo aún no regreso de la escuela… ojalá no le preocupe mucho verme golpeado cuando llegue a casa. Sin revisar el caller ID del teléfono respondí en directo.

—¿Sí?

—¿Dónde estás?— Sonaba desesperado, y no, no era mi madre… era Koizumi.

—Cerca de la estación… ¿Sucede algo?

—¿Suzumiya está contigo?

—Lo estaba hasta hace un par de minutos…

—¡Alcánzala!— Ordenó. —¡Hay actividad inusual en su vecindario! ¡Ya la tienen ubicada!

—¡¿Qué?

—¡Por ningún motivo permitas que vaya a su casa!

Corté la llamada sin despedirme, monté mi bicicleta y pedaleé tan fuerte como pude, si me daba prisa, alcanzaría a Haruhi antes de entrar a la estación y tomar el tren, porque de otra manera… decidí no pensar en eso y me concentré en alcanzarla.

Pensar que apenas unos minutos antes consideraba que el camino entre el parque y la estación era mínimo, hoy se me hace eterno… Y hay otro punto que debo pensar antes de encontrarla… ¿Cómo evito que se vaya a casa…? Creo que ya lo tengo…

A menos de una cuadra de la estación pude verla a punto de entrar. Aumenté la velocidad.

—¡Haruhi!— Grité desde la acera, mi bicicleta cayó escandalosamente a un lado mío mientras corría hacia la chica. Me escuchó y se dio la vuelta, se veía confundida.

—¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó cuando al fin me reuní con ella. Tuve que apoyar mis manos en mis rodillas por unos segundos para recuperar la respiración y las fuerzas.

—Ne… necesito pedirte algo, pero antes…— Levanté la mirada y puse la expresión más seria que pude. —necesito preguntarte algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Confías en mí?

—Eh… sí…

—Entonces necesito que hagas algo por mí, y que lo hagas sin preguntar nada… ¿cuento con eso?

—De acuerdo…

—Quiero que llames a tu casa…— Oh, sí, señoras y señores… esto será tan malo como pinta… —…y le digas a tus padres…— ¿Están listos? —…que te quedarás en mi casa esta noche.

Silencio. Uno muy incómodo.

—¿Qué?— Luego de unos segundos, su expresión cambió de la sorpresa a la molestia. —¿Te volviste loco? ¡Me voy!— Dio media vuelta para comenzar marcharse.

—¡Haruhi!— Grité una vez más y la tomé de la mano haciendo que me diera la cara de vuelta. —¡Por favor! ¡Es importante! ¡Le hago una petición oficial a mi líder de brigada!

Estaba decidido… si no accedía ante este argumento, la golpearía en la cabeza y me la llevaría desmayada.

—Bien…— Dijo al fin. No parecía convencida por mi argumento, sino por la seriedad que imprimí a mis palabras. —Pero donde tengas alguna idea rara, te juro que te vas a arrepentir.

Sin quitar su gesto de molestia, sacó su móvil y marcó a su casa… ¿Me arrepentiré? Te equivocas, bonita… ya me estoy arrepintiendo.

**Capítulo 3.**

**Fin.**

**

* * *

¿Qué será lo siguiente que pasará? Creo que hay que volver a subir de tono esta historia, ¿no creen? ¡Comenten! cya.  
**


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4... esto motiva. Cómo podrán haberse dado cuenta con anterioridad, no suelo poner muchas notas al principio o final de los capítulos, pero esta vez debo hacer una acotación muy breve:

Hay una referencia musical en el capítulo marcada con un (*), dejo el enlace al tema citado:** (aquí va la dir. de youtube)****.com/watch?v=_QLb0iyE6oU&feature=related**. Sin más, espero disfruten este capítulo...

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

El timbre suena y mi hermana sale como si tuviera misiles AMRAAM en los pies. Unos momentos después regresa con el mismo empuje y grita a todo pulmón:

—¡Es para Kyon! ¡Una amiga!

—Vaya… antes de que me diera cuenta, mi primogénito en un hombrecito… y uno popular por lo que veo—. Ese es mi padre… podría aprender algo de discreción de mí. —¿Es así de solicitado todo el tiempo, Haruhi?— Sí, está dirigiéndose a Haruhi, quien ya les pidió a ambos que la llamen por su nombre de pila. Estamos en algo así como la sobremesa de la cena.

—Más o menos—, responde ella con esa facilidad de hablar propia y educadamente con los adultos que aún hoy me asombra. —sólo le hace falta un poco de iniciativa.

Bufé como un animal moribundo y me disculpé con los comensales para ir a la puerta.

—¡Volvemos a encontrarnos!— Dijo Asakura con su sonrisa floral en el pórtico. —Traje las cosas que Suzumiya pidió de su casa—. Me extendió un par de maletas, la primera parecía contener ropa y la segunda era la mochila escolar. Se acercó discretamente a mí. —Hoy podrán estar seguros aquí, Nagato ha tomado las medidas correspondientes para que por algunas horas o quizás días no puedan encontrarlos en el área. De cualquier manera, habrá vigilancia en las inmediaciones toda la noche.

Eso explicaría por qué ha habido policías haciendo rondas desde que llegamos aquí… juraría que en una de sus vueltas pude identificar a los hermanos Tamaru en una patrulla. ¿Cómo es que esto se está desarrollando de esta forma tan extravagante? Lo explicaré a continuación.

* * *

Luego del exabrupto de la de tan repentina invitación a mi improvisada pijamada, Haruhi parecía reflexiva mientras se sujetaba de mí viajando en el asiento trasero de mi bicicleta.

—Voy a necesitar algunas cosas de mi casa, ni siquiera tengo el uniforme o mis libros, o un pijama.

—Y yo aún debo hacer tarea… además de que debo inventar una buena coartada para estos golpes.

Ya para estas alturas, mi loca jefa de brigada se había relajado y se pasó el resto del camino en silencio, como dije antes, parecía reflexionar sobre algún tema indeterminado. En una ocasión la sorprendí tapándose la nariz e intentando respirar. No pude evitar reír.

—No te burles de mí, esto es serio—. Dijo y yo amplifiqué mi sonrisa. Parece una niña pequeña. Para reconfortarla, también me tapé la nariz e intenté respirar… qué tontería.

—¡Ya volví!—. Anuncié cediendo el paso a mi invitada luego de dejar la bicicleta afuera.

—¡Al fin! ¡Te estábamos esperando para cenar!— Sonó la voz de mi madre en la lejanía de la cocina. —¡Comenzaré a preparar en un momento!

—¡Haruhi!— Gritó mi hermana al verla y ella devolvió el saludo. —¡Papá, mamá! ¡Kyon trajo a Haruhi!

Entonces si hubo un cambio de actitud. Mi padre, que casi nunca está, salió del confort del sillón donde acostumbra leer y mi madre de la cocina mientras se limpia las manos con un delantal. Haruhi hizo una reverencia educada haciendo gala de buenos modales.

—Buenas noches. Lamento las molestias—. Dijo ella con una voz estudiadamente dulce… ¡mentirosa! ¡mentirosa!

Mi madre correspondió el saludo, no es la primera vez que se ven y la recibió con alegría.

—Ella es Haruhi—. Explico mi madre. —Es una amiga de Kyon, una muy buena y muy cercana amiga—. Mamá, por favor… no le des ideas equivocadas a mi viejo.

—¡Qué gusto!— Ese es mi padre, luego presentarse, agregó. —Eres muy bonita… tienes buenos gustos, muchacho…

No terminó su frase. Hasta ese momento repararon en mí, y en consecuencia, en mis lesiones.

—Larga historia, se las contaré mañana…— Indiqué antes de que me preguntaran. —¡Tú…!— Dije dirigiéndome a mi hermana —¿Por qué no llevas a Haruhi al comedor para que se acomode para cenar?— Mi hermana obedeció feliz y me quedé a solas con mis padres en el recibidor. —Sé que les parecerá un poco precipitado, pero Haruhi se quedará a dormir aquí hoy… espero no sea un problema.

—Pues no un problema, pero… ¿dónde va a dormir?— Preguntó mi madre mientras echaba un vistazo más cercano a mis golpes.

—Le cederé mi cuarto, yo puedo quedarme en el sofá esta noche.

—Me parece bien… ¿quieres que te ate un tobillo al comedor con la cadena de la bicicleta, para que no tengas malos pensamientos a la mitad de la noche…?— Dijo mi padre recuperando el buen humor. Creo que saqué de él la facultad de verle el lado no tan malo a todo.

Arreglado ese problema, ellos volvieron a la estancia y yo subí a mi habitación para cambiarme. También para ocultar cualquier cosa que debiera ser ocultada antes de que mi invitada llegara.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, pequeña?— Alcancé a escuchar a mi madre cuando volvió a la cocina. Parece ser que Haruhi está tratando de corresponder a la hospitalidad ayudando con la cena… eso es grandioso… perdóname madre, pero Haruhi tiene el don de la cocina, deja que te ayude, no te arrepentirás, verás que al final le puedes aprender un truco o dos.

Mi padre y mi hermana terminaban de acomodar la mesa cuando bajé de mi habitación. Al pasar por la cocina alcancé a escuchar una charla en voz baja entre mi madre y Haruhi, decidí poner atención a una pequeña parte.

—Eso fue lo que pasó…— Era Haruhi, casi podría jurar que estaba haciendo una reverencia mientras decía eso. —Me siento muy apenada de que Kyon haya sido lastimado por mi causa.

—Vaya… no sabía que fuera así de valiente.

—A veces roza con lo temerario… ¿sabía que caímos por un pequeño barranco cuando hicimos el viaje en el verano del año pasado? Él me protegió cuando caímos y gracias a él no me lastimé… todos en la brigada le tenemos mucha confianza por eso, es un chico muy valiente y muy leal.

—Parece que mi muchacho es un buen partido—. Dijo mi madre… metiendo hilo para sacar hebra…

—Parece que las chicas de la brigada creen eso…— Respondió Haruhi, reflexiva. —¡Está listo! ¡Todos a la mesa!

Así, terminamos con una deliciosa y muy abundante cena que ataqué con particular entusiasmo. Desde mi pobre desayuno de la mañana no había probado bocado alguno y con todo lo que pensé e hice durante el día, pude haber caído desmayado si esperaba quince minutos más. Por cerca de media hora charlamos de temas diversos mientras hacíamos la digestión y luego de eso, sonó el timbre, ahí fue donde empezamos.

* * *

Luego de agradecer la comida y limpiar la mesa, saqué las tareas pendientes. Estaba agotado y tenía muy pocas ganas de pelear con tontos problemas de matemáticas. Estaba tallándome los ojos cuando un golpe seco se escuchó sobre la mesa. Eran los cuadernos de Haruhi.

—Sólo por hoy te dejaré copiar la tarea, pero deberás pagar por ello—. ¿Pagar por ello? ¿Es que una cena y asilo no te es suficiente? —Y hazlo rápido que quiero que me muestres donde dormiré. Tengo sueño.

A sus órdenes, majestad.

—¿Qué le dijiste a mi madre sobre mis golpes?

—Que me defendiste de unos maleantes—. Dijo como si tal cosa. No indagué más, es una buena historia.

Luego de copiar sin revisar las tareas, conduje a Haruhi hasta mi habitación, le indiqué donde estaba cada servicio de la casa y tomé unas cosas que preparé antes para no pasar frío en el sofá.

—Tu cuarto es muy común… pensé que tendrías al menos un par de cosas raras… ¿qué clase de buscador de misterios eres?

—La mayoría de la gente considera bueno que un muchacho de mi edad tenga gustos equilibrados.

—No me gusta la mayoría de la gente.

—Entonces eso resuelve un problema, de ninguna manera podría gustarte yo.

—No quise decir eso…— Trató de corregir. —Es decir, a pesar de eso, eres un buen tipo.

—Buenas noches, Haruhi.

—Buenas noches.

Me detuve antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Si tienes frío más tarde, puedes llamarme.

—¡No seas idiota!— Dijo y lanzó una almohada que chocó con la puerta al cerrar.

Repasé las cosas que debía tener listas para el día siguiente y guardé libretas y otras cosas en mi mochila, encendí el televisor y me quedé un rato cambiando canales aleatoriamente… no había nada que ver… ¿qué pasa si en cierto momento estos individuos vienen aquí buscándome o buscando a Haruhi…? me está inquietando la idea de que aquí están mis padres y mi hermana… de alguna forma los estoy poniendo en riesgo… debería dejar de pensar en eso por el momento y tratar de dormir, mañana debo levantarme temprano y… un momento… necesito mi despertador.

Con la molestia de volver a subir escaleras me encaminé de vuelta a mi habitación. Aún podía ver luz debajo de la puerta, así que o Haruhi sigue despierta o es tan rara que duerme con la luz encendida.

—Adelante—. Fue la respuesta al tocar un par de veces.

—Sólo vine por mi despertador—. Comenté. Haruhi estaba hincada sobre la cama y parecía acomodar las almohadas. El pijama de hoy es lindo… es un top y unos shorts de algodón, diminutos y en color blanco… rayos… realmente ya no sé qué pensar cada que la veo en ropa de dormir… irónicamente creo que se ve mejor con poca ropa que con nada en absoluto y sentí un deseo animalesco de lanzarme sobre ella… haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad, me limité a tomar mi despertador y volví a dar las buenas noches.

—¿Dónde vas a dormir?— Preguntó antes de que saliera.

—En el sofá.

—¿Está bien para ti eso? Si quieres, puedo cambiarte el lugar.

—Descuida. Me pasa a menudo, cuando hay visitas familiares soy el primero al que echan de su habitación. Aunque sería genial si tuviéramos el futón que llevaste a la escuela.

—¿Cómo sabes que llevé un futón en la escuela?— ¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpido? ¡Volví a hacerlo!

—Eh… pues… es obvio, ¿qué más podría haber en una bolsa tan grande?

—No estarás revisando mis cosas, ¿verdad?— Preguntó poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia mí. —Porque si es así, ¡será pena de muerte!— Acuchilló mi pecho con su índice.

El dolor fue tan agudo que no pude evitar caer de espaldas con un ligero lamento. No había notado cuan lastimado me había dejado la última patada que Asahina-Ni me conectó esta tarde. Haruhi se asustó y se hincó delante de mí.

—¿Quieres matarme con ese dedo?— Fingí para evitar más explicaciones que no tenía ni quería dar.

—¿Qué te pasó en el pecho?— Tal y como era su costumbre, no esperó mi respuesta. En un solo movimiento hizo saltar los primeros dos botones de mi pijama. Yo quedé igual de sorprendido con el resultado.

Mi pectoral, casi en su totalidad tenía un hematoma monstruoso pintado de azul, Haruhi lo miró y su expresión nuevamente era de preocupación. Lo toco con delicadeza, procurando no provocarme dolor.

—Se ve como un golpe enorme—. Dije sin saber que más decir.

—¿Cómo te lo hiciste… o te lo hicieron?

—El tipo tenía unas manos gigantescas.

—Esto es serio, deja de ser idiota… ¿Quieres ir con un médico?

—No es necesario, estaré bien en un par de días, en serio… y por cierto, no deberías ir vestida así y tratando de arrancarme la ropa cuando estoy débil e indefenso.

—Tarado.

* * *

Apenas completaré ocho horas para dormir… siento que el cuerpo me dolerá de forma indiscriminada mañana… hay que aprovechar cada valiosísimo minuto de sueño… quizás en lugar de acomodar la cabeza en la mesa, debería volver a recostarme en el sillón y… ¿acomodar la cabeza en la mesa…? Oh… creo que no estoy en mi sofá. Levanté la cabeza y pude ver la espalda de Haruhi, mientras se asoma por la ventana del cuarto del club. Este es el segundo aislamiento de la semana…

—Hola—. Dije casual luego de bostezar y tallarme los ojos.

—¿Creerías que estoy durmiendo en tu casa?— Me preguntó imaginándose que hablaba con una creación onírica.

—Espero que conmigo.

—No—. Rió. —Aunque no estaría tan mal…— No lo dice en serio, ¿verdad…?

—Tenemos que hablar—. Dijo mientras se acomodaba en su silla de líder de brigada.

—¿De qué?

Se impulso con los pies hasta que su silla chocó con el muro a la derecha del cuarto y relajó su posición. Demonios, me encanta ese pijama.

—De tu iniciativa…

Sería un maldito embustero si dijera que no tengo ganas de concluir esta escena. Lentamente, pero decidido, me levanté de mi silla hasta que quedé frente a la chica. Tomé sus muñecas tal como lo hice en la tarde y me hinqué frente a ella… con suavidad rodeó mi cintura con sus hermosas piernas.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?— Pregunté sintiendo como comenzaba a agitarse su respiración.

—Ah, sí… te decía por la tarde… ¡No tienes el valor para hace…!

No la dejé terminar. Le tomó unos segundos emparejarse en intensidad de respuesta al beso que le estaba dando, forcejeó un poco al principio, pero luego comenzó a cooperar.

—Así que quieres ver que tanta iniciativa tengo… pues aquí voy—. Es la primera vez que intento algo así, y lo he pensado concienzudamente… así que más le vale que le guste.

Comencé a besar su cuello, ese de aroma tan bello que puede embriagar después de un rato. Pasé rápidamente por el surco de sus senos sin quitarle ese top tan lindo… quiero conservar esa imagen en mi cabeza cuando salga de aquí… comencé a bajar por su abdomen… su ombligo… el bajo vientre…

—¿Qué estás haciendo…?— Preguntó contrariada cuando comencé a besar con delicadeza su monte de Venus por encima del short.

—¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?

—Algo raro…

—Oh, no… lo raro comenzaré a hacerlo ahora.

Sólo hice a un lado la tela de su short. Al ser de algodón no representó mucho problema… comencé a besar su vulva con suavidad, habituándome al sabor… sería ilusorio decir que sabe a dulces… pero debo decir que no es malo.

—Deja de hacer eso… se siente extraño…— Apenas terminó esa frase, di el siguiente paso. Dejé los besos y comencé a acariciarla con la lengua… —No… detente, por favor…— Ahora se cubre el rostro con las manos… en ocasiones abre sus dedos para verme mientras sigo con mi faena. Y fui más lejos aún… esta vez introduje mi lengua dentro suyo… oigan… no está tan mal… de hecho si tiene buen sabor… aunque creo que eso está más en mi cabeza que en mi gusto, pero igual es muy agradable. Seguí varios minutos haciendo esto… Haruhi no se tapa más el rostro, pero si tiene sus manos sobre la boca y eventualmente la escucho amortiguar sus gemidos… creo… no, estoy convencido de que le está gustando… y mucho. En determinado punto yo apenas si me movía, era ella la que agitaba sus caderas sobre mi rostro. Y un poco después, no le importó más… se medio incorporó y me tomó por el cabello presionándome sobre su entrepierna apenas dejándome respirar… —¡Ah!— ¡Bien! Toqué un punto sensible ¡A él! Puedo sentir la respiración agitada y el corazón acelerado de Haruhi mientras ella se acerca al punto culminante… vaya, eso fue rápido… —N-no… no sigas… voy a…— Hazlo… ese es mi único propósito. —¡B-basta! ¡AH!— ¿Y la congruencia? Me pides que me detenga, pero no me dejas separar el rostro de ti… —¡Kyon…!— ¿Sí? —¡K…KYON!— Tengo que expresar que me llena de júbilo sentir como todo su cuerpo se estremece y su respiración se entrecorta… todo esto mientras dice mi nombre… cielos, ¿de dónde salió tanta humedad…?

—¿Te gustó?— Pregunté mientras ella se vuelve a recostar en su silla… se ve sorprendida.

—Idiota…

—¿Te sigue pareciendo que me falta iniciativa?— Pregunté mientras tomaba sus muñecas de nueva cuenta.

—Por supuesto… eres un blandengue—. Respondió desafiante mientras regresábamos a la posición original. Sus piernas nuevamente rodean mi cintura… miento, mis caderas… ¡un momento! Antes de darme cuenta, había utilizado sus piernas para dejarme sin pantalones… OK, entonces lo que sigue…

Comencé a penetrarla lenta y tranquilamente… será por un momento, porque sé que le gusta que todo sea rápido e intenso.

—Bésame…

—¿No te importa que mis labios sepan a ti?

No me respondió, sólo liberó sus muñecas y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, obligándome a besarla. Sin darme cuenta, ya habíamos intensificados el ritmo y frecuencia de las acometidas. No soporto ver este pijama que trae… es tan bonito y la hace ver tan sensual… la abracé por la cintura elevando aún más su caderas y permitiéndome penetrarla más profundamente. Ella hizo una exclamación de placer y comenzó a mover circularmente sus caderas… ¡Dios, voy a volverme loco! La acerqué más a mí y su pierna izquierda subió sobre mi hombro derecho… sobre mi hombro, amigo, eso es flexibilidad… y sin dejar de moverme tan rítmicamente como sus propios movimientos me lo permiten, comencé a besar y morder la pantorrilla que tengo a un lado de mi rostro… válgame, pareciera que cada milímetro del cuerpo de esta jovencita fuera comestible…

—¿Te imaginas si estuviéramos haciendo esto en mi habitación?— Pregunté, ella mantiene los ojos cerrados…

—¡Podrían escucharnos tus padres…!— Dijo imaginándose el escenario… una sonrisa trémula se dibujó en su rostro.

—O podría entrar mi hermanita…

—Y deberíamos hacerlo en el suelo, tu cama rechina horriblemente.

—Y lo más en silencio posible…

—Eso es fácil…— Dijo ella.

—¿De verdad?— Acto seguido hice un movimiento que sé que le encanta que haga cuando estamos en esta posición.

—¡AH! ¡Eso es trampa!— Me dice con reproche.

—Pues practica para que no te tome por sorpresa—. Y volví a hacerlo… aceptando el reto, intentó mantener la voz lo más baja posible y hacía muecas tratando de evitar un gemido… sin embargo, mi aventurado juego la estaba haciendo llegar a un nuevo orgasmo… ¡carajo, soy bueno!

—¡AH…! ¡K-kyon…! ¡No… no te detengas!— Sólo muerto. —¡NO PARES! ¡Nhhh…!

Puedo sentir claramente como su interior se comprime y se retrae, tiene el cuello rígido mientras deja salir un pequeño grito y las lágrimas amenazan con salir de sus ojos… ha sido uno de los más intensos que recuerdo… y yo estoy a punto de alcanzarla…

—Haruhi…

—¿Vas a terminar?— Me dice casi con dulzura al ver mi gesto…

—Sí…

—Adelante entonces…— Giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda… con su mano derecha tomó su cabello… y lo recogió, haciendo una pequeña cola de caballo con sus dedos… ¡¿Cómo es posible tal descaro…? Esa ropa… ese cabello… no puedo más. Considerando que tenía esta inquietud desde la tarde, digamos que se acumuló en mí… el resultado es uno de los orgasmos más "abundantes" que he tenido… Ella lo está sintiendo y sé por su expresión que lo está disfrutando también… —Kyon… eso es muchísimo…

—Tú tienes la culpa…

Nos tomó algunos minutos recobrar el aliento y la compostura… luego de eso, busqué el futón y lo dispuse para dormir un poco… fue una jornada agotadora la de este día, pero al final fui bien recompensado… esto es injusto, ella no hizo nada y también está obteniendo un premio… y justo en esa reflexión estaba cuando Haruhi se tapó la nariz e intento respirar.

—¡Lo sabía!— Dijo triunfante.

Sin que ella viera, hice lo mismo… sorprendido noté que aún tapándome la nariz, podía pasar limpiamente el aire… esto es raro… ¿es un sueño o un aislamiento…? le preguntaré a Koizumi mañana.

Haruhi se recostó en arco fetal dándome la espalda. Yo la imité y me recosté uniendo mi cuerpo al suyo y abrazándola por el talle, mi cabeza está acomodada entre su cuello y su nuca, el aroma de su cabello llena mis pulmones y relaja mi espíritu. Estoy simplemente fulminado y sólo deseo dormir ya a estas alturas.

—¿Y sólo dormirás?— Preguntó al sentir como mi respiración se hacía más profunda a medida que los minutos pasaban.

—Ha sido un día tan largo…

—No seas tan perezoso… aún tenemos algo de tiempo…— Dijo girando la cabeza sin poder volverse completamente hacia mí, quedó con los ojos apuntando al techo. Casi frente a mi rostro quedó su oreja izquierda.

—¡No! ¡No hagas eso!— Rió discretamente cuando comencé a morder y besar la oreja antes mencionada. Lo hice por algunos minutos, y a medida que lo hacía, su risa empezaba a cambiar y el juego a tomar otros matices.

—¿Qué pasaría si a mitad de la noche me infiltro en mi habitación en silencio y hago esto mientras duermes…?— Le susurré al oído, invitándola a usar su imaginación de vuelta.

—Te mataría a golpes, no sin antes haber gritado lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar al emperador y llamaría a la policía.

—¿Y si hago esto…?— Pregunté mientras extendía los besos hacia su cuello y nuca.

—Quizás pensaría dos veces antes de llamar a la policía…

—¿Y si lo hago así?— Dije sin parar los besos, pero comenzando a acariciar su vulva con delicadeza…

—Lo haríamos una vez… y luego te mato a golpes—. Me sentía listo para morir. —Házmelo de vuelta…

* * *

Desperté recostado en mi sillón desconociéndolo en un principio, dada la falta de costumbre. Mi cansancio era tal que concedió menos de dos minutos de vigilia antes de que Morfeo regresara por mí. Un mínimo vistazo al despertador me informó que tenía unas cuatro horas más para dormir, así que me abandoné a las bondades del sueño.

El despertador me regresó a la realidad a las siete en punto. Por Dios, nunca amanecí tan cansado y adolorido antes en mi vida, sólo tratar de incorporarme demandó un esfuerzo titánico. Un agradable aroma dulce me hizo volverme a la cocina. Haruhi y mi madre ya preparaban el desayuno, mi hermana charlaba tan alegremente con ambas que había olvidado ir a despertarme como era su costumbre. Para esta hora, Haruhi ya está duchada y uniformada.

—Buen día—. Dije mecánicamente mientras entraba a la cocina.

—Será mejor que tomes un baño, y rápido, se nos hace tarde y… luces terrible—. Dijo Haruhi señalándome con la espátula con la que volteaba hot-cakes.

—Haruhi tuvo la delicadeza de dejarte preparado el baño, sube pronto para que podamos desayunar—. Complementó mi madre… había algo raro en ella, ni siquiera devolvió el saludo… es decir, ninguna lo hizo y de Haruhi no me sorprende, pero de mi madre…

Fiel a su costumbre, mi padre se habría marchado desde las cinco de la mañana o algo así… subí las escaleras para ver si el contacto con el agua me regresaba algo de la lucidez perdida.

Demonios, de verdad luzco mal. Los hematomas en mi rostro se han vuelto oscuros, tengo unas ojeras que darían envidia a Lucas Adams y hay lágrimas secas en mis ojos. Además siento como si entre anteayer y hoy hubiera perdido un par de libras de peso.

Un poco más repuesto, limpio, cambiado y aromatizado regresé a la cocina, y fue el desayuno lo que realmente me regresó el alma al cuerpo. ¿Por qué no te dedicas a esto, Haruhi? Estoy seguro que harías una considerable fortuna en poco tiempo…

—Haruhi…— Comenzó mi madre terminado el desayuno. —¿Necesitarás a Kyon después de las clases? Me gustaría que llegara temprano a casa hoy. Tengo que hablar con él—. ¿Qué es esto…?

—Eh… claro… lo mandaré apenas terminen las clases.

* * *

Minutos después, Haruhi agradecía el asilo y la hospitalidad en el pórtico de mi casa mientras yo tomaba la bicicleta. Fue hasta ese momento en que Haruhi, mi hermana y yo abandonamos la casa que noté una mirada particularmente intensa de mi madre sobre mí. Caminamos algunas cuadras hasta que mi hermana encontró a compañeros de su escuela, se despidió dejándome solo con mi líder de brigada.

—Sube—. Le indiqué para comenzar el viaje en bicicleta al aparcadero cercano a la escuela. Debió ser más que evidente mi cansancio y mi dolor, pues me hizo detener apenas unas cuadras adelante luego de un penoso desempeño.

Estamos en una pequeña curva del camino, es poco transitada y hay un gigantesco árbol de jacaranda que cobija con su sombra una pequeña banca al pie de la colina.

—Olvídalo, nunca vamos a llegar—. Dijo saltando del asiento trasero de la bici. —Yo conduzco, si te dejo hacerlo terminaremos con las piernas rotas—. Sin ofrecer mucha resistencia le cedí la bicicleta. Se acomodó y me pidió luego que subiera. —¡Sujétate fuerte! ¡Iremos muy rápido!

Sonreí ante el comentario y la perspectiva de un viaje violento. Me acomodé lo mejor que pude y puse mis manos sobre sus hombros. Se volvió a verme como si tratara con un retrasado mental.

—¿Qué parte de "fuerte" no entendiste, babas?

—Oh… ¿sería mejor así?— Quité mis manos de sus hombros y los pasé por su cintura. Sin darme cuenta acomodé mis manos sobre su abdomen en la misma posición en la que quedamos dormidos anoche en el aislamiento. Mi torso estaba pegado a su espalda e incluso acomodé mi cabeza detrás de su cuello. A través de su cabello podía ver su oreja izquierda, aún rosada por la especial atención que le di durante la madrugada. Su corazón se aceleró súbitamente… yo también me siento particularmente conmovido con la sensación… ella no sabe que para mí es un recuerdo. —¿Nos vamos?— Presioné sin mucho afán.

Ella se volvió a verme de nuevo, pero siendo lo suficientemente cuidadosa de conservar la posición en la que estábamos. Otra vez esa mirada… confundida e intensa…

—¿Sabes que tienes ojos muy bonitos?— Preguntó luego de unos segundos de verme, tomándome por sorpresa… nunca hubiese esperado un comentario así de ella…

—Son un regalo de mi madre—. Respondí socarrón.

Rió inocentemente ante mi respuesta y murmuró algún insulto de aquellos con los que suele llamarme todo el tiempo… y así fue como sucedió. No fue sorpresivo ni violento… su brazo izquierdo se había elevado hacia atrás tocando mi mejilla… un momento después tuve el razonamiento de que toda esa basura de la brigada procedente de una dimensión alterna, la golpiza propinada por Asahina-Ni, la demoniaca anti-Nagato, el cansancio y el dolor… todo podía y debía irse al infierno, ya no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

Me quedan cortas las palabras para decir que pasaba, pero se podría interpretar como que sus labios bailaban junto con los míos… y no era uno de esos horribles bailes modernos… era más bien como el Pastorale de L'Arlesienne*… grandilocuente, intenso, poderoso, y aún así, pacificador y calmo… duró sólo unos segundos. No diré que se me hizo eterno o que fue muy corto… duró lo que tenía que durar.

—Esa es mi venganza…— Dijo una vez que me volviera a dar la espalda.

—¿Venganza de qué?— Pregunté en voz baja.

—Por un mal sueño que tuve de ti hace mucho tiempo… ¡Sujétate!

Dicho esto, la rueda delantera de la bicicleta se elevó cerca de un metro en el aire y cuando aterrizó salimos a toda velocidad hacia la escuela… no sabía que mi bicicleta podía correr tan rápido.

* * *

Pasé dormido la mayor parte del las clases, sólo tuve quince minutos de verdadera vigilia a la hora del almuerzo, que por cierto, por cortesía de mi madre, compartí con Haruhi, y apenas mi portaviandas estuvo vacío, volvía caer rendido sobre mi escritorio. Al llegar el final del día escolar, la fuerza de la costumbre guió mis pies hacia el viejo edificio.

—No… hoy no tienes obligaciones con el club. Tu madre dijo que quería que llegaras temprano a tu casa y así debes hacerlo—. Dijo Haruhi mientras escribía "Hoy no hay actividades" con rotulador en una hoja de papel. —La pondré en la sala del club luego de terminar el servicio de la clase…

—Haruhi… sobre la invitación a casa anoche…

—Olvídalo… supongo que necesitabas que alguien justificara los moretones que traes… aunque aún me debes esa explicación a mí… lo hablaremos luego.

—De acuerdo… respecto a lo de esta mañana…

—¡Date prisa y vete a casa!

No insistí. Por eróticos e intensos que sean tus sueños sobre una persona, es vergonzoso hablar con ella cuando te roba un beso en la realidad… debemos aclarar esto cuanto antes o este asunto se complicará aún más.

Por fin, haciendo caso a la indicación comencé a caminar a casa, ni bien había dejado el edificio cuando fui interceptado por el chico de la eterna sonrisa.

—¿Te molesta si te llevo a casa, quisiera charlar un poco contigo—. Dijo Koizumi levantando una mano, haciendo que el taxi negro de siempre, ya con mi bicicleta sobre el toldo, se acercara a recogernos.

Abordamos el vehículo. Dado que ahora íbamos en un auto, el viaje a casa sería mucho más rápido, por ello, Arakawa (al volante) decidió tomar una ruta más larga.

—Supongo que me tienes aquí porque necesitas contarme algo, ¿no?— Pregunté.

—Así es… ¿es que soy tan predecible?

—Nunca cambias tus métodos, deberías ser más original a veces.

—Tienes razón… en fin… lo que tengo que informarte son buenas noticias. Anoche, en un operativo conjunto entre la Agencia y la EID logramos bloquear los intentos de Nagato-Ni por encontrar a Suzumiya por la vía del Escaneado Modular.

—¿Qué es eso?— Pregunté sin querer que me respondiera en realidad.

—Las explicaciones profundas no tendrían sentido, lo importante es que Suzumiya podrá volver a casa esta noche sin riesgos de consideración.

—Me alegra escuchar eso… me hace falta dormir, o nunca me podré recuperar de las últimas horas.

—Hay otra cosa que quería consultarte… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó…?

—¿Anoche?— Completé. —Otro aislamiento… pensé que se daban cuenta sin necesidad de preguntar—. Continué, irritado. —Y también pensé que eras lo suficientemente intuitivo para darte cuenta de que me incomoda mucho hablar sobre ese tema…

—Disculpa si he provocado que malinterpretaras mi pregunta… en efecto, sé sobre ese aislamiento, pero no es eso sobre lo que quería preguntarte. Hoy, entre las siete veinticinco y las siete treinta de la mañana hubo una fluctuación en el humor de Suzumiya, de muy corta duración, pero que ha dejado una secuela que aún perdura a estas horas. Hasta donde sabemos, a esa hora ustedes dos aún deberían de estar juntos… ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

—No es asunto tuyo—. Respondí cortante y me giré a la ventanilla.

—Supuse que responderías algo así—. Dijo el ésper aumentando su molesta sonrisa. —Así que seré yo quien te de una muestra.

Minutos después, Arakawa detuvo el taxi en uno de los puntos más altos de una colina, donde a muchos kilómetros de distancia, hacia el oeste, podía verse el mar. El efecto del que hablaba Koizumi saltaba a la vista. El sol aún tendría cerca de un par de horas de vida, sin embargo, el horizonte ya estaba pintado de un naranja intenso… eso no es tan raro, lo raro era que a distintas altitudes del cielo se podían apreciar perturbaciones atmosféricas en colores muy intensos y variados… podríamos decir que eran auroras boreales…

—¿Desde cuándo está así el cielo?— Pregunté.

—Desde la hora que te indiqué, ahora apenas si es visible, pero a lo largo de la mañana era verdaderamente escandaloso. La Agencia hizo lo que pudo para convencer a los medios de comunicación de que era un fenómeno normal dada la estación… por cierto, no sé si notaste que el cielo no está ni un poco nublado.

No respondí. La verdad es que estaba embelesado con el espectáculo, aunque cada vez más débil, aún muy atrayente. Si llenas su mente de buenas emociones, Haruhi puede hacer cosas verdaderamente maravillosas… ¿Qué es lo que habrá tenido que hacer su alter-ego para convertirse en un ser tan impío que busque a sus "yo" alternos para matarlos? Kyon-Ni debe ser un auténtico hijo de… en fin…

—Koizumi… ¿Has escuchado de la prueba de la respiración para los sueños lúcidos?— Claro que lo sabe…

—Un poco en realidad, ¿Qué hay con eso?

—Se supone que el aislamiento es una realidad igual a la que estamos, ¿no?

—Sí…

—Haruhi y yo hicimos la prueba de la respiración y la prueba falló, como si estuviéramos soñando en lugar de estar físicamente en el aislamiento… ella ha estado fastidiando con ese tema desde hace unos días—. Koizumi pensó unos momentos y respondió:

—Es un bloqueo.

—Explícate.

—Cómo bien sabes, Suzumiya necesita respaldar sus pensamientos con conocimientos del sentido común, a pesar de su inmenso poder y su capacidad para modificar la realidad, está fuertemente atada al raciocinio. Eso nos permite a los seres especiales existir, pero al mismo tiempo, la protege de conocernos y poner en conflicto su realidad con lo que ella cree una fantasía. Supongo que ella hizo posible la condición de respirar con la nariz tapada dentro del aislamiento para demostrarse a sí misma que es un sueño.

—Cómo siempre, todo se mueve al compás de sus caprichos… llévame a casa, necesito dormir… también tengo que hablar con mi madre de un tema aún indefinido.

* * *

Koizumi y Arakawa se despidieron de mí educadamente luego de bajar mi bicicleta del toldo del taxi, dejándome a menos de una cuadra de mi casa y se marcharon.

—¡Estoy de vuelta!— Anuncié una vez que atravesé el pórtico. Mi madre me esperaba ya en la estancia. No había rastro de mi hermana.

—Por favor—. Dijo ella señalando el sofá frente a ella, el mismo donde había dormido la noche anterior.

—¿Sucede algo malo?— Pregunté un poco inquieto.

—No lo sé… es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar.

Déjenme aclarar que el asunto del lenguaje rebuscado lo obtuve de ella… si sienten que mi lenguaje puede ser a veces mordaz, ella es simplemente letal con las palabras… tengo miedo…

—¿Dónde estuviste anoche en la madrugada?

¡Mierda!

—Justo aquí, dormido.

—No te burles de mí, Kyon…

—No lo hago…

—Anoche bajé por un poco de agua a eso de la una de la mañana… no estabas aquí…

—¡Ah…! Tuve que ir al baño una vez—. Mentí —Quizás fue en ese inter en el que no me viste aquí.

—Sólo que hayas tardado cerca de media hora en el baño… me quedé aquí más o menos ese tiempo viendo el televisor, desistí al no verte llegar—. Me tiene… mi silencio apoyaba cualquier teoría que estuviera formulando en este punto. —Hijo…— Su voz no sonaba incriminatoria, eso me tranquiliza un poco. —¿Qué traen entre manos?

—¿Quiénes?

—Haruhi y tú…

_Touché…_

**Capítulo 4.**

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**Implementar el elemento cítrico en este capítulo fue particularmente difícil... espero haya sido de su agrado, sigo trabajando, si les gustó, comenten, si no, ¡también!**  
**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Supongo que eventualmente hacen cosas mientras escuchan música... yo lo hago todo el tiempo y a veces de ahí me surgen ideas. Parte de los acontecimientos del capítulo que hoy les dejo los escribí inspirado en un par de piezas, un clásico de Vivaldi magistralmente interpretado por Herbert Von Karajan (dirección) y Anne-****Sophie**** Mutter (Violín) y un refrito de ese clásico, pero interpretado por Yanni y sus músicos. Los marco en el capítulo así:**

**(1) _L'estate in G minor, Op. 8-2, RV 315- Allegro non molto_ http: /www. youtube. com/ watch?v=EtMS9NfyXdw&feature=related**

**(2) _The Storm_ http :/www. youtube. com/ watch?v=SSrH_oqnrl0**

**Una vez más, espero disfruten este capítulo. Yo estoy pasándomela bomba mientras escribo esta historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

Alarma del despertador. Siete de la mañana. Desperté este viernes aún sacudido por las preguntas de mi madre… aunque no parece que estuviera molesta conmigo… lucía preocupada… por fortuna, me garantizó que hasta que no pudiera darle una respuesta clara, no pondría al tanto a mi padre de lo que sea que estuviera pasando. Eso aumenta un poco mis nervios, no sé como justificar esas horas desaparecidas... si tan sólo mi madre supiera que sus sospechas no son tan injustificadas... si tan sólo Haruhi supiera... Sin embargo, estos tres días han sido muy tranquilos, aún a pesar de nuestra pequeña contingencia con la Brigada SOS-Ni, hasta hoy particularmente calmados y silenciosos… quien no deja de agitarse en su silla, como de costumbre, es Haruhi… es muy difícil guardar secretos a las personas que quieres y yo le tengo que mentir a mi madre y a Haruhi… no es que quiera a la segunda, pero… oh, qué importa ya, tómenlo cómo quieran.

* * *

Mi ánimo ha estado decayendo conforme han pasado los últimos días debido a esa condición, con todo y que mis golpes casi han sanado y todo eso. Haruhi está convencida de que todos, no sólo yo, le ocultamos algo, y a horarios aleatorios nos ataca con preguntas a cual más disparatada, con el único afán de desestabilizarnos y hacer que se nos caiga la mentira. Como es de esperarse, de Nagato no ha obtenido una sola falla. Ni hablar de Koizumi… en cuanto a Asahina, cada vez está más temerosa de la próxima pregunta. Yo simplemente estoy confundido, y respondo tan aleatoriamente como ella pregunta.

—Voy a descubrirlo, Kyon, y haré pagar al responsable…— Murmura luego de apuñalarme con su bolígrafo durante la última clase.

—Te estás volviendo paranoica… ¿Qué te podríamos estar ocultando?

—Una fiesta sorpresa…

—No te ofendas, ni siquiera sé cuando es tu cumpleaños…

—Hoy saldré de todas mis dudas, eso puedo garantizártelo…

Qué alguien salve mi alma…

En ese tenor salimos hacia el cuarto del club. Haruhi me hace cargar una caja no muy grande pero sí muy pesada.

—Le pedí a los otros que llegaran quince minutos después de lo habitual para que nos dejaran hacer los preparativos… tengo la impresión de que tengo infiltrados en mi brigada… alguno de ustedes está ocultándome algo, seguramente para dar un golpe bajo a nuestra organización...— Me miró con su cara toda seria. —No serás tú, ¿verdad?

—¿Quién sabe? Podría ser el genio detrás de toda la operación para volverte loca… un momento, eso ya está hecho…

—Idiota.

Unos minutos después de llegar al cuarto del club, me encontré colgando negras y gruesas cortinas sobre la amplia ventana del fondo del salón, mientras Haruhi hacía lo propio en las pequeñas troneras sobre la puerta. El cuarto quedó muy oscuro luego de eso. De la caja sacó las piezas para armar una lámpara de escritorio de alta luminosidad… creo que ya sé qué pretende… mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando se colgó el brazalete con la leyenda "Ultra-Detective".

La brigada estaba reunida poco después de eso.

—¿Q-qué está pasando?— Preguntó Asahina, al igual que yo, presagiando lo peor.

—Vaya… esto promete ser interesante…— Dijo Koizumi sin perder la compostura.

Creo que es por demás decir que Nagato no se inmutó y llegó buscando su rincón de siempre, con un nuevo y pesado libro en las manos.

—Hoy haré un interrogatorio a cada uno de ustedes… tengo la fuerte sensación de que me están ocultando cosas y eso es inaceptable… así que descubriré a quién de ustedes está mintiendo y se tomarán serias medidas en su contra…— Dijo Haruhi desde su silla una vez que todos estuvimos presentes. —Así que comenzaremos contigo… ¡Mikuru! ¡Siéntate Ahí!— Ordenó, haciendo dar un respingo a Asahina y señalándole una silla plegable, ahora delante de su escritorio. —¡Todos los demás fuera hasta que termine con ella!

El resto nos levantamos y vimos a Haruhi correr las cortinas hasta dejar el cuarto a obscuras. Nos indicó apagáramos la luz al salir y ella encendió la potentísima lámpara de escritorio haciendo que Asahina soltara un pequeño grito.

—¿Crees que es una buena idea dejarla sola con Haruhi?— Pregunté a Koizumi sintiéndome un poco culpable.

—Sin duda, no obtendrá información de ella.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro…? No subestimo a Asahina ni nada parecido, pero Haruhi es simplemente demasiado para cualquiera de nosotros… quizás no para Nagato, pero para el resto de nosotros sí.

—El lugar, o mejor dicho, el tiempo del que procede Asahina tiene muchos dispositivos para evitar filtraciones de información, hay algunos que son en realidad extremos, por eso te puedo garantizar que de la boca de Asahina no saldrá ninguna información que comprometa el _status quo_.

No quedé conforme con las palabras del ésper, y tuvo que pasar una larga media hora para que mis dudas se despejaran. Luego de ese tiempo, Asahina dejó el cuarto del club completamente pálida.

—K-Koizumi… es tu turno…— Dijo en un hilo de voz.

—Deséenme suerte… quizás yo sea el agente infiltrado después de todo—. Hizo una pose de galán de película juvenil.

Asahina estaba aún fuertemente asustada como para intentar entender la broma. Nagato sin duda la había entendido, pero te reto a que la hagas reír… yo no me reí porque no me pareció graciosa en absoluto.

—¿Qué te preguntó?— Dije luego de dejar que la visitante del futuro se calmara.

—Cosas de lo más raras… me preguntó quién era mi jefe y qué intenciones tenía… Luego preguntó de qué año venía y cuál era mi verdadera edad…

Entre todas las cosas que admiro de Haruhi, está su increíble intuición… si se hubiera tomado esto con mayor seriedad hace un tiempo, esta pantomima habría terminado muchísimo antes…

—Y justo ahora se le ocurre hacer esta tontería…— Dije resignado.

—Es lo más natural, ¿no?— Respondió Asahina, ausente.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Suzumiya puede sentir que hay peligro, una amenaza… sin embargo, no puede ubicarlo… debe estar pasando por una gran ansiedad.

Creo que entiendo de lo que habla. Si es tan perspicaz como creo que es, Haruhi debe tener mucho peso sobre sus hombros justo ahora, aunado a que todavía no hemos tenido la conversación sobre la escena del martes por la mañana que aún me roba el sueño… a mí me preocupan más o menos las mismas cosas, pero debes agregar las ya conocidas intenciones de nuestra brigada antagónica… y todo esto, manteniéndolo oculto de ella.

Antes del tiempo pronosticado, Koizumi abandonó el cuarto del club con su sonrisa de siempre.

—Parece que no soy un agente del mal. Nagato, pasa por favor.

Nagato se limitó a entrar a la obscuridad del salón del club, cerrando inmediatamente.

—¿Alguna pregunta fuera de lo usual?— Disparé contra el ésper.

—Te sorprenderías. Me preguntó en qué escalón de mi organización estaba y qué sede de dicha organización estaba más cerca.

—¿No crees que se está acercando peligrosamente a la verdad?

—Quizás… aunque me da la impresión de que no todas las ideas que tiene son propias… tal vez alguien, en algún punto, le dio una pista de nuestras identidades reales…

Eso sonó como una acusación. Lo peor es que lleva algo de razón. Hace poco más de un año traté de contarle toda la verdad a Haruhi, pero mis palabras fueron rechazadas sin piedad.

En menos tiempo del previsto, Nagato reapareció, estoica e inamovible… se limitó a señalarme indicándome que yo era el siguiente.

Miedo escénico… sí, una vez más. Por qué debería temer, te preguntarás, si soy el único aquí sin una identidad secreta, sin tonterías de viajes en el tiempo o poderes mágicos, sean estos terrestres o del espacio. Creo que la respuesta salta a la vista. En primer lugar está el hecho de que soy el más normal de los tipos… es decir, Asahina tiene formas (ignoro cuales) para que no se le filtre ninguna información o dato no deseado. Koizumi es un maestro del vil arte del engaño, no dudo ni por un momento que sea capaz de burlar al polígrafo luciendo esa molesta sonrisa marca registrada. De Nagato ni hablamos, simplemente está más allá de verdades o mentiras, dudo que Haruhi haya podido siquiera sacarle un par de palabras. En segundo lugar… la más pesada e ineludible de las verdades: de los cuatro, soy el que más ha mentido y más secretos ha guardado a Haruhi…

—¿Qué esperas?— Preguntó Haruhi desde dentro del cuarto al ver mi indecisión.

El Armagedón. Eso estaría bien, sin embargo… ¿Cómo le suplicas a Dios cuando es él… ella quien te llama a comparecer?

El cuarto del club está oscuro y despide un aura tétrica… pensar que hace menos de cuatro días presenció uno de los más especiales momentos de mi vida suena loco… cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mí, tuve que guiarme de mi conocimiento del acomodo de los muebles para evitar tropezar con cualquier cosa. Encontré la butaca que me correspondía y apenas estuve sentado, unos trescientos vatios me golpearon de lleno en el rostro. Apenas podía ver la silueta desdibujada de Haruhi detrás de la lámpara.

—Dime, Kyon… si es que ese es tu nombre…— Por supuesto que no lo es, tarada… es el apodo con el que todo mundo me humilla a diario. —¿Qué clase de agente eres y para quién trabajas?

—Estás llevando este juego demasiado lejos… ¿Hasta dónde pretendes llegar?

—¡Yo soy quien hace las preguntas!

—¡Pues deberías dejar de hacerlo! ¡Esto es ridículo!

—Si es tan ridículo, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de sentirme intranquila?— Dijo con enojo mal contenido. —¡Algo malo está pasando! ¡Me está matando no saber qué es…!— Bajó su voz. —…y pensar que me lo estás ocultando.

Nótese que puso particular énfasis en "me lo estás ocultando", no habla de la brigada. Habla de mí. Me quedé sin una buena respuesta. Haruhi está rara... puedo decir que se confirma mi teoría de que la conducta puede ser doblegada a razón de un par de cosas: el miedo y el dolor... a menos, claro, que seas un extraterrestre. No me gusta verla así... debo resolverlo.

—Haruhi… olvídalo… no hay ningún misterio allá afuera… sólo deja que el tiempo arregle lo que sea que hace que te sientas mal—. Como siempre…

—¿Darle tiempo…? No me entiendes… pensé que al menos tú lo harías…— Eso dolió… —Siento como si algo muy malo estuviera a punto de pasarnos… no puedo dejar de pensar en eso…

—Haruhi…

—Tampoco puedo dejar de pensar… en lo que pasó el otro día, cuando veníamos de tu casa…— Más que preocupada, sonaba molesta en este punto.

—Podríamos hablar de eso ahora…— Yo también cargo con esa inquietud.

—No… sólo hay algo que quiero saber…— Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta donde yo estaba. Con su fuerza característica me tomó por las mejillas, haciendo que mi rostro quedara a pocos centímetros del suyo, siento que mi cuello quiere ceder ante la fuerza. —¿De entre todos los miembros de la brigada… puedo confiar en ti?

Sólo entonces reparé en su expresión… de verdad se veía perdida y temerosa…

—Sí—. Respondí sin dudar.

Se relajó un poco y me soltó, recargándose sobre el escritorio frente a mí.

—¿Lo prometes?— Preguntó más tranquila.

—Por supuesto.

Se quedó unos minutos sin moverse. Parecía reflexionar muy profundamente algo. Luego, apagó la lámpara… el interrogatorio había terminado. El cuarto quedó completamente a oscuras. Esperé escuchar los pasos de Haruhi acercándose a la cortina o al apagador para terminar con las penumbras, pero pasaron unos segundos y nada de eso sucedió.

Poco después, volví a sentir sus manos sobre mi rostro, pero en una tónica diferente… y lo volvió a hacer… me volvió a besar… larga y dulcemente… aquí son mucho mejores que en los aislamientos… me levanté de la silla y la tomé por la cintura…

Me siento culpable. Ella es vulnerable ahora… y yo volví a mentirle.

Unos minutos después, las cortinas se habían abierto y la luz volvió a encenderse. El día ha estado nublado y difícilmente podría saber en qué punto del cielo se encuentra el sol, pero debe estar cerca del ocaso. Los miembros del club estamos nuevamente reunidos y en nuestros lugares habituales… a pesar de la conclusión de los interrogatorios, sigue habiendo una zozobra incómoda… ¿Qué pasa conmigo…? He sido besado dos veces por una chica hermosa y no me siento feliz en absoluto… bueno, los besos fueron buenos, pero el contexto es realmente desquiciante.

Fue una tarde larga y poco confortable… no tenía humor para jugar con Koizumi. Asahina se veía temerosa y no levantaba su vista de sus manos, juntas sobre sus piernas. Nagato sólo leía, inexpresiva… Haruhi miraba con aburrimiento el monitor de la PC.

En este punto pensé que las cosas no podían empeorar… ¡Soy tan ingenuo!

* * *

Nagato y Koizumi se levantaron como si tuvieran sendos resortes en la rabadilla, haciendo que los otros tres integrantes de la brigada diéramos un salto de la sorpresa. Miré el rostro de Koizumi… nunca lo había visto tan pálido, me recordó a Asahina en la filmación de nuestra horrible película.

—¿Qué pasa?— Le pregunté sintiendo un hueco en el estómago. No hubo respuesta. Me volví hacia Nagato entonces. Me miró, inmutable como siempre y se limitó a señalarme la ventana. Di unos pasos para asomarme por ella… Haruhi hizo lo mismo.

La única luz encendida en toda la escuela era la del cuarto del club. No sólo la escuela, sino toda la ciudad se había apagado… no había gente en el edificio y no se escuchaba ni el trino de un pájaro, no había viento, el cielo, antes gris y nublado, ahora era plomizo y monocromático…

—¿Qué… qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando?— Preguntó Haruhi ansiosa… —¿Y qué es eso de allá?— Remató señalando un punto verde de luz que venía a toda velocidad aún a una distancia de varios kilómetros de nosotros, pero directamente hacia la escuela.

Me volví hacia ella, supongo que mi rostro debe tener también una expresión llena de terror, aún a pesar de que ella comenzaba a emocionarse, ¿cómo puede excitarse de esa forma ante lo que sea que esté pasando...? Olvidaba que es Haruhi, si es raro, es bueno.

Este pensamiento fue cortado por mi desesperación cuando la vi cerrar los ojos lentamente y perder el equilibrio…

—¡Haruhi!— Corrí para alcanzarla antes de que cayera al piso. —¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—No despertará, Kyon…— Esa era Asahina, giré mi cabeza hacia ella y aún tenía el brazo derecho extendido hacia donde Haruhi había estado de pie segundos antes. —No le hice daño, sólo la dormí… ella no debe saber…— Este juego del escondite me está sacando de mis casillas…

—¡Koizumi! ¡Explica este aislamiento!— Ordené.

—No lo produjo Suzumiya…— Respondió él, apenas recuperándose de la sorpresa. —Creo que la respuesta llegará junto con esa luz verde tan sospechosa…

—Vamos arriba…— Indiqué. —Sea lo que sea, es preferible que no estemos en este cuarto.

Acomodé a Haruhi en una de las sillas plegables y apoyé su cabeza sobre sus brazos, de tal suerte que quedara lo más cómoda posible. Unos momentos después, los cuatro corríamos escaleras arriba para llegar al tejado del viejo edificio, paralelo al de las aulas regulares.

(1)

La luz verde nos alcanzó en poco tiempo. Era una esfera de luz de unos diez metros de diámetro que dio algunas vueltas alrededor del edificio donde estábamos haciendo cimbrar las ventanas y las copas de los árboles. Finalmente se detuvo a varios metros sobre el edificio de enfrente, y la luz verde comenzó a dispersarse. Al centro de dicha esfera, apareció un hombre… un joven, más bien… quedó flotando en el aire, con gracia, e hizo un movimiento dramático para remover el flequillo de su frente… demasiado ceremonioso… y una sonrisa que diariamente me molesta se dibujó en su rostro… sí, es un ésper…

—¡Al fin nos encontramos!— Dijo señalándome, pues estaba al frente del grupo. —¡Hoy finalmente mediremos fuerzas y veremos los poderes de cuál de nosotros dos son superiores! ¡Debo advertirte que he sido bendecido por un dios y mi poder no conoce límites!

¿Por qué demonios me dice eso…? Me aclaré la garganta y levanté un poco el brazo derecho, señalando con el pulgar a Koizumi… No puede ser así de idiota, ¿verdad?

Luego de mirarnos alternadamente a Koizumi y a mí por unos segundos, Koizumi-Ni reparó en su error…

—Oh…— Fue lo que alcanzó a decir. Se giró ligeramente de tal modo que Koizumi quedó frente a él. —¡Al fin nos encontramos! ¡Hoy finalmente mediremos fuerzas y veremos los poderes de cuál de nosotros dos son superiores! ¡Debo advertirte que he sido bendecido por un dios y mi poder no conoce límites!

¿Era necesario repetirlo? Pensé que Asakura estaría exagerando al decir que no era muy brillante… ¡Es un bruto! ¡Poderosamente bruto!

—Supongo que ha llegado mi turno de salir a escena—. Respondió Koizumi igual de ceremonioso, haciendo una elegante reverencia al estilo francés. —Debo decir que es un orgullo rampante poder hacer frente a tan grandilocuente portento de inusitado y divino poder.

Hasta a mí me costó trabajo entender eso… y Koizumi parecía complacido… noté como sonreía ante la creciente confusión de Koizumi-Ni, que seguramente se quedó desde la tercera palabra de tan rebuscada oración.

—Sólo ven aquí y pelea—. Concluyó molesto el impostor.

—Puedo sentir mis poderes—, me susurró. —parece que en los aislamientos que Koizumi-Ni crea puede actuar cualquier ésper que tenga poderes relacionados a Suzumiya…— luego se volvió hacia el alien. —Nagato, por favor, protege el edificio y a ellos. ¡Deséenme suerte!

Nagato asintió y Koizumi corrió hasta el borde del edificio para luego saltar al vacío. A media caída pude escuchar una pequeña explosión y segundos después, una esfera roja y brillante de un diámetro equivalente a la estatura de Koizumi salió volando en dirección a su contraparte. Koizumi-Ni hizo lo propio encendiendo nuevamente la esfera de luz verde que lo envolvía… es más de cinco veces del tamaño de Koizumi…

Koizumi-Ni salió disparado hacia el cenit, haciendo que en el proceso reventaran las ventanas del último piso del edificio donde estaba. Ya a una altura considerable pude ver como nuestro ésper disparaba indiscriminadamente pequeñas esferas de energía que se impactaban contra Koizumi-Ni con el mismo efecto que tendrían burbujas de jabón.

—¿Eso es todo?— Preguntó confiado el tonto… ustedes perdonarán, pero creo que me referiré a él así en adelante. —¡Tu dios debe odiarte! ¡Esto es lo que deberías poder hacer!

Koizumi-Ni levantó el brazo derecho para luego bajarlo como si fuera la hoja de un hacha. El efecto fue simplemente terrorífico. Todo lo que estaba en línea recta a él, y me refiero a todo, edificios, autos, árboles, incluso una parte de una colina fueron pulverizados en el acto, dejando una espesa cortina de polvo. Esto incluye el hecho de que acabo de notar que su aislamiento abarca prácticamente toda la ciudad…

Koizumi no pudo continuar atacando, ahora volaba frenéticamente evitando los destructivos y constantes ataques del tonto, en más de una ocasión quedamos en línea a alguno de esos intentos, Nagato, sin moverse, nos protegía con barreras invisibles… ningún impacto pasó, pero podía ver en como las mejillas de Nagato se tensaban eventualmente… me da la impresión de que le costaba trabajo retener toda aquella energía. Ese no era el único problema, a cada golpe, el edificio completo se sacudía y las ventanas estallaban… creo que en los pocos minutos que lleva el enfrentamiento, el edificio se ha hundido unos veinte centímetros en el suelo… ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan idiota tenga tal poder? Yo simplemente observaba la escena, Asahina se aferraba temerosa a mi brazo y Nagato estaba frente a nosotros sin moverse… siempre protegiéndonos.

Al parecer, las barreras invisibles de Nagato eran selectivas. En el último ataque Koizumi fue alcanzado, se logró proteger a tiempo haciendo uso de sus propios poderes por lo que no sufrió daño importante, pero fue arrastrado junto a una marejada de aquella energía desbordada en dirección a nosotros. Koizumi atravesó limpiamente la barrera al tocarla, la energía que lo venía arrastrando chocó y se dispersó. Aún sin el empuje, Koizumi aterrizó violentamente a unos metros de nosotros rompiendo varias lozas por la fuerza y quedando hincado sobre su rodilla izquierda.

—¿Estás bien…?— Pregunté sin acercarme.

—Sí, descuida…— Dijo en un tono de voz más bajo al usual y mirando al suelo. —Sólo estaba calentando.

Me volví hacia el tonto, que flotaba riendo estúpidamente mientras veía a su contraparte abatido y cansado.

—Modo de emergencia—. Dijo Nagato. —Inicio de protocolo de asistencia para…

—¡No!— Dijo Koizumi al escuchar lo que me pareció un ofrecimiento de ayuda alienígena. —Lo haré yo… por favor, sólo protege el edificio, Nagato…

(2)

Koizumi levantó al fin el rostro y se quitó el saco del uniforme para lanzármelo luego. Es la primera vez que veo a Koizumi así… tan serio, tan decidido… demonios… está furioso… puedo sentir hasta aquí su ira… puedo entender lo que está sintiendo… ¿Nunca te pasó de niño que algún mocoso idiota llevara siempre un mejor juguete que el tuyo? ¿O siendo un poco mayor, que la chica que te gustaba saliera con un absoluto estúpido que tenía más dinero que tú? A otro nivel quizás, pero creo que eso es lo que pasa por la mente de nuestro normalmente diplomático ésper.

—Enséñale algo de humildad…— Le dije a Koizumi, sintiendo gran empatía por él… de verdad tengo deseos de que gane. —¡Haz que vea el infierno!

Koizumi escuchó estás últimas palabras y salió disparado al cielo volviéndose una ráfaga roja, casi arrastrándonos por la inercia que dejó. La minúscula esfera roja chocó de lleno contra la enorme mole verde con tal velocidad y fiereza que Koizumi-Ni no pudo esquivarla o bloquearla y fue arrastrado cerca de un kilómetro en el aire. Una nueva dosis de gigantescos ataques provinieron del tonto, pero Koizumi los esquivó, más que con destreza, con elegancia… parecía bailar mientras volaba y luego de algunos minutos, los ataques de Koizumi-Ni comenzaron a volverse erráticos y desesperados, Koizumi hizo todo esto con el rostro serio, denotando una concentración propia de un médico en microcirugía… y no era el poder lo que estaba definiendo el combate, el tonto es exponencialmente más fuerte… es la administración de los recursos… comienzo a respetar a este tipo, de verdad… poco después, los papeles se habían invertido, Koizumi comenzaba a atacar, constantemente hacía recular a su contraparte, que ahora mostraba una risa tonta llena de frustración.

Sin embargo, los constantes ataques de Koizumi no lograban siquiera atravesar la esfera verde, de ninguna manera tocaban el cuerpo de Koizumi-Ni para derrotarlo… podía notar en el rostro de Koizumi, aún sumamente concentrado, que comenzaba a agotarse…

Koizumi-Ni lanzó una enorme esfera de luz blanca contra nuestro compañero de brigada, Koizumi voló para esquivarla, pero la esfera dio vuelta en el aire para acometer contra él… era algo así como un misil homing… Koizumi lo llevó hasta un edificio cercano, entrando por una ventana y haciendo que la enorme esfera se impactara ahí, provocando que la construcción colapsara… él debió pensar lo mismo que yo ya en ese momento… salió disparado una vez más en dirección de Koizumi-Ni, el cual estaba por repetir la misma técnica… una nueva esfera blanca salió en dirección de nuestro vicecomandante y él la guió hasta quedar a unos cientos de metros en línea recta sobre Koizumi-Ni.

Koizumi entonces dejó de despedir la luz roja de su esfera y se dejó caer en picado, como en un certamen de clavados, sólo impulsado por la gravedad. El tonto se quedó atónito ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban… su propia energía caía irremediablemente sobre él, detrás de un Koizumi que ni siquiera hacía uso de sus poderes en ese momento. Koizumi pasó cayendo a un lado de su contraparte y poco antes de impactar contra el edificio de abajó, volvió a hacerse un dínamo rojo y voló hacia nosotros cual saeta para quedar flotando a una veintena de metros sobre nuestras cabezas.

La masa de luz cayó desintegrando la construcción debajo de ella y haciendo cimbrar buena parte de la ciudad… silencio y mucho polvo… segundos después, Koizumi-Ni apareció flotando, sin su aura verde… su cuerpo humeaba, se sujetaba el brazo derecho y de su frente bajaba una fina línea de sangre… nos miraba con rencor… miento, miraba a Koizumi con rencor…

Salió disparado en la misma dirección por la que había llegado. Creí que no era adecuado y por eso no lo hice, pero sentí ganas de dar una gran ovación al ésper… se la merecía… Nagato no había tenido oportunidad de enfrentar a su contraparte, y Asahina y yo fuimos vergonzosamente derrotados por Asahina-Ni… era el primer miembro de nuestra brigada en cobrar una victoria. Acabo de cambiar un poco mi concepto sobre este tipo… creo que seré más cuidadoso en la forma en cómo le respondo en el futuro…

Mi júbilo terminó momentos después. El aislamiento se levantó, haciendo que las edificaciones y otras cosas del entorno volvieran a la normalidad, reconstruyendo edificios y solucionando el desgajamiento de la colina que resultó afectada, las ventanas volvieron a tener sus cristales y la luz de un invisible sol volvió a golpearnos a través de las nubes. Hasta aquí podría decirse que todo estaba bien… pero había un pequeño detalle que descuidamos… Koizumi flotaba a una distancia suficiente como para romperse ambas piernas o la columna si caía sobre sus pies, o para matarse si caía de cabeza… si no hay aislamiento, tampoco hay poderes… aterrorizados, los tres nos volvimos hacia el ésper sin poderes mientras comenzaba a caer, y entonces pasó lo impensable… se desvaneció en el aire… largos y confusos segundos pasaron sin poder explicarnos qué era lo que sucedía. Unos momentos después, se aclararon las dudas.

Koizumi reapareció y no estaba solo. Una jovencita de coletas lo sujetaba del brazo y parecía agotada.

—¡Muchas gracias! ¡Eso estuvo cerca!— Dijo el ésper agradecido a la chica.

—No fue nada…— Respondió ella recuperando el aliento. Yo ya había visto a esta chica antes, y si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias, me parecería una persona muy agradable. Kyouko Tachibana. Me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa ante mi más que evidente confusión. —Los poderes de los ésperes funcionan de diferentes maneras… de no haber sido así, estaríamos camino a un hospital—. Me aclaró. Se volvió luego hacia Koizumi. —Tenemos órdenes de asistirte…— Se interrumpió a sí misma mirando hacia el acceso al tejado del edificio, poniéndose repentinamente seria. —Te explicaré en otro momento, creo que hay algo que deben resolver primero…

Terror fue lo que vi en los ojos de Koizumi… uno mayor al del día cuando nos enteramos de la llegada de los deslizadores... miré a Asahina y tenía un gesto semejante, incluso Nagato tenía los ojos ligeramente más abiertos y también parecía asustada… todos miran hacia atrás de mí, pues yo le doy la espalda a la entrada al tejado… no me digas…

—Alguien me quiere explicar…— No, esa voz no… de entre todas las personas del mundo… —¡¿…QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?

Lo inevitable finalmente pasó… ¿cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí…? Me volví para encontrarme con el rostro desencajado y lleno de ira de Haruhi…

_Porca Miseria_…

**Capítulo 5.**

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Pues ahí tienen... A todos los que están leyendo esta serie, los invito a comentar al respecto, esos comentarios son lo que motivan a cualquier escritor amateur a continuar. Espero de corazón les haya gustado el capítulo... ¿Se pone interesante, no?**

**Saludos.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**¡Ojalá hayan pasado una excelente Navidad! Bueno, creo que esta será la última actualización del año, espero la disfruten.**  
**Recuerden que la gasolina de esta maquinita de escribir, son los comentarios, así que no olviden dejar el suyo cuando lean el capítulo.**  
**Si no me esposible actualizar antes del fin de año... ¡Feliz 2011!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

¿Nunca los descubrió su madre robando dinero de su bolso? Vamos, sean honestos… o los interrogó su padre el mes que no le llevaron la boleta de calificaciones y decían "aún no me la dan" sólo haciendo más prolongada la agonía… se siente como si le dieran vuelta a tus intestinos… desconoces el resultado, pero sabes que sea cual sea, no será agradable.

Ahí estábamos los seis. Tachibana se quedó en silencio y un tanto más alejada, tratando de mantenerse al margen de lo que sea que fuere a pasar en el lugar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí…?— Pregunté… la tensión del momento hizo que mi voz sonara más amenazante que dudosa.

—Suficiente…— Respondió Haruhi con el mismo tono desafiante. —Así que Koizumi vuela, ¿no? Fue un lindo espectáculo de luces…— Lanzó contra él, haciendo que el ésper moviera la boca sin que saliera sonido alguno. —¡Y encima de todo hay dos de ti!

—Suzumiya…— Trató de responder. No pudo hacerlo.

—¡Y tú, Yuki! ¿Qué era lo que estabas haciendo? ¡No me digas que por ti no se cayó el edificio!— Bajó peligrosamente su tono de voz. —Porque eso es precisamente lo que parecía…

—…— Nagato sólo la miró en silencio, no intentó responder.

—Mikuru… no te vi haciendo nada serio, pero no te veías tan sorprendida… apuesto a que no es la primera vez que estás en una situación así, ¿verdad?

—S-s-s-Suzumiya…— También lo intentó, pero fue cortada por la siguiente acusación de Haruhi.

—Tú…— Dijo entonces dirigiéndose a mí, había más rencor en su voz que en todos los reclamos anteriores. —Tú lo sabías todo, ¿verdad? ¡Lo supiste todo el tiempo! ¡Incluso trajiste aquí a una de las amiguitas de esa novia que tenías!— Gritó señalando a Kyouko Tachibana, la cual dio un respingo al ser apuntada por el dedo índice de Haruhi e instintivamente se ocultó detrás de Koizumi… Sasaki no era mi novia, pensé que ya habíamos aclarado eso…

—Haruhi… déjanos explicarte…

—¿Explicarme? No… todo está muy claro ahora… ¿cómo pude ser tan ciega…?

Creo que a pesar de que su humor regularmente es malo, nunca antes la vi tan molesta. Sus puños estaban apretados, tanto o más que sus labios los cuales temblaban, sus ojos estaban rojos y llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento. Dio un respiro profundo y barrió a todos los presentes con una mirada llena de desdén… luego dio media vuelta e hizo camino escaleras abajo. Mi primer impulso fue salir corriendo tras ella, pero me detuve un par de pasos después, al notar que nadie me imitaba.

—¡Vamos! ¿Qué demonios están esperando?— Reproché ante la inactividad y abatimiento de los otros.

—Debemos encontrar otra solución…— Dijo Koizumi comenzando a recuperarse. —Quizás si Asahina vuelve a desmayarla, podríamos argumentar que tuvo una pesadilla o algo por el estilo… ya antes ha estado en situaciones extrañas y hemos podido resolverlo así.

Basta.

—Este… y deberíamos establecer un plan de acción cada vez que esto suceda…— Secundó Asahina, dubitativa. —Y ser más cuidadosos la próxima vez… fue mi culpa que se diera cuenta, parece que no apliqué la cantidad suficiente de anestésico.

Es suficiente, en serio…

—Establecer un argumento creíble, de tal modo que Suzumiya Haruhi lo acepte como la verdad y no se vean alterados sus patrones de pensamiento y apreciación cognitiva. De eso podrías encargarte tú—. Salió de los labios de Nagato, dirigiéndose a mí. —Es prioritario, dada nuestra situación actual, que Suzumiya Haruhi se mantenga al margen de los acontecimientos hasta que se resuelva de manera razonable la crisis que atravesamos.

¡Ya basta!

—Pediré asistencia para que la intercepte un vehículo de la Agencia y ejecutemos este plan de emergencia…— Dijo Koizumi alcanzando el móvil de su bolsillo… iba a comenzar a teclear…

—¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER!— Salió de mi boca casi involuntariamente.

Los cuatro se volvieron hacia mí, sorprendidos.

—Kyon… debes entender…— Comenzó Koizumi, recuperando momentáneamente su sonrisa.

—¡No! ¡No lo entiendo ni pretendo hacerlo! ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que acaban de decir? ¡Están hablando de desmayar a Haruhi y seguirle mintiendo! ¡Estaría asustado de su sangre fría si no sintiera nauseas!— Grité señalando al ésper. Ignoro la expresión que debería tener mi cara en ese momento, pero por la repentina seriedad de Koizumi y ver como se echaba para atrás, supongo que debí dar mucho miedo. —¿Esa es la grandiosa respuesta que tienes? ¡Se supone que eres el experto en entender la mente de Haruhi! ¡No entiendes nada! ¡Ella confió en ti…! ¡En todos nosotros! ¡Deja de actuar como si lo supieras todo sobre ella! ¡No conoces ni la mitad de lo que hay en su mente! ¡Estoy convencido que esos estúpidos exabruptos que sueles tener nos han llevado a más problemas que ella misma…! Así que deja de actuar como galancillo de dorama barato y asume la responsabilidad de tus acciones… pero no de la forma en la que lo propones.

Koizumi miraba el piso. Su rostro no llevaba expresión.

—Pero… Nagato respalda mi…

—¡Claro! ¡Nagato!— Arremetí desviándome del ésper y encarando a la alienígena. —Siempre está ahí Nagato para resolvernos la vida, ¿no? Pero adivinen qué… nuestra poderosísima carta del triunfo, la omnipotente e inamovible Nagato, siempre un paso adelante, pudo prevenir todo este mamotreto desde el principio… sin embargo, no lo hizo, porque su deber es observar… si es así, ¿por qué coincide con ustedes en que hay que engañar a la chica que depositó ciegamente su confianza en nosotros?— Pregunté a menos de un paso de Nagato. Me incliné ligeramente de tal suerte que mi rostro quedara a pocos centímetros del suyo mientras clavaba mi mirada en sus ojos vacíos. —Porque ella sabe que pudo haber prevenido esta situación desde el principio si tuviera sólo un poco de carácter… pero no lo tienes… ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Nagato tomaron expresión entonces. Una que no pude leer.

—K-Kyon…— Trató de intervenir Asahina. No debió hacerlo.

—¡Por favor, Asahina!— Dije irritado. —¡No necesitamos que empieces a llorar ahora!

Con eso fue suficiente para ella… se quedó mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos y con la mismísima expresión que tendría si la hubiera abofeteado.

Kyouko Tachibana se quedó a una distancia razonable, intentando por los todos los medios posibles parecer invisible.

Me encaminé hacia las escaleras del edificio dejándolos detrás a mis compañeros de brigada. Me detuve un momento, pero no me volví a verlos.

—Si quieren continuar con esa aberración de plan, adelante… pero no cuenten conmigo en absoluto… voy a buscar a Haruhi ahora mismo y a contarle toda la verdad…— Giré ligeramente la cabeza. —¡Y quiero ver al idiota que se ponga en mi camino!

Comencé a bajar las escaleras y pude escuchar un suspiro profundo de Koizumi y los gimoteos de Asahina… y no me importó, tenía algo más serio que resolver en ese momento.

* * *

La noche había caído ya. Como era de esperarse, los primeros lugares donde intenté buscar a Haruhi fueron los salones y otras áreas de la escuela. Luego comencé a buscarla en las calles aledañas, la estación de tren, el parque y demás. Hasta ese entonces seguía ignorando donde vivía, no respondía a mis llamadas y mi desesperación iba creciendo. El frió se había intensificado y una masa de aire polar golpeaba nuestra ciudad haciendo que me dolieran los huesos mientras pedaleaba en mi bicicleta. No llevaba mis cosas de la escuela, serían estorbosas, así que las había dejado en el salón del club. Llevaba ya cerca de cinco horas buscando a mi líder de brigada y dado el poco éxito que estaba teniendo, había comenzado a aplicar la técnica del ir gritando su nombre de calle en calle.

Aún estoy enojado con Koizumi, Nagato y Asahina. Me parece que lo que estaban planeando es de lo más vil que les he visto siquiera insinuar. Me tiene preocupado el hecho de que pudieran ejecutar su plan, y si no encontraba a Haruhi, la vería al día siguiente con un lavado de cerebro impartido por estos tres… ¡Demonios! Yo realmente confiaba en ellos… ¿Cómo pueden tener ideas tan maquiavélicas? Sí, admito que Haruhi puede ser estúpidamente mandona, enojona, inoportuna y podría continuar con una larga lista de defectos de carácter… pero en lo que concierne a las personas que están cerca de ella, es generosa y atenta, aún al grado de ser entrometida… no merece que se juegue con ella de esa forma… lo que le hicimos, porque sí, yo también participé, fue cruel e innecesario… yo sigo teniendo la seguridad de que si se le explican las cosas adecuadamente, puede ser mucho más benéfico que si se le ocultan las verdades sobre ella misma y su poder. Supongo que a eso se refería Koizumi cuando decía que hay un lazo de confianza entre nosotros que nos vincula fuertemente. Vínculo que yo acabo de romper… la ira mal contenida que experimenté y proyecté contra los chicos del club era, en realidad, enojo contra mí mismo. Porque sabía que lo había echado todo a perder… porque había perdido esa conexión tan especial que tenía con Haruhi, y aunque no quiera admitirlo… necesitaba tenerla.

Un vistazo a mi móvil me indicó la hora… casi eran las once de la noche y mi esfuerzo no había sido coronado por el éxito. Creo que fui a lugares de la ciudad que ni siquiera conocía y una vez que vi construcciones desconocidas desistí en seguir y volví a mi localidad… no debió haber ido muy lejos, después de todo. Derrotado, decidí que lo mejor sería volver a casa por un cambio de ropa y algo que pudiera comer en el camino, porque sí, seguiría mi búsqueda, toda la noche si era necesario.

Entonces me golpeó un razonamiento… ¿cómo no lo vi antes? La curva camino a mi casa, la banca… el árbol de jacaranda enorme… comencé a pedalear tan rápido como mis fuerzas me lo permitían, esa era mi única referencia, si ella no estaba ahí, de verdad tendría que comenzar a preocuparme.

He pensado en un montón de formas de disculparme o excusarme con ella una vez que la vea, pero realmente no sé qué es lo que voy a decirle. De verdad me siento mal por lo que ha pasado… tal vez debió descubrir su potencial en medio de una experiencia más agradable, sin sentirse traicionada por nosotros… dándose cuenta de que su poder es simplemente enorme y puede ser utilizado por el bien de todos. Tal vez debí decírselo dentro de alguno de los aislamientos y convencerla…

La poca luz que ofrecían las luminarias hacía algo complicado ver lo que había en la curva camino a casa de la que hablo. De hecho, la copa del árbol evita ver con claridad la banca… aún así, algo dentro me dice que la voy a hallar ahí…

—¡Haruhi!— Llamé una vez que estuve a unos metros del lugar. Había una persona sentada en la banca… una chica… ¡era ella! Mi bicicleta cayó a mi lado, francamente no me importó. Corrí para encontrar a mi comandante de club.

De verdad, ¿cómo pude arruinarlo tanto? Ahí estaba ella… lucía verdaderamente deprimida. No se dignó siquiera a voltear a verme. Debe estar muy enojada… yo lo estaría. Estaba vestida únicamente con el uniforme de marinerita de la escuela, no llevaba un solo abrigo. Sin pensarlo, me deshice de mi chaqueta y me acerqué lentamente a ella. La acomodé sobre sus hombros y esperé a que al menos levantara su mirada del suelo.

Pasaron unos segundos y finalmente me dedicó una mirada. Sus ojos seguían tristes, y llevaban tal intensidad que tuve que mirar al piso. Ella se levantó lentamente, la inercia provocó que mi chaqueta cayera de sus hombros. Caminó el paso que la separaba de mí sin quitarme los ojos del rostro.

La patada voladora de Asahina-Ni fue una caricia llena de ternura comparada con la bofetada que Haruhi me propinó entonces. Mi mejilla izquierda ardía como si le hubiesen vertido aceite hirviendo encima y todo mi cuerpo se sacudió. Unos instantes después, pude sentir el sabor de mi sangre entre mis dientes… vaya que tiene la mano pesada… sin embargo, no me moví… sólo me limité a volverme hacia ella. Me golpeó por segunda vez, en esta ocasión, el dolor me obligó a lanzar un lamento casi inaudible. La tercera bofetada llegó casi sin fuerza. Cuando volteé a ver a Haruhi, gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

—¿Por qué?— Preguntó susurrando, con la voz quebrada.

—Haruhi… debes entender… era por protegerte…

—Mentiroso…— Dijo un poco más fuerte.

—Sé que no debí ocultártelo, pero de eso dependía que todos estuviéramos a salvo…

—¡DEJA DE MENTIRME! ¿POR QUÉ INSISTES EN TOMARME EL PELO?

—No te estoy mintiendo… si tan sólo pudieras entender lo que tú significas para el mundo…

—¡YO CONFIÉ EN TI, CABRÓN! ¡DE ENTRE TODAS LAS PERSONAS, YO TE ELEGÍ A TI, PORQUE PENSÉ QUE ERAS HONESTO!

—¡Lo sé y lo lamento!— Traté de contenerla con la mayor delicadeza posible al ver que nuevamente arremetería contra mí. —Es por eso… que te contaré toda la verdad… y haré un compromiso contigo. Sólo escúchame, si después de eso no quieres perdonarme, lo entenderé…

Su rostro mostraba que su cólera no disminuía, pero finalmente dejó de tratar de golpearme… resignada se sentó de vuelta en la banca y cruzó los brazos. Me acerqué y volví a acomodar mi chaqueta sobre sus hombros y luego me senté en el piso, frente a ella.

—¿Recuerdas que hace más de un año te dije que los chicos de la brigada eran… especiales?

—Sí—. Respondió escueta.

—Era verdad… y créeme, en ellos no radica el problema en realidad… es sobre ti. Es por ti que ellos están reunidos… es por ti que sucesos extraños acontecen a nuestro alrededor. Con nosotros hay una extraterrestre, un ésper y una viajera del tiempo… pero ellos son sólo una pequeña parte de todo el misterio. Me dijiste cuando nos conocimos que entre todas las personas del mundo, tú querías ser la más especial, que el mundo entero girara a tu alrededor… bueno, debes saber que así es… no entraré en detalles, porque francamente no entiendo mucho sobre ti… lo único que sé a ciencia cierta es que no debí ocultártelo, al menos no tanto tiempo… mi compromiso es que de hoy en adelante, no te ocultaré nada más… recuperaré la confianza que me tenías y te ayudaré a encontrar la respuesta a lo que sea que venga después.

—¿Y qué pasa si no quiero que estés conmigo?— Preguntó incisiva, pero más tranquila.

—Lo que he aprendido de mi jefa de brigada… lo haré a pesar de ti. Te guste o no, estaré a tu lado, sin importarme si me echas, insultas o golpeas… porque de alguna manera sé que lo habré merecido… traicioné tu confianza una vez, y me siento terrible por eso, no sé si me perdonarás algún día, pero dejaré mi vida en el intento si es necesario—. Tomé sus manos. —Significas demasiado para mí… para la brigada, como para dejarte a la deriva en esto.

—Eso es cierto—. Dijo una tercera voz. Era Koizumi. —Creo que Kyon está resumiendo muy bien lo que todos pensamos.

—Porque de verdad nos importas, Suzumiya… a reserva de lo que seas o quién seas—. Secundó Asahina.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando habían llegado… Nagato llevaba la mirada baja. Sin embargo, su intervención me dejó con la boca abierta:

—Es difícil para un ente como yo comprender la complejidad que se desarrolla en las relaciones interpersonales de los humanos… no sólo involucran una interacción dialéctica, sino que experimentan… sienten lo que hablan a nivel orgánico, lo que les genera diversos tipos de humor. Es una revelación para esta interfaz el saber que puedo experimentar esas emociones, pero me limita mi falta de comprensión de ellas para manifestarlas. En lo que concierne a la ausencia de información sobre tu condición y en concreto a la clasificación de la información que se te ha compartido, experimento un alto nivel del ruido al que ustedes llaman culpabilidad. He sido enviada aquí con una misión y debo apegarme a ella por todos los medios… En los últimos seiscientos cuarenta y cinco días he estado expuesta a una gran cantidad de datos confusos que me han hecho propensa errores de muchos tipos. Pero una de las afluentes de información proveniente de esta interacción de la que hablo, es el apego a la asociación conocida como Brigada SOS, que de un breve tiempo hacia acá dejó de ser considerada como un error para mí—. Caminó lentamente hacia Haruhi y extendió la mano derecha. —Hoy en día, tengo el deseo personal de dar mayor prioridad a los designios que esta asociación conciba como convenientes y anteponerlos a los ordenados originalmente por la Entidad responsable de la Integración de Datos de la que procedo…— Haruhi miró la mano de Nagato… le estaba extendiendo el brazalete rojo con la leyenda "Líder de Brigada". —…Ya que me considero un miembro activo de la Brigada SOS, por tanto, tú eres mi líder y por eso, mi lealtad será para ti.

Increíble… cuando me di cuenta, el horrible vendaval polar que nos atormentaba se había ido, aunque el frío seguía siendo intenso. Momentos después, comenzó una ligera y agradable nevada. Haruhi parecía particularmente conmovida por las palabras que salieron de aquellos labios siempre tan cerrados. Se puso de pie y tomó el brazalete. Luego de reflexionarlo unos segundos, se puso mi chaqueta adecuadamente y prendió el brazalete de la manga izquierda. Con aires de suficiencia puso sus manos en su cintura y tomó un profundo respiro para decir:

—Bien… serán todos sancionados por estar ocultando información a su comandante. Me tomará un tiempo diseñar un castigo adecuado, pero no será hoy… hoy volveremos al cuarto del club y ustedes me dirán todo lo que necesito saber, si alguien tiene alguna objeción, queja o sugerencia alrededor de este plan, recibiré sus ideas por escrito después de la asamblea—. Pude ver esa sonrisa con una luminosidad comparable a la de varios clústeres de estrellas adornando su rostro y me sentí más tranquilo. Esta chica es tan simple que está más allá de tontos rencores… también sé que nos aprecia a todos profundamente y de una forma tan desinteresada que su enojo no podía durar mucho, pero no me hubiera gustado… ¿cómo decía Koizumi…? Ah, sí, oscurecer su corazón. Caminó al frente de todos con la mano derecha en alto. —¡Así que todos a la escuela! ¡Hay trabajo que hacer!

* * *

De regreso en la escuela, nos acomodamos para una asamblea… creo que es la primera junta seria desde que la brigada se fundó hace más de dos años. Koizumi se acomodó del lado del perchero en la gran mesa del centro, se sentó como un presentador de _talk show_. Asahina estaba frente a él a un lado de Nagato. Haruhi, por supuesto, ocupaba su butaca de comandante y yo tomé una de las sillas plegables y me senté unos pasos detrás de ella con la silla puesta al revés, de tal suerte que mis brazos pudieran descansar sobre el respaldo.

—¿Y bien…?— Comenzó Haruhi. —¿…quién quiere comenzar?

—Supongo que el vicecomandante debería comenzar dando el ejemplo—. Respondió Koizumi teatralmente. —Siendo así, empezaré a contar mi historia.

Koizumi habló acerca de su condición de ésper y la Agencia con una soltura semejante a si hubiera estado practicando el discurso por años.

—…Así, hace casi cinco años, todos los miembros de la Agencia obtuvimos estos extraños poderes, pero que sólo podíamos manifestar ante determinados factores…— Contó eso y todo el cuento que yo sabía hace casi dos años ya.

—¿Quieres decir con eso que en mis momentos de depresión o melancolía se crean estos aislamientos y los avatares…? ¿Cómo si los creara el _Ello_?— Preguntó Haruhi en algún punto de la conversación.

—Es correcto. Tu sentido común o _Yo_ te mantenía al margen de saberlo, y nosotros actuábamos como tu _Superyó_, corrigiendo los defectos que los avatares causaban y evitando que estos se propagaran a la realidad…— Quizás la parte más asombrosa de esta charla fue como de pronto llegaron al postulado teórico freudiano del aparato psíquico, y por supuesto, el grado de entendimiento que Haruhi tenía al respecto. Dejé de seguirlos cuando evolucionaron a terrenos lacanianos.

—El año del cuál procedo deberá ser por ahora _información clasificada_, pero es lejos, en el futuro…— Narraba un rato después Asahina. —Actualmente se sigue estudiando la causa de este cataclismo espacio-temporal que evita a la gente de mi época continuar con sus investigaciones en etapas anteriores al periodo de tiempo actual… actual para ustedes, claro…

—Entonces…— Interrumpía eventualmente Haruhi, más que para preguntar, para confirmar sus propias teorías. —¿…lo que me estás diciendo es que el viaje en el tiempo se enfrenta constantemente a la _Paradoja del río de Heráclito_?

—Básicamente sí, aunque aún en nuestra época sigue siendo un tema de discusión, debido a que igualmente debemos apegarnos a los parámetros del _determinismo_ y aplicarlo como regla primordial para la ejecución de la intervención en eventos del pasado…

—¿Y por qué pareciera que basan su viaje en el tiempo más en términos filosóficos que en términos científicos?— Arremetió Haruhi, con su usual agudeza.

—_Información clasificada…_

De esperarse, ¿no? Pero… ¿Cómo es que Haruhi domina con tal soltura estos temas…? ¿Enseñan eso realmente en la preparatoria…? Debo estar pasando más tiempo dormido del que pensé…

—La Entidad responsable de la Integración de Datos es una entidad que no tiene las herramientas para comunicarse con las formas de vida orgánicas de manera directa, de hecho, tiene relativamente poco tiempo que desarrolló la capacidad de crear un lenguaje entendible para ambas formas de evolución y a partir de eso, empezar a crear interfaces como yo—. Pregonaba poco después la alienígena del grupo.

—Por poco tiempo me imagino que te refieres al nacimiento del raciocinio humano…— Indagó Haruhi.

—Imaginas bien. Sólo, y sólo hasta que la humanidad alcanzó el grado suficiente de inteligencia que le permitiera el almacenamiento y creación de datos, la EID fue capaz de desarrollar un sistema lingüístico que nos permitiera la interacción directa con los organismos autodenominados _Homo Sapiens Sapiens. _Se descubrió entonces que esta especie, ubicada en este planeta en particular, tenía explosiones de datos cíclicas de diferentes magnitudes y con diferentes efectos en la realidad aproximadamente cada dos milenios.

—¿Hace dos milenios pasó algo semejante entonces?

—Eso es clasificado.

—Dime, Yuki… ¿la entidad de la que procedes, ocupa un planeta particular? ¿Es omnisciente? ¿Es la única en el universo con esas características? Si me lo propongo, ¿Puedo verla?

—No, Sí, No, Es desconocido el verdadero alcance de tus capacidades, aunque existe una alta probabilidad.

La charla giró en torno a ese y otros temas, a cuál más complicado (al menos para mí), y cuando miré mi móvil noté que eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada.

—¿Y tú…?— Dijo Haruhi, girándose en su silla hasta quedar frente a mí. —¿…cómo es que encajas en esto?

—Ojalá lo supiera—. Respondí. —Me inscribí en la Preparatoria del Norte dispuesto a renunciar a mis fantasías sobre cosas extraordinarias y apareciste tú con esa extraña presentación… un buen día cometí la tontería de comenzar a hablarte y luego estaba aquí sentado, siendo cuestionado sobre como encajo en toda esta locura de extraterrestres, ésperes, viajeros en el tiempo y deslizadores…

Haruhi me escrutó con esos ojos ambarinos por algunos segundos mientras jugaba con su cabello. Luego volvió a encarar al resto de la concurrencia.

—Tomemos un receso de quince minutos y luego retomemos la charla… supongo que hay algo más serio en la mesa, no creo que se hayan descubierto sólo porque me aprecian…— Ordenó ella dejando claro que, aun habiéndose enterado hoy, estaba un paso delante de nosotros… le vendría bien a todos tomarse un descanso, en especial a Haruhi… lo siguiente de lo que hay que informarle no será tan grato.

* * *

Caminé casi por inercia fuera del viejo edificio y busqué asilo bajo el árbol donde Haruhi decidió que deberíamos hacer una banda para el festival cultural pasado… es una alivio que no haya concretado esa idea. Vengo únicamente con mi uniforme encima, mi loca líder de brigada aún trae mi chaqueta… aunque está bien, la verdad es que el frío me ayuda a pensar con mayor claridad. Ahora que lo pienso, creo realmente que Haruhi está tomándose muy bien lo que está pasando… Nagato y Asahina me habían comentado con anterioridad que Haruhi era capaz de percibir lo extraño, pero no podría darse cuenta por sus medios… me parece asombroso el modo en que está asimilando todo… creo que en el tiempo que llevamos todos de conocernos, hemos crecido mucho y hemos evolucionado mucho.

—¿No tienes frío?— Preguntó Haruhi a unos pasos de mí.

—No mucho, en realidad—. Mentira… me duele hasta la médula el maldito frío.

—Han pasado cosas increíbles desde que empezamos la preparatoria, ¿verdad?

—Ni siquiera puedes imaginarte… te garantizo que te las contaré todas apenas tengamos un tiempo.

—Mikuru está preparando algo de té.

Haruhi quedó en silencio unos momentos luego de decir eso.

—Sigo sin entender muy bien cómo es que yo encajo en toda esta situación—. Comenté. —Sin embargo… hay algo que creo que es conveniente que sepas de mí—. Me puse de pie y la miré directamente a los ojos. Había hecho el compromiso de no volver a ocultarle nada. Sería fiel a ese compromiso. —Yo… yo soy…

—John Smith—. Completó ella, con una expresión relajada en el rostro… sonriente.

—¿Có-cómo lo…?

—No lo sabía…— Dijo ella bajando la mirada, repentinamente arrobada. —Desde esa primera vez que hablé contigo… tu cara… el timbre de tu voz y esa ridícula actitud tuya… no sabía que tú eras el John Smith que conocí hace casi cinco años, en Tanabata… sólo… sólo deseaba que así fuera… deseé que fueras tú…

¿Es que el poder de esta chica no conoce límites…?

—Haruhi…

—¡Vamos, el té debe estar listo!— Dijo recuperando el entusiasmo.

Me tomó de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarme al cuarto del club de vuelta.

* * *

Casi fueron arrancadas las lágrimas de mis ojos en agradecimiento al glorioso té de Asahina. En pocos momentos había recuperado todo mi aplomo y mi cuerpo se había recuperado del frío infernal que padecía minutos antes. Luego de un breve tiempo de relax, llegó el momento de la verdad… explicarle a Haruhi sobre la Brigada SOS-Ni y lo que significaba su llegada a nuestro plano.

Koizumi y Nagato se encargaron de la explicación hablada, Asahina y yo nos encargamos de la vivencial. A medida que revelábamos la información y relatábamos lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas, el rostro de Haruhi se iba haciendo más serio. Parece que le costó menos trabajo que a mí entender la verdadera dimensión del problema que estábamos enfrentando.

—¿Dónde están ellos ahora?— Preguntó Haruhi una vez terminado el resumen.

—Lo ignoramos—. Respondió Koizumi. —Aparentemente tienen problemas semejantes ellos para ubicarnos a nosotros, saben sólo lo necesario… aún así, estamos en desventaja.

—Son obviamente peligrosos para nosotros… ¿Lo son para nuestras familias, seres queridos o compañeros de escuela?— Preguntó ella, una vez más sólo para confirmar su teoría.

—El riesgo es indeterminado, pero las simulaciones arrojan niveles críticos de probabilidad—. Dijo Nagato.

Haruhi se levantó de su silla y miró a través de la ventana, reflexiva… le tomó un tiempo considerable lo que sea que estuviera pensando, en algún momento llegué a imaginar que saldría humo de su cabeza.

—Bien, he hecho un plan… espero contar con la cooperación de todos… será difícil de ejecutar… en muchos aspectos… pero si todos trabajamos juntos, lo lograremos… sé que así será…— Nos encaró a todos con esa sonrisa del millón de vatios. —Hagan un corrillo, el plan es el siguiente…

Todos nos acercamos a ella y comenzó a darnos detalles…

—Justo lo que hubiese esperado de Suzumiya—. Dijo Koizumi una vez que toda la información nos fuera compartida.

—¡Lo haremos…!— Afirmó Asahina, llena de determinación.

—Las probabilidades de éxito son superiores a si no se estableciera plan alguno—. Agregó Nagato.

—Es una locura…— Sí, ese fui yo… —Pero bien podría funcionar…

—¡Está decidido entonces!— Exclamó nuestra comandante, radiante. —¡Una maligna asociación de usurpadores ha llegado desde otra dimensión para atentar contra la Brigada SOS! ¡Nosotros les daremos batalla y los derrotaremos! ¡Esta es la primera gran aventura de la Brigada SOS!— Me sorprende el corazón de esta chica… estamos parados al borde del precipicio, a punto de perderlo todo, y para ella es una aventura… siento una gran envidia de su forma tan única de ver la vida, y al mismo tiempo agradezco que sea así. —¡Koizumi! Cuando hablaste de los recursos de tu Agencia ¿De qué alcances estamos hablando?

—No podría decirlo con exactitud… ¿Qué tienes en mente?— Haruhi hizo un par de peticiones que me parecieron un poco extrañas. —No hay problema, tendrás ambas cosas al amanecer.

—Yuki… ¿Qué alcance tiene tu poder de manipulación de datos? En particular con asuntos de la memoria—. Lanzó entonces contra la alien.

—Es competente.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Mikuru! ¿Estás armada de alguna forma?— Preguntó entonces pasando la estafeta a la viajera del tiempo.

—N-no…

—¿Puedes conseguir armas y autorización para usarlas?

—Po… podría intentar conseguir permisos…

—Lo harás mañana entonces… por hoy se levanta la sesión, aunque no quiero que se vayan a sus casas… así que todos tendremos que dormir aquí y mañana temprano ejecutaremos el plan.

* * *

Unos minutos después, acomodados según los designios de Haruhi, Asahina compartía el futón con Nagato, Koizumi acomodaba su cabeza sobre la gran mesa larga del centro del salón y yo conservé el lugar que había ocupado toda la reunión, cerca de la ventana. Haruhi también se quedó en la silla de oficinista del líder de brigada. Se apagaron las luces y poco a poco, el silencio inicial se convirtió en una pequeña orquesta de débiles ronquidos y respiraciones acompasadas. Yo no podía dormir…

—Kyon… ¿estás despierto?— Preguntó Haruhi un poco después, en un susurro apenas audible.

—Un poco…— Respondí en el mismo tono de voz.

Apenas haciendo ruido, giró su silla y comenzó a impulsarla con los pies acercándose a mí.

—¿Tú sabías eso que decía Koizumi sobre la creación de aislamientos?— Me preguntó tan cerca de mí como pudo y siendo cuidadosa de decirlo lo más bajo posible.

—Sí…

—¿Sabes…? Hace algún tiempo tengo… extraños sueños… sobre ti…— En este punto, mi corazón ya latía con fuerza. —…Y me estaba preguntando… ¿Esos sueños…?— Curiosamente noté que los ronquidos y las respiraciones acompasadas se habían detenido también… ¡Entrometidos! ¡Esta es una charla entre Haruhi y yo!

—No eran sueños…— Dije sintiendo como mi rostro ardía de pena.

—¡Oh…!— Haruhi se había puesto ambas manos sobre la boca y había abierto los ojos tanto como pudo… Un muy incómodo silencio se formó entonces… ninguno de los dos se atrevió a ver al otro. —Hm… eh… bueno… eres bueno…— Dijo ella haciéndome sentir aún más apenado si es que era posible.

—Eh… gracias… tú también…— Respondí apenas pudiendo modular mi tono de voz.

Y luego de unos instantes, el incómodo silencio se hizo hilarante… y entonces ambos reíamos como tontos ante el descubrimiento. Y cuando nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrarse, sentí el impulso de besarla… estaba muy cerca de mí y ya no me sentía apesadumbrado por mentirle. Parece que ella pensó lo mismo, así que simplemente lo hicimos. Es la primera vez en mi vida que tengo una auténtica sesión de besos… porque los aislamientos no cuentan… esto es diferente, es real… y es sumamente reconfortante. Estuvimos en este canal algunos minutos, pero el cansancio fue mayor, había sido un día muy largo.

—Buenas noches—. Dijo Haruhi, alejándose hacia el escritorio.

—Buenas noches—. Respondí apoyando mi cabeza sobre mis brazos, preparándome para dormir.

Y debería aprovechar las pocas horas de sueño que me quedaran por hoy… sospecho que serán mis últimas noches tranquilas en algún tiempo.

**Capítulo 6.**

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**¿Y bien...? ¿Cuál podrá ser el plan de nuestras ahora consciente jefa de brigada?**  
**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Y siempre si fue antes de que terminara el año. Aquí dejo el séptimo capítulo de la historia. ¡Estamos llegando al clímax!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7.**

A pesar de la noche tan fría que la había precedido, tenemos un clima más bien templado esta mañana de sábado. Mi frente está marcada por el metal del respaldo de la silla donde dormí y estoy siendo violentamente despertado a golpes con un pequeño megáfono amarillo. Juro que buscaré ese megáfono en otro momento y lo haré desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

—¡Levántate de una vez! ¡Todos los demás ya están trabajando y tú no te mueves de esa silla!— Abrí los ojos al fin para ver la expresión eternamente irritada de Haruhi, a punto de darme otro golpe para despertarme.

—Ya desperté…

—Bien… Koizumi ya trajo una de las cosas que le encargué, así que vístete pronto… tenemos que desayunar, repasar el plan y ejecutar la primera parte.

Ni bien terminó esa oración, me fue arrojada una pequeña bolsa de plástico y tuve que salir huyendo junto con Koizumi del salón del club, Haruhi, como siempre, había comenzado a quitarse el uniforme para ponerse la ropa que la Agencia le había hecho llegar al ésper.

—Espero haber acertado en tus gustos—. Dijo Koizumi sonriente, una vez que abrí la bolsa y comencé a sacar las prendas nuevas que venían en ella.

—¿Acertado? Incluso es ropa de las marcas que acostumbro comprar…— No lo dije como una halago… de hecho, son este tipo de cosas las que hacen que me dé miedo la Agencia de Koizumi… ahora no sólo me siento vigilado, me siento desnudo… qué repelús… ignorando ese hecho, cambié mi uniforme. Al fondo de la bolsa, había un empaque pequeño que contenía aditamentos de aseo personal… una pequeña barra de jabón, dentífrico, un cepillo de dientes desechable, desodorante y algo de fijador para el cabello… vaya… estos tipos sí que están en todo… —¿De qué hotel robaron esto?

—Puedo asegurarte que todo ha sido adquirido legalmente, si es esa tu inquietud—. Respondió el chico con poderes paranormales mientas nos encaminábamos a los vestidores para asearnos. —¿No te parece increíble que Suzumiya haya tomado tan bien todo lo que pasó entre ayer y hoy?

—Te dije que lo tomaría bien… no porque se comporte como una niña caprichosa y molesta debe serlo en realidad.

—Crees eso de verdad… esa es quizás la causa por la que ella te eligió a ti.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

—Te repito una vez más: hay un lazo de confianza tan profundo entre ustedes dos… que hizo posible que ella asumiera la verdad sobre sus poderes de la mejor manera… y todo gracias a ti. Me sentiría mal si no te lo compartiera, así que lo diré… pude escuchar anoche la pequeña conversación que sostuviste con Suzumiya—. ¡Maldito entrometido! ¡Lo sabía! —Debo decir que me siento feliz de ver que Suzumiya haya madurado tanto en este tiempo… si tú no hubieras aparecido en su vida y la Brigada SOS-Ni hubiera llegado, creo que estaríamos enfrentando el Armagedón ahora mismo.

—El que me adules de esa forma no hará que me caigas mejor…

—Entendido.

* * *

Regresamos al salón del club un poco más frescos y limpios. Adentro, las chicas ya vestían ropa de calle y teníamos una invitada… una mucama… y no, no era Asahina.

—¡Pasen y sírvanse! ¡El desayuno acaba de llegar!— Dijo Sonou Mori con esa sonrisa brillante que hacía imposible hacer un cálculo de su edad.

Hicimos como nos lo indicó y unos minutos después tomábamos un abundante y revitalizador desayuno. A reserva de que mi apetito era grande para este momento, debo dejar muy en claro que no era digna competencia para Haruhi y Nagato, que simplemente limpiaron cada plato que se atravesó en su camino. Sin embargo, había algo que me inquietaba… Asahina apenas si probaba bocado.

—¿Te sientes mal?— Pregunté al verla tan pasiva.

—¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Estoy bien!— Dijo como regresando de una ensoñación y retirando sus ojos de los míos… lanzó entonces una mirada de prevención a Haruhi, que comía completamente despreocupada.

No creo… es decir… quizás en algún momento he llegado a hacer alguna insinuación inocente, pero no es como para que… Asahina esté celosa de Haruhi, ¿verdad…? ¿Qué debería decirle? Si ella cometió el mismo error que Koizumi y escuchó nuestra charla luego de apagar las luces, también escuchó nuestro pequeño diálogo sin palabras poco después… hace algunos años pasé por una situación en la cual fui rechazado por la chica que me gustaba, y empeorándolo todo, la encontré con otro chico en una muy atrevida y desmesurada interacción boca-a-boca… supongo que ya han experimentado eso antes y es espantoso… el problema aquí es… ¿Cómo reconfortarla si ese fuera el caso?

El final del desayuno me sorprendió aún con esos pensamientos en la mente.

—¡Kyon! ¡Ven conmigo!— Ordenó Haruhi, haciéndome seguirla fuera del salón del club hasta las escaleras. Se quedó en silencio unos minutos y luego preguntó: —¿Crees que el plan que ideé funcionará?

—Sí… creo que no podría ser de otra forma. A mí también me interesa poner a salvo a mi familia.

—Entonces hagámoslo.

A su indicación tomé mi móvil y tecleé el número de mi casa.

—¿Sí…? Soy yo… pásame a mamá, por favor… ¡no es asunto tuyo, pásame a mamá!— Mientras yo daba indicaciones a mi hermanita, Haruhi miraba aún indecisa su propio móvil. La comunicación en casa se restableció. —¿Hola? ¿Mamá…? Sí… en la escuela… eh, sí… te explicaré más tarde… necesito que hagas algo por mí… ¿Podrías por favor ir con papá y mi hermana al café que está afuera de la estación? Sí, es urgente… lleguen a eso de la una de la tarde, hay una meza apartada, sólo mencionen mi nombre… no te preocupes, no es nada muy grave… sí… sí… ¡ah, por cierto! Sobre la pregunta que me hiciste el martes… será todo aclarado hoy, lo prometo. Nos vemos más tarde.

Me sentía raro… pensándolo detenidamente, esa llamada representaba haber tomado una de las más importantes decisiones de mi vida y no sabía cómo confrontar ese hecho. Haruhi me imitó momentos después…

—¿Papá? ¡Hola…!

* * *

Los cinco miembros de la brigada viajábamos cómodamente en una Pick-Up de marca extranjera en camino a la estación. Faltaban sólo unos minutos para la una de la tarde y un grueso nudo se iba formando poco a poco en la boca de mi estómago.

—Aún estás a tiempo de retractarte… todos lo estamos—. Dijo Haruhi, volteando desde el asiento del copiloto.

—No… te dije que haría esto contigo y así será—. Respondí.

Supongo que a estas alturas deben estar un tanto intrigados sobre las pautas que debe seguir el aventurado plan de nuestra líder de brigada, ¿verdad? Tengan un poco de paciencia, en seguida se aclararán todas las dudas.

El vehículo, conducido Arakawa, nos dejó en la estación y de ahí comenzaríamos ejecutar la primera etapa del plan.

—Koizumi… ¿Está listo el otro encargo que te hice?— Preguntó Haruhi, aparentemente ganando tiempo antes de lo inevitable.

—Sí. Deben estar terminando de acondicionarlo ahora mismo.

—Mikuru, ¿Cómo va la solicitud que te pedí que hicieras?

—Eh… está siendo procesada, espero respuesta en un par de horas como máximo.

—Yuki… ¿entiendes lo que debes hacer?

—Entiendo.

—¿Estás listo, Kyon?

—Como nunca antes.

Haruhi y yo comenzamos a caminar hacia el café, ese mismo que tantas reuniones del club llevaba hasta el día de hoy, y donde usualmente terminaba pagando la comida de todos. Ahora que miro esos tiempos, siento algo de nostalgia… me da la impresión que esos días de aventuras absurdas han quedado en el pasado y no puedo evitar sentir tristeza por ello. Atravesamos la puerta sabiendo cuál era la mesa que debíamos buscar. En dicha mesa nos esperaban ya cinco personas. Mis padres y mi hermana de un lado. Los Suzumiya del otro.

Sería muy difícil describir la tensión del momento. Haruhi tomó el asiento que quedaba desocupado en la cabecera de la mesa y yo tomé una silla y la junté, quedando al lado de mi líder de brigada.

—Hola… ¿Ya pidieron algo?— Preguntó Haruhi tomando una carta y esperando con ello romper la tensión… estaba muy nerviosa, sus manos estaban temblando… casi tanto como mis piernas.

Mi padre comenzó entonces, él si tenía los modos para romper el hielo.

—Hola…— Dijo él por fin, extendiendo la mano en un saludo occidental al padre de Haruhi… un hombre de mirada sagaz… parece que esas extrañas cejas largas las heredó de él.

Luego de que los comensales se presentaran, se volvieron hacia nosotros esperando recibir una explicación para tan rara invitación a comer…

—Se preguntarán por qué los hemos reunido aquí esta tarde…— Comenzó Haruhi al ver que no había forma de hacerlos perder más tiempo. —Así que Kyon se los explicara…— Sí, Kyon se los… ¡¿Qué? ¡Traidora!

—¿Kyon? ¿Este jovencito es Kyon? ¡Al fin te conozco!— Dijo alegremente la madre de Haruhi. Una mujer muy guapa por cierto, sin duda pasó buenos genes a su hija. —Haruhi no para de hablar de ti…

—Mamá, por favor…— Dijo Haruhi avergonzada. A su padre no pareció hacerle mucha gracia…— Deja que Kyon les explique…

—Sí… deja que nos explique…— Terció el padre de Haruhi con una agudeza que helaba la sangre…

—Eh… OK, no sé cómo empezar… creo que no hay una forma sencilla de decir esto, así que lo haré rápidamente y sin rodeos…— Tomé tanto aire como me fue posible… es ahora o nunca… —H-Haruhi y yo…— Si fuera posible, aleja esta copa de mí… —Hemos decidido…— …pero no se haga mi voluntad, sino la tuya… —Que viviremos juntos...

Diez ojos nos perforaron a los dos por un largo y profundo silencio producto del shock …

—¿Qué ustedes qué…?— Preguntó mi madre…

—¡De ninguna manera!— Ese fue el señor Suzumiya.

—¿Juntos? ¿Cómo papá y mamá?— Preguntó mi hermana, dándose una idea de las implicaciones que llevaba mi afirmación.

—Pero ni siquiera son mayores de edad…— Intervino mi padre.

—¿Y por qué? ¿Acaso estás embara…?— Trató de preguntar la madre de Haruhi.

—¡NO! ¿Por qué debería ser por eso?— Respondió Haruhi acalorada, sintiendo que la situación se le escapaba de las manos.

—¿Y así de buenas a primeras se les ocurrió pedir permiso para hacer esta locura…?— Atacó el señor Suzumiya una vez más.

—Eh… en realidad no estamos pidiendo permiso… estamos avisándoles…— Reviré yo, rascándome la nuca. La expresión del padre de Haruhi me hizo temer que en cualquier momento se levantaría a golpearme.

—Pero Kyon… ¿tienes alguna idea de cuanta responsabilidad es llevar una casa?— Cuestionó mi padre. Si tan sólo supieras el tamaño de la responsabilidad que descansa sobre mí justo ahora…

—¿Cuál casa? ¡Estoy seguro que no…!— Dijo el padre de Haruhi… no debe ser fácil para un padre que un hijo se vaya así como así… menos si ese hijo es una jovencita, menos aún si esa jovencita es hija única…

—Tenemos una casa, papá… la verdad es que hemos planeado con mucha anticipación esto…— Mintió la chica de la banda amarilla.

—¿Y de qué van a vivir…?— Preguntó la señora Suzumiya.

—Kyon tiene un buen trabajo.

—¿Tú? ¿Trabajando?— Preguntó mi madre.

—Eh… sí…— Dije continuando la mentira. —Por eso he estado llegando tarde los últimos días…

—¿Y qué va a pasar con la escuela?— Indagó mi padre.

—Los dos podremos continuar, el salario de Kyon en suficiente para eso y más.

—Sólo si trabajas como _yakuza_—. Sugirió inquisitoriamente el padre de Haruhi, echando una mirada peligrosa a las casi curadas cicatrices en mi rostro.

—Pues si no alcanza, yo también puedo trabajar—. Salió Haruhi en mi defensa.

El bombardeo de preguntas continuó por unos minutos, así que tomé la palabra para zanjar de una vez por todas el asunto… de todas formas, estaba ya decidido y no había forma de retractarse.

—La verdad es que la decisión ya está tomada, y necesitamos el respaldo de su parte… no el económico… queremos estar en paz con ustedes. Aunque no lo crean, es una decisión muy difícil para nosotros dos…

—Lo dices como si no quisieran hacerlo—. Inquirió la señora Suzumiya.

—No me malentiendan… no hay nada que quiera hacer más que esto—. Eso lo dije sin pensarlo… algo dentro de mi cabeza me decía que no estaba mintiendo. —Pero para los dos es muy importante que ustedes estén tranquilos con nuestra decisión… papá, mamá…— Me dirigí a mis viejos. —Creo que hasta el día de hoy nunca he sido un mal muchacho… OK, quizás soy un poco perezoso, pero eso es algo que les puedo garantizar que cambiaré… y creo que no es necesario hablar acerca de las virtudes que tiene Haruhi…— Dije ahora dirigiéndome a la familia Suzumiya.

Yo sabía que mis padres me entenderían… por eso mismo no objeté mucho cuando Haruhi propuso este plan en principio. Sabía que haciendo una buena argumentación, ellos accederían de buena gana. Y por la expresión de Haruhi, imaginé que ella tenía una sintonía semejante con su familia.

Hubo reflexiones e intercambio de ideas en voz baja entre ambas familias…

—¿Por qué no nos dan unos minutos…? Vayan y pidan una bebidas para todos… y llévate a tu hermana—. Dijo mi padre, haciendo que dejáramos a los adultos discutir.

—¿Eso salió bien, no?— Preguntó mi comandante apenas abandonamos la mesa y nos sentamos en la recepción del pequeño restaurante mientras mi hermanita revisaba las revistas infantiles de la tienda.

—¿Bien…? ¡Pensé que mojaría los pantalones en cualquier momento! ¡Tu padre da tanto miedo como tú!

—Es un buen tipo, pero odia las sorpresas… me recuerda un poco a ti.

—Ese comentario fue extraño… nunca vuelvas a hacerlo.

—¿Problemas con Edipo? ¡Madura!

Los siguientes minutos fueron de charlas así de triviales. Cuando consideramos que era suficiente, volvimos los tres a la mesa. Nuestros padres departían ya más animados y parecían haber llegado a un veredicto.

—¿Así que esto es lo que traían ustedes dos entre manos?— Preguntó mi madre entonces. Yo sólo asentí. Sentía algo de culpa por mentirles.

—No entiendo muy bien qué pretenden con todo esto—, dijo el señor Suzumiya dirigiéndose a su hija, —pero hasta hace una hora eras una buena hija, con buenas calificaciones y un humor espantoso…— Se volvió entonces hacia mí. —Si crees que puedes manejar eso, adelante, te deseo suerte… hemos llegado a la conclusión de que merecen una oportunidad. Tendrán un periodo de prueba de tres meses… si creen que resulta, tendrán nuestro apoyo incondicional en adelante. Si no, tendrán que atenerse a la voluntad de sus familias hasta que sean mayores de edad… ¿lo toman o lo dejan?

Por supuesto, lo tomamos. Lo curioso de la escena es que me sorprendí a mí mismo tomando la mano de Haruhi con alivio cuando se llegó a esa conclusión. El ambiente se relajó y de hecho, tuvimos una muy agradable comida con nuestras familias. Hasta este punto era la parte amable del plan. Era hora de hacer la parte más difícil.

* * *

Supongo que alguna vez en sus vidas han tenido que renunciar a algo con el único afán de que ese algo esté bien… como cuando encuentras un animalito herido y tienes que liberarlo cuando se restablece o de otra forma, moriría de tristeza lejos de su hogar. Ese día sentí eso, multiplicado por cien.

Haruhi me volteó a ver en el inter en el que se ordenó el postre… ni ella ni yo pedimos ninguno. El gesto que me hizo me indicó que era el tiempo.

—Discúlpenos unos momentos—. Indicó ella, poniéndose de pie, yo la secundé.

—¿Saben algo…?— Me volví hacia mis padres antes de retirarme. —Los quiero. Son los mejores padres del mundo—. Acaricié la cabeza de mi hermana. —Cuida bien de ellos cuando yo no esté.

Haruhi había salido rápidamente del restaurante, evitándose esta escena. La seguí poco después y la encontré fuera del restaurante al lado de Nagato. Tenía la mirada baja y los brazos cruzados, lucía abatida. Nagato rompió el silencio con unas palabras que al día de hoy siguen haciéndome sentir muy triste:

—Borrado selectivo de almacenamiento de información para formas de vida orgánicas. Una vez iniciado el proceso, no es posible detenerlo. Contarán con un plazo ciento sesenta y ocho horas para revertirlo. Luego de ese plazo, el cambio no podrá ser corregido volviéndose permanente. Tiempo estimado del proceso: veintiocho segundos. ¿Permiso?

Haruhi dudó un poco ante las palabras de Nagato, que la miraba directo a los ojos, esperando su respuesta.

—Adelante, Yuki…

Nagato se volvió hacia mí para que confirmara la orden. Yo sólo asentí. No era la primera vez que veía un proceso semejante ejecutado por nuestra talentosa alienígena. Ella levantó una mano y por cerca de medio minuto, el ambiente pareció girar y revolverse sin que nada cambiara de lugar realmente… no pude evitar la tentación y me volví hacia el establecimiento que acabábamos de dejar… pude ver a mi hermana a través de la amplia ventana y ella me miró también por un instante.

Cuando todo terminó, el entorno se había regularizado. Mi hermanita seguía con sus ojos en mí, pero los retiró de inmediato habiendo perdido por completo el interés… en este perfecto desconocido para ella. El cambio estaba hecho. Haruhi y yo teníamos la necesidad de quedar en buenos términos con nuestras familias, sólo para sentirnos bien emocionalmente, pero el plan era este: hacer desaparecer todo recuerdo o vínculo que tuviéramos con ellos para no volverlos blancos de nuestros enemigos. Ahora, mis padres y sus padres eran viejos amigos, el matrimonio sin hijos de los Suzumiya, y mi familia, con una única hija.

Tampoco éramos ya alumnos de la preparatoria del norte… pondríamos en riesgo a nuestros compañeros de escuela innecesariamente. Haruhi nos propuso en su loco plan perder nuestra vida, enfrentar el problema y luego, tratar de recuperarla. Por disparatado que suene, creo que no pudo tener una mejor idea, y si me pidiera consentimiento para volver a hacerlo, repetiría mi decisión sin dudarlo.

—Es nuestro turno entonces—. Dijo Koizumi uniéndose a nosotros. — Encontramos un lugar perfecto, Suzumiya.

Haruhi asintió, pude ver sus ojos irritados por contener el llanto… Seguimos a Koizumi hasta la Pick-Up, donde Asahina nos esperaba. La volvimos a abordar dejando a nuestros padres y básicamente todo nuestro pasado en ese pequeño restaurante donde acostumbrábamos pasar nuestros fines de semana, cuando la Brigada SOS era sólo un club estudiantil.

* * *

Haruhi se repuso (aunque no por completo) en el viaje en auto y finalmente llegamos al lugar del que Koizumi hablaba. Era una casa… una grande desde mi punto de vista, no tanto como la de Tsuruya, pero si con bastantes habitaciones para no aburrirte una temporada. Lo mejor era que desde ella podía apreciarse sin problemas el ágora donde hace algún tiempo filmamos parte de "Las Aventuras de Mikuru Asahina Episodio 00" por un pequeño acantilado. Haruhi bajó de la camioneta y miró alegre el panorama.

—¿Ya viste, Kyon? ¿Qué te parece?

—Es perfecto—. Respondí.

—Deja de ver mi trasero…

—¿Qué…? ¡Yo no…!— Maldición… lo peor es que si estaba viéndola…

Una vez que Koizumi indicara a Arakawa que se retirara, bajamos los cinco miembros de la brigada al ágora y entonces comenzaríamos (o más bien, Nagato) la siguiente parte de nuestro plan… aplicar la misma técnica de borrado de memorias y alteraciones al entorno para que la Brigada SOS completa fuera independiente… con todo lo que eso conlleva. Koizumi sería un chico con poderes, pero no tendría conexión con la agencia. Asahina perdería su vínculo con su organización y Nagato había aprendido a separarse de la EID gracias a la sincronización con Asakura, así que sería una máverik, eso limitaría sus poderes y, según lo que nos contó, pondría en riesgo su capacidad para restaurar la realidad en otro momento… sin embargo, era un riesgo que todos estábamos dispuestos a correr.

Una vez hechas las confirmaciones, Nagato puso la mano arriba lista para comenzar.

Esta vez, sin embargo, algo nos distrajo a todos. Una comitiva de media docena de autos, algunos negros y otros grises, entraron al parque y se acomodaron alrededor del ágora. Lo que vi a continuación fue sorprendente…

De la camioneta negra que reconocí como la misma que nos trajo a este lugar, bajó Kimidori… seguida por Asakura y Arakawa; Mori y los hermanos Tamaru bajaron de un compacto. Para mi sorpresa, del último auto negro, bajó una mujer cuya figura reconocería en cualquier parte… porque es perfecta… pero tenía algo diferente… el cabello era corto y de otro color… imagino que para no crear confusiones. Era Mikuru Asahina, versión adulta. De los vehículos grises bajaron otros rostros no tan conocidos, pero pude reconocer a dos de ellos. Fujiwara y Tachibana. Además de los mencionados, había por lo menos una veintena de personas que no reconocía.

—No es necesario que hagan esto—. Comenzó Kimidori, aparentemente al tanto de las intenciones de la brigada.

—Con el sacrificio que han hecho ellos dos es suficiente—. Complementó Asahina adulta con un timbre de voz diferente y señalando con el rostro a Haruhi y a mí. —No me gustaría perder a uno de mis mejores agentes—. Dijo acercándose a su "yo" pasado y poniendo una mano sobre su coronilla.

—Comandante Michiru—. Saludó Asahina respetuosamente haciendo una reverencia… así que se hace llamar Michiru para ella misma…

—Estos invasores han causado muchos estragos ya… nosotros también queremos una pieza de ellos y estamos ansiosos por pasar nuestra factura—. Dijo animado el mayor de los Tamaru.

—Así que no lo hagan… todos nosotros y muchos más que no pudieron venir estaremos más que felices de unir fuerzas con ustedes para terminar con esta situación—. Agregó Tachibana sonriente.

—Después de todo, también es nuestra realidad—. Ese fue Fujiwara, apático.

—Así que si tú nos lo permites…— Dijo Asahina adulta acercándose a Haruhi. —Te daremos todo el apoyo que necesitas.

Haruhi miró con suspicacia a quien tenía enfrente y luego miró alternadamente a ella y a nuestra Asahina. Pareció entender el juego y sonrió radiante. Tal como hacía con casi todas las personas que se cruzaban en su camino, lo más fácil era simplemente tomar la ayuda, además que eso eliminaba el riesgo de que Nagato no pudiera restaurar las cosas al final.

—De acuerdo… ¡Manos a la obra entonces!

No la malentiendan… sé que dentro de ella hay profundos y complejos sentimientos de gratitud con todos… pero, ¿qué sería de ella si de buenas a primeras se pusiera a repartir las gracias a todo aquel que le tienda la mano? Eso sí sería una muestra clara de que su espíritu está en decadencia. Antes de ponernos todos en camino, fui yo quien expresó públicamente la gratitud por parte de toda la brigada. En realidad me pareció un acto muy conmovedor, y si es que llegamos a trascender de todo este entuerto, deberemos buscar la forma de compensar a todos…

* * *

El que la casa que consiguieron para nosotros fuera tan grande obedecía un propósito en particular… ya me parecía que no era por nada que nos dieran una casa en la fácilmente podría vivir una familia de diez miembros, siendo nosotros sólo dos. Esta acción, determinada por la Agencia resultaría providencial para los próximos días.

—Ahora que no podemos volver a la preparatoria del norte…— Anunciaba Haruhi en el enorme comedor donde todos los involucrados cabíamos cómodamente. —…tendremos esta casa como nuestro centro de operaciones. Agradezco que todos hayan decidido cooperar con nosotros para derrotar a un enemigo como el que enfrentamos y por eso les será otorgado uno de los máximos honores: ¡todos serán considerados a partir de este momento miembros de Batallón SOS!

Ya empezó con sus tonterías… alguien debe mantenerla con los pies en la tierra… lo hablaré en privado con ella después.

—Comandante Suzumiya…— Llamó Koizumi con esa actitud servil que hace que me hierva la sangre, entrando en el comedor con una pequeña caja en las manos. —Aquí está lo que me encargó.

Haruhi tomó la pequeña caja y extrajo… debe ser una broma… era un trozo de tela de camuflaje militar y un rotulador. Pasaron unos segundos en los cuales Haruhi escribió con el rotulador y luego tenía un radiante y nuevo brazalete que colgó con entusiasmo en su brazo izquierdo. El brazalete rezaba: "Comandante Supremo". Mientras, yo negaba con la cabeza suspirando y mi mano derecha regresó al lugar de siempre: mi frente.

—Esta es la primera reunión de guerra… es hora de ponernos serios…

Y así se hizo. A partir de ese momento, de verdad parecía una reunión de guerra. Tanto los miembros de las dos agencias como las terminales TFEI e incluso los que venían del futuro cooperaron con información o sugiriendo planes para proteger a Haruhi y a mí… e incluso algunos para buscar la forma de neutralizar a nuestros antagonistas… no quiero sonar indeciso, pero "neutralizar", a razón de las referencias del cine y la televisión que tengo, me pinta como un sinónimo elegante de "asesinar"… y no me gusta la idea… es decir, ¿eso no nos pondría al mismo nivel que ellos…? Simplemente me parece un poco rudo.

Luego de un par de horas de sesión, se tomaron algunas ideas que todos consideramos que serían de utilidad, y que en particular nos involucraban a Haruhi, Asahina y a mí. Haruhi tomaría sesiones intensivas de introspección por medio del método de la asociación libre, impartidas por el mejor conocedor de su psique… ni más ni menos que Arakawa. No me sorprendió mucho… hace años debió ir al psiquiatra de todos modos. Asahina tomaría cursos de defensa personal y otros tipos de instrucción "clasificados" de la mano de su "yo" del futuro y del mismísimo Fujiwara… me hice el propósito de estar presente al menos en uno, A mí se me daría también una pequeña inducción a la defensa personal y se me darían "herramientas" para evitar que fuera tan vulnerable como usualmente lo soy al enfrentarme cualquier miembro de la Brigada SOS-Ni… me quitarán lo inútil, en palabras más sencillas. Me pareció escuchar de Kimidori que le serían retiradas algunas restricciones a Nagato, dándole un mayor rango de acción discrecional. Koizumi tendría un grado mayor en la Agencia, y por tanto, cierto poder de mando.

—Sé que todos tienen un propósito propio al estar aquí—. Comenzó Haruhi una vez que fueran repartidas las tareas. —Deben saber que me alegra que entiendan lo importante que es que todos participemos juntos en esto… siempre quise tener una aventura como esta, pero también extraño mi vida y a mi familia… y sólo llevo medio día sin ellos… así que les pido que no pierdan de vista ese propósito que ustedes persiguen. Si no lo olvidan y trabajan con ahínco, estoy segura que llegaremos al futuro que todos esperamos. Gracias por venir y nos veremos mañana a las diez en punto para comenzar.

Ya antes había escuchado discursos serios de Haruhi. Pero esta vez todos, incluso Fujiwara, siempre burlón y antipático, pareció identificarse con estas palabras. El verdadero problema radica en que todo mundo le tiene miedo al cambio, y eso hace que madurar sea muy difícil para las personas. Haruhi y todos nosotros no podíamos ser los mismos toda la vida… este cambio, aunque radical, peligroso y sorpresivo, bien podría ser el parte aguas que logre integrar una personalidad tan peliaguda como la de Haruhi… espero que así sea y dada nuestra situación, espero llegar vivo a ver dicho acontecimiento.

* * *

Fue cosa de minutos para que, la que ahora sería mi casa, se vaciara casi por completo, eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche. En el transcurso de la mañana, los colegas de Koizumi se habían encargado de acondicionar el lugar con todo lo necesario, y eso incluía un guardarropa lleno y algunos otros aditamentos, incluso había una consola de videojuegos nueva. Me dirigí a la cocina, también debidamente abastecida, en busca de algo para cenar.

—Mañana será un gran día, ¿no?— Preguntó con su inigualable sonrisa Asakura.

—Parece que sí… tengo curiosidad… ¿estás rentando el departamento en el cual vivía nuestra Asakura?

—No. Nagato me está haciendo el favor de recibirme como su invitada. Luego de que terminemos todo esto, buscaré la forma de acomodarme.

Interesante… Nagato recibiendo un huésped… me pregunto de qué hablarán… aunque ahora que lo pienso, no sólo está implicado el hecho de que sería todo un espectáculo conseguir para esta Asakura todas las ventajas que tenía la nuestra antes de desaparecer. Parece más bien que Nagato eventualmente se siente sola. Cada día estoy más convencido que se acerca más a los cánones de conducta propios de los humanos. Eso me alegra. Poco después se nos unieron en aquella enorme cocina Asahina, Koizumi y Nagato, se prepararon rápidamente sándwiches para todos.

—Veo que prepararon la cena… genial, muero de hambre—. Dijo Haruhi al entrar. Vestía ya un pijama y la toalla enredada sobre su cabeza indicaba que acababa de bañarse. Sin pedir permiso tomó un sándwich y se sirvió un vaso de leche. —¡Está muy bueno! ¿Lo hiciste tú, Mikuru?

—Eh… no… no fui yo… fue Asakura…

—¿En serio? Cocinas muy bien, Ryoko…— ¿Desde cuándo esta igualada le habla por su nombre de pila…? Oh, qué importa… —Por cierto, Kyon, el baño está listo.

Una sonrisa generalizada cubrió el rostro de los presentes, incluso la mía, aunque en mi caso era por vergüenza… esperen, dos personas no sonreían… Nagato por los motivos de siempre… y Asahina… que lucía más bien incómoda con toda la situación… antes de que pudiera indagar al respecto, se levantó literalmente en un salto.

—M-me retiro ya… mañana nos veremos aquí temprano—. Dijo aún sin terminar su comida.

—Asahina… ¿todo está…?— Traté de preguntar.

—¡Hasta mañana!— Dijo sin dejarme terminar y sin mirarme a la cara, prácticamente corriendo hacia la puerta.

—Vaya… parece que llevaba algo de prisa… irónico considerando que puede viajar en el tiempo—. Dijo Haruhi casual y buscó algo más que llevarse a la boca.

Yo me quedé intranquilo con eso, el único que aparentemente entendía lo que pasaba al igual que yo era Koizumi… y la verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de discutir algo tan personal con él.

—Yo también me marcho—. Indicó poco después el ésper con la sonrisa de siempre. —Si necesitan cualquier cosa a cualquier hora, comuníquense conmigo—. Educadamente deseó las buenas noches y se fue.

—Nosotras también nos vamos—. Dijo por último Asakura, hablando por ambas extraterrestres. No pasaron ni treinta segundos y ambas habían cerrado la puerta tras de sí para perderse en la noche.

* * *

Siguiendo la sugerencia de Haruhi, tomé un pijama, una toalla y me dispuse a tomar un baño. Este día resultó demasiado largo para mí en muchos sentidos y más que el cansancio corporal, mi mente me pedía a gritos reposo. De acuerdo al protocolo que llevaba, la última acción del día sería buscar una habitación donde dormir. En un primer vistazo al lugar noté que había habitaciones especiales para este propósito en la planta alta. Me dirigí hacia allá y Haruhi me esperaba en las escaleras con una expresión triunfante.

—Esta casa tiene cuatro habitaciones, todas muy grandes—. Dijo.

—Eso está muy bien… no habrá problemas de acomodo.

—Sí, eso no será un problema… hay cuatro habitaciones… y una alcoba…

En ese momento, ya estaba en la parte más alta de la escalera… ella me dijo eso para… ¡Un momento! ¡Quiere una competencia! Al mismo tiempo que llegué a ese razonamiento, ambos comenzábamos a correr a la puerta del fondo del pasillo, la que seguramente era la que correspondía a dicha alcoba, sin duda más grande, cómoda y con mejor vista que todas las otras habitaciones. El que llegara primero, se la quedaría.

Creo que es por demás decir que no hay manera en que yo le gane a esta chica en ningún tipo de competencia más que la dialéctica, así que como seguramente podrán imaginar, llegué con cerca de cinco metros de desventaja, los cuales Haruhi aprovechó para entrar en el cuarto y cerrar detrás de ella, haciendo que yo casi chocara con la puerta.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas—. Comenté recuperando el aliento y tocando un par de veces la puerta, cerrada con seguro desde adentro. —Al menos déjame ver como es.

Haruhi abrió parcialmente con aquella expresión que tiene siempre que gana en cualquier cosa.

—Bien, pero ni se te ocurra intentar quitármela mañana, la gané hoy y será mía para siempre.

—Para siempre es mucho tiempo… no esperarás vivir aquí hasta entonces, ¿verdad?

Haruhi no respondió y abrió la puerta dejándome pasar. Maldita sea mi suerte… realmente es una gran habitación. Es por lo menos del tamaño de la estancia mi vieja casa, hay una cama _King Size_, y el muro contrario a la puerta es un ventanal enorme desde donde se puede ver gran parte de la ciudad, ahora iluminada por las luces nocturnas. Estoy seguro que el cristal es polarizado y sólo se puede ver de adentro para afuera y no al revés. Me quedé unos minutos en silencio viendo el panorama desde el ventanal sin decir nada. Haruhi estaba sentada en la cama, también en silencio. Me volví hacia ella poco después.

—Lo hiciste muy bien hoy. Lograste inspirar a todos y estoy seguro que darán lo mejor—. Le dije. Sabía que al igual que yo, necesitaba palabras reconfortantes. Ella no respondió. Miraba con seriedad hacia algún punto en la alfombra… ¡Demonios! ¡Este cuarto tiene alfombra! —En fin… buenas noches.

Me despedí y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, aún debía elegir una habitación para dormir… no soy tan ambicioso, una cama individual o hasta un futón me habrían venido bien en ese momento.

Estaba a punto de dejar la habitación cuando algo me detuvo. Tenía algo prendido de la manga de mi pijama que me impedía seguir caminando. Al volverme, me encontré con que era la mano de Haruhi. Al ver su rostro noté una fuerte coloración en el mismo… su boca formaba una "v" invertida, su entrecejo estaba fruncido y miraba hacia un lado, el mismo gesto que cuando la conocí. Creo que ya lo he mencionado antes, pero cualquier muestra de emoción en su rostro la hace ver increíblemente bonita. Haber dicho cualquier cosa en ese momento hubiera sido un error que seguramente rompería la magia. Así que no dije nada. Sólo cerré la puerta de la alcoba conmigo aún adentro.

¿Qué pasó esa noche? Algo más especial que en todos los aislamientos juntos… sin embargo, esta vez no lo contaré… fue nuestra primera noche y creo que es algo que amerita estar únicamente en mi corazón. Sé que en algún momento de mi vida, o en el mismo momento de mi muerte, este recuerdo me dará sosiego.

**Capítulo 7.**

**Fin.**

* * *

Me siento particularmente bien con el final de este capítulo... siempre he dicho que la principal ventaja que tiene un escrito sobre el cine o la TV es que deja mucho a la imaginación. Así que los invito a usar la suya... Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo y espero sus comentarios. ¡Feliz año nuevo!**  
**


	9. Intermezzo

Hora de un nuevo experimento, que dejo como un regalo de año nuevo... jojojo... simplemente no puedo detenerme... en fin. Este pequeño experimento será una suerte de songfic (en mi mundana existencia jamás había intentado algo semejante, así que no esperen gran cosa). La canción utilizada (First Good-Bye, con Aya Hirano) es muy conocida para cualquier fan de esta serie, de cualquier manera dejo el vínculo a animelirycs, donde se puede reproducir la canción. Entenderán que la canción no está literalmente traducida (comenzando por el hecho de que es imposible hacer tal cosa), está interpretada y ajustada a la minihistoria.

Bueno, este es mi regalo y a cambio, espero comentarios.

http: / /www. animelirycs .com /anime /haruhi /firstgoodbye. htm

* * *

**Intermezzo: Las Reflexiones de Mikuru Asahina.**

Mi única misión aquí era observar… observarla a ella… y por supuesto, observarlo a él… me sentí muy ansiosa y asustada al ver que Suzumiya me eligió a mí de entre todos los agentes que hay en la escuela, y me asustó todavía más no conocer sus intenciones… llegué a pensar en más de una ocasión que en realidad iba a abusar de mí o iba a permitir que alguien más lo hiciera para obtener lo que quería… ahí fue cuando lo conocí a él… temblé de miedo cuando se acercó a mí por primera vez, cuando Suzumiya me capturó… imaginé que si él estaba con ella, seguramente aprovecharía su situación para hacerme algo… es una tontería insignificante… pero creo que con esas palabras comenzó todo:

—_¿Eres idiota?_

—_Pero es en serio…sus pechos son enormes… ¿no quieres tocarlos?_

Imaginé lo peor en ese momento… ella no tenía la intención de detenerse… Nagato no movería un músculo por defenderme… estaba a merced de ambos…

—_No, gracias…_

No sólo es que no lo hiciera… cuando llegué al cuarto del club me miró sin el morbo con el que usualmente me ven otros chicos… y en adelante comenzó a comportarse conmigo de forma que me hizo sentir muy especial… él no se considera así, pero es un muchacho apuesto, muy inteligente y con un gran sentido del humor. Pasó muy poco tiempo para que me sintiera con la confianza de informarle sobre mi verdadera condición. Quizás… si la situación hubiera sido otra…

**Motto wakariaeta nara — Si nos hubiéramos entendido mejor  
Ima, nakayoku shiteru ano ko ga watashi de — ahora mismo él estaría conmigo**

En adelante, siempre estuvo al tanto de mí… no me sentía nerviosa a su lado, tenía plena confianza de que escucharía cualquier cosa que le dijera sin burlarse de mí, aún si le decía una tontería… podía caminar libremente con él y me sentí siempre protegida… incuso de Suzumiya.

**Itsumo kaerimichi Paradice — El regreso a casa era siempre un paraíso  
Aisu wo namenagara nandemo hanashita — regresábamos hablando de todo mientras comíamos helado**

Y un día empecé a pensar… ¿qué pasaría si él… si él supiera lo que me hace sentir? Me dejé llevar por esos sentimientos y comencé a acercarme a él… aún a sabiendas que podría poner en riesgo toda la operación… que podría estar poniendo en riesgo todo aquello que quería proteger… fue hasta que Suzumiya intentó crear un nuevo mundo que vi lo imposible que sería estar con él…

**Baka na mousou nante oshimai ni shinasai yo — ¡termina con tus estúpidas ilusiones!  
Da-Da-Da Dan-Da-Dan forget — da-da-da-da-dan-¡Olvida!  
Kieru yo — qué se desvanezcan  
Dakara iwanakute yokattanda yo ne — Por eso fue bueno no haberle dicho  
Totemo suki da to — "Te quiero tanto"**

Esa fue la prueba más dura que he tenido que pasar hasta el día de hoy… debía renunciar a cualquier tipo de sentimiento que tuviera por ese muchacho, aparentemente tan normal… me hice a esa idea hace algún tiempo… pero verlo tan cercano a Suzumiya de pronto… y luego los aislamientos… aún no estoy plenamente segura de qué pasaba ahí, pero me doy una idea… y que Suzumiya nos descubriera fue la gota que derramó el vaso… él la defendió con tal pasión de nuestras primeras intenciones como nunca lo hizo por mí… y no tuvo ningún reparo en pasar por encima de nosotros… nunca me sentí más triste… había tanto odio hacia mí misma en ese momento… sí, me sentía culpable por lo que intentamos hacerle a Suzumiya… pero era mayor mi enojo por ver que la prefería a ella…

**Nanimo mitenai furi de senaka miteta — Tratando de no mirarte, vi tu espalda al marcharte  
Tsuraku natte hashiridasu — Me resultó tan difícil que huí  
I miss you,Baby — Te extraño, cariño  
Shitta koi ha jerashii no kuyashisa dake — El amor que tuve sólo sabía de celos y frustración  
Oite nigete itta kedo — así que lo dejé y me fui  
Mou Good-bye,bye! first love — esta es la despedida, adiós, primer amor**

Creo que es la primera vez que sentí celos… y a medida que mi enojo crecía, pensaba: "¿Cómo podría competir con ella?" Pero eso sólo estaba en mi cabeza… nunca lo expresé, pero soy muy transparente, especialmente con él y estoy segura que ya notó que he cambiado… a veces siento ganas de simplemente gritarle que lo quiero… pero aún si tuviera la oportunidad… nunca tendría el valor para hacerlo.

**Datte kimochi ga nareteta — Es que soy presa de mis sentimientos  
Warai no tsubo datte onnaji datta shi — E incluso mi risa no volvió a ser la misma**

Y verlos tan… cercanos… tan íntimos… no puedo con eso… ¿Pero por qué? ¡Sé que aunque Suzumiya nunca lo aceptaría, depende de él! Escuchar anoche su conversación sobre los aislamientos aclaró muchas dudas que tenía… la siguiente parte simplemente me rompió el corazón… ¡Se estaban besando! Ese era mi sueño, y ella era quien lo estaba viviendo ¡Es una muchachita caprichosa y todo mundo tiene que hacer lo que ella quiera! ¿POR QUÉ ELLA DEBERÍA TENER LO ÚNICO QUE YO DESEO DE ESTA ÉPOCA? ¿Por qué no era yo la que estaba sentada junto a él…?

**Doushite watashi ja naindarou — ¿Por qué no fui yo?  
Kurikaesu no akita — estoy harta de hacerme esta pregunta  
Jinsei mudadzukai — la vida es como una alcancía…**

Basta… debo dejar de llorar… debo soportarlo igual que en esa noche… estoy orgullosa de haber aguantado toda esa presión sin derramar una lágrima… me habrían escuchado y entonces la situación pudo ponerse fea de verdad… pero no sabía cómo enfrentarlo… a quién contarle… Nagato sin duda alguna me escucharía, pero me siento incómoda hablando con ella… Koizumi no me daba confianza y tenía la impresión de que utilizaría lo que le dijera en mi contra… Tsuruya estaría muerta de la risa, y no porque sea mala… así es su forma de ser… y entonces la respuesta llegó de alguien que no esperaba…

**Tsugi ni ikanakucha hajimari wo ukeirete — Tengo que aceptar que esto pasó y continuar  
Ba-Ba-Ba Ban-Ba-Ban restart — ba-ba-ba-ba-ban ¡reinicia!  
Hareruya — ¡aleluya!  
Usurete shimau kedo kanashiku ha naranai — y a medida que se atenúa, no me siento triste  
Igai to genki! — ¡estoy sorpresivamente feliz!**

—_Sé lo que estás sintiendo… y sé igualmente que ese sentimiento no será para siempre…_

—_Gracias, comandante… pero con todo respeto… ¿cómo podría saber usted lo que estoy pasando?_

—_Después de todo, también soy mujer… y aunque te parezca difícil de creer, pasé por una situación idéntica a la tuya a tu edad._

—_No hay dos situaciones iguales, Comandante Michiru…_

—_Te sorprenderías… pero ese no es el punto… lo que te está pasando es parte de crecer… eres muy joven y aun tienes muchas cosas que hacer y por las cuales pasar._

—_Lo sé…_

—_Y tienes que ser más fuerte aún… por eso tú estás llevando a cabo esa misión…_

—_¿Cómo podría ser más fuerte? No tengo lo necesario… no sé si podré tolerarlo…_

—_Podrás… nunca te demerites… eres una de nuestros mejores agentes, y sé que trascenderás a esto de la mejor manera._

—_¿Qué debo hacer entonces…?_

—_Hoy debes llorar… tanto como puedas, hasta que sientas que no tienes más lágrimas que derramar… y mañana que lo vuelvas a ver, dale tu mejor sonrisa… eso no sólo es lo mejor que puedes hacer por ellos… también es lo mejor que puedes hacer por ti. Verás que apenas lo hagas, te sentirás mucho mejor._

**Kokoro datte kawaru nara ashita mo kawaru — Si mis pensamientos cambian, como harán mañana  
Furikaette piisu-shite — darán un giro, trayéndome paz  
I go,go my way — Seguiré mi camino  
Wari to koi ha fuben da ne rikutsu ja nai — El amor puede ser un inconveniente, no es una teoría  
Sore ga tanoshimeru made ha — hasta que pueda disfrutarlo de nuevo  
Get many many time! — ¡tengo tanto, tanto tiempo!**

No entendí las palabras de la comandante Michiru al momento. Tuve que repasarlas varias veces, y de pronto, mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas… no puedo remediarlo, lloro por todo… pero este llanto… es tan diferente…

**Kokoro datte kawaru nara ashita mo kawaru — Si mis pensamientos cambian, como harán mañana  
Furikaette piisu-shite — darán un giro, trayéndome paz  
I go,go my way — seguiré mi camino  
Wari to koi ha fuben da ne rikutsu ja nai — el amor puede ser inconveniente, no es una teoría  
Sore ga tanoshimeru made ha… — hasta que pueda disfrutarlo de nuevo…**

Creo que pasé la noche en vela llorando… cuando todo terminó, sentí como si con esas lágrimas se hubiera ido llevándose un enorme peso de mi pecho… me di cuenta de que no tendría ningún sentido estar enojada con él, con Suzumiya… o incluso conmigo misma… simplemente, las cosas debían ser así… tenía ese modo de pensar por como fui educada y entrenada… pero a partir de esa coyuntura, en la cual el continuo espacio tiempo se rompió, creo que tengo el tiempo y todo lo que necesito para forjar mi destino y no sólo esperar que las cosas sean como se supone que deben ser…

La comandante Michiru es una persona muy sabia… siempre he tenido una conexión muy especial con ella… y mi compromiso conmigo misma a partir de hoy, será convertirme en alguien tan sabio y eficiente como es ella… ¡sé que lo lograré!

De todos modos… ¿Qué haría si es que pudiera estar con él? Atreverme a hacer cualquier cambio… creo que sería un error… él ya tomó su decisión y yo debo respetarla… tal vez en realidad no estoy tan enamorada de él, sino de cómo me siento cuando estoy con él… y eso puedo tenerlo sin involucrarme más… este sentimiento de tenerlo sólo para mí es… tóxico… dañino… cuando deba regresar a mi tiempo, no quisiera llevarme ese recuerdo de él.

**Mitsumetai mite itai douse muri da — Quisiera verte de nuevo, pero ahora es imposible  
Tsuraku natte hashiridasu — Me resultó tan difícil que huí  
I miss you,Baby — Te extraño, cariño  
Shitta koi ha jerashii no kuyashisa dake — el amor que tuve sólo sabía de celos y frustración  
Oite nigete itta kedo — así que lo dejé y me fui  
Mou Good-bye,bye! first love — Esta es la despedida, ¡adiós, primer amor!**

¡Así lo haré! Me quedaré con el sólo recuerdo de su apodo… es un lindo apodo… así que hoy…

**First Love! — Primer amor…**

Le daré mi mejor sonrisa… no sólo a él, también a Suzumiya… ¡y haré el mejor té que jamás van a probar!

**Intermezzo: Las Reflexiones de Mikuru Asahina.**

**Fin.**


	10. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8 listo... este capítulo me gustó en particular... creo que les gustará también a ustedes, si es así, sería genial que me lo hicieran saber con un comentario... si no, ¡también! En fin, siento que este capítulo hablará por sí mismo, así que los dejo con él. ¡Disfrútenlo! Por cierto, hago otro pequeño disclaimer: "piel de serpiente" es un término propiedad de J. J. Benítez de la serie de libros "Caballo De Troya".

* * *

**Capítulo 8.**

El tiempo nunca caminó tan desfasado como hoy para mí… aún no puedo entender… no puedo siquiera coordinar los pensamientos que trato de expresar, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para describir mi situación… demonios, estoy tan confundido… no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que terminó la pesadilla de hoy, pero debió ser un lapso considerable… lo sé porque varias patrullas y ambulancias hacen sonar sus sirenas a la distancia… tardarán unos minutos más en llegar… puedo ver un vehículo negro muy conocido acercándose a nosotros… aún está haciendo un giro para frenar y Koizumi ya está bajando del lado del copiloto… corre hacia nosotros como en cámara lenta, su rostro lleva una combinación entre susto y culpa. A unos metros de nosotros, a mi derecha están los muros de cristal de una sucursal bancaria, en los cuales puedo ver nuestros reflejos… Haruhi y yo caminamos, también con ese extraño efecto de cámara lenta, yo la estoy ayudando a andar… ambos estamos cubiertos de polvo, sin duda de los escombros de la calle destrozada y parcialmente incendiada detrás nuestro… parte de nuestros rostros y ropa van cubiertos de sangre, aún tibia… por cierto… ¿Cuánta gente habrá resultado herida…? Jesús, Mahoma, Buda o como te llames… te lo suplico… que nadie más haya muerto hoy… ¿Nadie más…? ¿Cómo fue que esto pasó…? Debo concentrarme… hacer un recuento…

* * *

—¡Despierta, holgazán!— La escucho, pero estoy cansado y tengo sueño. No haré caso. —¡Deja de ignorarme!— Esta vez siento el impacto de algo suave sobre el rostro, seguramente una almohada… creo que no puedo fingir más.

—¿Qué quieres…?— Pregunté sin abrir los ojos.

—Quiero preguntarte algo.

—¿Y no puedes esperar hasta mañana?

—No… así que mejor despierta o juro que te arrojaré agua.

Abrí sólo mi ojo derecho. La luz nocturna que se colaba por el inmenso ventanal del muro contrario de la habitación me permitió ver a Haruhi, sentada y envuelta en una sábana, con esa eterna cara de molestia en el rostro. De alguna manera me alegro de que sea lo primero que veo al despertar. Sé que no hay nada entre esa ligera sabana y su piel y es curioso verla sin su banda amarilla en el cabello. Un vistazo al buró de su lado me indica que faltan apenas unos minutos para la media noche… le tomó menos de hora y media de sueño a esta chica recuperar toda la energía que tiene usualmente… con seguridad se despertó hace un par de minutos y al no poder conciliar nuevamente el sueño, decidió echar mano de su única víctima disponible: yo.

Me di un par de palmadas en la cara para espabilarme por completo y me senté también. Nunca he hecho alarde de mi físico, de hecho, considero que soy más delgado de lo que debería, sin embargo, algo de mi usual afición por el soccer y todas las idioteces deportivas en las que Haruhi me ha hecho participar me han dado cierta condición… mis hombros se han marcado de forma muy favorable últimamente, al igual que mi abdomen. Traigo esto a colación porque pude ver que ella lo notó cuando me senté, pues no cubrí mi tórax. Y sí, me hizo sentir orgulloso el repentino y fugaz rubor que cubrió su rostro al darse cuenta que noté como me miraba.

—¿Y bien…? ¿Qué querías preguntarme?— Dije para relajar su tensión.

—Quiero que me cuentes todo.

—¿Todo acerca de qué?

—Acerca de todo… desde que nos conocimos y lo que has hecho con los otros chicos de la brigada.

—¿Es necesario?— Pregunté rascándome la nuca.

—Mucho.

—Bien… pero necesitaré algo de café…

—¡Qué te lo sirva tu abuela! ¡Empieza a hablar, con un demonio!

Me reí sonoramente ante esa afirmación… claro, Haruhi volviéndose dócil y dándome café a deshoras… fue una estupidez de mi parte siquiera sugerirlo.

Así que como un mal escritor, comencé a contarle acerca de cómo se fundó la brigada y como me fue revelada la identidad de todos sus miembros. No di mayor énfasis a cómo descubrí el modo de volver, cuando su melancolía casi nos arrastra a un nuevo mundo, aunque pude notar como casi sonríe al recordar nuestro primer beso. Le hablé sobre la forma fraudulenta en la cual ganamos aquel partido de béisbol contra ese equipo universitario cuyo nombre no recuerdo. Me miró con ojos de halcón al contarle sobre mi primera presentación como John Smith al viajar atrás en el tiempo, y no tanto por lo realmente importante del viaje, sino por el hecho de que tuve que pasar tres años en la misma habitación que Asahina… tuve que dejarle muy en claro que el tiempo estuvo congelado. Le conté sobre el plan de Koizumi en la isla desierta… en esta parte hice especial mención en como lucía en traje de baño y nuestra charla dentro de la cueva al desbarrancarnos… recuerdo bien que al estar dentro de la pequeña caverna, mientras hacíamos la reconstrucción de la escena del crimen, no podía dejar de ver sus piernas… y se lo hice saber porque sé que le gusta que halague esa parte de su cuerpo, y también sé que le encanta presumirlas, al fin, sabe que son bellísimas.

En esta parte tuvimos que hacer una pequeña pausa, porque la conversación cambió de rumbo y subió de tono y terminamos… bueno, repitiendo las acciones de unas horas atrás. Cuarenta y cinco minutos, dos docenas de suspiros y medio litro de sudor después, retomamos la charla. Me miró con incredulidad cuando le conté sobre las más quince mil veces que se repitieron las vacaciones de verano el año antepasado, la filmación de nuestra espantosa película serie Z y como cambió el mundo gracias a sus ridículas ideas. El enloquecedor episodio de su desaparición, cuando viajé varias veces en el tiempo y tantas cosas me pasaron, entre ellas, ser apuñalado por la Asakura defectuosa.

—¿Y por qué decidiste volver a este mundo?— Me interrumpió en este punto.

—Porque soy un imbécil irremediable.

No insistió, ella se da una idea de la verdadera respuesta a esa pregunta, pero el sólo pensarla hace que la cursilería me empalague.

Terminaba de contarle lo que (en realidad) pasó en nuestro viaje a las montañas cuando el amanecer nos sorprendió y decidimos posponer el resto de la historia para otro momento. El cielo se pintaba de violeta siendo cerca de las seis de la mañana y decidimos tomar un par de horas para dormir y estar listos al menos una hora antes de que el batallón llegara.

—Tengo una última pregunta—. Dijo ella, recostada a mi lado, dándome la espalda.

—¿Y qué es…? Espero no requiera de una larga explicación…

—¿Qué pasa entre nosotros dos?

Esa es una pregunta a la que a mí también me gustaría dar respuesta. Es decir, no puedo afirmar que somos novios (vaya definición más rara)… o amantes… honestamente no podría decir siquiera que somos amigos, ella es importante para mí, claro, pero no podría definir en qué términos lo es… ¿han tenido alguna vez la sensación de que algo sumamente importante pasa de largo de ustedes sin que se den cuenta? Eso es más o menos lo que experimentaba en ese instante… mi instinto me decía que la respuesta a esta pregunta sería determinante en algún momento… debía formularla adecuadamente, o sin duda alguna terminaría haciendo alguna estupidez de la cual me arrepentiría. Esta reflexión llevó un tiempo considerable. Cuando intenté contársela a Haruhi, ligeros ronquidos escapaban de su pecho. Eso me dio un tiempo más para pensar en esa pregunta… sabía que trabajaría en ello, pero no esa mañana… abracé por la cintura a mi acompañante, dejando que su calor corporal me arrullara el poco tiempo de sueño que nos quedaba.

* * *

Siendo alrededor del mediodía, todo mundo se dedicaba a la faena que le correspondía: Haruhi llevaba un par de horas en sesión a puerta cerrada con Arakawa, Mori junto con otros dos hombres que tenían la apariencia de chefs profesionales se encargaban del catering y otra gente se encargaba de cosas que ignoro. En mi caso particular, me encontraba en una espaciosa habitación de la planta baja, el suelo de duela y la ausencia de muebles salvo por un _Daisho _al fondo de dicha estancia me decía que era un _Dojo_. Conmigo estaban Asahina, Fujiwara y Asahina (adulta) en su papel de la comandante Michiru. Habíamos echado suertes y me correspondía el entrenamiento vespertino. Ninguno mostró renuencia a que estuviera presente mientras Asahina era capacitada, así que me dediqué a verlos mientras mi hora llegaba. Por cierto, esta mañana, Asahina llegó con una actitud completamente diferente a la de ayer… había recuperado esa chispa que la hacía el ángel de la guardia del antiguo cuarto del club, incluso considero que llegó con más alegría de la usual, pues fue capaz de contagiar con ese espíritu a todos los que estamos en este momento en casa, también preparó un té que conquistaba con el sólo aroma.

—Eh… ¿Qué es esto?— Preguntó Asahina una vez que le fuera indicado que se pusiera un par de guantes… no creo que no existan los guantes en el futuro, ¿verdad?

—Son potenciadores—. Respondió Fujiwara sin molestarse en verla a la cara. —Son utilizados sólo en misiones de infiltración, pero su uso contra otras personas está prohibido, salvo en situaciones de emergencia como esta. ¡Tú! ¡Dame eso!— Ordenó dirigiéndose a mí y señalando unas tablas a mi derecha.

Tomé una en forma de cuadro de unas diez pulgadas por lado y una pulgada de grosor y se la lancé. Se alejó un paso de Asahina la colocó a la altura de su rostro. No pretenderá que la rompa de un golpe, ¿o sí? No creo que pueda romperla… no creo que nadie de los presentes pueda romperla.

—Rompe la tabla—. Ordenó.

Asahina miró la tabla con desconcierto, y luego con algo de temor… si usaba toda su fuerza, no sólo no lograría partir dicha tabla, sino que seguramente se lesionaría la mano.

—¿No crees que eso es un poco rápido? Hoy es el primer día de entrenamiento—. Dije ante la indecisión de Asahina. Fujiwara puso cara de irritación. No me importó.

—¿Te callas o te largas?— Respondió el bastardo burlón fiel a su costumbre de no verte mientras te habla. —¡Golpea la tabla de una vez!— Dijo aumentando su tono de voz. Asahina (adulta) sólo observaba en silencio.

Asahina (pequeña) se decidió por fin y lanzó un golpe contra la tabla. La posición de sus pies era mala, ni hablar del puño que formó con el pulgar metido entre los otros dedos, y la fuerza seguramente serviría como un empujón apenas perceptible. Para la sorpresa mía y de Asahina, la tabla no se partió… estalló en astillas apenas su mano hizo contacto con ella. Fujiwara no cambió su expresión irritada, Asahina (adulta) sonreía abiertamente mientras Asahina se miraba las manos confundida.

—También se te darán potenciadores para los pies, te permitirán correr algo más rápido, saltar más alto y tendrás el mismo efecto al golpear—. Agregó Asahina (adulta). Así que ese era el truco. Cuando encontré a Asahina-Ni no me pareció que su físico fuera tan diferente al de nuestra Asahina, ya me parecía que un cuerpecito tan pequeño no podía tener tan monstruosa fuerza. A eso se debió la golpiza tan brutal que me propinó en nuestro último encuentro. —También terminé de configurar tu TPDD para hacer saltos discrecionales en el espacio tiempo—. Se acercó a ella y Fujiwara salió del cuadro, quedándose cerca del acceso al _dojo_. —La técnica que voy a enseñarte es complicada en un principio, pero te será de gran ayuda a la hora de enfrentarte a otro agente que tenga tecnología semejante a la nuestra. Para usarla debes tener un TPDD modificado como el que tienes ahora.

Las dos Asahina tuvieron una pequeña conversación en voz baja en el centro del _dojo_, en la cual Asahina adulta daba indicaciones mientras su "yo" más joven escuchaba con el rostro rebosante de concentración. Terminadas las instrucciones, llegó la hora de la demostración.

Asahina (adulta) no cambió ni siquiera de posición, sólo se desvaneció en el aire… reapareció en diferentes partes del _dojo_ a la velocidad de un parpadeo. Por último, se volvió a materializar al lado de Asahina (pequeña); en su mano derecha había un contenedor con cuatro vasos desechables recién comprados de una famosa firma de café, los cuales repartiría luego entre los presentes. Asahina (pequeña) estaba tan impresionada, que siento que poco le faltó para aplaudir.

—¡Asombroso!— Dijo al final. De verdad lo fue.

—Ahora inténtalo tú—. Indicó Asahina (adulta).

Asahina (pequeña) volvió a poner ese curioso gesto de concentración que hace que de ternura, repasó con la mirada la habitación e inspiró profundamente. Desapareció entonces de nuestra vista para aparecer cerca del _daisho_ al fondo, se repitió la acción, pero ahora apareció a un lado de la puerta, desapareció una tercera vez resurgiendo al centro de la estancia… esta vez, sin embargo, lucía pálida y no pudo hacer el siguiente salto… perdió lentamente el equilibrio y dio varios pasitos hacia su izquierda antes de caer irremediablemente.

—Olvide mencionar que quizás sientas algo de mareo las primeras veces…— Indicó Asahina (adulta). Sé a qué se refiere, no entiendo cómo es que no vomitan cada vez que usan ese aparato infernal.

Asahina (pequeña) tardó unos segundos más en ubicarse de vuelta y ponerse de pie. Fujiwara reía sonoramente ante su fracaso inicial. Ambas versiones de Asahina lo ignoraron. Repitió el experimento varias veces más, pero el resultado no cambiaba.

—¿Qué está haciendo?— Preguntó Haruhi, sentada a mi lado mientras comía una rebanada de pizza casera… ¿A qué hora llegó? —Puedes comer un poco—. Dijo extendiéndome su comida.

Agradecí y acepté al mismo tiempo que ofrecía el café que recién me había sido obsequiado y que no había probado aún. Mientras ella bebía, le expliqué lo que Asahina (pequeña) trataba de lograr.

—¡Mikuru!— Llamó Haruhi, aún con la boca llena, levantándose y acercándose a nuestra viajera del tiempo. —¿Por qué no intentas concentrarte en esto?

Haruhi mostró mi vaso de café y lo puso al centro de la habitación, luego volvió a sentarse a mi lado. Asahina (pequeña) miró dubitativa el vaso y buscó aprobación de Asahina (adulta). Ella sonrió y asintió de conformidad. Asahina (pequeña) se concentró de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez no apartó la mirada del café… y desapareció… se hizo visible una… dos… tres… ¡cuatro veces! Dejó de hacerlo a la décima vez, se veía un poco confundida, tambaleante y con la respiración agitada, pero no cayó más, de hecho, su rostro estaba adornado con un gesto lleno de satisfacción, sólo Fujiwara no devolvió la sonrisa de dientes blancos y brillantes que nos obsequió. Tomó triunfante el vaso de café e hizo un último salto espacio-temporal, quedando de pie frente a nosotros.

—Gracias—. Dijo radiante devolviéndole el vaso a Haruhi.

—Sabía que podías hacerlo. ¡Eres la mascota del batallón después de todo!— Respondió Haruhi, luego se volvió hacia Asahina (adulta). —Sólo recluto a gente que sé que tiene el potencial.

* * *

Pasadas las dos de la tarde, caminaba junto con Haruhi por los pasillos de la casa sin hablar de nada importante en realidad, así llegamos al balcón y una vez más se puso seria.

—¿Cómo te lastimaste la semana pasada?

—Ya te lo dije, tuve una pelea.

—¿Con quién?

—Asahina-Ni…

Se quedó reflexionando unos momentos.

—¿Con qué arma te atacó?

—Me machacó con sus solas manos.

—¿Le diste batalla?

—No pude ni meter las manos para defenderme.

—Bueno… no importa… Mikuru puede hacerse cargo de ella, ¿verdad?

No respondí. Darle la razón sería mentirle. No demeritaba las capacidades de Asahina, pero esta vez no sólo se enfrentaba a alguien más experimentada, diestra y fuerte… hablamos de alguien que no conoce de remordimientos y no durará en lastimar o incluso matar a Asahina o a cualquiera de nosotros.

—No dudo que podremos contra ellos—, resolví, —pero no quiero que los subestimes.

—¡Todo estará bien!— Me respondió con una sonrisa tan brillante como las Pléyades vistas a través del Hubble mientras formaba la "V" de "victoria" con la mano derecha. Me encantaría tener aunque fuera un poco de esa confianza. —Debo volver con el Sr. Arakawa, aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—¿De qué tanto han hablado toda la mañana?— Pregunté viéndola volver adentro de la casa.

—Saca tu propia cita, ¡entrometido!

* * *

Luego de la comida, digna de un restaurante gourmet, regresé al _dojo_ siendo casi las tres de la tarde. Fujiwara había llegado unos minutos antes y revisaba su maletín.

—¿Estás listo?— Preguntó el viajero del tiempo con indiferencia.

Luego de que asentí, escuché la voz de Asahina (adulta) diciendo:

—Mikuru, acompáñame a la cocina, me encantaría probar algo de ese té que preparas, todo mundo me ha hablado maravillas de él.

Asahina (pequeña) aceptó gustosa y ambas mujeres abandonaron la estancia.

—Quítate la ropa—. Ordenó Fujiwara mientras agitaba un aerosol.

—¿Perdón?

—¿De verdad debo repetírtelo?— Ante mi cara de estúpida incredulidad, en efecto tuvo que repetir: —Quítate la ropa.

Obedecí al fin. Sí, era sumamente incómodo desvestirme frente a alguien de mi mismo sexo, aunque creo que sentiría una vergüenza mayor si alguna de las chicas estuviera presente. Una vez desnudo (sí, totalmente), Fujiwara se acercó a mí con el aerosol en mano.

—¡Alto!— Dije con firmeza y con la palma derecha levantada a la altura del rostro. —¿Qué es esa cosa?

—No te daré una cátedra sobre tecnología, sólo te diré que es un blindaje.

Con esa respuesta, lo dejé proceder. Fue vergonzosamente meticuloso a la hora de rociarme con el dichoso blindaje. Ese ha sido quizás el cuarto de hora más largo de toda mi vida.

—¿Qué tipo de blindaje es este?— Pregunté ciertamente intrigado.

—Se le conoce como "piel de serpiente"—. Comenzó a explicarme. Creo que esta es la primera conversación que tengo con él. —Puede resistir un disparo de una 9 mm_ parabellum_ a quemarropa, también es buena para repeler punzocortantes. Básicamente no hay arma en esta época que pueda atravesarla. Además, permite que tu cuerpo transpire naturalmente, es inodora, biodegradable e hipoalergénica.

—Vaya que en el futuro tienen cosas interesantes…

—¿Futuro? ¡Esta cosa existe desde mediados del siglo pasado! Sin embargo, tiene una debilidad… no te ayudará contra golpes. Puede salvarte la vida si alguien te dispara o intenta acuchillarte, pero los golpes los recibirás con una intensidad apenas menor a cómo serían regularmente… ¡Estúpido!

—No es para que me ofendas…

—No te digo a ti, sino a mí… olvidé la protección sanguínea… vístete, traeré a quien debe darte esa protección.

Hice como me indicó y unos minutos después regresó junto con Asakura. He notado algunas cosas diferentes entre esta Asakura y la nuestra… comenzando por el hecho de que esta no quiere matarme, claro, pero tiene que ver con su personalidad. Es algo así como una combinación entre las dos versiones de ella que he visto previamente, tan agradable como la primera, pero con un toque de coquetería que me recuerda a la segunda. También es muy efusiva y constantemente está animando a Nagato a que intente nuevas cosas o que sea más expresiva en su interacción con los demás. Llámenme loco, pero creo que es una buena influencia para ella.

—Alguien olvido la protección sanguínea, por lo que veo—. Dijo sonriente acercándose a mí.

—Ni siquiera sé que es eso—. Respondí esperando una explicación.

—Para evitar que cualquier sustancia extraña o enfermedad te ataque, debemos inyectarte nano máquinas que prevengan esos problemas. Yo me encargaré de eso, conozco los vicios de Nagato-Ni y sé qué tipo de venenos le gusta dejar en sus víctimas—. Si tenía la intención de tranquilizarme, fracasó rotundamente. —Pero tendremos un pequeño problema… Fujiwara me comentó que ya te había rociado con la "piel de serpiente", quiere decir que tengo que buscar otra forma de suministrarte las nano máquinas, porque mis inyectores no pueden atravesar el blindaje.

—¿Tus inyectores?— Pregunté. Su respuesta fue señalarse los dientes incisivos superiores. —¿Y cómo lo harás entonces?

—Debo inyectarlos en algún lugar de tu cuerpo que no esté protegido. Mi sugerencia sería depositarlos directamente en tu lengua.

—Eh… no será posible que sea en otro lugar… tú sabes… para evitar malas interpretaciones—. Y no es que la idea resultara tan atemorizante… pero no quiero ni imaginar las consecuencias de que Haruhi entre aquí mientras el proceso se está llevando a cabo o que Fujiwara vaya y cuente lo que pasó. Por fortuna, Asakura parecía ser más consciente de las implicaciones que su propuesta llevaba.

—Entonces… ¡ya lo tengo! Correré un diagnóstico para saber si hay algún punto con baja protección en tu piel y ahí inyectaré las nano máquinas… mataríamos dos pájaros de un tiro, porque veríamos si hay puntos débiles en tu defensa, ¿te parece bien?

—Sí, está mucho mejor.

Asakura me pidió que respirara profundamente mientras tomaba mis manos, tal como hizo con Asahina cuando fuimos atacados. Me miró directo a los ojos por unos segundos. Ni siquiera respiró en ese tiempo.

—Hay un par de brechas de seguridad en el blindaje. La más adecuada para la inyección de la protección sanguínea sería la que está aquí—. Dijo señalando el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha.

—Oh… quizás deberíamos optar por la segunda… soy terriblemente cosquilludo en esa zona…— Si no me creen, pregúntenle a la loca que está en terapia ahora mismo…

—¿Seguro? La segunda brecha de seguridad está en la ingle izquierda—. Dijo arqueando las cejas y ladeando el rostro sin dejar de verme mientras se mordía el labio inferior… ¿cómo es que esta chica tiene la facultad de crear tensión sexual de algo tan serio…?

—Que sea la oreja entonces—. Respondí inclinándome ligeramente y poniendo el lóbulo seleccionado cerca de su rostro. Tomó sólo unos segundos y tengo que admitir que fue una sensación agradable, a reserva del pequeño dolor que me produjo al clavar sus colmillos en mi piel.

—Está hecho—. Dijo con esa sonrisa única apenas terminó. Se dirigió a Fujiwara. —Dejo el resto en tus manos.

Ambos vimos a la alien salir del _dojo_.

—Quítate los pantalones, terminemos con esto—. Me ordenó él apenas estuvimos solos… demonios.

* * *

Los días siguientes pasaron sin muchos cambios. Las noches las pasé en vela charlando con Haruhi sobre mis aventuras y desventuras. En casi todas ellas existía cierto elemento que la hacía pensar que tenía algún tipo de preferencia por ella. Quizás tenga razón.

—¡Admítelo! No puedes estar sin mí—. Me espetó arrogante la madrugada del jueves… recuerdo con especial cariño esa charla. Estábamos en la alcoba a eso de las cinco de la mañana y aún no había rastros del sol. Las luces del cuarto estaban apagadas y la luna, en su fase llena, parecía más grande y luminosa que nunca. Ella estaba sentada en mi regazo y sus brazos descansaban sobre mis hombros, rodeando mi cuello. Sólo distinguía parcialmente sus facciones dada la poca luz, pero podía apreciar perfectamente el sobrenatural fulgor de sus ojos ámbar. Jamás lució tan hermosa para mí.

Pero no nos adelantemos a los hechos.

* * *

A partir del lunes, por las mañanas se presentó un tutor privado, que por órdenes de la Agencia nos mantendría al corriente a Haruhi y a mí de las clases que perdíamos por no ir a la escuela. Asahina, Koizumi y Nagato seguían teniendo clases regulares y por consenso se decidió que seguirían asistiendo para evitar suspicacias.

Fujiwara y Asahina (adulta) se concentraron en darme algo de entrenamiento en artes marciales. Mi cabeza es un poco dura, así que no pude avanzar más allá de lo básico. Con Asahina (pequeña) el asunto fue diferente. El martes entró junto con Fujiwara y Asahina (adulta) al _dojo_ y tuvieron una pequeñísima sesión a puerta cerrada. Cinco minutos después pude entrar y vi con asombro que nuestra viajera del tiempo, consagrada en el arte de preparar té, ahora era experta en _Ving Tsun_ y podría ser digna oponente del mismísimo Yip Man. Fujiwara se encargaba de las prácticas de combate y era particularmente rudo con Asahina (pequeña). Aunque eso me molestaba sobremanera, sabía que esa era la mejor forma de que ella se volviera fuerte.

El miércoles por la tarde, luego de terminada la cena y las actividades del batallón, Asakura charlaba alegremente con Mori en la cocina. Ambas le insistían a Nagato para que eligiera el menú de la cena del día siguiente, jueves. Fue un alegre y largo periodo de vítores al cual toda la brigada se unió poco después, motivando a nuestra alienígena favorita a decidir. Expectantes, sólo tuvimos que esperar tres parpadeos para escuchar sus inexpresivas palabras:

—Sopa de cebolla, arroz salvaje y _Beef Bourguignon_ con puré de patata y verduras a la mantequilla.

La celebración se hizo aún mayor al escuchar un menú tan francés. Asakura, evidentemente feliz, tomó las manos de Nagato.

—Mañana después de la escuela iremos tú y yo al distrito comercial a buscar los ingredientes, ¿de acuerdo?

—Iremos los cuatro—. Intervino Haruhi igual de radiante. Entiendo que por "los cuatro" quedo yo incluido… no me importa acompañar a este trío, la verdad es que me hace falta distraerme un poco… a todos nos hace falta.

Así llegamos al jueves…

* * *

—Nos llevaremos esto por la noche al ir a casa—. Dijo Asakura al llegar de la escuela a nuestra casa. Era una bolsa de papel.

—¿Qué es eso?— Preguntó Haruhi intrigada. Asakura le susurró algo al oído y ella sonrió con complicidad. Luego se volvió hacia mí. —Que Nagato no se acerque a esta bolsa hasta la noche.

Asentí sin cuestionar… cosas de chicas, supongo.

Tal como pueden esperar de una salida con tres chicas, la supuesta vuelta en busca de ingredientes para cocinar degeneró pronto en una larga visita a todas las tiendas de la plaza comercial donde estábamos. Pasamos por tiendas de ropa, electrónicos, cosméticos y un spa donde recibieron sendos masajes relajantes…

—Deberías dejar de cargar el mundo sobre tus hombros—. Dijo la joven que daba un violento masaje en los hombros a Haruhi.

—No tienes ni idea…— Respondió ella.

Luego de eso, hubo una comida en una conocida cadena de fast food y charlas muy diversas y alegres sobre trivialidades… creo que es la primera vez que veo a Haruhi tan contenta sin estar haciendo alguna locura… es decir, por fin está cumpliendo uno de los propósitos que tenía cuando la conocí, antes de fundar la Brigada SOS… ¿lo recuerdan? "buscar aliens, viajeros en el tiempo, ésperes y deslizadores y pasar un buen rato con ellos…" pues bueno, estábamos con un par de aliens ahora mismo y la verdad es que la estábamos pasando muy bien. Incluso Nagato, sin decir o hacer nada más que sólo acompañarnos parecía comer con especial entusiasmo.

Haruhi dirigía la comitiva y Asakura solía tomar a Nagato de la mano para arrastrarla a la siguiente actividad. Era en verdad uno de esos momentos que no quisieras que terminaran… pero debía terminar…

* * *

Estábamos en la planta alta de la pequeña plaza y nos dirigíamos a las escaleras eléctricas para ir a la tienda de mascotas del nivel inferior. El sol atravesaba los tragaluces del techo indicándonos que eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde. Justo a medio camino a dichas escaleras, Asakura se detuvo en seco y tomó la mano de Haruhi con fuerza, obligándola a ponerse detrás de ella, junto a Nagato y a mí. Algo anda mal… la gente parece algo alborotada y caminan confundidos a las puertas de salida de la plaza… lo curioso es que así como salen, vuelven a entrar…

—Es una banda de _moebius_… nadie puede salir o entrar… estamos atrapados adentro…— Dijo Asakura, sonaba como si le hubieran drenado toda la felicidad que experimentaba apenas unos segundos atrás…

—Pero… ¿Cómo…?— Preguntó Haruhi un poco asustada…

—Nagato-Ni…— Respondió nuestra deslizadora sacando de entre sus ropas su emblemático cuchillo de combate. Miraba hacia las escaleras eléctricas ascendentes al lado de nuestro destino original.

El mecanismo fue haciendo aparecer poco a poco los ojos vacíos de toda emoción y la exigua y menuda figura de Nagato-Ni.

La gente a nuestro alrededor miró sorprendida a Asakura empuñando su cuchillo y dada la palidez de nuestros rostros, asumieron que estaban en peligro. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos solos en el pabellón. Nagato-Ni caminó un par de pasos lejos de la escalera eléctrica. Sus labios se movieron vertiginosamente, fue lo único que alcancé a ver. Haruhi y yo salimos proyectados varios metros atrás, un movimiento defensivo de nuestra propia Nagato que evitó que cayéramos al vacío al partirse el piso bajo nosotros. Hubo gritos de confusión y mucho polvo bloqueando nuestra visión.

—¡Es una bomba!— Gritó alguien en la planta baja y el tumulto se formó. Para su desgracia, nadie podía abandonar la plaza y todos los que intentaban salir terminaban chocando con las personas que venían justo detrás de ellos. Sin embargo, ese panorama no era ni la mitad de lo que nosotros teníamos enfrente. Nagato y Asakura explotaban todo su potencial para confrontar a Nagato-Ni, que arremetía con todo su inmenso poder contra los cuatro sin parecer siquiera esforzarse.

—Tenemos que irnos—. Indiqué a Haruhi tomándola de la mano y tratando de hacer camino hacia las escaleras de emergencia.

—¿Y dejarlas solas con eso? ¡Ni loca!— Me respondió llena de determinación.

—¡No tenemos posibilidades contra ella! ¡Les estorbaríamos en lugar de ayudarlas!

Al escuchar mi voz, Nagato-Ni se volvió hacia nosotros. Bastó su sola mirada para que sus dos contrincantes salieran disparadas hacia las tiendas en los extremos del pabellón dejándonos a Haruhi y a mí a su merced, luego volvió esos ojos fríos como nitrógeno líquido hacia los tragaluces y estos reventaron exactamente sobre nosotros. Eran vidrios muy gruesos y las astillas eran mayores al medio metro de largo… dejaría que la gravedad hiciera el resto del trabajo. Instintivamente abracé a Haruhi poniendo su cuerpo bajo el mío… el dolor fue muy intenso, pero sorprendido noté que aunque mi camisa se desgarraba a jirones, ningún cristal atravesó mi piel… el blindaje funcionaba mejor de lo que pensaba. Cuando levanté la vista de nueva cuenta, muchas de las astillas de vidrio estaban clavadas al suelo alrededor de nosotros, la espalda me dolía a horrores, pero estaba bien. Haruhi tampoco salió herida.

Nagato-Ni comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros, con paso lento, pero decidido. Una explosión interrumpió su camino, Nagato salió del aparador de la tienda de regalos en la cual había aterrizado momentos antes y había corrido a la velocidad de un parpadeo hasta su contraparte haciendo reventar el piso delante de ella. La sacudida estremeció buena parte de la construcción arrancando más gritos de la multitud abajo. Nagato-Ni hizo un movimiento semejante a si se sacudiera suciedad de la mano izquierda, esta vez Nagato estaba preparada y recibió el ataque con una barrera de energía… la protegió, pero fue arrastrada varios metros atrás.

Aprovechando esa distracción tomé a Haruhi nuevamente de la mano y comencé a correr entre las hojas de vidrio hacia el lado contrario de Nagato-Ni buscando las escaleras de emergencia… aunque me preocupaba no poder salir del perímetro del centro comercial gracias a la distorsión que Nagato-Ni había creado y que evitaba que la gente saliera del lugar. Justo ese pensamiento cruzaba mi mente cuando del negocio de café y malteadas, del lado opuesto a donde aterrizó Nagato, salió de un salto Asakura tomando ventaja de la aparente distracción de Nagato-Ni, se lanzó como una saeta azul con el cuchillo frente a su rostro directamente contra su cuello a una velocidad espantosa… por un momento pensé que lo lograría… Nagato-Ni no tuvo siquiera que volverse hacia Asakura. Sólo levantó el brazo derecho, interceptándola en el aire y tomando su mano, haciendo en el proceso una llave que dobló de forma antinatural, y muy dolorosamente a mi criterio, el propio brazo derecho de Asakura y la lanzó sin mucho esfuerzo a unos metros de nosotros. Asakura dio varios tumbos en el suelo, levantando fragmentos del azulejo en cada uno, hasta que se detuvo haciendo una pequeña acrobacia y quedando nuevamente de pie.

—¡Ryoko!— Gritó Haruhi a nuestra ahora sucia y lastimada deslizadora notando algo en su mano, que aparentemente no estaba rota como pensé en un principio. —¡Hay algo en tu mano derecha…!

—¡Oh…! ¡Gracias…!— Asakura miró su mano… el dedo anular y el meñique de su derecha estaban cubiertos de una sustancia azul ligeramente luminosa. Con una tranquilidad que aún hoy me hiela la sangre, cambió el cuchillo a la zurda y de un solo tajo se cortó ambos dedos… ¡se cortó ambos dedos! —Era necesario… no se preocupen, estaré bien—. Supongo que a eso se refería cuando nos habló de "los venenos" que Nagato-Ni acostumbraba.

Me volví hacia donde las dos Nagato seguían intercambiando agresiones. La nuestra se protegía mientras lanzaba todo lo que el entorno le ofrecía como un arma potencial contra su adversaria, pero la segunda estaba resguardada de tal forma que cada objeto proyectado contra ella se estrellaba en una barrera invisible que lo pulverizaba todo, al final, su cuerpo únicamente era tocado por el fino polvo en el que los improvisados proyectiles eran convertidos.

—¡Nagato! ¡La banda de _Moebius_ es vulnerable hacia el norte!— Gritó Asakura señalando el muro a nuestra derecha.

A su indicación, ambas alienígenas se movieron a velocidad supersónica hasta quedar a pocos metros de dicho muro, y coordinadas como si fueran un par de experimentadas _maestras tierra_, ejecutaron el mismo movimiento con las manos haciendo reventar dicho muro hacia afuera, hacia la calle. Tal como había pronosticado Asakura, la distorsión creada por Nagato-Ni se levantó y la gente pudo al fin comenzar a evacuar la plaza.

—Salten—. Nos ordenó Nagato con su usual e inexpresivo tono de voz. No lo dudé ni por un segundo, ya había visto la efectividad de la "piel de serpiente", así que tomé a Haruhi por la cintura y me lancé hacia los cerca de diez metros que nos separaban del suelo. Aterricé sobre mi espalda en el toldo de un auto compacto… una vez más, el dolor fue intenso, pero ambos llegamos sin mayores lesiones. Justo Asakura y Nagato nos imitaban cuando un nuevo y gigantesco ataque de Nagato-Ni redujo a polvo el costado entero del edificio, incluso alcanzando la construcción de la acera de enfrente.

Asakura y Nagato aterrizaron de pie al lado nuestro. Teníamos muy poco tiempo de ventaja.

—¿Qué hacemos?— De verdad necesitaba saberlo.

—Lo mejor será huir, buscar ayuda de otras terminales o de la Agencia, Nagato-Ni es demasiado sólo para nosotras dos…— Respondió Asakura corriendo a una velocidad que nos permitía seguirle el paso.

—Enviando coordenadas…— Dijo Nagato a nuestro lado.

Algo salió proyectado de la planta alta de la plaza que acabábamos de dejar y aterrizó justo delante de nosotros haciendo un enorme cráter a mitad de la calle. Nagato-Ni se incorporó en dicho lugar con esa fantasmagórica y siniestra mirada y comenzó a atacarnos de nueva cuenta. Nuestra Nagato, habiendo aprendido parte del _modus operandi_ de su contrincante, corrió directamente hacia ella sin lanzarle ningún objeto. Logró tomarla de las manos, cosa que desconcertó inicialmente a Nagato-Ni… segundos después, Asakura repetía su estocada con el cuchillo de combate… Nagato-Ni alcanzó a esquivarlo parcialmente, en lugar de recibir el ataque en el pecho como estaba previsto, la hoja perforó desde su clavícula hasta la articulación del hombro. Por la profundidad que alcanzó la hoja, juraría que tocó el hueso… apenas los pies de Asakura tocaron el piso, dio una potente patada en su estómago lanzándola hacia el edificio de la acera derecha, destrozando un auto aparcado en el proceso.

—¡De prisa! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo!— Apremió Asakura y Nagato corrió hacia nosotros. Tenía razón… no tuvimos mucho tiempo… de hecho, no tuvimos tiempo en absoluto.

Un autobús de pasajeros salió volando hacia nuestras alienígenas. Nagato lo libró por milímetros. Asakura, sin embargo, recibió el impacto en directo, que la arrastró junto con el enorme vehículo hasta la acera contraria de donde Nagato-Ni estaba. La construcción entera colapsó dejando a Asakura atrapada entre varias toneladas de escombros.

Nagato-Ni reapareció en escena y de un salto llegó a la mitad de la calle… donde Nagato ya la esperaba… una Nagato que observaba con aprehensión la pila de escombros donde Asakura, seguramente muy lastimada, luchaba por salir a la superficie de vuelta… una Nagato iracunda y furiosa… Nagato-Ni no tuvo siquiera oportunidad de parpadear. Nuestra alien dio una palmada con ambas manos a unos milímetros del cuerpo de su contraparte… para ser sólo una palmada fue increíblemente sonora… nosotros, al estar detrás de ella, no conocimos la verdadera intensidad de dicho aplauso, aún así, ambos fuimos derribados por su fuerza. Sin embargo, frente a ella, donde estaba Nagato-Ni, las cosas fueron muy diferentes. La onda expansiva de dicho ataque había lanzados cada auto aparcado contra los edificios, había hecho reventar cada ventana de la calle, levantó el pavimento y sacudió violentamente el alambrado eléctrico. Es la primera vez que veo semejante muestra de poder en nuestra Nagato.

Aparentemente el ataque terminó con eso. Nagato-Ni no estaba, asumí que había resultado tan dañada en ese último ataque que optó por huir. Aún así, Nagato miró por algunos segundos los alrededores. Se encaminó hacia nosotros por fin.

—¡Ayuda a Ryoko!— Indicó Haruhi al verla caminar primero hacia nosotros.

—Descuida, puede salir por sus propios medios. Ustedes son priorita…

Lo siguiente sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…Nagato no terminó la frase… el piso se sacudió violentamente y en el mismo lugar donde había recibido el ataque apareció de nueva cuenta Nagato-Ni. El brazo izquierdo previamente herido había desaparecido, y en su lugar había un plasma (no sé de qué otra forma describirlo) de luz azul deslumbrante que chorreaba un líquido incandescente que perforaba el piso al caer… en un movimiento lo lanzó directamente a la espalda de Nagato…

La violencia del impacto arrojó a Nagato sobre nosotros mientras una pequeña marejada de sangre nos bañaba. Haruhi y yo la recibimos en nuestros brazos y por un momento pensé lo peor…

—¡Yuki!— Gritó Haruhi…

—Estoy bien…— Respondió ella… para sorpresa de los dos, no estaba siquiera herida…

Los tres nos volvimos hacia adelante… mierda… no…

Asakura estaba suspendida en el aire. Logró llegar en el momento justo para empujar a Nagato hacia nosotros recibiendo el impacto directamente en la espalda, el tentáculo de luz azul incandescente de Nagato-Ni la estaba atravesando de lado a lado. De su mano izquierda cayó el cuchillo de combate, rebotando una vez en el piso.

Nagato-Ni no logró eliminar a nuestra Nagato, pero al parecer se dio por bien servida al tener empalada a Asakura. El brazo de energía de difuminó y Nagato nos dedicó una última y fría mirada antes de desvanecerse igual que la primera vez que la vimos.

—¡Asakura!— Grité yo, tratando de incorporarme.

—¡Ryoko!— Esa fue Haruhi, imitándome.

Asakura comenzó a caer como un títere al que le cortaron las cuerdas. Como era de esperarse, Nagato fue más rápida y sin decir palabra alcanzó a recibir a Asakura en brazos. La deslizadora temblaba y por la magnitud de la herida y las quemaduras, puedo decir que estaba pasando por un increíble dolor… Nagato lucía consternada… ¿por qué no hace nada?

—¡Nagato, ayúdala! ¡Restáurala como la última vez!— Supliqué ante su inacción.

—No puedo—. Respondió ella. Me quedé helado.

—¿Cómo que no puedes?— Preguntó Haruhi desesperada.

—La variante dimensional de esta interfaz inyectó un programa de disolución de datos escrito en un código desconocido para nosotros… está haciendo un borrado de los datos contenidos en la interfaz de Asakura Ryoko… se necesita tiempo para correr un diagnóstico y crear un programa antídoto…

—¿Cuánto tiempo te llevará hacer ese diagnóstico?— Pregunté sintiendo que no era tan grave entonces…

—De ocho a veinticuatro horas…

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en hacer efecto el programa de disolución en Asakura?— Preguntó Haruhi… no se veía muy optimista. Nagato tardó en responder.

—Treinta y cinco segundos—. Respondió con voz tambaleante Asakura…

Es una broma, ¿verdad…?

—No es para tanto… logré mi objetivo… protegerlos y proteger a Nagato…— Le dedicó una mirada llena de aprecio a nuestra inexpresiva alienígena. —Gracias por todo, Nagato… me divertí mucho con todos ustedes… y esto no será en vano, sé que encontrarán la manera de superar cada obstáculo y que saldrán victoriosos al final. Por favor, no descuides a ellos…— Indicó dirigiéndose a Haruhi y a mí. —En ellos está el potencial que puede salvar este mundo… te los encargo mucho… ¿Cuento con que los cuidarás?

Nagato asintió de inmediato… acarició el rostro de Asakura como no había hecho con nadie, nunca antes… sentí un nudo horrible en la garganta… Asakura había sido quizás la única persona a la que Nagato pudo considerar como su familia… debe ser espantoso lo que está sintiendo en este momento.

—Entonces todo está bien…— Continuó Asakura… —Disfruten el tiempo que tienen juntos… soy muy afortunada y me siento muy feliz por haber compartido parte de ese tiempo con ustedes…— Cerró los ojos y nos obsequió esa hermosa sonrisa de tulipán que nadie podía imitar. —_Jaa ne!_

Expiró en brazos de Nagato. Un par de segundos después, su cuerpo se convirtió en un finísimo polvo blanco que se coló entre sus dedos y fue arrastrado con el viento de enero. Nunca me sentí tan vacío… el shock fue tal que me quedé como idiota unos instantes y lo que acabábamos de pasar me parecía sumamente confuso, como si hubiera pasado hace muchos años.

El tiempo nunca caminó tan desfasado como ese día para mí… aún no podía entender… no podía siquiera coordinar los pensamientos que trataba de expresar, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para describir mi situación… demonios, estaba tan confundido… no supe cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que terminó la pesadilla de ese jueves, pero debió ser un lapso considerable… lo sé porque varias patrullas y ambulancias hacen sonar sus sirenas a la distancia… tardarían unos minutos más en llegar… pude ver un vehículo negro muy conocido acercándose a nosotros… aún estaba haciendo un giro para frenar y Koizumi ya estaba bajando del lado del copiloto… corrió hacia nosotros como en cámara lenta, su rostro llevaba una combinación entre susto y culpa. A unos metros de nosotros, a mi derecha estaban los muros de cristal de una sucursal bancaria, en los cuales pude ver nuestros reflejos… Haruhi y yo caminábamos, también con ese extraño efecto de cámara lenta, yo la ayudaba a andar… ambos estábamos cubiertos de polvo, sin duda de los escombros de la calle destrozada y parcialmente incendiada detrás nuestro… parte de nuestros rostros y ropa iban cubiertos de sangre, aún tibia… por cierto… ¿Cuánta gente habría resultado herida…? Jesús, Mahoma, Buda o como te llames… te lo suplico… que nadie más haya muerto ese jueves… ¿Nadie más…? No, no, no… ¡mierda! ¡NO! Al girar mi cabeza vi a Nagato caminando detrás de nosotros, por primera vez desde que la conozco, abatida.

Koizumi nos alcanzó y preguntó de inmediato por nuestra integridad. Fue Haruhi la que le respondió que estábamos bien.

—¡Lo lamento tanto!— Decía desesperado el ésper, sintiéndolo de verdad. Se acercó a Nagato y le preguntó si estaba bien. Ella asintió. —¿Dónde está Asakura?— Preguntó por último. Nagato dejó de caminar, pero no respondió.

Koizumi se volvió hacia mí buscando respuesta. Yo, sin saber que decir, me limité a negar con la cabeza. Esa fue la confirmación. Al verme, Nagato comenzó a caminar de nueva cuenta. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Haruhi y de inmediato se abalanzó abrazando a Nagato por el cuello mientras ambas caminaban hacia el taxi negro. Koizumi se quedó junto a mí unos momentos más, en silencio. Luego me hizo un gesto señalando con la cara algo en el suelo. Me volví hacia el objeto en cuestión… el cuchillo de combate de Asakura. Sin estar muy seguro de qué propósito obedecería para mí, lo tomé y lo guardé entre mi ropa para luego dirigirme hacia el vehículo que nos llevaría de vuelta a casa.

* * *

La noche había caído ya y Haruhi y yo habíamos tomado un baño y cambiado nuestra ropa. Aunque al principio renuente, Nagato nos imitó poco después. El batallón se había retirado ya, todos estaban al tanto de la baja que sufrimos y nadie cenó ese día en señal de luto.

Sólo estábamos ahora en el comedor los miembros originales de la brigada. Haruhi parecía ausente en la cabecera de la mesa. A su derecha estaba yo, sin ánimo de nada. La sonrisa de Koizumi parecía estar olvidada en otra camisa y aún tenía ese gesto de culpa en la cara. Asahina lloraba irremediablemente. Nagato no sólo estaba inexpresiva… distante.

Como era su costumbre, Nagato simplemente se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Todos nos levantamos al verla y sin duda Koizumi y Asahina se marcharían también.

—Nagato—. La llamé antes de que llegara a la puerta. —Asakura quería que tuvieras esto. —Le indiqué acercándole la bolsa de papel que había dejado por la tarde. Nagato la tomó y sacó su contenido.

Era una fotografía de ambas, según lo que me contó Haruhi, Asakura convenció a Nagato de que se sacaran un juego de fotografías instantáneas en una caseta… eligió la mejor y la mando a amplificar y enmarcar. Sería para darle un poco más de vida al apartamento de Nagato. Ella la miró y unos segundos después la devolvió a la bolsa. Dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta para irse.

—Nagato…— la llamé por última antes de que atravesara la puerta. Se detuvo sin encararme. —Lo que hizo Asakura es lo más valiente que he visto… debes estar muy orgullosa de ella.

Se quedó unos momentos sin decir nada.

—Lo estoy—. Respondió al fin y salió cerrando detrás de ella.

**Capítulo 8.**

**Fin.**

* * *

¡Comentarios! ¡Comentarios!


	11. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9 al fin... estamos llegando al punto álgido de la historia... ¡disfruten este nuevo capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 9.**

—Lo que pasó ayer por la tarde es lamentable—. Comenzó Haruhi de pie en la cabecera del enorme comedor antes de iniciar el desayuno del viernes. —No sólo perdimos a uno de nuestros aliados más fuertes, sino que perdimos a la misma persona a la que le debemos que nuestro mundo no haya desaparecido antes. Quizás muchos de ustedes sientan miedo a partir de ese hecho, y no los culparía. Yo misma tardé más de cinco minutos observando mi cepillo de dientes sin saber qué hacer con él. Fue precisamente por este tipo de situaciones que decidí mantener a mi familia al margen. Si cualquiera de ustedes siente que esto es demasiado y no quieren saber más, no se los reprocharé ni permitiré que alguien más lo haga. Son libres de dejar el Batallón SOS—. Haruhi esperó una respuesta, o que alguien se levantara y se marchara, pero nada de eso pasó.

Es curioso pensar en que alguna vez esperé que se me diera esa opción. Cuando Haruhi nos llevaba a sus estúpidas aventuras, en más de una ocasión sentí la tentación de desertar y mandarlo todo al diablo. Hoy no me siento así. Ella se volvió hacia mí y con una sonrisa limpia de pretensiones confirmó mi pertenencia y la de todos en el grupo. Por cierto, Nagato, Koizumi y Asahina faltaron a la escuela y departían con nosotros.

—Gracias a todos—. Continuó entonces. —Quiero que vean el sacrificio de Asakura no como una advertencia del peligro que enfrentamos, sino como un mensaje de valor y esperanza. Y en honor a su valentía, quiero que todos estemos felices… sé que podrá sonar como una tontería, pero conociendo a Asakura en el poco tiempo que la traté, tengo la certeza de que esa sería la mejor manera de honrarla… por fortuna… y digo por fortuna porque detesto los funerales, no tenemos un cuerpo que enterrar… pero tenemos excelentes recuerdos y un legado… así que en lugar de pedirles un minuto de silencio por ella, pido que le demos un minuto de aplausos…

Cada termina TFEI, ésper de cualquiera de las dos agencias, viajero del tiempo de la facción que fuera, todos nos pusimos de pie y así lo hicimos. Fue el acto más solemne al que había asistido hasta entonces. Pasado el minuto, tomamos un desayuno un poco más silencioso que en otros días, pero no tan triste como hubiera pensado.

* * *

Las actividades fueron las mismas que en los días anteriores, aunque muchos sentíamos nostalgia al faltar la algarabía que Asakura imprimía a nuestras jornadas. Fue hasta cerca del medio día que ocurrió el primer evento digno de mención. Haruhi, Kimidori, Nagato y yo fuimos convocados al estudio por Tachibana.

—Hay alguien aquí que quiere compartir información con nosotros—. Avisó la simpática ésper mientras la seguíamos.

Al llegar al amplio estudio de la casa aquella, me quedé un poco confundido. No parecía haber nadie adentro.

—Ella es otra de las amigas de tu noviecita, ¿no?— Preguntó Haruhi con ironía mirando algo al lado del fino escritorio de caoba.

Sólo entonces me percaté de la casi invisible presencia de aquella chica de largo y abundante cabello negro y piel blanca como papel, enfundada en el uniforme de la academia Kouyouen. Ni siquiera parecía respirar mientras nos atravesaba con la mirada.

—Supongo que recuerdan a Kuyoh Suou—. Comentó Tachibana poniéndose a su lado.

—Es difícil de olvidar—. Dije sin afán de sonar hiriente.

—Llegó ayer por la tarde aquí. Aparentemente confrontó a Nagato-Ni unas horas antes de que los atacara a ustedes.

Sorprendente. No por el hecho de que se hayan encontrado primero, sino por el hecho de que haya salido con vida.

—...—. La alienígena de la EMCC me miró a mí directamente con esos ojos tallados en la más oscura obsidiana. Luego caminó como un fantasma, sin mover siquiera su ropa o su cabello y depositó una pieza de papel en mi mano. —Tú-necesitas-importante-información-retraducir-códigos.

Haruhi de inmediato tomó el papel de mi mano ignorando el ininteligible parloteo de la alien. En un parpadeo, su brazo quedó prensado por la mano de Suou. Bastó con que Haruhi la mirara con intensidad para que Suou desistiera y la soltara. A pesar de su aparente falta de comprensión de los humanos y sus costumbres, sabía que no debía hacer enojar a la líder del batallón.

—¿Qué es esto?— Pregunté dirigiéndome a Tachibana temiendo otra perorata sin sentido de Suou.

—No estoy muy segura. Según lo que interpretó la gente de mi Agencia, son códigos que podrían ser comprendidos por terminales de la EID… un primer lenguaje común entre ambas instancias.

Entendiendo seguramente mejor las palabras de la ésper que yo, Haruhi extendió el papel a Kimidori. Ésta, al recibirlo pasó la yema de su dedo índice sobre la curiosa impresión en él, que me recordaba lejanamente la escritura sánscrita. Literalmente se quedó pasmada. Pasaron cerca de treinta segundos de absoluto silencio.

—¿Sucede algo?— Pregunté a la antigua asistente del consejo estudiantil. Nagato fue quien me contestó:

—La información contenida en el documento tiene un tamaño superior a los cuatro Exabytes. Tiempo estimado restante de envío, interpretación y devolución de los datos a la EID de ciento ochenta segundos.

—¿Te imaginas lo que haríamos con ese ancho de banda?— Me preguntó Haruhi jocosa. La miré con un gesto estúpido sin entender su broma. —¡Cuatro Exabytes en tres minutos y medio! ¡Eso es la mitad del tráfico de internet en un año!

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? No, no, mejor aún… ¿cómo demonios pretendes que yo sepa eso?

—Deberías leer wikipedia más a menudo.

—Deberías comprarte una vida de verdad.

—Aburrido.

—Loca.

Tachibana, que no pudo evitar reír suevamente ante nuestra pantomima y tuvo que disculparse. Haruhi y yo nos giramos hacia lados opuestos haciendo sendos mohines.

—Información procesada—. Dijo poco después Kimidori recuperando su gesto amable. —Hay códigos que corresponden a diferentes protocolos utilizados por Nagato-Ni. Serán de gran utilidad para crear contramedidas.

Incluso yo pude interpretar esas palabras y una duda me golpeó en ese momento. Eso quiere decir que…

—¿Hay algún programa antídoto para borrado de datos de otra interfaz?— Preguntó Haruhi adelantándose a mi razonamiento.

—Lo hay—. Respondió Kimidori.

Nagato no cambió su gesto, pero sé lo que debe estar pasando por su mente justo ahora… si Suou hubiera llegado un poco antes, habríamos tenido la posibilidad de salvarla. Si Nagato, Kimidori o la misma EID hubieran tenido una capacidad de análisis como la del Dominio del Cielo, Asakura no habría muerto. Apenas compartida la información, Suou hizo camino a la puerta del estudio con ese inquietante paso mecánico. Quedó frente a frente con Nagato. Ya antes había visto a estas dos en una escena semejante, sin embargo, esta vez no hubo confrontación. Se miraban la una a la otra, pero a diferencia de la última vez, no hubo hostilidad. Nagato se apartó de su camino y Suou abandonó la estancia. Tachibana nos informó luego que Suou y la EMCC se mantendrían lejos del conflicto, pues no interfería en sus planes.

* * *

Aunque parecía un tanto difícil en algún momento, intenté mantener el espíritu en alto el resto del día. Alrededor de las tres de la tarde entré a la alcoba por un motivo que no recuerdo, lo olvidé al estar ahí… ¡Dios santo! ¡Esta habitación está hecha un desastre! La cama no había sido tendida en días, había varios vasos y platos sucios en los burós, cortesía de los saqueos nocturnos a la cocina perpetrados por Haruhi, el cesto de basura rebosaba y había ropa de Haruhi y mía tirada por toda el lugar. Recordé entonces que justo esa mañana tuve algunos problemas para encontrar ropa limpia con la cual vestirme… la persona con la que comparto esta habitación seguramente debe atravesar un problema semejante. Ni siquiera cuando era muy descuidado lució tan sucio mi cuarto en casa de mis padres. Consternado, abrí el clóset a lado izquierdo de la alcoba y encontré una cesta de mimbre muy grande. Pero le cobraré esto… si le digo que venga a ayudarme a arreglar este vórtice de entropía, me pateará tan fuerte que llegaré a la dimensión de donde vienen nuestros oponentes.

Una hora más tarde, si bien la alcoba no estaba inmaculada, tenía ya mucho mejor talante. La cama estaba tendida y las troneras del ventanal permitían que el aire invernal refrescara suavemente el lugar. Ya había hecho un primer viaje escaleras abajo, llevándome conmigo cada traste y cacharro sucio a la cocina, al igual que la basura acumulada; en esta segunda y última llevaría la ropa sucia, ahora contenida en la gran cesta, a la lavandería del sótano. En la recolección de dicha ropa descubrí uno de los secretos mejor guardados de nuestra temida líder de batallón, su cicatriz en forma de rayo, su anillo único, su "ven conmigo si quieres vivir": un par adicional de tocados amarillos para el cabello. Sonriente ante el descubrimiento hice mi camino hacia el sótano recordando a la Haruhi de hace casi dos años, con esa perfecta cola de caballo… ojalá pueda volverla a ver así algún día.

En mi experiencia previa con este tipo de labores, lo único que recordaba era separar la ropa en prendas blancas y de colores… hice dicha separación e indiscriminadamente lancé ropa mía y de Haruhi a la enorme lavadora aún sin usar. Dicho aparato estaba dispuesto en el amplio cuarto de lavado en el muro contrario a las escaleras de acceso y estaba en perpendicular a una secadora de ropa igual de nueva y grande. En el espacio sobrante entre ellas, estaban dispuestos en una pequeña repisa varios tipos de detergentes, blanqueadores y suavizantes, dos personas cabrían sin problemas… quién iba a imaginar el tipo de escena que se desarrollaría ahí…

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Preguntó Haruhi con su voz de niña fastidiosa de parvulario, entrando de improviso.

—Siembro un árbol… ¿Qué te imaginas que podría estar haciendo en una lavandería?

—No hay necesidad de ser grosero… un momento…— Miró suspicaz la cesta, ahora a la mitad de su capacidad. —¿Estás lavando mi ropa también?

—Sí.

—¿Toda?

—¿Pasa algo malo con eso?

—¡D-Debiste preguntarme antes! —Reclamó caminando hacia mí y apuntándome con su índice. —¡Claro que pasa algo malo! ¡Mi ropa interior va ahí también!

—Y después de todo este tiempo, ¿de verdad es relevante?

—Claro que es relevante… no sé qué clase de pervertido eres…— Dijo acorralándome en el pequeño espacio de los detergentes. —No sé qué pudiste haber hecho con mi ropa antes de meterla a lavar…

Diciendo eso último, cruzó los brazos y me dio la espalda. Noté que los lóbulos de sus orejas se habían teñido de escarlata. ¿En qué está pensando? ¿En que soy alguna suerte de enfermo que huele la ropa interior femenina…? Debe dejar de ver esos programas o leer esos mangas…

—Nunca haría algo así…— Agregué luego de argumentar lo último que pensé… el verla sintiendo vergüenza por una situación así trajo a mi mente tortuosos recuerdo e ideas… —Es decir… ¿por qué lo haría si puedo hacer algo mejor?— Completé.

Por una vez quise saber cómo vería el mundo mi comandante de brigada. Lo haría imitando una de sus técnicas favoritas: aprovechar una situación en la que estuviera en desventaja y haciendo lo que me llega a la mente sin meditarlo siquiera… es extrañamente emocionante…

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo?— Preguntó confundida al notar que pasaba mis manos por su talle. No respondí… —Detente en este momento o gritaré…— Dijo en voz baja. Claro que no lo hará… —Basta… ¿Cómo te atreves a atacar de esta forma a tu comandante?— Preguntó en un susurro cuando empecé a besar su cuello y su nuca mientras ella apoyaba sus manos en la lavadora en funcionamiento.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Mi autoproclamada comandante teme ser descubierta?— Pregunté acariciando su abdomen. —La posibilidad de que alguien baje aquí en este momento es de cien a una… además… ¿no eras tú la que me decía que hacer este tipo de cosas en secreto y arriesgándonos a ser descubiertos es más divertido…? ¿Acaso no era en serio?

—Estúpido…— musitó girando ligeramente su rostro hacia mí… claro que era en serio… nadie es tan seria como ella al hablar de aventuras…

Por unos minutos, sólo se dejó hacer sin abrir los ojos, tiempo que yo aproveché para acariciarla y seguir besando su cuello, nuca y hombros. Creo que sólo para las clases de deportes la he visto en pantalones. Sin importar el clima o situación, Haruhi siempre lleva faldas cortas o shorts… hoy no era la excepción. Llevaba una bonita falda tableada blanca, combinada con una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color, con un generoso escote en la espalda… eso también me dio una idea… y llegaría hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

—¡No…! ¡Espera!— Dijo cuando sintió mis manos acariciando esos hermosos muslos que tiene y subiendo por debajo de su falda—. Aquí no… subamos a la alcoba…

—¿Estás loca…? La acabo de limpiar…— Ironicé a su oído, sintiendo como se estremecía al contacto de mi aliento con su lóbulo auricular.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan bruto…?

Con delicadeza enredé mis dedos en los tirantes de sus pantaletas… algodón… si ella supiera cuanto me gusta esa tela, creo que dejaría de usarla… y justo cuando me las ingeniaba para averiguar el modo de deshacerme de ellas, apareció la posibilidad uno de cien…

—¿Suzumiya?— Se escuchó en la vocecita de Asahina, al tiempo que sus pasos retumbaban bajando por las escaleras hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

—¡Ah…! Eh… ¿Sí…?— Preguntó Haruhi saliendo de su letargo sin saber qué hacer.

Yo, igualmente sorprendido, reaccioné instintivamente… me agaché detrás de Haruhi, las lavadoras y la cesta de mimbre me ocultarían por un tiempo.

—La señorita Mori me dijo que te vio bajar aquí…— Dijo con inocencia la viajera del tiempo al llegar al pie de la escalera. —…no he visto a Kyon en ningún lado y su entrenamiento debe comenzar ya… ¿no lo has visto?

Es verdad… iba a comenzar a pensar en una buena excusa, mientras, Haruhi se inclinó sobre la lavadora fingiendo hacer memoria… entonces noté que mis manos estaban atadas… y no es un eufemismo. Al mirar al suelo, mis manos estaban en los pies de Haruhi… junto con su ropa interior… no tengo palabras para describir la belleza del panorama que quedó ante mis ojos apenas levanté la vista… la haré pasar una situación tan difícil… será mi venganza por más de dos años de abusos…

Con sumo cuidado, liberé mis manos y las fui subiendo poco a poco, teniendo especial cuidado de acariciar cada milímetro de sus piernas… pude sentir un ligero temblor en ellas.

—No lo he visto tampoco…— Mentía ella mientras tanto.

—¿En serio? Entonces quizás se cruzaron en el camino… porque Mori me dijo que él había bajado aquí antes con ropa para lavar…

Mientras esta parte de la conversación se desarrollaba, yo levantaba la bonita falda blanca de mi comandante…

En sus marcas…

—¡Ah, es verdad!— Dijo Haruhi entonces, con una voz ansiosa poco común en ella. —Me pidió que…— Se quedó sin palabras por un instante.

Listos…

—¿Sí…?— Preguntó Asahina, intrigada.

—¡Que cuidara la ropa a lavar!— Respondió apenas pudiendo modular su voz…

¡Fuera!

Con suavidad hundí mi rostro sintiendo la suavidad y firmeza de su piel, buscando su sexo… apenas llegué ahí, comencé una rutina que ya antes había realizado en ella en una posición diferente. Mientras hacía esto, mi mano derecha subió por entre sus piernas, permitiéndome acariciar su vulva en la parte frontal… válgame, esto suena muy sucio… pero era muy, muy excitante.

Haruhi apenas pudo contener un grito, producto primordialmente de la sorpresa… pero también de gozo…

—¿Estás bien?— Preguntó Asahina… supongo que algo en la cara de Haruhi debió cambiar.

—S-sí… no pasa nada…

—Oh… y bien… ¿Sabes a dónde fue Kyon?

—Creo que iría a comprar algo a alguna tienda de conveniencia en el vecindario… ¡Demonios!— Esa última exclamación fue culpa mía… en estas últimas semanas había conocido más de un punto sensible de su anatomía… sufre… ¡sufre!

—Ya veo… ojalá no tarde mucho… a Fujiwara no le gustan los retardos.

—No… ¡Nhh!… no te preocupes… llegará a tiempo… lo mandaré para allá apenas termine…

—¿Termine?

—¡Llegue! Quise decir, apenas llegue… ¡Maldición!— Exclamó una vez más… otra vez por causa mía… mi pulgar ahora la estimulaba desde adentro… creo que lo estaba disfrutando… por la humedad en su vientre, puedo afirmar que así era.

—Este… bueno, gracias…— Hubo un ligero silencio, pero no escuché los pasos de Asahina en las escaleras. Un instante después volvió a hablar. —¿De verdad te encuentras bien?— Preguntó con preocupación sincera.

—Sí, sí… no me pasa nada… puedes volver arriba…

—Porque si necesitar hablar de cualquier cosa…

—Gracias, pero estoy muy bien… ¡Dios!

—Eh… está bien… nos veremos para la comida…

Escuché a nuestra mascota de batallón subir por las escaleras y Haruhi esperó unos segundos antes de hablar.

—¡Eres un maldito loco imbécil!— Me espetó con violencia… mientras lanzaba sus caderas contra mi rostro y tomaba la mano que la acariciaba, para modular mi acción. Por cerca de diez minutos más pude escuchar su respiración agitada mientras me esmeraba en mi mejor cunnilingus hasta la fecha… el frenillo de la lengua me dolía, pero con gusto noté que apenas si podía controlar sus gemidos…

Al final, se separó de mí sólo para darse vuelta, y apoyada de la lavadora me recapturó, subiendo su pierna derecha sobre mi hombro, haciéndome terminar lo que había empezado. Saboreé su largo e intenso orgasmo, que seguramente fue más producto de la situación que de la sensación…

—Eres un atrevido… un acosador… ¡mereces sentencia de muerte!— Me dijo momentos después, recuperando el aliento y la prenda perdida, mientras acomodaba su ropa y cabello… se veía agitada, ansiosa y sorprendida… pero sin duda, feliz. —Debes ir a tu entrenamiento…

—Voy en seguida—. Respondí con cierta dificultad para hablar… vaya, de verdad me lastimé el frenillo… aún así, con delicadeza tomé las mejillas de mi loca líder y besé sus labios, un beso pequeño y corto.

—Babas—. Se limitó a decir retirando su mirada de la mía. Yo sonreí y caminé a las escaleras en dirección al _dojo_. —¡Pero juro que pagarás por esto!— La escuché amenazarme al dejar el sótano.

* * *

La práctica de la tarde corrió como de costumbre… sin embargo, había una zozobra que había aumentado desde la mañana y a estas horas ya era palpable. El enfrentamiento con la Brigada SOS-Ni estaba cada vez más cerca… me pregunto cómo se desarrollará… no pido mucho, sólo que no sea sorpresivo. Asahina (pequeña) fue adiestrada en el arte de sentir las rupturas espaciotemporales provocadas por el funcionamiento del TPDD. Me recordó a Luke Skywalker al tener los ojos cubiertos mientras trataba de adivinar dónde aparecería Fujiwara sólo confiando en su instinto. Yo, más que entrenado por Fujiwara, era usado como saco de box.

Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, mi incomodidad se había convertido en una ligera depresión… además del lamentable evento del jueves, mi confusión acerca de la situación de Haruhi y mía causaba estragos a mi estado anímico, por otro lado, estaba la sentencia que Haruhi y yo nos auto impusimos… mañana, sábado, a las dos de la tarde se termina el plazo para revertir el cambio de memorias de nuestras familias… si la situación no se resolvía para mañana antes de dicha hora, podíamos olvidarnos de nuestros pasados e identidades…

—¿Pasa algo malo?— Me preguntó Asahina (pequeña) mientras me extendía una toalla para el sudor al terminar la práctica en la puerta del baño, sacándome de estas reflexiones.

—No… descuida—. No la vi durante mi entrenamiento, seguramente tuvo otras diligencias. —Gracias por buscarme antes de la hora de mi adiestramiento, Haruhi me avisó.

—¿Eh…? ¡Ah…! ¡No es nada!— Respondió ella… parecía un poco confundida, pero ¿quién no lo está en estos días? —Por cierto… ¿tienes algo que hacer más tarde?

—No mucho… ¿por qué?— Contesté ligeramente intrigado.

—Quisiera charlar un poco contigo… a las ocho, en el _dojo_, ¿está bien?

—Sí… ahí estaré—. Dije sonriente. ¿Cómo hace esta jovencita para levantar el humor de alguien al borde del colapso emocional como yo? Sólo espero que no sea nada que la esté afectando a ella.

* * *

Para evitar cualquier imprevisto, avisé a Koizumi que daría una vuelta por el parque del ágora, a unos cientos de metros de la casa. Me confirmó, tal como esperaba, que a una distancia prudente tendría vigilancia. No cambié mi ropa de entrenamiento… de alguna manera, el estar algo sudoroso haría que fuera más fácil confundirme con las personas que acostumbran hacer ejercicio en dicho parque. El clima comenzaba a mejorar, en pocos días entraría febrero, dando los primeros avances de mi estación favorita: la primavera. Así, contagiado por el espíritu de los atletas caseros de verdad que ocupaban la pista, me decidí a trotar un poco… algunos llevaban audífonos, otros tantos iban de patines o en bicicleta, algunos corrían junto con sus perros. Yo no necesitaba ninguna de esas distracciones… iba encerrado en mi propio mundo mientras revisaba cada uno de los problemas que ahora mismo tenía… quizás estuve un poco bloqueado durante el día, sólo hasta ahora estoy tomando conciencia de la verdadera dimensión de lo que ocurrió ayer… es decir… Asakura murió… según lo que nos comentó, no podría regresar a su dimensión original, porque no existía más… entonces, ¿qué pasó con ella? Su cuerpo se desintegró… su espíritu… ¿trascendió…? Espero que sí… pero independientemente de eso… ¿qué pasaría si cualquier otro miembro del batallón muere? ¿o cualquier miembro de la brigada…? Yo mismo corro riesgo de morir… Haruhi… muerta… la sola idea me provocó una arcada y cerré los ojos sin detenerme.

Un impacto me devolvió a la realidad, alejándome de tan desagradables ideas… había chocado accidentalmente con otra persona que caminaba y la había derribado. Instintivamente adelanté mi mano y logré atraparla antes de que cayera al piso.

—¡Lo lamento muchísimo! Me distraje, fue mi culpa…— Me disculpé mientras ayudaba a la persona a erguirse.

—Descuida, me pasa muy a menudo, constantemente atropello gente por ir pensando—. Dijo animosa la persona… una chica con una energía desbordante que ya estaba riendo a carcajadas de nuestro accidente. El ver un rostro conocido dio algo de tranquilidad a mi agitado corazón. Tsuruya.

—De verdad lo siento—. Me disculpé una vez más e hice una reverencia… me dispuse a continuar mi camino, después de todo, Tsuruya no me conocía… conocería a Asahina, pero no tendría ningún recuerdo de mí.

—¡Espera!— Dijo antes de que pudiera moverme. Hurgó en una de las bolsas de su sudadera y me extendió una lata con jugo de durazno. —Creo que lo necesitas más que yo.

—Oh, no gracias…— Dije apenado… —…no podría recibirlo.

—¿Me despreciarás después de que casi haces que muera?— Eso es un poco exagerado. Me miró con esos ojos agudos repletos de sagacidad que me recuerdan a Haruhi. —Te ves muy preocupado para un muchacho de tu edad. ¡Vamos, acéptalo!

—De acuerdo… pero lo haré si dejas que te invite uno también.

—¡Oh…! ¡Un chico rápido y osado! Si los muchachos fueran más como tú, se ahorrarían un montón de complejos—. Respondió y agregó una sonora risotada para luego aceptar mi propuesta.

Mi antigua superior era una de esas personas que fácilmente pueden ganarse tu confianza. Es alegre y a pesar de ser hermosa, no es selectiva con sus amistades. Eso explicaría como es que accede a tomar jugo en una banca con un perfecto desconocido, aunque no creo que sea así con cada extraño que se cruza en su camino, más bien, usa su seguramente muy confiable intuición, igual que Haruhi.

—Y bien, chico, ¿Quieres hablar al respecto?— Preguntó unos segundos después de que nos sentamos.

—¿Cómo sabes que tengo una preocupación? Quizás es mi técnica para acercarme a las chicas.

—Claro que no… tus ojos son muy transparentes, apuesto a que tu problema es precisamente por una chica, ¿verdad?— Vaya que tiene buen ojo… al final, era posible que no recuperara mi vida previa… así que decidí charlar con ella, definitivamente sería una de las amistades que me gustaría volver a entablar.

—¿Prometes que no dirás nada?

—¡Por la vida de mis ancestros!— No pude evitar sonreír ante su infantil y sincera convicción.

—Bien… entonces es así…

Le conté mi situación con Haruhi sin involucrar su nombre… aunque no hubiera importado, tampoco tenía recuerdos de ella. Le conté de forma superficial todo lo que habíamos pasado en el tiempo de conocernos, la abrupta mudanza y separación de nuestras familias y mi confusión sobre mis propias ideas y sentimientos acerca de ella. Éste, por supuesto, era el menor de mis problemas, pero sería algo que podría charlar con alguien más, sin abrumarlo con ideas apocalípticas.

—¿Sabes algo, chico?— Dijo luego de escuchar toda mi historia. —¡No puedo ayudarte!— Rió sonoramente. —Sin embargo, creo que tu problema no es tan grave después de todo. Es cosa de pensar unos minutos en cada una de las cosas que sientes. La chica te atrae, a pesar de no ser el modelo que buscas… no te gusta su forma de ser, porque es opuesta a la tuya, constantemente están peleando… y aún así… no te has alejado de ella… me dices también que están atravesando una crisis que los obligó a dejar sus hogares… entonces, resuelve esa crisis y piensa si realmente esa es la causa para compartir un techo con ella… si es así, podrás alejarte y olvidarla, si no… bueno, eso deberás descubrirlo tú.

Tsuruya sonreía, pero no hacía gala de su sonora risa… realmente me estaba aconsejando, con toda la seriedad que podía imprimir. Mi problema no se resolvió, pero me sentía muy aliviado de compartirlo con alguien más.

—Muchas gracias por escucharme… y por el jugo—. Dije poniéndome de pie y haciendo una reverencia a mi improvisada confidente.

—¡No es nada! Si acostumbras correr por aquí, quizás podamos charlar en otra ocasión—. Dijo poniéndose de pie también mientras apoyaba su mano izquierda tras su nuca.

—Eso sería genial—. Le respondí. —Hasta luego, entonces—. Dije levantando la mano y comenzando a caminar hacia la casa.

—¡Mi nombre es Tsuruya!— Gritó a unos metros de mí. —¡Y no uses _Keigo_ conmigo o me enojaré!

—¡De acuerdo!— Respondí en un grito también. —¡Llámame Kyon!

—¡Vaya nombre más raro...! ¡Hasta la vista!

* * *

Con el alma más sosegada, regresé a casa. Faltaban ya pocos minutos para las ocho de la noche, horario en que Asahina me había citado, y buena parte del batallón se había marchado ya, así que me encaminé a la cocina para tomar un refrigerio. Asahina apareció en el lugar y comenzó a preparar algo de té luego de saludarme cortésmente.

—Permíteme un cambio de ropa, te alcanzaré allá—. Le dije y me levanté de la barra de la cocina.

—¿Eh…? D-de acuerdo…— Respondió ella, confundida… supongo que es natural, para evitar suspicacias si alguien más nos escuchaba hablar.

El ángel de la guarda de la brigada ya se había puesto un bonito conjunto, que a pesar de ser invernal, dejaba al descubierto parte de su piel en un discreto escote. De ninguna manera la iría a ver con mi ropa llena de sudor.

Me tomó solo unos minutos bajar al _dojo_ luego de lavarme la cara y cambiarme de ropa. La noche había caído ya y cuando entré al recinto, apenas si había una tenue luz. Asahina ya estaba ahí.

—Buenas noches…— Dijo ella con timidez de espaldas a mí… aunque me pareció muy formal el saludo para la ocasión, eso sin tomar en cuenta que recién nos habíamos visto en la cocina, respondí de la misma forma.

—Buenas noches… ¿pasa algo?

—Sí… necesitaba hablarte de algo importante…— Respondió aún sin girarse a verme. Decidí que lo mejor sería alcanzarla al centro de la habitación. —¡No! No enciendas la luz, por favor…— Dijo al sentir que me encaminaba hacia los apagadores. —Este… ¿podrías acercarte un poco?

—Claro…— Hice como me indicó hasta que estuve a sólo un par de pasos de su espalda. Finalmente se dio la vuelta, pero no me miró, sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo y parecía tener una gran preocupación. Apesadumbrado, noté que estaba a punto de llorar. —¿Estás bien, Asahina? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Tengo que hablarte… debes saber…— No me gusta el rumbo que está tomando esta conversación… —Debes saber acerca de mí…— No, no, por favor, detente… —Acerca de mis sentimientos… por ti…

Me quedé helado. Luego de oírla decir esta última frase, a pesar de la oscuridad pude notar un marcado rubor en su rostro. Unos segundos después, al fin se atrevió a verme a la cara… se abalanzó sobre mí con los brazos abiertos… yo no supe que hacer, me quedé inmóvil.

—A-Asahina… espera… no… no podemos… yo no…

Un terrible mareo me sacudió entonces mientras siento como mi cuerpo pierde el sentido del equilibrio y desaparece mi centro de gravedad. La sensación dura apenas unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para provocarme unas incipientes nauseas. Al volver a abrir los ojos, no estaba más en el _dojo_… de hecho, era de día, calculé que poco después de mediodía dada la luz que entraba por la ventana del lugar donde estábamos… Asahina seguía prendida de mi pecho mientras yo trataba de ubicarme. Como pude, la separé de mí con delicadeza y comencé a explorar el lugar…

Era una habitación… la arquitectura sugería que era moderna… quizás de los años setentas, pero el terrible descuido… abandono, mejor dicho, tenía la pintura de los muros cayéndose, el techo estaba semiderruido y había dejado ya muchos trozos de cal en el suelo. Al caminar pude escuchar el crujido del piso bajo mis pies mientras un fuerte olor a humedad llenaba mis pulmones. Caminé hacia la ventana, y pude ver que estábamos a una altura considerable dentro de un edificio, quizás unos cuatro o cinco pisos arriba. La ventana no tenía más que astillas del cristal en el marco. Afuera se escuchaba el trino de los pájaros y sólo eso. Hacía mucho frío, quizás tanto como el que hace en mi ciudad durante las mañanas del invierno… debemos estar a tres o cuatro grados a pesar de que el sol está cerca del cenit. Lo más inquietante es que la pequeña ciudad rural en la que estoy no alberga un alma. Desde la ventana en la que estoy se puede observar perfectamente un viejo parque de diversiones con una enorme rueda de la fortuna al centro, luce igual de abandonado que el mismo edificio donde estamos. La vegetación crece indiscriminadamente a lo largo de las calles, invadiendo los edificios y los espacios públicos… esta ciudad debe tener décadas de estar abandonada… buscando alguna referencia de mi ubicación, tanto geográfica como temporal, encontré un letrero en la lejanía… el fondo era de azul con rojo deslavados, tenía el emblemático símbolo de la hoz y el martillo cruzados y un mensaje que no entendí… no sé hablar o leer ruso… ¿ruso?

—¿Cuándo y dónde estamos?— Me atreví a preguntar al fin. Asahina ya había tomado asiento en la cama.

—Es tu época… de hecho, es el mismo momento en que dejamos el _dojo_. Estamos en Ucrania, en el hotel _Polissya_, el principal hotel de esta ciudad.

—¿Y qué ciudad es esta?

—Se llama Prípyat. Hace más de veinte años que está abandonada.

El nombre de la ciudad me suena… haciendo una pequeña remembranza me vienen a la memoria recuerdos difusos de nuestras clases de historia universal… Prípyat está al norte de Kiev, capital de Ucrania y desde antes de que yo naciera ya era una ciudad fantasma… parte de la desaparecida URSS… la guerra fría… contaminación nuclear…

—¡Estamos cerca de Chernóbil!— Resumí luego de unos segundos volviendo a encarar a Asahina.

—Eso no es importante—. Dijo ella tomándome por sorpresa y capturándome nuevamente por el cuello para arrastrarme a la cama. —Hay algo más que debes saber… o hacer.

Llevando seguramente sus potenciadores, me remolcó con facilidad hacia el lecho, tendiéndome en él y de inmediato saltando sobre mí… la escena podría resultar muy erótica si no fuera porque estoy aterrado… Asahina no se comportaría así, nunca… está completamente fuera de sí… justo estaba razonando eso cuando la vi cerrar sus ojos e intentar besarme.

—No deberíamos estar haciendo esto… debemos volver a casa—. Dije tomando a la viajera del tiempo por los hombros y hablando con firmeza. Aterrorizado vi que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Es… ¿es que no me quieres?— Preguntó con un tono de voz que doblegaría al más rudo de los hombres. —¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente bonita para ti…?— Dijo eso último bajando su tono de voz, irradiando tanta sensualidad como contaminación nuclear salía del reactor a unos kilómetros de nosotros. —¿Acaso no me deseas?

Por desgracia, la mente puede jugarte malas pasadas. Bastó con la sola sugerencia y la posición en la que estábamos para recordar una situación previa que pasé, pero no con ella… la imaginé… sobre mí… el movimiento de esos preciosos senos mientras… ¡BASTA! ¿Qué demonios es esto…? ¡Un momento! Ya antes había enfrentado a una falsa Asahina… una que igualmente intentó seducirme en nuestro viaje a las montañas el invierno pasado… ¡Hay una forma de descubrir el engaño! Sin pensármelo mucho, con mi mano derecha tomé el cuello de la blusa de Asahina y lo hice hacia abajo, pronunciando más su escote y permitiéndome ver el nacimiento de sus senos… ahí debía estar la prueba de la falsedad…

—Pensé que serías más tierno…— Me dijo ella aún más ruborizada. Yo no podía retirar la vista de su pecho… un lunar en forma de estrella perfecto me quitó el habla… antes de que pudiera recuperarme del shock, los labios de Asahina finalmente hicieron contacto con los míos… juro por todo lo bueno y decente en lo que creo que traté de resistirme, pero tenía demasiada fuerza… no estaría tan sorprendido si no estuviera ese lunar ahí, pero si el nacimiento de su pecho derecho tiene esa marca de nacimiento, entonces… esperen… ¡esperen, esperen! ¡La marca de nacimiento de Asahina está en su pecho izquierdo!

Haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas tomé a la impostora por los hombros y la separé de mí, pues a estas alturas ya estaba tratando literalmente de violarme.

—¿Qué pasa…?— Preguntó contrariada.

—Te descubrí…

Su gesto inocente, sensual y avergonzado se esfumó apenas unos segundos después de que dije esas palabras. Fue sustituido por una sonrisa cínica que pronto reveló su identidad. Asahina-Ni estaba sentada sobre mi regazo, presionando con su entrepierna mis caderas… sería muy excitante si no supiera que estoy en peligro de muerte…

—Deja de resistirte, cariño…— Dijo intentando besarme de nuevo. —…ambos sabemos…— agregó al notar cómo me resistía mientras ponía las palmas de sus manos sobre mis hombros. —…que al final, obtendré lo que deseo de ti.

Mis pulmones vaciaron todo el aire que contenían como resultado del grito que involuntariamente dejé escapar. Una combinación entre la sensación de una descarga eléctrica monstruosa y ser acuchillado se apoderó de cada milímetros de mi piel. El dolor era simplemente inimaginable… los pocos segundos que me propino dicho castigo se sintieron como una vida entera. Lo hizo una segunda vez sin dejarme recuperar el aliento y me sacudí con violencia sobre la cama, sentí que en cualquier momento mojaría los pantalones.

—No… obtendrás… nada… de… mí…— Dije… estaba sorprendido de mi propia fuerza de voluntad…

Mis recuerdos me estaban dando vigor… incluso para resistir tan abominable tortura… el listón amarillo…

El dolor se detuvo pero mi confusión aumentó… el listón amarillo era sólo un recuerdo, pero por un momento me pareció verlo delante de mí… sólo un parpadeo antes de que una mano tirara con violencia de la cabellera de Asahina-Ni y otra mano recetara un aterrador puñetazo en su mejilla, literalmente haciéndola volar hacia el fondo de la habitación. Me sacudí la cabeza, tratando de recuperar la lucidez luego del dolor y poco a poco comencé a comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

A mi derecha, a unos pasos cerca de la ventana, estaba Asahina, la nuestra, con cara de asustada… pero ella no fue quien atacó a Asahina-Ni… frente a mí, estaba la cabellera castaño obscuro de nuestra líder de brigada dándome la espalda, tenía las piernas separadas y su tórax se hinchaba a cada profunda y agitada respiración… ira mal contenida, es común en ella… y debo admitir que es encantadora, especialmente hoy. El puñetazo lo propinó con la mano izquierda, su mano derecha tenía un mechón del cabello castaño claro de la deslizadora que se recuperaba del golpe.

—¿Defendiendo a tu hombre? ¡Qué idea más romántica!— Se burló Asahina-Ni mientras se ponía de pie. Haruhi no respondió. No gastaría saliva en una sabandija como esa y en eso tiene todo mi respaldo.

Irritada ante el aplomo de Haruhi, se lanzó como una fiera hacia ella, pero no la alcanzó. Asahina se materializó entre ambas interceptando a su homónima y forcejearon hasta llegar a la ventana, la vejez y el descuido de la construcción hicieron ceder parte del muro al contacto con la pelea y ambas chicas cayeron al vacío. Haruhi y yo corrimos al límite del muro derrumbado, pero ambas chicas ya habían desaparecido evitando una caída potencialmente mortal. Sólo unos instantes después las vimos reaparecer en el patio frontal del hotel. Una indescriptible sensación de orgullo hinchó mi pecho al ver a nuestra Asahina peleando al tú por tú con la impostora, dándole una pelea que recordaría sin duda alguna.

—¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí?— Pregunté a Haruhi mientras ella vitoreaba a toda voz a nuestra guerrera.

—Mikuru sintió el salto que esa perra dio junto contigo…— Me miró con reproche. —Vaya forma de fraternizar con el enemigo…

—¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿No la viste? ¡Casi me viola! ¡Deberías estar preocupada de cómo quitarme el profundo trauma emocional que seguramente me dejará!

—¡Esto es serio! ¡Deja de ser tan estúpido! ¡VAMOS, MIKURU! ¡ACABA CON ELLA!

Unos momentos después, gritaba al mismo nivel que Haruhi viendo a las dos chicas pelear un poco, para luego esfumarse y aparecer en otro lugar del centro de la abandonada ciudad y retomar el diálogo a golpes. Sin embargo, las cosas comenzaban a ponerse mal… a pesar de la destreza de Asahina, Asahina-Ni tenía mayor experiencia en combate y comenzaba a someter la mascota del batallón… Haruhi aumentó el volumen de sus aclamaciones, al nivel en que sentí que se quedaría afónica…

Y a pesar de eso, el resultado no varió… cada vez eran más frecuentes los golpes que aterrizaban sobre el cuerpo de Asahina, mientras que su contraparte comenzaba a golpear con mayor confianza…

—¡Asahina, es suficiente! ¡Escapa! ¡Ve por ayuda!— Grité para que fuera a casa por algún tipo de apoyo.

—¡Ignora a este tarado! ¡Eres mucho más que esa mala imitadora! ¡TÚ ERES MUCHO MÁS BONITA QUE ELLA!

—No seas idiota, son iguales…— Dije ante la afirmación de Haruhi. Me miró como se mira a un perro pequeño que te ladra con furia.

—¿No quieres que Mikuru gane?

—Claro que sí…

—¡ENTONCES APÓYALA, SOQUETE!

Hice como me indicó… pero la balanza seguía sin inclinarse de nuestro lado… una vez que fue evidente la superioridad de Asahina-Ni, decidí tomar un tubo o lo que fuera e ir hasta allá para ayudar a Asahina. Haruhi se anticipó a mis intenciones y me tomó de la mano.

—Dale sólo un momento…— Me dijo… no gritaba más, sólo miraba en silencio la pelea… concentrándose… pero… ¿en qué?

—Haruhi… debemos ir allá y ayudarla…

—Sólo un momento más…— Insistió sin soltarme…

Algo pasó entonces… no podría describir con exactitud que fue, pero Haruhi soltó el aire que había acumulado en su pecho mientras se concentraba… miré entonces a las contendientes… Asahina-Ni alcanzó a desaparecer justo a tiempo… detrás de ella, un muro de puro hormigón tenía dos huecos… estaba fundido… los agujeros eran perfectamente circulares de un metro de diámetro… las orillas, aún iluminadas en naranja, se derretían poco a poco antes de enfriarse y endurecerse de vuelta… ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Asahina, con pánico auténtico en el rostro observó el resultado de su sola mirada… Asahina-Ni, a una distancia razonable trataba de comprender lo que sucedía, casi tan perdida como yo…

—¡Eso es Mikuru!— Dijo Haruhi con una excitación desbordada… —¡Ocupa tu arma secreta!— No lo hizo… es imposible… —¡MIKURU BEAM!

Asahina giró la cabeza buscando a Asahina-Ni, pero en el camino fue derritiendo cada objeto que se cruzaba por su campo de visión… Haruhi había hecho realidad nuevamente ese rayo que casi nos mata a todos el año pasado… está tomando control de su poder…

—¡Iiiiiiiiih!— Fue el pequeño grito de Asahina al comprender lo que pasaba para luego cerrar sus ojos.

Asahina-Ni, dándose cuenta de su repentina desventaja, decidió aprovechar el temor de su contraparte y se materializó detrás de ella para ejecutar un golpe decisivo…

—¡Detrás de ti, Asahina!— Grité temiendo que la impostora fuera más rápida.

Por fortuna no fue así. Asahina abrió los ojos mirando justo hacia el pecho de Asahina-Ni. Una demoledora cantidad de energía salió disparada de sus ojos haciendo que su cabeza se sacudirá hacia atrás, Asahina-Ni recibió el impacto directamente en el tórax, que la lanzó varias decenas de metros atrás, hasta impactarse contra una de las columnas del recibidor del hotel donde estábamos, haciendo que se desplomara. Asahina llegó en un parpadeo y sacó con cuidado a Asahina-Ni, inconsciente, de los escombros. Poco después, Haruhi y yo nos le uníamos.

—¡Eso fue increíble, Mikuru!— Exclamó radiante Haruhi mientras abrazaba a la vencedora. Yo la felicité igualmente. —Ya puedes destapar tus ojos… si no quieres que se dispare, no saldrá nada—. Le indicó como si fuera una experta en rayos que salen por los ojos. Un tanto dubitativa, Asahina hizo caso.

—¿Qué hacemos con ella?— Preguntó Asahina recuperando la calma.

Mi rostro se oscureció… Asahina me veía temerosa y Haruhi tenía una expresión rara en la cara… miré el cuerpo desmayado de aquella versión perversa de Asahina… la misma que había intentado engañarme y seducirme… la misma que torturó a Asahina y a mí… compañera de aquella que había asesinado a una amiga de todos nosotros y que no tendría el menor reparo en matarnos… estaba decidido… no dejaría pasar la oportunidad.

Asahina no se molestó en ocultar su exclamación de miedo al verme sacar de entre mi ropa el cuchillo de supervivencia que había sido propiedad de Asakura. Resuelto, hice camino hacia el cuerpo desvanecido de la deslizadora dispuesto a terminarla. Asahina perdió por completo el color del rostro mientras temblaba de miedo. Haruhi no habló, sólo me miraba… sabía cuáles eran mis intenciones, pero no movió un dedo por detenerme, aparentemente dejando a mi criterio la siguiente acción y por ende, respaldándola. Me hinqué al lado de la desmayada… nunca había hecho algo así, y espero nunca tener la necesidad de hacerlo de vuelta… tomé un respiro profundo y levanté el cuchillo por encima de mi cabeza.

—¡Por favor! ¡No lo hagas!— Suplicó Asahina tomándome por la muñeca ejecutora con los ojos desbordados en llanto.

—Pero ella no perderá la oportunidad para matarnos a nosotros… si la dejamos ir de aquí…

—¡Te lo suplico…! Tú no eres un asesino…

—Es verdad—. Agregó Haruhi tomando con delicadeza el cuchillo de mi mano. —Somos mejores que eso…

Me levanté y reflexioné sobre lo que estuve a punto de hacer. Me sentí avergonzado de pronto… ganaremos esta guerra… pero la ganaremos bien, de otra manera, no tendría sentido que lado salga vencedor. Asahina, ya más tranquila, tocó la oreja izquierda de su contraparte y unos segundos después cayó un fino polvo de dicho lugar.

—Ya no tiene su TPDD…— Informó realizada la maniobra.

—Vámonos a casa entonces, Mikuru—. Sugirió Haruhi tomando la mano de ambos.

* * *

Si piensan que los problemas se acabaron ese día con la derrota de Asahina-Ni, se equivocaron. Una vez en casa, que debería estar vacía, encontramos a buena parte del batallón en gran actividad y varios de ellos tendidos en el _dojo_… recibiendo atención médica… luego del desconcierto inicial busqué algún rostro conocido que pudiera darme detalles.

Haruhi, Asahina y yo fuimos entonces hasta el fondo del _dojo_, donde Tachibana terminaba de poner una gasa en la sien de Koizumi. En el camino se nos unió Nagato.

—¿Qué pasó aquí?— Pregunté al ésper luego de confirmar que no estaba herido de gravedad.

—Recibimos la visita de Koizumi-Ni… departimos un poco y se retiró hace unos minutos—. Dijo sonriente Koizumi… dado su estado, parecía no haber resultado victorioso esta vez.

—¿Nadie…?— Haruhi no se atrevió a terminar su pregunta.

—Todos estamos vivos y sin heridas de gravedad—. Resolvió Koizumi devolviéndole la tranquilidad a Haruhi. —Pero nos dejaron esto para ustedes…

Me extendió un pequeño sobre. Tendí la mano al ésper para que se incorporara y estando los cinco juntos abrí el sobre.

_Ustedes han sido las versiones de nosotros mismos más divertidas que me he encontrado, así que terminemos con esto de la forma más  
emocionanate… reunámonos el domingo, los estaremos esperando para una pelea entre las dos brigadas… como obviamente están en desventaja,  
podrán llevar todo el apoyo que necesiten. Mañana por la tarde, uno de nosotros dará la ubicación y la hora de la pelea. El ganador se queda con todo._

_Esperaré ansiosa el encuentro… les garantizo que será muy divertido._

_Haruhi Suzumiya._

Al menos un deseo mío se cumplió… no seremos tomados por sorpresa.

**Capítulo 9.**

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué se imaginan ustedes...? agradezco de antemano los reviews y comentarios. ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**  
**


	12. Capítulo 10

¿Han escuchado el término "la antesala del infierno"? Es utilizado comúnmente en el Béisbol para definir a la octava entrada... pues esa es la sensación que me embargaba mientras escribía este capítulo... ya que nos acerca inexorablemente al final, pero también al punto de mayor espectación... así que los invito a qué veamos juntos a dónde nos lleva este complicado juego de béisbol literario. ¡Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 10.**

Tuve un sueño. Era un sueño tan increíble y curioso cómo largo. Eso es particularmente raro en mí, pues rara vez los recuerdo, pero era algo así: aún éramos estudiantes de la preparatoria del norte, y todos los miembros de la brigada éramos como niños de primaria. Pasábamos por un montón de disparatadas aventuras como siempre, pero alcanzábamos niveles estrambóticos e irreales. Entre lo más destacable, estaba que Nagato se volvía algo así como una _otaku_ de los videojuegos _eroge_, tenía una rivalidad con Asahina por los disfraces y el _cosplay_, además de que tenía en casa una versión pequeñita de Asakura, a la que vi jugando con un perrito hecho con un globo verde, llamado Sr. Kimidori. Esa última parte me pareció particularmente macabra… si alguna vez han soñado con gente muerta, saben a qué me refiero. También estaban las chicas del club junto con Tsuruya reunidas en casa de Nagato, haciendo chocolate para el día de San Valentín. Pensar en recibir un obsequio por parte de estas chicas me pone ansioso como niño (creyente) esperando la llegada de Santa Claus en navidad. Hablando de Tsuruya, en el sueño tenía una mortal rivalidad con la señorita Mori y fui espectador de un par de peleas entre estas dos que bien podrían rivalizar con las de cierta serie de animación de los ochentas que nunca me gustó. Fue un sueño muy divertido… hasta la última parte.

Ahí estábamos nosotros, aún pareciendo niños, y frente a nosotros estaba la Brigada SOS-Ni… ellos ya se veían como adultos, los cinco iban vestidos de trajes negros. En cuanto a nosotros, Koizumi llevaba un traje ceremonial tradicional de esos que ocupan los monjes en los templos y traía muchos talismanes de papel en las manos. Asahina estaba ataviada con un vestido corto, muy de los años sesenta que parecía hecho con papel estaño, con botas largas y guantes igual de brillosos, en su cabeza había unos audífonos de diadema descomunales que supongo harían las veces de _walkie-talkie_, mientras que cargaba un arma en las manos que parecía de juguete. Nagato flotaba a unos centímetros del piso a bordo de un diminuto OVNI, en el cuál ocupaba la parte superior, dentro de algo así como una enorme pecera, apenas cabía completa y sus manos tomaban el timón a unos milímetros de su cuerpo, el perrito de globo que había visto antes, flotaba a su lado con algo parecido a un _Jet-Pack_. Luego estaba Haruhi, que iba vestida con un traje de guerrero lejanamente parecido a los de la antigua Roma; al igual que Nagato, flotaba unos centímetros por arriba del suelo gracias a cuatro alas que salían de su espalda, traía un yelmo, escudo y una espada encendida en fuego… he visto eso antes… creo que era una valquiria.

Yo ya estaba al frente del grupo, iba vestido con el uniforme escolar y por la posición que ocupaba, era algo así como el representante de nuestra brigada… o el primer sacrificio, como lo quieran interpretar. Me sentía confundido y temeroso al no saber qué hacer.

—Pero si tú ya sabes qué hacer—. Dijo la Asakura pequeñita, sentada sobre mi hombro con una voz infantil.

—No, no lo sé… y sería de gran ayuda si me dieras una pista.

—Sea cual sea el propósito, sin importar que bando deba ganar o perder, la herramienta que determinará esta pelea está en tus manos—. Ante la afirmación de la miniatura de nuestra compañera caída, me miré las manos. En la derecha empuñaba el cuchillo de supervivencia. —Y para alcanzar cualquier resultado… el corazón de Haruhi Suzumiya deberá ser atravesado.

* * *

Abrí los ojos luego de esa afirmación. Sería poco después de la medianoche. Mi almohada no era en realidad una almohada, sino el brazo de Haruhi, que estaba completamente entregada al sueño, mientras su cabello castaño bañaba suavemente los cojines. A diferencia de otros días, parece dormir muy plácidamente, tanto así que apenas si se escucha su respiración… se ve encantadora en ese pijama amarillo enorme de una sola pieza, incluso tiene gorro, y parece más un gigantesco peluche que una persona durmiendo. El sueño, como en otros días, me elude, así que dediqué unos minutos a ver su rostro, siempre con el entrecejo torcido, para que luego de unos minutos, sin duda dentro de un sueño, levantara una mano que aterrizó directamente en mi mejilla y me pellizcara sin fuerzas.

—Tarado…— Es todo lo que dice… de inmediato me soba, y su mano desorientada regresa a su costado.

Finalmente me levanté y mis pasos me llevaron hasta la cocina. Estaba buscando que tomar y me encontré calentando agua para preparar algo de café… de ese tamaño era mi intranquilidad… y es que eran muchas cosas que me robaban el resuello o se aparecían en mis sueños en forma de símbolos difíciles de entender… quizás charlar unos minutos con Arakawa puedan ayudarme con eso. De regreso en la planta alta, me senté en el amplio sillón individual del pequeño balcón mientras observaba el cielo nocturno y las luces de la ciudad, bebiendo un aromático y muy cargado café soluble. El reloj me informó que eran las dos de la mañana… eso significa que en doce horas perderé para siempre mi pasado. Al menos pude procurar la seguridad de la gente que quiero… quizás algún día pueda tener la oportunidad de acercarme a ellos de nueva cuenta y ser algo así como un benefactor.

Atravesar el corazón de Haruhi… ojalá mi subconsciente no fuera tan caprichoso al elegir los términos que utiliza para comunicarse conmigo. Sin embargo, parece que el mensaje no es tan confuso… mejor dicho, es obvio. Por un momento realmente pasó por mi cabeza atravesar el corazón de alguien… hace unas horas casi mato a Asahina-Ni… pero la voz de mi consciencia, ayudada por Asahina y Haruhi evitaron que hiciera algo de lo que seguramente me arrepentiría por el resto de mi vida. No obstante, la vez próxima no habrá otra opción… son ellos o nosotros, y por nosotros me refiero al mundo entero… ojalá pueda ocupar el cuchillo como un _horrocrux _para salvar mi alma. En último lugar, y coronando la cadena de eventos desafortunados e inevitables, está Haruhi. ¿Cómo entender que pasé por alto todos y cada uno de los supuestos pasos que debe llevar una relación chico-chica normal? Es decir, comencé a hablar con ella porque se me hacía lo más decente… de inmediato fui rechazado e insultado. Sin ser eso suficiente, volví a hacerlo, esta vez ganándome la confianza del ser más excéntrico del planeta… no olviden que nuevamente fui insultado… y a partir de ese momento, me volví el conejillo de indias, piloto de pruebas y solucionador de problemas de este pseudo-club al que seguí asistiendo por casi dos años… ¿mencioné ya que fui insultado? ¡Yo ni siquiera estaba interesado en ella! Pero a pesar de eso, el responsable de escribir mi destino, al cual apenas llegue al cielo haré que despidan, se empeñó en acercarme más y más a ella. Esperen, estoy olvidando algo… claro, el día que me dio el chocolate de San Valentín y cuando se lo devolví al mes siguiente, ambos hechos a mano y todo eso… las largas y agradables caminatas a casa después de la escuela y el club… la confesión mutua en un atardecer otoñal… nuestra romántica primera vez… ah, claro… ¿CÓMO COÑO PODRÍA OLVIDAR ALGO QUE NUNCA PASÓ? Y aún con tan extraño panorama para algo a lo que dudaría en llamar "pareja"… sigo a su lado. Más allá de la fuerte responsabilidad que siento con ella y con el mundo, aún si por la mañana me dijeran: "Eres libre, deja este entuerto a alguien más", de ninguna manera la dejaría. Me resulta gracioso pensar que el mismo misterio de qué o quién es Haruhi, presente un grado de dificultad semejante al que tiene el saber que es ella para mí… aún no soy capaz de responder esa pregunta, que desde finales de la primavera antepasada, me persigue en sueños y determina mis acciones.

—No puedo dormir…

Me vuelvo a la salida al balcón. Sería estúpido preguntar quién es, considerando que sólo hay dos personas en esta casa a esta hora de la noche. El gesto eternamente fruncido de Haruhi es adicionado con unos ojos cansados y un cabello algo alborotado. El enorme pijama, que le procura también calzado, está parcialmente oculto bajo un cobertor que cae desde sus hombros. Con naturalidad le ofrezco mi taza de café. Ella se acerca a mí y luego de aceptar mi ofrecimiento me hace una seña con la mano para que le deje espacio en el sillón. Los dos cabemos, un poco apretados, pero cabemos.

—¿Ya intentaste contar ovejas?

—Eso es estúpido.

—Tuve un sueño hace un rato…— Comencé a contarle, —…yo intentaba contar ovejas para dormir y llegaban tú y Asahina… ella era una ovejita y tú eras un pingüino, y la obligabas a saltar un aro de fuego para que yo la contara.

—Suena como algo que yo haría—. Responde reflexiva. Parece que igual que yo, tiene cosas en la cabeza… considero que tengo un modo organizado de pensar, así que no puedo imaginar la vorágine de razonamientos que aleatoriamente llenan su cabeza. —Hace unos días te pregunté qué pasaba entre nosotros… ¿tienes ya una respuesta?

—Justo pensaba en eso… ¿Qué hay de ti…? ¿Alguna idea?

—No realmente. Por más que trato de encontrarle lógica a lo que ha pasado todo este tiempo, no sé en qué parte me equivoqué.

—Es bueno saber que soy un error—. Dije con cierto tono de reproche.

—El peor que he cometido—. Respondió ella con ironía. —Sin embargo… ¿No crees que hay veces que los errores se convierten en cosas buenas?

—Eso es cursi.

—Idiota… eso me gano por tratar de hacerte un cumplido.

—En eso nos parecemos… yo no necesito cumplidos y tú no necesitas que se te den las gracias—. Dicho esto último, y dejando en claro que quedamos a mano, pareció agitarse un poco.

Dejó de mirar los luceros en el firmamento y se concentró en la taza, que aún tenía algo de café.

—Hay algo… ¿Debería decírtelo ahora…? Creo que aclararía algunas dudas sobre nuestra… condición actual—. Parece avergonzada… no la culpo… resulta extraño tratar de explicar lo que sientes por una persona después de tantas cosas.

—No, no deberías decirlo ahora… creo que será mejor concentrarnos en lo que es prioritario en este momento… y eso es el reto del domingo—. Tomé con delicadeza su barbilla para volverla hacia mí. —Si regresamos bien y sigues pensando lo que sea que está en tu mente ahora, me encantaría escucharlo entonces.

Aceptó mis palabras sin saber que esa fórmula era para mí también. Tengo que reflexionar y dejar bien claro para mí mismo que pienso y siento por ella.

Pasamos poco más de media hora viendo el cielo y hablando de trivialidades, cosa que únicamente podemos hacer al estar solos. Apenas hay gente en esta casa y se vuelve una dictadora que rige con brazo de hierro.

—Por cierto…— Dijo después de unos minutos. —Estuve viendo algunas cosas en internet… lucían interesantes y pensé que querrías enterarte.

—Explícate—. Conozco esa mirada… es relativamente nueva, apenas comenzó a utilizarla en diciembre pasado. La misma mirada que tenía en nuestro primer aislamiento… un dejo de lascivia acompaña cada palabra que dice.

—Vamos adentro, ahí te daré detalles—. No me resistí… ¿cómo podría? Cada vez que dice "te daré detalles" termina siendo algo sumamente agradable. —Además… te dije en la tarde que te haría pagar por lo que me hiciste…

* * *

Por la mañana, continuamos con las prácticas que comenzaban a volverse rutinarias en nuestro pequeño cuartel general. Al ser sábado, todos estábamos presentes y entrenábamos con mayor ahínco, dada la invitación hecha por nadie más que la contraparte de nuestra líder de batallón. Hoy por la tarde seríamos contactados para establecer un lugar y hora para el encuentro del domingo y que seguramente determinaría el destino de nuestro mundo… siempre me imaginé el apocalipsis bíblico cuando decía esas palabras… ¿quién diría que los cuatro jinetes serían una niña caprichosa, un pseudo-mago, una extraterrestre y una chica del futuro? ¿Por qué no me incluyo en la lista? Vamos, al final sólo seré una víctima.

—Esfuérzate un poco—. Dijo Fujiwara claramente molesto al verme derribado sobre la duela por enésima vez.

—Tú eres un profesional, ni siquiera tienes la delicadeza de mostrarme como debería defenderme.

—Otra vez—. Ordeno tomando postura de combate, ni siquiera respondía mis reclamos, y una y otra vez terminábamos cada simulacro de pelea conmigo derribado y frustrado.

Después de una hora de desperdiciar sudor en tratar de evolucionar en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, se decidió a darme otro tipo de entrenamiento.

—Me cuentan que tienes gusto por los cuchillos—. Me dijo con indiferencia.

—No es un gusto—. Respondí mientras lo veía acercarse a su pequeña maleta. De ella sacó una pequeña daga militar, muy parecida a la que Asakura me había heredado.

—¿Quieres aprender a usarla adecuadamente?— Preguntó poniéndose en guardia con el cuchillo en alto. No respondí. Por primera vez desde que llegó aquí había capturado legítimamente mi atención. De mi bolsillo saqué _mi_ cuchillo e imité la postura que él había adoptado lo mejor que pude. —Será mejor que te quites la camisa, el traje que yo traigo es a prueba de punzocortantes y tú traes encima la "piel de serpiente".

Así lo hice. Creo haber mencionado antes que a menos que algo me interese, suelo ser malo para aprender cosas nuevas. Esto me interesaba, y en apenas un par de horas de entrenamiento, comenzaba a darle auténtica batalla a mi estricto y rudo entrenador. Su traje, hecho con materiales que ignoro, no mostraba ninguna marca de las veces que la hoja de mi arma lo alcanzó, pero sé que fueron bastantes, en mi caso, los pantalones que llevaba puestos terminaron con algunos cortes, y aunque nunca llegó a atravesar mi piel, varios moretones alargados mostraban el impacto de su arma en mi cuerpo. Cerca del medio día, y por primera vez desde que lo conozco, sonreía de conformidad y no con esa mueca perversa que tanto detestaba.

—Asahina, ¿crees que podrías preparar algo de te?— Pregunté una vez que Fujiwara anunciara un receso.

—¡Claro!— Respondió gustosa y salió de inmediato del _dojo_. Me quedé con Asahina (adulta) y Fujiwara. Había algo que me molestaba desde unos días atrás y que quería resolver en ese momento.

—Tú no me agradas—. Dije yendo directo al grano y tomando ligeramente por sorpresa al bastardo burlón.

—¿Gracias?— Dijo él en tono hiriente. Asahina (adulta) nos observaba en silencio.

—Y sé que yo no te agrado a ti, también sé que sólo porque existe la necesidad estás cooperando con nosotros, y sólo harás lo necesario para terminar con esta situación sin que el mundo termine.

—Ya estableciste tu punto… ¿Qué quieres?

—Encomendarte una misión… al ser el único aquí que no me estima, creo que serías el más adecuado para hacer lo correcto—. Luego de decir estas palabras, noté que Asahina (adulta) bajaba los ojos con tristeza. Fujiwara agudizó su mirada.

—¿Qué misión?

* * *

El día devino nublado después pasado el mediodía. Haruhi ha estado en sesión con Arakawa desde que terminó el desayuno y no la he visto desde entonces. Puedo imaginar la relación de dos eventos tan aparentemente lejanos. Está deprimida. Desde que tomó consciencia de su poder, según lo que me había informado Koizumi, dejó de crear aislamientos y avatares, pero su humor tiene una interacción directa con la realidad, por tanto, no sería sorprendente en absoluto que la llovizna que estaba a punto de comenzar fuera producto de su estado anímico. Esta vez está expresando el sentir de dos personas.

Embargado por esos sentimientos, decidí dar una caminata por el vecindario, y en unos minutos estaba al centro de ágora del parque, aquél de tan gratos y hoy aparentemente tan lejanos recuerdos. Me tomó por sorpresa descubrir que no era el único ahí. Haruhi se me había anticipado y simplemente estaba de pie al centro del escenario, con los brazos cruzados. No podía ver su expresión al estar de espaldas a mí.

—¡Yo!— Saludé sin mucho afán.

—Hace mucho que no escuchaba ese horrible saludo informal tuyo—. Me contestó por lo bajo.

No dije más, sólo me acerqué para quedar hombro con hombro con ella. Apenas eso sucedió, la llovizna llegó. El frío era intenso para esa hora de la tarde, y las gotas de agua se sentían como diminutas agujas en la piel. Como un condenado que camina al paredón, saqué mi móvil de mi bolsillo para consultar la hora y confirmar lo inevitable.

13:59'30

Según el cálculo de Nagato, marcadas las dos de la tarde sería irreversible el cambio que decidimos sería más conveniente para nuestro mundo. Ese que incluía no ser parte de él o de las cosas y personas que queremos.

13:59'45

La llovizna repentinamente se hizo un pequeño diluvio que en segundos empapó nuestra ropa. Aumentó de intensidad en muy poco tiempo y pequeñas ráfagas de viento azotaban las copas de los árboles… tambaleé al menos una vez con una de dichas rachas.

14:00'00

Hasta un segundo antes, no fui capaz de sentir toda la nostalgia que de pronto congestionaba mi pecho. Nunca más comería los platillos de mamá, o jugaría videojuegos con papá… no vería crecer a mi hermana, y por supuesto, ¿quién cuidaría de Shamisen? En mi conteo, el móvil también se empapó… quizás deje de funcionar a partir de hoy… todos mis contactos estaban registrados ahí. Supuse que ya no era relevante, así que no me molestó mucho la idea de perderlo.

Unos minutos después, el chaparrón cedió, dejando sólo una lluvia apenas perceptible. El cielo comenzó a abrirse provocando una agradable _lluvia zorro_, mientras la temperatura ascendía un poco, reconfortándonos del frío de unos minutos atrás. Me volví hacia Haruhi, ahora con el cabello y el rostro goteando mientras sus manos descansaban a sus costados. Su rostro, aunque triste, mostraba esa entereza que siempre he admirado de ella, y hasta el día de hoy es una fuente de inspiración. Se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en el rostro… quizás fuera un efecto de la repentina luz solar, pero dicha sonrisa parecía cobrar una nueva dimensión en el rango de lúmenes que esta chica irradiaba en cada gesto.

—Al menos nos tenemos el uno al otro—. Dijo, aunque no me pareció escuchar resignación real en sus palabras.

—Hay un_ Daisho_ en el _dojo_, si quieres hacer un _seppuku_, con todo gusto cortaré tu cabeza.

Por algún extraño motivo sentí el impulso de tomar su mano. Así lo hice y no pareció molestarle. Ignoro por qué, pero aún ahora siento algo que me evita tener este tipo de actitudes con ella. Tal vez el subconsciente me juega la broma de no considerarme a su nivel, o quizás es la costumbre de verla como una compañera, o como la líder del club, aunque originalmente pensaba que era sólo porque me parecía molesta. Sin embargo, también es cierto que ella busca la oportunidad de que estemos a solas cada que puede, y esa última acción no es reciente… y cuando lo miras en retrospectiva, pareciera que cada vez que eso pasaba, yo tenía alguna excusa estúpida para evitar ese contacto.

Si salimos con vida de todo esto, trabajaré en darle más atención… después de todo… yo tenía una vida perfectamente normal y aburrida… y ella llegó para arruinarla, convirtiéndola en un maremagno de aventuras sin sentido al capricho de sus ideas, tan estúpidas como aleatorias, a la cuales rehuí en su momento… pero que me hicieron cambiar por completo mi visión del mundo. Gracias a ella conocí extraterrestres, personas que vienen del futuro y una misteriosa organización de gente con poderes paranormales. Estos dos últimos años han sido, sin lugar a dudas, los más interesantes y divertidos de mi vida, y aunque tengo que reprocharle muchos abusos y rabietas, tengo que agradecerle haberme hecho parte de su todo.

Mientras esta reflexión se convertía en palabras dentro de mi cabeza, mi mano libre ya acariciaba con delicadeza su mejilla. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y su eterno gesto de molestia se había ido.

Mi celestial letargo acabó un momento después, la paz interior que me abrazaba terminó con un escalofrío que recorrió mi espina y erizó los cabellos de mi nuca. Inmediatamente me puse enfrente de Haruhi para resguardarla, encarando a la causa de mi intranquilidad.

Con su paso carente de vida, Nagato-Ni me atravesó con sus ojos inertes a la distancia, mientras sentía como me repelía con esa aura espeluznante que irradiaba. El único matiz en su mecánico andar, era el provocado por un bulto que arrastraba con la mano derecha, que bien pudo ser una gran bolsa de tela negra… no podría asegurarlo, me inquietaba más pensar en qué intentaría luego. Se detuvo a unos diez pasos de nosotros, Haruhi dejó de esconderse detrás de mí y la confrontó también.

Tal como Koizumi nos había prometido, la protección se hizo patente de inmediato. Aunque Nagato-Ni se quedó inmóvil y no parecía tener intención de atacarnos, varias mirillas láser iluminaban su rostro y pecho… debía haber al menos seis francotiradores listos para disparar, aunque llanamente dudé que fueran de mucha ayuda contra el monstruo en el que Haruhi-Ni había convertido a dicha interfaz.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— Preguntó Haruhi, adelantándoseme.

—Mensaje—. Respondió Nagato-Ni con la misma intensidad de un cadáver.

—Te escucho.

—Suzumiya Haruhi (Ni) desea que la reunión entre nosotros y nuestras variantes dimensionales se lleve a cabo dentro de veintiséis horas y cincuenta y cinco minutos. Fue su voluntad que el encuentro fuera efectuado en un lugar despoblado. La ubicación es treinta y dos grados, treinta y siete minutos y treinta y nueve segundos Norte, ciento veintinueve grados, cuarenta y cuatro minutos y dieciocho segundos Este.

—De acuerdo—. Contestó Haruhi con aplomo… ¿es que eso es un lugar? —¿Quieres algo más aquí?

—Esta interfaz podría considerarse como de su propiedad—. Dijo soltando el bulto que traía arrastrando. —Ha sido deshabilitada por interferir con los planes de Suzumiya Haruhi (Ni) y por tratar de obtener información sobre mí.

Sin dar una explicación más, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a deshacer lo andado. Tardó sólo unos segundos en salir de nuestro campo de visión.

—¿Koizumi?— Dijo entonces Haruhi hablando por su móvil, sorpresivamente seco. —Necesito que encuentres unas coordenadas de GPS… sí… son…— Le dio los números que recién nos indicó la contraparte de Nagato… ¿Acaso también tiene memoria eidética?

Mientras eso pasaba, yo me encaminé al objeto dejado atrás por Nagato-Ni, que originalmente se me figuró a un gran saco de tela… el horror me golpeó directo en el estómago cuando noté que en realidad era una persona… bueno, más o menos. Nagato-Ni trajo arrastrando por el cabello ni más ni menos que el cuerpo inmóvil de Kuyoh Suou, sin embargo, el normal camuflaje que solía llevar encima no hacía efecto, pues en ningún momento dejé de percibirla… me agaché a su lado de inmediato y hundí mi oído sobre su pecho, por fortuna, su corazón seguía latiendo, no obstante, apenas si se podía percibir su respiración y su rostro mantenía los ojos abiertos y ausentes, como en estupor catatónico… era realmente tétrico. Con delicadeza la tomé en brazos, Haruhi me alcanzó y la veía con la misma sorpresa que yo, e hicimos camino a la casa.

* * *

—La isla de Hashima—. Decía Koizumi una vez que estuvimos reunidos y nos mostraba triunfante una imagen satelital del lugar en cuestión. —Es una isla desierta desde hace muchos años, está a unas cuantas millas náuticas de la península de Nagasaki. Se ganó el apodo "_Gunkan-Jima_" por el parecido que tiene a un buque de guerra de la segunda guerra mundial. Es una isla pequeña e ideal para un entretenido juego de _gotcha_.

—Preparemos entonces las bolas de pintura… tenemos un día entero—. Dijo Haruhi con seriedad inusitada.

La observé por unos momentos mientras ella daba cuenta del mapa que Koizumi había obtenido a través de internet. De repente percibí su pesadumbre… su cara, completamente seria, la hacía lucir diez años mayor. Tratando de no pensar en eso, subí al área de habitaciones, en una de las cuales, Suou era atendida y cuidada por Tachibana. Toqué un par de veces y me fue permitido el paso, al entrar, me encontré a Suou en cama, ya cambiada en un pijama y con su larguísimo cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. Tachibana la ayudaba a comer la sopa de miso que la señorita Mori había preparado, pues parecía tener algunas dificultades para coordinar sus movimientos, aunque el verla ya consciente era alentador.

—¿Cómo está?— Pregunté a Tachibana. Sólo entonces Suou pareció reparar en mí… me miró por cosa de diez segundos, pero no con esos ojos vacíos, casi muertos a los que me había acostumbrado. Me miraba con algo semejante al asombro. Luego, bajó sus ojos al tazón de sopa y noté un marcado rubor en su rostro…

—¿Puedes continuar sola?— Preguntó Tachibana con acento maternal. Suou asintió tímidamente y Tachibana se levantó de su silla, indicándome que la acompañara al pasillo.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?— Pregunté una vez afuera.

—No estoy muy segura… parece que Nagato-Ni cortó su conexión con la EMCC, además de quitarle toda la memoria referente a su verdadera naturaleza. No podía recordarme, aunque sí pudo acordarse de su nombre y algunos detalles de su vida previa. Nagato recién vino a verla también y me confirmó que no tiene ningún tipo de poder… es una chica normal.

—Es una pena… pudo ser de gran ayuda, aunque no quiso ayudarnos desde un principio—. Dije, tratando de que mi afirmación no fuera tomada como un reproche. —Supongo que se quedará aquí. Le pediré a Asa… a la comandante Michiru que cuide de ella mientras nosotros regresamos.

* * *

El atardecer nos sorprendió luego de la cena. Apenas todos terminamos, Haruhi tomó la palabra solamente para pedir a todo el mundo que se esforzara al máximo al día siguiente y hacer una pequeña lista de quienes irían al encuentro con la otra brigada. La gente del futuro que estaría en la campaña serían dos agente que no conocía junto con Fujiwara y Asahina (Pequeña), Asahina (Adulta) se quedaría en nuestra base como respaldo. Koizumi lideraría al grupo de los ésperes, conformado por los Tamaru, Mori, Tachibana y un chico que he visto aquí, pero desconozco su nombre, parece ser miembro de la organización de Tachibana, el refuerzo en base para ellos sería el Sr. Arakawa. Las terminales TFEI no dejarían soporte en la base, y serían Kimidori, inesperadamente uno de mis antiguos profesores de la preparatoria del norte y, por supuesto, Nagato.

La cita al día siguiente sería al mediodía para completar los preparativos y tener una pequeña comida unas horas antes de partir. Llegaríamos al lugar vía TPDD, así que a pesar de la distancia, el tiempo no representaría ningún problema.

—Suzumiya ha madurado enormemente—. Dijo Koizumi para abrir conversación mientras los dos mirábamos el atardecer a través del balcón. —Muchos de nosotros llegamos a creer que nunca llegaría el día en el cuál tomara consciencia de su poder, y menos aún de lo bien que se lo tomaría.

—Se madura por las dificultades y los fracasos, no por las victorias—. Respondí. —Desde que me dijiste que hacías y qué hacía tu Agencia, siempre creí que estaban haciendo mal las cosas… te lo digo ahora, porque creo que ya no importa. Un niño pequeño se educa a través del trabajo y una reprimenda oportuna cuando se comporta mal… lo único que ustedes hacían era darle más dulces a una niña obesa y con los dientes llenos de caries.

—Probablemente, pero nuestra niña tiene la capacidad de destruir al mundo si no está conforme.

—Bueno… creo que la historia respalda mi modo de ver las cosas… Haruhi aprendió a lidiar con el fracaso y manejó la verdad mejor de lo que yo mismo llegué a creer. Así que no quieras enseñarme cosas sobre cómo opera su mente, creo que te llevo mucha ventaja en eso.

—Es cierto… ¿Quieres saber algo extraño…?— Dijo entonces sin quitar su molesta sonrisa de comercial. —Por un tiempo llegué a pensar que estaba enamorado de ella. Creo que ya antes te había expresado que me parecía una persona encantadora.

—Lo llegué a notar—. No quiero creerme un experto, ni mucho menos, pero según Freud, las bromas pueden dejar ver algo de las verdaderas ideas de las personas, en el tiempo que llevo de conocer al ésper, hizo un sinnúmero de insinuaciones en ese respecto. Eso sin contar que cuando Nagato cambió el mundo, su alter-ego admitió abiertamente su gusto por ella.

—¿En serio…? Vaya… parece que los mejores en deducción aquí son Suzumiya y tú… te aclaro de cualquier manera que hace un tiempo considerable abandoné esa postura. Soy conocedor de mis propias capacidades y sé que no hubiera sido posible para mí manejar el carácter de Suzumiya… además de que el grado de interés que tiene en mí no se compara en absoluto por el que tiene en ti.

—Una vez más dices cosas incomprensibles para mí.

—Sé que lo entiendes… ella me reclutó sólo porque le parecía interesante que llegara ya iniciado el curso, y cuando supo la verdad sobre mi origen, me convertí en algo parecido a un espécimen de laboratorio… por el tiempo que he compartido con ustedes, también me hice un amigo… pero sólo eso… tú, por otra parte, eres especial porque eres con quien ella quiere compartir la peculiaridad de las personas con quienes se rodea, quien no tiene ningún tipo de consideración y no pretende servir a sus caprichos, y en quien confía plenamente porque sabe que te preocupas en realidad por ella, no tratando de velar por tus propios intereses como lo hacíamos nosotros anteriormente.

—¿Anteriormente? ¿Qué no sigues sirviendo a los intereses de la Agencia?

—Sin duda, pero como ya te había dicho antes… primero está mi lealtad con ella y contigo, tanto como con Asahina y Nagato, ya que me considero miembro de la Brigada antes que miembro de la Agencia—. Hizo una pausa significativa para luego girarse hacia mí de cuerpo completo y extenderme la mano en un saludo occidental. —Ignoro qué pasará mañana, pero quiero que sepas que ha sido un verdadero placer conocerlos.

—No es como si fuéramos a morir mañana…— Respondí al saludo con un fuerte apretón. Hay más de una cosa que detesto de este sujeto, pero son sólo nimiedades. Es un gran tipo.

—Por si las dudas… gracias por esta grandiosa aventura. ¡Nos veremos mañana!

Dicho esto, me dejó en el balcón y un par de minutos después pude verlo perdiéndose entre los árboles del parque, seguramente camino a casa.

Al entrar a la cocina, me encontré quizás el cuadro más curioso que pude haberme imaginado. Haruhi y Asahina estaban abrazadas y ambas lloraban mientras reían… no puedo imaginar qué tipo de charla tuvieron antes de que yo llegara. Realmente no es mi asunto, y no porque me sea indiferente, pero supongo que aquí debo aplicar mi criterio para respetar las palabras que en privado cruzaron las dos. Por fortuna para mí, parecían haber terminado de hablar cuando me aparecí y no sentí que las molestara o interrumpiera.

—Es hora de que me vaya—. Dijo Asahina aún con las mejillas encendidas. —Kyon… mañana es un día muy importante para todos… pero quizás quien deba hacer el trabajo más duro, seas tú…— Se acercó a mí e hizo una reverencia. —Todos aquí confiamos plenamente en que protegerás a Suzumiya como nadie más podrá hacerlo… y de antemano te agradezco por eso.

No supe que decir, así que no dije nada. Sólo imité la reverencia y segundos después vimos partir a la viajera del tiempo.

Haruhi y yo nos encaminamos entonces escaleras arriba para ver a Nagato, que junto con Tachibana y Asahina (adulta) cuidaban de Suou. Cuando nos unimos al grupo, Tachibana hablaba de llevarse a Suou con ella apenas regresáramos de nuestro encuentro. Suou parecía haber recuperado (o mejor dicho, ganado) el color del rostro y parecía una muchachita encantadora, aunque algo tímida, y un poco pequeña para su edad. Nagato se unió a nosotros y salimos de la habitación.

—¿Qué tienes de especial?— Preguntó Haruhi nada más saliendo del cuarto, pasando por alto que Tachibana y Nagato iban con nosotros.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Cada chica que se acerca a ti, termina enamorada.

—No seas ridícula…

—¿Ridícula? Veamos… Asahina… y me refiero a las dos, se te entregarían sin pensarlo dos veces…— Qué aguda… —Yuki, porque créeme, así de callada y discreta como es, se le nota…— Maldita sea, un poco de respeto, va un par de pasos delante de ti… —Tsuruya del mismo modo, aunque estaría fuera de tu alcance—, Oye… —Asakura también… además, un pajarito me contó que jugaron a las mordidas un día…— Ese bastardo de Fujiwara me las va a pagar. —Tachibana no tanto, aunque creo que no le eres indiferente, y ahora esta chica Kuyoh… sólo de verte se inquietó… he llegado a pensar que incluso le gustabas a Koizumi.

—Eso último fue escalofriante…

—No seas homofóbico… pare serte franca, no me sorprendería que fuera gay…

—Créeme, no lo es.

—¿Te le confesaste o algo así?

—No seas bruta…

—Como sea, mi diagnóstico es ese… chica que se te acerca, sin importar cuán normal, falto de gracia o carisma seas, cae enamorada…

—¿Eso aplica a ti también?— ¡Jaque!

—Yo no estoy enamorada de ti…— Demonios… jaque mate…

—Entonces… ¿Cómo explicas…?

—Cuando volvamos te explicaré… es complicado.

Zanjado tan curioso intercambio de impresiones, Tachibana se retiró y Haruhi y yo nos quedamos en el pórtico con Nagato, lista para marcharse también.

—Nagato…— Dije abriendo la despedida. —Quizás nunca te lo he expresado abiertamente, pero quiero que sepas que eres en quien más confío. No dudo ni por un momento que darás lo mejor mañana. Así que me gustaría que supieras que sin importar el resultado que obtengamos en la pelea, te estaremos muy agradecidos… tanto por lo de mañana, como por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros en los cinco años que llevas de conocernos…— Obviamente estaba considerando que ella nos conoció y ayudó mucho antes de entrar a la preparatoria. —Eres nuestra carta del triunfo.

Nagato asintió con el estoicismo de siempre y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

—Yuki…— Llamó Haruhi. —Sé todo el resentimiento que debes guardar contra Yuki-Ni… pero por favor… de entre todos los sentimientos que debes aprender de los humanos… no aprendas el de la venganza… sólo envenenará tu espíritu, y no te devolverá a Asakura… tenlo muy presente.

La alienígena se volvió hacia Haruhi.

—¿Es una orden?— Vaya… renunciar a ese motivo debe estarle costando mucho trabajo.

—Por supuesto que no… igual que este patán, confío plenamente en tu buen juicio… por lo mismo, no quiero que ese buen juicio tuyo se opaque ante algo tan banal como una vendetta… eres mucho más que eso.

Nagato razonó las palabras de su líder por unos segundos, sin retirar esos ojos infinitamente profundos de los de Haruhi.

—Entendido.

Dicho esto último, cruzó la puerta.

* * *

Vestido en pijama y ya recostado, veo la espalda de Haruhi sentada en la contra cabecera de la cama, terminando de ponerse su ropa de dormir y secándose el cabello luego del baño. Sentí una inquietud semejante a cuando presenté el examen de admisión a la preparatoria… sin embargo, en aquella ocasión me daba tranquilidad el saber que mis calificaciones y mi inteligencia no eran tan bajas como para preocuparme mucho por el resultado. Esta vez es diferente… no sólo es incierto el final del encuentro de mañana, sino que realmente tenemos una gran posibilidad de perder… y si ese fuera el caso…

¡No importa…! Defenderé a Haruhi con mi vida… por el bien de todos… ¡Oh, qué importa ya! ¡Sí, quiero defenderla a ella! ¡Ahora mismo, el mundo me tiene sin cuidado…! Y para cumplir a cabalidad ese propósito, necesito dormir adecuadamente… pero no creo poder hacerlo.

—El señor Arakawa me ha dicho cosas muy interesantes—. Me comenta Haruhi dando el toque final a las puntas de su cabello con la toalla.

—¿Cómo qué?— Pregunté yo, casual.

—Me dijo que la mejor manera de asumir el control del poder que tengo, es haciéndolo fácil de entender para mí…

—¿Y cómo es más fácil de entender para ti?

—Me planteó varios escenarios y teorías… me gustó una en particular y estoy tratando de concentrarme en ella.

—¿Qué teoría fue la que te gustó?

—Aquella que dice que tengo el poder de realizar deseos—. Esa teoría ya me la había expuesto Koizumi alguna vez… tengo que admitir que es una de las que suenan más atractivas.

—¿Y cómo vas? ¿Está funcionando?

—No lo sé aún…— Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y comenzó a acercarse a mí, gateando sobre la cama. —¿Cuál es tu deseo?

—Deseo dormir… no lo he hecho adecuadamente en semanas… deseo un sueño largo y profundo, que me permita recuperar todas mis fuerzas.

Se acomodó a mi lado y se refugió bajo las frazadas como yo. Tomó mi cabello y dio un tirón suave al mismo.

—Hasta mañana—. Dijo con calidez.

Fue cosa de treinta segundos… un estupor se apoderó de mi cuerpo, como si en un momento, todo el peso, tanto físico, como emocional desaparecieran… para hacer una analogía apropiada, era como si diez personas bajaran de un auto de dos plazas al mismo tiempo.

Pude ver a Haruhi… se tapó la nariz con el índice y el pulgar y trató de respirar… ojalá nunca deje de hacer esas tonterías que la hacen tan única… con esa idea en la mente, permití que Morfeo me llevara a sus dominios… mañana será un día sumamente largo…

**Capítulo 10.**

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**¿Qué es lo que gritan los escolares cuando ven a dos compañeros provocarse mutuamente...? Ah, sí...** ¡Pelea! ****¡Pelea! ****¡Pelea! ****¡Pelea!**

¡Gracias por seguir esta historia y espero sus comentarios!**  
**


	13. Capítulo 11

Éste tomó más tiempo del usual... pero creo que el esfuerzo ha valido la pena... disfrútenlo y comenten...

* * *

**Capítulo 11.**

La mañana me rescata del reposo más reconstituyente que he tenido jamás, mientras una melodía atraviesa mis oídos y se confunde con lo que queda de mis sueños… de pronto, estoy en medio de una gran foro, y vestidos en nuestras mejores galas, estamos los cinco miembros de la brigada ocupando lugares en el acomodo propio de una orquesta. Nagato, ataviada en un hermoso vestido lavanda ocupa el puesto de primer violín y hace una perfecta ejecución de su instrumento. Más allá, en la flauta de plata, está Koizumi, elegante y discreto en un smoking negro. Un poco más atrás, Asahina hace sonar con alegría un arpa enorme en un exquisito vestido oro rosado, y al frente de todos, con un smoking de varón, sólo destacando su listón amarillo, Haruhi menea con aplomo la batuta. ¿Qué hay de mí entonces? Oh… no, no, no… ese no puedo ser yo…

_O Freunde, nicht diese Töne!  
Sondern laßt uns angenehmere anstimmen,  
und freudenvollere.  
Freude! Freude!  
Freude, schöner Götterfunken  
Tochter aus Elysium,  
Wir betreten feuertrunken,  
Himmlische, dein Heiligtum.  
Deine Zauber binden wieder,  
Was die Mode streng geteilt;  
Alle Menschen werden Brüder,  
Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt._

Ok, sé que mi voz es algo profunda para mis dieciséis, pero difícilmente se compara con la de un barítono… aunque más allá de la sorpresa inicial de ser la voz que canta, me dejo llevar por la belleza de la pieza, quizás la más emblemática de Beethoven. Espero sea un buen presagio… sé que esto es un símbolo también… pero no me romperé la cabeza tratando de entenderlo… hoy debo concentrarme, hoy será el día en que definamos que pasará con nuestro mundo y con nosotros mismos… hoy…

* * *

Abrir los ojos ante ese razonamiento, y encontrarme con que ya hay luz de sol es algo que me alegra profundamente. Al volverme hacia el reloj despertador del lado de Haruhi (ya ausente), veo con regocijo que son cerca de las nueve de la mañana. Eso explica por qué me siento tan lleno de energía: he dormido doce horas seguidas. Mientras me levanto de la cama, sigo escuchando la música que me trajo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, y aunque suena remasterizada, sé que es una grabación vieja, por lo bien ejecutada que está.

Justo después de lavarme los dientes y vestirme adecuadamente para bajar, explotó el clímax del cuarto movimiento de la interpretación, la novena sinfonía, por si no han adivinado el tema del que hablo. Incluso si no son fans de la música clásica, pueden encontrarla sumamente vigorizante… casi saltando todos los escalones, llegué escandalosamente a la estancia y entré al comedor, donde Mori, Asahina (ambas), Tachibana, Koizumi y Haruhi hacen lo pertinente para alimentar a todo el batallón. En la mesa están ya sentados todos los que no mencioné, pero que participarán en la incursión de hoy en el sur del país, en las lejanas aguas de Nagasaki.

—¿Necesitan ayuda aquí?— Pregunté luego de dar un fugaz saludo a los comensales y entrando directo en la cocina.

—Todo está cubierto—. Responde Koizumi con su sonrisa marca registrada, que justo hoy no me parece tan molesta. —¿Dormiste bien?

—Durmió toda una vida…— Respondió Haruhi en mi lugar. —…holgazanear así no está permitido para los miembros de la brigada, ¡menos aún si es un miembro fundador como tú!

—Quizás si me dejaras dormir más a menudo, no tendría ese problema.

No fue sino hasta después que lo dije, que me di cuenta de todas las posibles implicaciones que llevaba mi afirmación. Haruhi bajó el rostro con vergüenza hacia el guisado que cocinaba.

—Vaya… entonces quizás deberías dejar de _quitarle el sueño_ a Kyon, Suzumiya…— Dijo picarescamente Tachibana, provocando una discreta risa entre todos los presentes, excepto por Asahina (pequeña) que parecía no haber entendido el chiste.

—¡No malinterpreten las cosas!— Responde nuestra comandante, acalorada. —¡Y tú!— Dijo señalándome con el cucharón que sostiene en la diestra. —Ayúdame a llevar esto a la mesa.

Una gran comida familiar. Por un momento se me antojó así el momento… después de todo, ellos serán quizás la única familia que me quede. Esa comida y la subsecuente sobremesa fue de lo más agradable que pasé, y una vez más tengo ese deseo de que se perpetúe el momento para siempre. Sin embargo, el tiempo suele pasar más rápido cuando estás disfrutándolo.

* * *

Antes de asimilarlo por completo, el reloj ya anunciaba las dos de la tarde.

—Llegó el momento, tenemos que estar listos en una hora como máximo—. Indicó Haruhi dando por terminadas las charlas lúdicas. Nuestra cita con el destino era a las cinco de la tarde.

Así se hizo. Koizumi hablaba con los otros ésperes y daba indicaciones de cómo atacar a su contraparte, siendo él el primero en derrotar a su alter-ego. Asahina recibía algo así como consejos de última hora de parte de su "yo" adulta mientras los otros agentes del futuro comparaban notas.

—Quizás necesites esto—. Dijo de pronto Fujiwara acercándose a mí y extendiéndome algo.

—Gracias—. Dije escueto, como en todas nuestras charlas. Era una funda para el cuchillo de combate, tenía una correa para acomodarla donde me resultara más cómodo, pero el ajuste para la hoja era magnético, lo que me permitiría desenvainarla y volverla a guardar sin hacer uso de correas o sellos.

Nagato, Kimidori y mi antiguo profesor estaban en el pórtico. Los tres estaban hombro con hombro y miraban con indiferencia el cielo, supongo que descargando alguna actualización… si es que es válida la comparación.

Haruhi apareció poco después. Iba vestida en un uniforme de camuflaje y su banda amarilla había sido sustituida por una boina, también en colores de camuflaje, mientras que su antebrazo izquierdo ya estaba adornado con la banda con la leyenda "Comandante Supremo" que había hecho el primer día en que todos nos reunimos.

—Vamos arriba…— Dijo dirigiéndose a mí, cuidadosa de que nadie más la escuchara. —Tengo algo para ti.

Al llegar a la planta alta, a la alcoba para ser precisos, me lanzó un traje de camuflaje muy semejante al suyo, sólo que el mío no tenía boina o banda. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me vestí con él… estar vestido así daba cierto toque de solemnidad al evento, asimismo daba sentido de pertenencia. Además, no era el único que vestiría un traje especial. Por lo que escuché, Koizumi y los suyos llevarían una especie de traje de de tela ligera e ignífuga. Asahina y su facción llevarían los mismos trajes que Fujiwara solía cargar encima todo el tiempo… se pegan demasiado al cuerpo y en el caso de Asahina (pequeña), el traje gris que llevaba, dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

—Si no volvemos, al menos estaremos al último grito de la moda…— Dije socarrón al verme al espejo mientras acomodaba la daga en mi pierna derecha.

—Volveremos—. Dijo Haruhi, repentinamente ausente. Un momento después se volvió hacia mí con ojos brillantes. Se me lanzó haciendo que ambos cayéramos en la misma cama que habíamos compartido estas últimas semanas… apasionada, comenzó a besarme, y luego de un momento, me hacía sufrir con besos, mordidas y otros juegos bucales sobre mi oreja derecha… creí haber dejado claro que era una zona vulnerable para mí. —Recuerda bien esta sensación…— Me dijo en un susurro sin detenerse. —Porque cuando volvamos… haré esto mismo con otra parte de tu anatomía… y créeme si te digo que te va a gustar.

¿Cómo respondes a algo así?

* * *

A las cuatro y media de la tarde, los valientes miembros del Batallón SOS estaban reunidos en el ágora del parque. La estrategia que se seguiría consistía en enviar a esta primera oleada de quince personas, entre las cuales estábamos los cinco miembros originales de la brigada. Trataríamos de derrotar a la Brigada SOS-Ni… sin embargo, si este primer intento fallaba, trataríamos de mantener a salvo a Haruhi y armar un segundo equipo, el cual, alimentado con el conocimiento previo del primer grupo, tendría mayores posibilidades de vencer. Como bien pueden imaginar, no se estaban descartando las contingencias… ello incluía bajas… ya habíamos sufrido en días previos la pérdida de Asakura, así que de una u otra manera, estábamos conscientes que algunos podríamos no regresar… Nagato-Ni no tuvo ningún tipo de contemplación en intentar asesinar a Nagato. Asahina iba más allá de las contemplaciones, era simplemente sanguinaria… Koizumi-Ni era tan estúpido que podría terminar matando a alguien por accidente. Preparados mentalmente ante este panorama, la gente del futuro repartió un último obsequio al primer escuadrón en marchar.

—Sé que parecen caramelos…— Comenzó Asahina (adulta) mientras mostraba las diminutas confituras que nos había repartido. —…deben comerlos, pero sepan que no son dulces en realidad… se autorizó el uso de esta tecnología dada la situación de emergencia… son pequeñas nano máquinas hechas a base de proteínas y servirán para comunicarnos entre nosotros.

Todos hicimos como se nos indicó, pero yo no me percaté de que nada pasara…

—_¿Puedes oírme?—_ ¡Ah! ¡Es la voz de Haruhi! ¡Directo en mi cerebro!

—_¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso?—_ Pregunté desconcertado a la chica a mi lado, que apenas si había susurrado esas palabras, aunque yo pude escucharlas claramente.

—_Supongo que eso es lo que hace lo que nos comimos…— _Me miró aturdida sin terminar su frase… ella susurró las palabras, yo no moví un músculo facial y aún así pudo escucharme.

—_Como habrán notado…— _Explicó Asahina (adulta)_ —… estos dispositivos abren canales auditivos en una forma muy parecida a como lo haría un radio. El sonido no pasa por sus oídos, sino que las máquinas se instalan directamente en su órgano de Corti y son manipuladas directamente por sus pensamientos… con solo pensarlo, pueden decidir con quién abrir un canal y pueden transmitir frases sin necesidad de articularlas oralmente._

Asahina (adulta) terminó de darnos pormenores y unos minutos después, los quince estábamos tomados de la mano, preparados para el primero de dos saltos que haríamos para llegar a nuestro destino.

—Buena suerte a todos… confiamos en ustedes—. Se despidió la versión adulta de nuestra viajera del tiempo y se alejó un poco de nosotros.

* * *

La horrible sensación de mareo me golpeó a pesar de que estaba aparentemente preparado. No abrí los ojos, pero apenas mis pies volvieron a sentir tierra firme, noté el primer cambio: seguramente la altura es otra, me hiperventilé de inmediato al sentir el exceso de oxígeno en el aire… debemos estar al nivel del mar… por otro lado, el ambiente se había vuelto mucho más húmedo y el aroma a océano llenó mis pulmones. Finalmente me digné a mirar. Parece que todos coincidieron conmigo y todos abrimos los ojos al mismo tiempo. Estábamos en medio de una autopista costera.

—Estamos en la carretera cuatrocientos noventa y nueve, en la prefectura de Nagasaki—. Nos informó Asahina (pequeña) mientras nos movíamos del arroyo vehicular, particularmente desierto. —Estamos en un paraje conocido como Meoto-Iwa, si miran hacia allá, podrán ver nuestro destino—. Dijo señalando entre las dos enormes rocas, unidas por un _shimenawa_ y con un arco _torii_ en la cima de la roca más alta.

—¿Esa es la isla de Hashima?— Preguntó Haruhi echando un vistazo al paisaje oceánico.

Asahina confirmó con un gesto. Desde ese punto, era perfectamente apreciable la isla a la que nos dirigíamos. Tal como Koizumi nos había anticipado, viéndola desde aquí, tanto por tamaño como por forma, la isla pasa perfectamente como un buque de guerra enorme y antiguo, por ello el nombre de _Gunkan-Jima_.

Una vez más, la nostalgia hizo presa de mí. Tratando de eludirla, me giré hacia el lado contrario de nuestro destino, hacia las pequeñas colinas. No pude evitar sentir aprehensión por el progreso y todo lo que nuestra cultura había avanzado hasta el día de hoy. Sólo en este país somos más de ciento veinte millones de personas, el compromiso se eleva a esa suma sólo a nivel nacional… hablamos de cerca de seis mil millones de almas a nivel mundial, y sólo hablando de nuestro mundo… ignoro el tamaño de la población en el futuro del que viene Asahina, y tampoco puedo imaginar la forma en que realizan sus censos en la EID.

No podíamos perder. No se consideraría este encuentro como un intento de supervivencia… derrotar a la Brigada SOS-Ni representaba algo más elevado… más que justicia, era un acto de moral. Lo ideal sería terminar con ellos y cerrar el ciclo, que según las palabras de Asakura, se había repetido más de dos mil seiscientas veces, pero francamente me conformaría con sólo echarlos de aquí, si nosotros lo lográbamos, seguramente otros mundos lo harán también… no me tomen por egoísta, pero el mundo donde yo vivo era mi única preocupación.

Giré la cabeza a mi derecha al sentir que alguien se me acercaba. Por la expresión en el rostro de Haruhi, deduje que su mente pasaría por una consideración parecida a la mía.

—Bueno… he aquí tu aventura—. Mencioné.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—Como nunca antes.

—No te imaginaba tan cobarde…— No… no temo por mi vida, sino por la tuya… como si escuchara lo que estaba pensando, me sonrió y continuó. —Nada malo va a pasarme… además, ¿quién más podría dirigir a la brigada si falto yo?

Luego de unos segundos sin hablar, tomé sus manos y puse el gesto más serio que pude. Entonces dije:

—¿Recuerdas que hace algún tiempo te pregunté si confiabas en mí?

—Sí… lo recuerdo…— Respondió mirándome con suspicacia.

—¿Sigues teniéndome esa confianza?

—Claro…

—Entonces necesito que hagas un juramento conmigo.

—De acuerdo…— No sonaba del todo convencida.

—Quiero que me jures que, sin importar la circunstancia, harás lo que yo te diga que hagas.

—Pero…

—¡Por favor! ¡Es importante!

Estuvo a punto de reprocharme, pero se contuvo y guardó silencio. Al final, resolvió:

—Está bien…

—Dilo…

—OK, te prometo…

—Juro…

—Te juro que haré lo que tú me digas.

Sonreí y coloqué sus manos en sus costados de nueva cuenta.

—Ya dijiste las palabras… si no cumples con tu palabra, nunca te lo perdonaré y dejaré la brigada.

—¿Y quién demonios te crees tú para condicionarme?

Debía elegir cuidadosamente las siguientes palabras… serán de mucha utilidad para cuando todo esto termine…

—Un amigo… o no sé exactamente qué, debemos discutirlo nada más regresando… pero no te estoy condicionando, estoy haciendo lo necesario para que volvamos bien… y juntos.

—Eso es trampa, te estás aprovechando de mi debilidad…

—Aprendí de la mejor—. Dije ampliando mi sonrisa.

—Imbécil…— El insulto salió en el modo regular, pero luego, el gesto de Haruhi se opaco con algo parecido a la depresión. —Entonces… yo también quiero que me jures algo…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Pase lo que pase…— Su voz pareció quebrarse. —…no te separes de mí…

—Juro…— Otra vez… a elegir las palabras adecuadas. —…que haré lo necesario para que vuelvas a salvo.

—Eso no es lo que te pedí…

—Pero es lo mejor… además, tu petición está implícita en el compromiso.

Me miró con una expresión incrédula y ojos entreabiertos, mientras levantaba sus largas cejas y cruzaba sus brazos.

—Suzumiya…— Intervino Asahina, alcanzándonos. —Ya es el momento… ¿están listos?

Haruhi me dedicó una última mirada y me extendió la mano.

—Por supuesto… vamos allá…

Treinta manos se tomaron formando un círculo, como si fuera a ejecutarse un juego infantil… desearía que ese aparato infernal no produjera mareo.

Nuestro último salto nos llevó al fin a nuestro destino. Mis pies se encontraron con un montón de cascajo suelto en el suelo, mientras que éramos rodeados por varios edificios derruidos y el mar abierto a uno de nuestros costados. El paso de los años, y muy seguramente la salinidad del ambiente, habían erosionado las construcciones en menos tiempo del normal, de tal suerte que incluso el asfalto bajo nuestros pies lucía desgastado. Gran parte de los edificios que nos rodeaban parecían haber sido destinados al uso residencial, aunque había uno de sólo un par de plantas que tenía la apariencia de un taller. Por supuesto, la diferencia más grande que noté en relación con Prípyat, la otra ciudad fantasma que visité por cortesía de Asahina-Ni, es el aura que despedía… Hashima se sentía como un lugar desolado y aburrido, mientras que Prípyat te hacía sentir una inmensa tristeza.

—Están aquí…— Dijo Fujiwara mirando el espacio vació a unos metros delante de nosotros con aprehensión.

Sólo tuvieron que pasar un par de segundos para que la grava suelta crujiera una vez más al recibir el peso que se materializó en el aire… finalmente estaban ahí…

Cinco personas habían aparecido, enfundados en trajes negros. A la extrema izquierda, estaba el precioso rostro de Asahina-Ni, lucía bastante enojada… seguramente aún no nos perdonaba por haberla dejado varada en Ucrania la última vez que nos vimos. A la derecha de todos estaba Koizumi-Ni… su sonrisa idiota estaba llena de una mal disimulada confianza… parecía haberse preparado para estar al nivel de nuestro propio ésper, con quien estaba a mano dado el resultado del último encuentro, en el cuál no estuve presente. Al lado del idiota estaba la aterradora presencia del alien del grupo. Nagato-Ni nos miraba con sus ojos vacíos de expresión, para luego concentrar esa mirada capaz de atravesar muros en Nagato y las otras interfaces… junto a Asahina-Ni estaba uno de los más enigmáticos miembros de la Brigada SOS-Ni con el cuál no habíamos tenido aún ningún contacto. Kyon-Ni… demonios, ¿Por qué no digo mi nombre con el "Ni"…? Ah… supongo que si nadie me llama a mí por mi verdadero nombre, no tengo por qué hacerlo con este impostor… como sea, sólo estaba ahí, con un gesto que comúnmente veía en el espejo antes de que toda esta locura comenzara… parecía infinitamente aburrido mientras nos veía con las manos en los bolsillos, sin prestarnos mucha atención. Y la causa de todo el enredo estaba al centro del grupo. Con arrogancia en el rostro y sus extrañas cejas arqueadas sobre unos bellos ojos ámbar brillantes como supernovas, estaba Haruhi Suzumiya-Ni, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una sonrisa maléfica… sería cosa de estar asustado, pero mi propia Haruhi me había enseñado a no temer a ese gesto, que era el que adornaba su rostro siempre que tenía alguna loca idea, la única diferencia sustancial con la nuestra, era la diadema de color lila adornando su cabello.

Haruhi-Ni comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros con paso firme. De inmediato, Haruhi hizo lo propio acercándose también. Instintivamente comencé a caminar junto con ella. A menos de cinco metros de distancia, nos detuvimos los tres.

—Supongo que sabes que es lo que puede pasar al final del día, ¿verdad?— Preguntó la chica de la diadema con el tono de voz fastidioso que Haruhi solía usar cuando recién la conocí.

—Asakura nos lo dijo—. Respondió nuestra líder de brigada.

—Claro… Asakura… una pena, era realmente entretenida…

—¿Entretenida…? ¡Ella salvó nuestra vida! ¡No permitiré que ofendas su memoria de ese modo!

—¿Eso es enojo?— Rió la contraparte de Haruhi… sentí algo semejante a cuando nuestra propia Haruhi extorsionó al presidente del club de informática… ¿es que esta versión de ella no ha trascendido a provocaciones tan bajas como método?

Haruhi tomó un respiro profundo… se estaba controlando demasiado bien.

—Sí… uno grande… pero ese no será el motivo por el cual los vamos a derrotar… nadie más va a morir por culpa de ustedes…

—¿Qué estamos esperando entonces?— Haruhi-Ni amplió su sonrisa aún más… parecía particularmente excitada ante la idea de un enfrentamiento a su nivel. Dicho esto, los cuatro miembros restantes de su brigada comenzaron a acercarse. —¿Serías tan amable de preparar el campo de batalla?

—¿Qué?— Preguntó Haruhi, casi tan confundida como yo.

—Oh, lo siento, seguramente no sabes cómo hacerlo… entonces lo haré yo…

Haruhi-Ni cerró su puño derecho con fuerza y tomó esa misma muñeca con la otra mano, poniéndolas a la altura de su rostro… parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Y como si su puño cerrado estuviera adherido con pegamento, estaba utilizando toda su fuerza para volver a abrirlo, de tal modo que su rostro se inyectó de escarlata por unos segundos… luego de que finalmente abrió el puño, en el mismo lugar flotaba algo que de primera instancia me pareció una burbuja de jabón diminuta… luego de unos instantes, comenzó a crecer… cinco segundos después era del tamaño de Haruhi… siguió creciendo atrapándonos a todos dentro de ella. Por fin, en cerca de medio minuto, la isla entera y buena parte del mar que nos rodeaba había quedado atrapada dentro de la burbuja… cielo opaco y plomizo, carencia de ruidos, viento, o marea en el océano. Un aislamiento perfecto.

Recuperándose de la sorpresa, Haruhi dio la media vuelta para reunirse con nuestro grupo, yo la seguí por supuesto. Llegamos hasta ellos… había una zozobra llena de temor en el ambiente.

—Es la hora de la verdad…— Dijo Haruhi. —Buena suerte a todos.

—¡El nombre del juego será…!— Gritó Haruhi-Ni a la distancia. —¡Atrapa la bandera!

Supongo que se dan una idea de cuáles serían las banderas…

Haruhi encaró a la Brigada invasora con el rostro rebosante de determinación.

—Qué comience el juego entonces…— Susurró.

Como si estuvieran conectadas sus mentes de alguna forma, Haruhi-Ni levantó una mano… soltando a sus perros…

Koizumi-Ni salió disparado al cielo convirtiéndose en la inmensa esfera verde de luz, para luego hacer un quiebre, dirigiéndose al mar. Al momento siguiente, seis balas carmesí daban persecución al mismo, Koizumi a la cabeza. Asahina-Ni hizo un movimiento con los brazos. De inmediato, algo así como un blindaje sobre ellos se iluminó con violentas descargas eléctricas… no puedo imaginar qué clase de artefacto está utilizando pero despide un sonido aterrador… unos segundos después, desaparece. Nuestros agentes del futuro la imitan para aparecer junto a ella en uno de los viejos edificios y desatar una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo que simplemente no soy capaz de ver o entender. Nagato-Ni simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros. Nagato, Kimidori y el profesor caminan con igual calma a su encuentro.

Tomé a Haruhi de la mano y comencé a arrastrarla hacia la construcción más cercana para ocultarla, mientras que Haruhi-Ni y Kyon-Ni se quedaron a la vista de todos, totalmente expuestos… quizás pueda usar esa ventaja en algún momento…

El corazón de Haruhi Suzumiya deberá ser atravesado…

Vamos, no puede ser tan fácil, algún truco debe haber… los otros miembros de la brigada están en clara desventaja, así que debo aprovechar al máximo cada segundo que ganen para nosotros…

—¡Fujiwara!— Grité mientras corría con Haruhi. A mi orden, el bastardo apareció a nuestro lado tocándome en el hombro. Un momento después, estábamos dentro de uno de los edificios.

—¿Podrán con Asahina-Ni?— Pregunté recuperándome del mareo.

—Está loca… si de verdad tiene ese potencial, la chica de tu brigada lo está desperdiciando horriblemente.

—Ayúdala lo más que puedas, pero no te confíes demasiado… cuento contigo.

Fujiwara me miró extrañado y un momento después se volvía a esfumar.

—Bien, esto es lo que haremos…— Indiqué a Haruhi en voz baja mientras observo la pelea a través de la ventana sin cristal. —…necesito que te quedes aquí… no deben verte por ningún motivo…

—¿Y qué harás tú?— Cuestionó ella.

—Iré por Haruhi-Ni… mi otro yo no parece peligroso.

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡Iremos juntos!

—No—. No fue necesario levantar la voz. —Juraste que seguirías mis indicaciones… ¿No tienes palabra?

Me miró furiosa por unos segundos.

—¡Bien! ¡Pero apenas vea que algo va mal, iré por ti!

—Así me gusta.

—Idiota.

Hecho el acuerdo, comencé a hacer camino escaleras abajo…

—Kyon…— Escuché en un susurro. —Ten mucho cuidado.

Asentí y dejé a la chica en el piso superior, esperando que no fuera a cometer ninguna estupidez. Apenas estuve en el exterior, me di una idea de qué tipo de batalla se estaba llevando a cabo. Sobre las aguas podía ver las seis esferas rojas atacar al gran plasma verde de Koizumi-Ni, pero parecía haberse hecho más hábil desde aquella pelea sobre el tejado de la escuela. Constantemente los impactaba con las monstruosas descargas de energía que le había visto antes generar, pero no lograba derribar a ninguno… realmente están determinados a dejar la vida en el intento de someterlo… resistan… haré que esta pesadilla termine pronto.

Un grito me sacó de mis pensamientos… era uno de los agentes del futro que no conocía… en una de las fugaces apariciones fue alcanzado por el espeluznante artefacto que Asahina-Ni llevaba en el brazo derecho… pude ver claramente como la descarga eléctrica lo sacudió violentamente para luego lanzarlo varios metros lejos… al caer al suelo lo vi convulsionar… normalmente me adelantaría a ayudarlo, pero hoy no… mi misión es otra. Apenas unos instantes después, Asahina y su contraparte quedan frente a frente… la carta del triunfo de nuestro ángel del té sale proyectada hacia Asahina-Ni… un _Mikuru-Beam_ perfecto… por un instante pensé que la pelea terminaría ahí… sin embargo, esos mismos artefactos que Asahina-Ni usaba por armas habían disipado la energía del rayo ocular de nuestra chica del futuro, haciendo que el suelo y parte de las construcciones detrás de ella sufrieran los daños en su lugar.

Ocultándome entre los escombros y el tumulto pude ver a mi objetivo. Haruhi-Ni observaba complacida la escena mientras comparaba notas con Kyon-Ni. Demonios, ¿esa es mi actitud todo el tiempo? De pronto no me parece tan raro que a Haruhi le irritara tanto mi comportamiento.

—_¡Abajo!_— Escuché directo en mi cabeza. Era la voz de Haruhi. Instintivamente me tendí pecho a tierra. Un gigantesco pedazo de edificio había sido lazado hacia mí y se detuvo estrepitosamente contra la construcción del lado contrario, haciendo colapsar buena parte de ella. De entre los escombros se levantó Kimidori, y me dedicó una de esas sonrisas que empiezo a pensar que son su presentación por default… se ve lastimada… sin dudarlo se acerca a mí.

—_¿Qué pretendes hacer?_— Pregunta procurando quedar fuera de la vista de cualquier enemigo y sin articular palabra.

—_Llegar a ese par_—. Le indico señalándolos con la cabeza y también sin abrir la boca.

Luego de analizarme por unos segundos, extendió su mano derecha y comenzó a hacer un cántico.

—_Camuflaje… no eres visible en este espectro de luz_—. Me dice luego de terminar y sin mediar más pensamientos, regresa a la batalla que está liberándose contra Nagato-Ni.

—_Kimidori…_— Pensé. Ella se detuvo sin mirarme. —_¿Lo lograrán?_

—_Esa no debe ser tu preocupación._

—_Aún así debo saberlo._

—_Las probabilidades no superan el quince por ciento._

—_Resistan…_

Kimidori sigue su andar. Yo sigo el mío. Confiando en las palabras de la interfaz que me ayudó, me incorporo y empiezo a caminar hacia Haruhi-Ni y mi letárgico otro yo, en efecto, no me ven, en más de una ocasión han volteado hacia mí sin notarme… esa es mi oportunidad.

Un nuevo grito me quita la concentración. Una vez más provocado por Asahina-Ni… sin ningún tipo de contemplación rompió la pierna izquierda del otro agente del futuro desconocido, luego lo toca con la palma derecha propinándole el dolor que yo mismo he experimentado en sus manos… realmente es una perra… ojalá Asahina la derrote.

Son menos de diez metros entre Haruhi-Ni y yo… mi mano busca el cuchillo de supervivencia. La vaina magnética no genera ningún ruido, aunque no importaría dadas las explosiones y otros ruidos propios de esta pequeña guerra. Sólo debo alcanzarla… alcanzarla y hacer que la hoja atraviese su pecho… Dios… eso suena horrible… pero no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso… sólo debo hacerlo…

¿Cuál será la fuerza necesaria para atravesar el esternón de una persona?

¿Cómo te pones a pensar en esas estupideces ahora? Sólo hazlo…

Levanté el cuchillo sobre mi cabeza… y comencé a correr…

Quizás si doy el golpe por la espalda, será más fácil que llegue hasta su corazón…

Corre… casi lo logras… Perdóname, Haruhi… siento que de alguna manera también te estoy haciendo esto a ti…

Y finalmente pasó…

Una potente descarga energética me golpeó… o mejor dicho, yo la golpeé… claro, ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpido para pensar que sería tan sencillo? Un campo de energía invisible, seguramente creado por Nagato-Ni custodiaba al par, no pude evitar gritar al contacto, pero mi camuflaje no había desaparecido aún…

—¡Está aquí!— Dijo Haruhi-Ni, por primera vez sorprendida desde que empezó la contienda.

—No puede atravesar la protección de Nagato (Ni) a menos que nosotros nos acerq…— Se interrumpió Kyon-Ni a sí mismo, sabiendo que me había dado el truco para alcanzarlos… ellos deben caminar hacia mí y no yo hacia ellos… considerando que soy invisible a sus ojos, tengo una pequeña oportunidad… gracias, otro yo, por ser tan estúpido. Eso es raro… no soy tan bruto, ¿verdad?

—Espero que no te haya escuchado…— Dijo Haruhi-Ni comenzando a caminar… era mi oportunidad, debía moverme en la misma dirección en que ellos irían y sorprenderlos…

Justo esa idea cruzaba mi mente cuando una luz cegadora llamó la atención de todos. Sobre el océano, la luz blanquísima e inmensa que se produjo de la nada comenzó a hacerse pequeña, hasta que se convirtió en la esfera verde de Koizumi-Ni… pude ver seis pequeños objetos caer… todos se recuperaron de inmediato y se volvieron a encender en escarlata, volviendo a la carga. Koizumi-Ni, decidido, voló a su encuentro y apenas estuvo a una buena distancia de ellos, hizo una vez más el truco de la enorme luz… entendí entonces qué estaba haciendo… los absorbió en su energía y los empujó a todos hacia el mar… el idiota mismo se sumergió en las aguas, ahora agitadas por la gran cantidad de energía que estaba liberándose… su luz se perdió en la profundidad. Diez segundos después, sólo un diminuto cuerpo salió del agua…se elevó flotando lentamente, y al quedar a una distancia considerable, encendió nuevamente su esfera verde… Koizumi y los otros no salieron del mar… sentí como si mi corazón se partiera…

—_¿Koizumi? ¿Puedes escucharme?_

Silencio.

—_¡Koizumi! ¡Responde con un demonio!_— No había respuesta alguna. —_¡Mori! ¡Tachibana! ¡QUIÉN SEA!_

—_¡Kyon! ¡Koizumi no responde! ¿Viste lo que pasó?_— Es la voz de Haruhi…

—_Están bien, no salgas del edificio_—. Miento para evitar que haga una locura… por dentro, rezo por que mis palabras sean verdad.

Koizumi-Ni da vueltas alrededor de la isla, probablemente comprobando que nada salga del océano. Bastardo… Koizumi ya te ha derrotado, sin duda volverá a darte una lección…

El estrépito de un edificio colapsando captura la atención de todos. Los cimientos de la construcción han sido fundidos por el _Mikuru-Beam_ y no hay nadie en su interior mientras la construcción cede bajo su propio peso. En ocasiones aparecen las dos Asahina intercambiando ferozmente golpes… Asahina luce realmente heroica, siento un profundo respeto por ella… creo que empiezo a ver con otros ojos a su versión adulta si es que tuvo ya que pasar por todo esto. Hay algo muy diferente a la última vez que vi peleando a las visitantes del futuro… en esta ocasión, cada que intercambian golpes, literalmente cimbran el piso bajo sus pies, como si cada golpe llevara el poder de la embestida de un camión grande. Me pregunto qué tanto soportarán los trajes que traen puestos…

Un nuevo grito de dolor interrumpe la cacofonía de explosiones y derrumbamientos… pero esta vez sale de la garganta de Asahina-Ni… en un afortunado movimiento, Asahina logró hundir sus uñas en la barbilla de su contraparte, haciendo que siguieran una trayectoria diagonal a lo largo del, hasta ese momento, bellísimo rostro de Asahina-Ni… cuatro surcos sangrantes atravesaban sus antes perfectas facciones, que se exaltaban ante su mueca de dolor e ira.

—Triste… tenía un rostro divino…— Dice Haruhi-Ni como si alguien accidentalmente hubiera tirado un pañuelo desechable sin usar. Al tiempo que eso sucede, estoy de pie a unos metros de la líder de la brigada enemiga y su acompañante… están llevando una trayectoria directa hacia mí… sólo debo esperar un poco más…

Un nuevo objeto sale proyectado del lugar donde las interfaces alienígenas pelean. El objeto pasa a unos metros de mí para terminar hundido algunos centímetros en el suelo… mi mente me pide a gritos que no voltee a ver, pero mi morbo me vence. Mi antiguo profesor yace bocarriba… inmóvil… ¡Esto debe terminar ya! ¡Dense prisa y acérquense!

—¡Acaba con ella, Mikuru (Ni)!— Dice Haruhi-Ni, divertida… me giro hacia donde ella ve… seguramente cansadas de desaparecer, las dos viajeras del tiempo sólo intercambian golpes dentro del edificio que yo identifiqué originalmente como un viejo taller… era visible su interior dado que algunos muros habían tenido puertas que ya no estaban y otros simplemente había cedido por el paso de los años…

Sólo entonces reparé en su pelea… a estas alturas, el cansancio de ambas era tal que prácticamente no había técnica en su pelea… sólo tiraban golpes sin tratar de defenderse de los que recibían… aún así, ambas estaban cara a cara, inamovibles, mientras el suelo bajo sus pies se sacudía por la monstruosa fuerza de sus puños…

—_¡Asahina! ¡Sal de ahí! ¡El edificio no soportará mucho!_

—_No… no te preocupes… la venceré… protege a Suzumiya… ustedes deben salir bien de aquí…_— Me responde. La "voz" que me llega por su comunicador suena agotada…

Tal como había pronosticado, los soportes de "taller" perdieron la fuerza… las chicas no dejaron de pelear… observé con horror como los escombros las sepultaban mientras una espesa nube de polvo se formaba alrededor de la construcción, al tiempo que el sonido de los golpes que se daban se detuvo.

Pasó cerca de medio minuto en el que incluso Haruhi-Ni pareció contener la respiración… parte del polvo se disipó, dejando ver el montículo de ruinas de poco menos de tres metros de alto en que la construcción se había convertido. Un guijarro cayó de la parte más alta… una señal de vida… luego otro guijarro y así por unos instantes hasta que finalmente, una cabellera castaña empolvada se levantó de entre las rocas… mi corazón amenazó con detenerse cuando vi las horribles marcas en el rostro de Asahina-Ni… saliendo de entre los restos… agotada, evidente herida… pero victoriosa… la comprobación fue que al salir completamente, ayudada de sus potenciadores, sacó de entre el polvo a Asahina por el cabello, para luego lanzarla a que rodara hasta quedar al pie del montículo… no se movía… estaba a una distancia considerable, así que no podría decir si estaba respirando… por favor… que esté respirando… Asahina-Ni se sentó con dificultad en el sitio donde estaba y bajó el rostro, tratando de recuperar el aliento… hazlo, lo necesitarás… porque apenas termine lo que tengo que hacer, iré contra ti… nadie le hace eso a Asahina…

—_¿Mi… Mikuru…?_

—_Quédate dónde estás, Haruhi…_

No hay respuesta… supliqué al cielo que Haruhi no se moviera de su lugar. A estas alturas no había ninguna duda en mi mente… voy a hundir este acero en el pecho de esa miserable… y lo haré varias veces para evitar sorpresas… ya están cerca, sólo unos pasos más…

Se sintió otra sacudida en el suelo en el lugar donde se desarrollaba la última batalla pendiente… parece que también están dando todo allá… al menos ayudaré a Nagato, al menos ella saldrá viva de aquí… espera, ¡todos lo haremos! Asahina y Koizumi seguramente sólo están heridos… volveremos todos juntos… mientras mi cerebro, en un afán desesperado por evitar que perdiera el juicio me gritaba esas palabras, a la velocidad de una bala salió proyectado un cuerpo a unos cuantos metros de donde estábamos yo y mi objetivo… la velocidad no me permitió verlo a detalle, pero por el fugaz tono verde que alcancé a vislumbrar, asumí que era Kimidori… tampoco se reincorporó… tenía ese asqueroso líquido azuloso fluorescente sobre el cuerpo… ¡Es suficiente! Haruhi estaba dentro de mi rango de acción ya… se acabó el juego.

Corrí tan fuerte como mis piernas me lo permitieron, cuchillo en alto, dispuesto a todo… atravesar su corazón… me dejé llevar por el enojo, sintiendo unas ganas casi orgánicas de provocarle todo el dolor que me fuera posible propinarle… así lo haría… unos metros más…

Una mano apareció de la nada tomando mi muñeca en alto… un segundo después mis pies se separaron del piso y aterricé sobre mi pecho… el dolor de varios de los carpos y metacarpos rompiéndose en mi mano me provocaron un grito mientras veía mi cuchillo de combate caer a varios metros delante de mí, a los pies de Haruhi-Ni. Ella y mi contraparte me miraban. Sobre mi espalda, clavándome una rodilla en la columna estaba Asahina-Ni… ¿Cómo pueden verme…? Claro… qué estúpido… Kimidori yace inerte a unos metros de nosotros… sin ella, mi camuflaje se fue…

Un último estallido… el silencio cae sobre la isla al fin… esperanzado, tratando de levantar la cabeza del piso, me giro hacia donde Nagato peleaba con Nagato-Ni… ella es nuestra carta del triunfo. Ella hará la diferencia.

El alivio llena mis pulmones de aire mientras veo caminar a nuestra Nagato desde donde se desarrolló su pelea… si viene caminando por su propia cuenta, el resultado debió ser bueno…

—¡Nagato!— Le gritó con todo el aire que la presión de Asahina-Ni sobre mi espalda me permite. —¡Sabía que lo lograrías!

No me respondió al momento… me miró con esos ojos a los que únicamente yo sé encontrarles la expresión y se quedó inmóvil unos pasos después.

—Lo siento—. Eso sale de sus labios… no pude escucharla, pero pude leer sus labios… ¿Lo siente? ¿Sentir qué? ¿Qué significa eso…?

Mientras pensaba en cuál de esas dudas expresarle primero, la veo perder la fuerza de las piernas… cayó sobre sus rodillas, un momento después, cae de bruces sin siquiera meter las manos.

No… Nagato no… sin ella de verdad no hay esperanzas… ¿Eso fue todo acaso? La confirmación llegó cuando vi andar a Nagato-Ni a un lado del cuerpo de nuestra propia alien… pasaron dos interminables minutos. Nagato-Ni nos alcanzó, quedándose detrás de su líder. Luego aterrizó a su lado Koizumi-Ni, con su gesto perdido. Haruhi-Ni hace una señal a Asahina-Ni, la cual se retira de inmediato de mi espalda, dejándome levantarme. Lastimosamente me pongo de pie… el dolor en mi mano derecha rota me obliga a pegarla a mi cuerpo.

—¿Dónde está mi otro yo?— Pregunta la chica de la diadema lila.

—Vete al infierno.

—¡Qué rudo!— Responde. Dicho eso, tres golpes me son propinados por Asahina-Ni… esta mujer de verdad disfruta el dolor ajeno. —Has esto más sencillo para ti… dime donde está y todo será más fácil—. Mi silencio me costó otra tanda de golpes… —Bien… en realidad no importa, contigo será suficiente.

Haruhi-Ni se volvió a Nagato-Ni. Ese sería el final. La aterradora alienígena comenzaba a levantar la mano… pasó tan rápido…

—¡BASTA!

La brigada invasora se tiró al suelo al momento justo, no así la alien… era como si una mano gigantesca la hubiera golpeado, el impacto la hizo aterrizar al otro lado de la isla…¡Un momento! ¡Es una mano gigantesca!

Haruhi estaba ya en la misma explanada que nosotros… a su espalda… es increíble… ¡un avatar! Enorme y hecho de luz azul… y estaba bajo su control. Lo que me parecía fuera de lugar era que yo estaba sumamente sorprendido, no así la otra brigada… Koizumi-Ni inmediatamente se lanzó al cielo y desde ahí comenzó a atacarlo… y le estaba haciendo daño… puedo ver como Haruhi se toca la cabeza como si fuera presa de una migraña espantosa. Y con todo y eso, se dirige a nosotros.

—¡Vete!— Le grito.

—¡De ninguna manera!

—¡Lo juraste!

Haruhi-Ni se mueve hacia el lado opuesto de donde Haruhi viene, Kyon-Ni la sigue.

—¿No te parecen de lo más tierno?— Pregunta burlona…

Mientras eso pasa, el avatar de Haruhi cae y su luz se disipa… veo a ella caer sobre sus rodillas… un momento después, levanta la cara, su gesto indica que está haciendo un enorme esfuerzo… otro avatar es creado y se levanta detrás de Haruhi, que nuevamente intenta llegar a nosotros… a mí. Su avatar fue muy rápido esta vez y su mano enorme caía directamente sobre su contraparte y la mía, tratando de aplastarlos… esta vez sin embargo, no es Koizumi-Ni quien lo detiene… es una mano igual de grande, pero de un titán anaranjado que evita el contacto y comienza a golpear al avatar azul… Haruhi-Ni también podía hacerlos… peor aún, no parecía provocarle tantos problemas como a mi Haruhi…

Y mientras los gigantes luchan, Haruhi finalmente me alcanza… se lanza a mis brazos mientras que el esfuerzo mental de su avatar la está llevando cerca del desmayo. Yo la recibo. No soy un hombre de lágrimas… a veces siento incuso que soy demasiado frío… pero hoy me sentía conmovido… sentir su calor corporal de vuelta me provoco unas ganas terribles de llorar.

—Idiota… te dije que te fueras…

—No me iré sin ti.

—Claro que no…— Se entromete Haruhi-Ni. —Se irán juntos. ¿Hay algo más que quieras decir antes del final?

Me puse delante de Haruhi… fui muy cuidadoso de que me soltara antes de decir la siguientes oración…

—Sí, tengo una última palabra—. Me volví hacia mi comandante de brigada, alejándome un par de pasos más de ella. —Perdóname… así deben ser las cosas.

—¿Qué…?— Pregunta ella desconcertada.

—¡FUJIWARA!— El único que no dudaría en dejarme atrás… al único a quién podía confiar la vida de Haruhi. Era momento de que cumpliera su misión.

El bastardo burlón apareció justo a espaldas de Haruhi. Ella instintivamente se volvió a verlo.

—No te atrevas…— Dijo ella amenazante. Él la ignoró.

Fujiwara tomó a Haruhi por la cintura.

—¡KYON!— Su voz se perdió en la nada. Ambos se habían ido ya. Se la llevaría a algún lugar lejano para salvaguardarla y darle una segunda oportunidad a este mundo. En ese mismo instante, el avatar azul se desintegró como si nunca hubiera existido.

Me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas. Giré la cabeza y vi la sorpresa de Haruhi-Ni, quien trataba de asimilar la huída. Luego de unos momentos de reflexión, sonrió radiante y me miró.

—Muchacho… tienes unas pelotas enormes…— Me dice admirada.

—Pregúntale a mi Haruhi cuando esté rompiéndote la cabeza… sabrá darte buena razón al respecto.

—Y también tienes sentido del humor… aunque lo que hiciste fue grandioso, no importa… basta con que tú mueras para que todo termine… ella no podrá soportarlo.

—Claro que podrá… tú no la conoces… no sabes nada sobre ella… es mucho mejor que tú.

—Valientes palabras para alguien que está a punto de morir.

—Es sólo que no tengo nada ya que perder.

Haruhi-Ni siguió mirándome con interés por unos segundos más. Luego dio media vuelta para marcharse junto con Kyon-Ni. Éste último levantó el cuchillo que me había heredado Asakura y lo guardó entre sus ropas… maldito ladrón.

—Fue divertido... todo tuyo—. Escucho de los labios de Haruhi-Ni al pasar al lado de Asahina-Ni. Luego escucho los pasos de la segunda acercándoseme.

Me tomó con violencia de las solapas y me lanzó contra el muro más cercano, apareciéndose al momento a mi lado, volviéndome a tomar del cuello y frotándose contra mí. Pegó su rostro parcialmente desfigurado a mi mejilla y me susurró directo al oído:

—También yo quisiera saber más sobre tus pelotas enormes…

Moví mi cabeza de tal suerte que mi boca quedara tan cerca de su oreja como fuera posible.

—¿Sabes una cosa?— Susurré en el mismo tono sugerente. —No me revolcaría contigo ni en un millón de años.

Se separó de mí un paso… su expresión contrariada llenó de júbilo mi alma.

Con toda la ira e impulso que pudo reunir, hundió su rodilla en mi estómago… pude sentir como se partían limpiamente al menos dos de mis costillas falsas, mientras que mi desayuno, junto con una cantidad importante de sangre, quedaba regado en el piso delante de mí.

Y me golpeó con toda la rabia que pudo… dejé de contar después del vigésimo impacto… mientras, mi mente comenzó a ausentarse de mi cuerpo… podríamos decir que llevándome a mi lugar feliz… de hecho eran varios… el salón de clases donde la conocí… el cuarto del club de literatura, usurpado por nosotros. La estación y el pequeño restaurante a su lado… la curva cercana a la casa de mis padres, al amparo del enorme árbol de jacaranda. La alcoba de _nuestra_ casa… una imagen acudió a mí entonces… la de la madrugada de un jueves… una luna inmensa y hermosa… el fulgor de esos ojos ámbar…

La imagen era vívida… supongo que se debe a que ya no puedo abrir los ojos por la inflamación… siento al menos una decena de huesos rotos, sé que me faltan ya varios dientes… sin embargo, no siento dolor. Haruhi vendrá por ellos y los acabará. Lo sé… ella puede hacer eso y mucho más. Sólo espero que encuentre alguien que pueda seguir relatando esta historia.

Imaginé que podría dar un buen discurso antes de morir, sin embargo, mi mente está vacía… no hay ocurrencias… no… esperen… no está vacía… hay una palabra… un nombre.

Haruhi.

**Capítulo 11.**

**Fin.**

* * *

Gracias de antemano por los comentarios...


	14. Capítulo 12

Por fin está listo el capítulo 12... Finalmente aclararemos algunas dudas... disfrútenlo y comenten...

* * *

**Capítulo 12.**

El despertador sonó a la hora de siempre. Con pesadumbre miro la inexorable marcha del segundero, que presagia la inevitable calamidad que caerá sobre mí a continuación. Hay pasos acelerados en el pasillo, del otro lado de la puerta de este pequeño santuario.

Tres… dos… uno…

—¡Kyon!— Grita mi hermanita luego de abrir de un portazo. —¡Mamá dice que el desayuno está listo! ¡Levántate!

Sé que es inútil, pero trato de ignorar los gritos de mi hermana; apenas unos instantes después, mis frazadas son arrancadas inmisericordemente de mi cama, dejándome a merced del clima matinal. Shamisen maúlla débilmente, suena casi como un reproche, de inmediato se hace un ovillo y vuelve a dormir… miserable afortunado.

Muy a pesar del violento despertar, que no es más que el pan nuestro de cada día, tomé un muy vigorizante desayuno y unos minutos después pedaleaba mi bicicleta tranquilamente hacia el aparcadero que está al pie de la colina… creo haberlo mencionado antes, pero la primavera es mi estación favorita. Lo cerezos en flor dejan un tapete rosado en las calles, mientras que la temperatura no podría ser descrita con otra palabra más que "ideal". Sumado a todo lo anterior, hoy es primero de abril. ¿Qué se celebra hoy? Bueno… hoy es el inicio del tercer grado… OK, me descubrieron, esa causa me tiene completamente sin cuidado… lo que realmente me motiva es que hoy se conmemora el segundo aniversario de un gran evento para mí… sin embargo, la segunda persona involucrada en este acontecimiento no debe enterarse de que albergo tales sentimientos, de lo contrario, seré tildado de cursi por el resto de mi vida.

—Lo único malo en todo esto es que en poco tiempo comenzará el verano y el calor… no sabes cómo los detesto. Personalmente prefiero el invierno—. Dice Taniguchi casual. A pesar de que su comentario es una queja, como siempre, hoy luce particularmente alegre.

—¿En serio?— Respondo sin mucho afán, y solamente para que no se sintiera ignorado.

—Hoy es el día, amigo…— Completa después con una mueca de complicidad.

—¿Qué día?

—Hoy la invitaré a salir…

—¿A quién?— Pregunto con cara de atontado.

—De verdad no me pones nada de atención, ¿cierto?— Me mira con reproche… ¿Qué esperabas? Rara vez sale algo interesante de tu boca. —¡A Asakura, por supuesto!

—¡Ah…! ¡Asakura…! ¡Claro…!— Exclamo sin poder ocultar el asombro propio de alguien que se acaba de enterar.

Inmediatamente Taniguchi comienza a contar alguna invención sobre una novia que tuvo hace unos años y que era muy parecida a ella… no es nada personal, pero con honestidad siento que no harían una buena pareja. Aplicando el conocimiento axiomático de que "hay un roto para cada descosido", Asakura es una prenda nueva, de tela fina y hermosa… Taniguchi sólo es Taniguchi. Aunque de ninguna manera me resultaría extraño que el dulce y compasivo carácter de nuestra delegada de clase terminara granjeándole una oportunidad a mi inexperto amigo. Ante dichas reflexiones ignoré el elocuente y muy bien estructurado tapete de mentiras que mi acompañante vomitaba, mientras asentía con la cabeza. Seguramente me dará algo de información que desecharé de la misma forma como entra a mi cerebro.

Terminada la soporífera y letárgica ceremonia de apertura del curso, me encamino al que será mi nuevo salón por el resto del año. Nada más poniendo un pie dentro del aula, una mano con una fuerza semejante a la de unas pinzas industriales me captura por la corbata, obligándome a deshacer lo andado hasta quedar nuevamente fuera del salón. Por lo regular, una actitud así bien podría ser respondida con un reclamo, pero no es así como las cosas funcionaban aquí. Además… esa es simplemente su forma de ser, aunado a que, como todo el mundo sabe, a una novia se le perdona todo.

—Hoy tendremos una reunión de emergencia a la hora del almuerzo—. Me dice Haruhi con el rostro iluminado.

—A mí también me alegra verte.

Mi comentario provoca que amplifique su sonrisa… está brillando más y más… ¡me está deslumbrando!

—¿Te enteraste? ¡Todos los miembros del club estaremos en el mismo grupo este año! ¿No es genial?

—No me fijé, sólo busqué mi nombre en la piz…

—Debemos hacer lo posible por sentarnos cerca de ellos—. Responde sin dejarme terminar… sólo lo normal, si mi conversación no le interesa, la descarta y pasa al siguiente tópico. Soltó mi corbata y comenzó a caminar hacia dentro del salón, dejándome en el pasillo, aún con la mochila en el hombro. Estaba a punto de llegar a su asiento, el último de la fila del fondo, y sólo entonces lo recuerda… gira sobre sus talones y a grandes zancadas regresa hacia mí. Al estar a menos de un paso, apoya sus manos sobre mis hombros mientras se para de puntitas, cerrando los ojos… presiona con delicadeza sus labios contra los míos por apenas unos instantes. —Buenos días—. Susurra al fin.

—Oh, por favor… ¿No es un poco temprano para esto?— Se queja una melódica voz a unos metros de nosotros.

Asakura se nos acerca con su sonrisa amable de cada día. A sus espaldas, parcialmente oculta, la sigue Nagato, disimulando su sonrojo a causa de la escena mientras finge limpiar sus espejuelos. Unos minutos después Koizumi se nos había unido. Asahina vendría por la tarde junto con Tsuruya para informarnos sobre los resultados de sendos exámenes de admisión a la Universidad de Tokio.

Era un día muy agradable, incluso las clases resultaron fluidas. Con gusto fuimos informados que nuestra asesora sería la profesora Mori de gimnasia y que sería un año particularmente rudo al tener que estar bajo la constante presión de los exámenes que nos prepararán para la universidad.

* * *

Pasadas las primeras clases, llega la hora del almuerzo. Como era costumbre, traté de sacar mi portaviandas para comenzar a comer, pero la brisa que dejó Haruhi detrás de sí al salir del aula me recordó la reunión del club.

—¿No van a la reunión?— Pregunto a Nagato y Asakura, sentadas en las bancas aledañas a nosotros.

—¿Reunión…?— Consulta Nagato en un hilo de voz, mientras parpadea confundida.

—¡Sí… la reunión…!— Responde Asakura mientras pone su enigmática sonrisa… conozco ese guiño… sé que me está ocultando algo mientras veo su sonrisa forzada y sus cejas muy levantadas sobre sus ojos cerrados.

—Eh… no sabía que había una reunión…— Continúa Nagato perpleja.

—¡Claro que lo sabías!— Exclama Asakura sin modificar su gesto, pero ahora luciendo ligeramente amenazante mientras pellizca las mejillas de la presidenta del club de literatura al que todos pertenecemos. —Los alcanzaremos allá en un momento, Kyon, ¿por qué no te adelantas? Nagato y yo debemos buscar algo de comer antes.

—Oh… claro…— Les digo mientras las veo alejándose hacia la puerta… Asakura no suelta las mejillas de Nagato.

Antes de que salieran de mi vista, puedo ver como Asakura musita algo al oído de Nagato que de inmediato hace que su blanca faz se tiña en escarlata… ¿Qué será lo que traen entre manos? Un segundo después, Taniguchi se acerca al par… llama a Asakura, no puedo escuchar lo que dicen, pero Asakura despacha a Nagato, indicándole con la mano que la alcanzará en poco tiempo, y se queda atrás con Taniguchi… ¿Quién lo diría? Se atrevió…

Portaviandas en mano hago mi camino hacia el cuarto del club de literatura, en el cual, tal como cualquiera podría imaginar, nadie lee salvo por su presidenta. La presidenta, que es Nagato, sólo da el visto bueno a las actividades propuestas por su autoproclamada "portavoz", Haruhi, y gracias a eso, hemos hecho un par de viajes, también hemos buscado los grandes misterios del mundo y otras locuras de ese tipo. Me siento responsable con los verdaderos clubes de literatura del país. Espero que me perdonen por ostentar el título de "miembro".

Al llegar al viejo edificio y subir las escaleras, me encontré con la puerta del aula del club. Toqué un par de veces por cortesía.

—Adelante—. Escucho de labios de Haruhi.

Al atravesar la puerta, esperaba verla sentada en el escritorio de Nagato, que más bien era suyo, pues era quien realmente ocupaba más ese lugar. Estaba apenas a unos pasos de la puerta, como esperando a que alguien más apareciera.

—¿Y los demás?— Pregunto ante lo inusual que me resulta no ser el último en llegar.

—Pon el seguro—. Me indica ella ignorando mi pregunta. La obedezco, pero la duda me corroe… comienzo a sentirme ansioso.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

Vaya… con que es eso… y yo me estaba preocupando por ser el cursi…

—Primero de abril…— Respondo fingiendo que no significa nada para mí.

—¿Y recuerdas que fue lo que pasó hoy, hace dos años?— Me pregunta acercándoseme peligrosamente y arrinconándome contra la puerta. Yo hago mi mejor esfuerzo por no parecer nervioso.

—Creo recordar algo…— Le digo con sorna. —un día como hoy apareció una demente en mi salón de clases, hablando incoherencias sobre extraterrestres, viajeros del tiempo, deslizadores, fantasmas, demonios, ésperes y otras locuras.

—También apareció un sujeto tonto, amargado, y criticón—. Dice eso sin quitar su sonrisa y sin dejar de acercárseme. Comienzo a sentir invadido mi espacio personal… mi corazón late de prisa. —Creo que ese acontecimiento amerita una… celebración.

A esa frase, ella ya está sobre mí. Por un lado, el que sea hora escolar y que seguramente Haruhi tenga una idea muy, muy estúpida acerca de cómo deberíamos "celebrar" me tiene muy ansioso. Por otro, puedo sentir el magnífico aroma de su cabello entrando por mi nariz y amenazando con apagar mi sentido común.

—Eh… Haruhi… no sé qué es lo que estás pensando, pero creo que es un poco… inapropiado…— Me defiendo mientras acerca su rostro al mío. Sin advertencia alguna, hunde su faz en mi cuello… comenzando a besarlo. —¡No, no es un poco inapropiado! ¡Es _muy_ inapropiado, Haruhi…!

—Oh, no seas hipócrita…— Me reprocha mientras pasa sus manos por mi cintura. —…te excita tanto como a mí que nos puedan descubrir… además, si lo que digo no fuera cierto… ¿por qué cargarías esto contigo?

Su mano derecha se estira hasta mi bolsillo de pecho y toma su contenido. Un preservativo. Oh, vamos, no pongan esa cara mientras leen. ¡Es una forma legítima de protección!

—Eso lo cargo encima por… bueno, tú sabes tan bien como yo por qué lo traigo.

—Sí, para situaciones como esta.

—Sí… es decir, ¡no! Es para cuando salimos de aquí y… ¡basta!— Le digo mientras la tomo de los hombros y la empujo sin fuerzas mientras retoma su ataque bucal contra mi cuello.

—No me obligues a usar la fuerza…— Me dice con esa mirada llena de autosatisfacción. Tiene razón… luchar sería inútil… ¿no es triste que siendo yo el varón deba ser sometido de esta forma…? Me resistí unos instantes más, pero luego comencé a cooperar…

Sin embargo, no la dejaré llegar hasta donde quiere… la última vez casi nos descubre la profesora Mori y tiemblo de pensar que pasaría si nos encontrara en esta situación… sólo tengo que resistir a sus estímulos… debo admitir que cada vez es más difícil, parece ser que soy demasiado transparente y hoy por hoy conoce perfectamente los puntos débiles de mi raciocinio y goza manipulándolos y venciéndolos a voluntad. Debo ser firme…

—Espera…— Me dice, más no se aleja… sólo toma algo del bolsillo de su falda.

Una pequeña liga para el cabello. Sin quitarse el tocado amarillo que siempre lleva, se hace una incipiente cola de caballo… ¡miserable! Ese fue un golpe directo, _Haruhi uno, Kyon cero_. Realizada la maniobra, vuelve a mis brazos… la intensidad, calidad y elaboración de los besos y las caricias van aumentando… sin poder evitarlo, mis manos, aparentemente por iniciativa propia, comienzan a acariciar una parte de su anatomía que simplemente me enloquece… por los rumbos de la espalda, pero un poco más al sur…

—¿Sabes algo…?— Me susurra al oído, disfrutando mi desasosiego. —No traigo ropa interior.

¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Eso es trampa! Vamos… debes resistir, muchacho… _Haruhi dos, Kyon cero_… pude resistir los estímulos físicos… no sucumbí ante sus besos, su aroma o su calor corporal… incluso me siento orgulloso de mi autocontrol, pues no he cedido a pesar de que lleva unos minutos acariciando mi entrepierna… explotando todo el potencial que como mujer tiene, me está llevando a sus terrenos… más allá de la simple corporalidad del acto carnal, haciéndome disfrutar de las palabras y la imaginación… no cabe duda, a donde quiera que pretende ser buena, efectivamente lo logra… simplemente es maravillosa.

—¿Kyon…?— Me llama en un susurro, directamente en mi lóbulo auricular.

—¿Sí…?

—_Có…me…_— Una sola palabra. Tan altisonante para algunos que he decidido censurarme… una orden directa… ¡maldita sea! Oírla hablar así de sucio simplemente es demasiado para mí… el marcador sería _Haruhi tres, Kyon cero_, pero estaría mintiendo. Esa sola orden son como mil puntos a su favor.

Ha ganado.

Sabiendo eso, me deja hacer… ahora soy yo quien ataca su cuello mientras mis manos se concentran en su cintura y sus caderas. Y ahora que se da cuenta que la deseo de forma tan brutal, me aleja momentáneamente mientras se recarga en la gran mesa del centro del aula. Con elegancia rasga el envoltorio del preservativo… eso debería estar haciéndolo yo… en mi afán de no quedarme atrás, y tratando de no verme muy apresurado, me deshago de mis pantalones… un momento…

—¿Qué estás haciendo…?— Le pregunto al verla ponerse el depósito entre los labios mientras me mira con un fulgor diabólico en los ojos.

—Ya lo verás…

Sus rodillas tocaron el suelo frente a mí. Con delicadeza retiró el fleco que su cola de caballo no alcanzó a quitar de su rostro. Sin hacer uso de las manos, comenzó a colocarme el condón… normalmente sería de la opinión de que deje de ver cosas pervertidas en internet, pero hoy no… esto es simplemente fantástico… por cierto, yo estoy engarrotado, ni siquiera atino a moverme. Una vez que nuestro método de barrera ha sido colocado adecuadamente, se reincorpora… aún tiene esa mirada terrible en el rostro… como si fuera a comerme… qué comentario más irónico… acto seguido, se recarga nuevamente contra la mesa, pero ahora dándome la espalda… por último, coloca su cabeza sobre sus brazos, como quien se acomoda para tomar una siesta. Parece muy relajada y me sonríe.

Decidido, me acerco y la tomo por la cintura, comenzando nuestra pequeña y armónica danza. La perspectiva de su espalda, su nuca descubierta y su mejilla derecha puesta sobre la madera de la mesa mientras se esfuerza por hacer el menor ruido posible, es muy incitante para mí. Unos minutos después, la velocidad aumentó, y ya estábamos a mano… ella parece también tener problemas para controlarse, su rodilla derecha ya ha subido a la mesa y con la mano del mismo lado se toca al ritmo de mis acometidas.

Aceptando al fin que así iba a ser la celebración, comencé a ser más acomedido y delicado. Con ternura acariciaba su abdomen y me inclinaba sobre su espalda para besar su cuello y su nuca, ocasionalmente ella giraba su rostro para que nuestros labios se encontraran.

—Debes tener más cuidado… si me das la espalda de esa forma, un día podría… equivocarme de lugar…— Le murmuro al oído.

—Si te hubieras equivocado de lugar, te habría arrojado por la ventana…

—¿Tienes idea de cuán estúpida es lo que estamos haciendo…?— Le pregunto levantando su torso hacia mí, para besar su cuello y acariciar sus senos.

—Lo suficiente para que estés aquí…— Dejó salir un pequeño quejido.

—¿Qué pasaría si Koizumi o Tachibana vienen?

—Lo dudo, deben estar haciendo exactamente lo mismo en este momento, en otro lugar…

—¿Qué hay de Nagato y Asakura?

—Les avisé que no vinieran… bueno, le avisé a Ryoko, Yuki es tan tímida que se hubiera desmayado si le explicaba—. Así que por eso Asakura se comportó tan raro…

—¿Qué es eso?— Le pregunto en voz más baja… se escuchan pisadas en el pasillo…

Haruhi se quedó quieta y prestó atención al sonido fuera del aula… en efecto, parecía que alguien rondaba el edificio.

—Tal vez sea algún profesor… espero que no sea Mori…— Dicho eso, intenta separarse de mí… ¿a dónde demonios crees que vas…? —Suéltame… me sisea al ver mi resistencia a que se me separe.

Esta vez era yo el de la mirada diabólica. En lugar de soltarla, la abracé con más fuerza aún y seguí penetrándola. He aprendido como moverme para sacarle al menos un suspiro profundo.

—I…imbécil… si nos descubren… nnnhh, nos podrían expulsar… te podrían arrestar…— Me reprocha tan bajo como puede, el sonido afuera, aunque leve, sigue presente.

—Entonces detenme…— A sabiendas de que podría intentarlo cuando dije eso, la levanté por la cintura despegando sus pies del suelo… seguí haciéndoselo con ella suspendida en el aire. —Tú misma me lo dijiste hace unos minutos… así que disfrútalo…

—¡Bastardo!— Me grita… sólo un sordo no escucharía semejante grito… la persona afuera sin duda lo captó. —Entonces muéstrame tu valor…— Enseguida enreda sus piernas en las mías y comienza a moverse con fuerza, mientras permite salir sus quejidos sin reserva. —¡M-más rápido!— La obedezco.

Unos minutos después, mi cansancio de hizo patente, las piernas comenzaban a temblarme… no sin antes burlarse de mí, la portavoz del club me ordena que me siente en la silla más cercana. Así lo hago y un instante después, ella se sienta sobre mí… en este punto, la noto ya apresurada… el furtivo visitante se fue hace tiempo, pero ella sigue prendada de su presencia para estimular su mente… dada nuestra postura actual, ella es la única que se mueve y salta frenéticamente sobre mí… rayos, se ve tan encantadora… así, con tan magnífico panorama ante mí, la veo alcanzar el punto crítico… escuchar sus lamentos guturales y verla cerrar los ojos mientras eleva el rostro está provocando un efecto semejante en mí…

Irremediablemente tengo que salir lastimado de alguna forma de estos encuentros. Esta vez son mis muslos lo que reciben el castigo, Haruhi, en su clímax, clava sus uñas en ellos… rayos, no sé qué tan perverso pueda sonar lo que diré a continuación, pero ese dolor contribuye a que yo mismo llegué a mi propio orgasmo.

Luego de algunas respiraciones profundas y agitadas, Haruhi recarga su espalda sobre mi pecho y pone su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

—Eso estuvo bien…— Me dice.

—No suenas muy convencida…

—Pues… faltó la "última parte"…— Al escucharla decir eso, arqueé una ceja… —La parte… jugosa…— Continúa. Mi cara debió ser de idiotez absoluta, aburrida de mi nulo sentido de conexión abstracta de conceptos, da un suspiro y resume: —¡Eyaculación, retardado…!— Se sonroja ligeramente antes de continuar. —Es delicioso cuando lo haces dentro de mí…

—¿Hubiera sido conveniente hoy?— Cuestiono.

—No, son días fértiles y no quiero sorpresas.

—Ninfómana…

—Pervertido…

Pasamos los próximos minutos recuperando nuestras energías entre besos y abrazos. Fue un almuerzo encantador.

Debidamente vestidos, aseados y habiéndonos deshecho de toda evidencia, regresamos al salón 3-2 tomados de la mano. Todavía se hincha mi pecho de orgullo al ver la mirada envidiosa de mis compañeros… después de todo, tengo por novia a una de las chicas más hermosas de esta generación. Las cosas simplemente son perfectas… puedo decir que soy muy feliz…

Y si es así…

¿…Por qué siento que algo está fuera de lugar…?

Ah, ¿qué más da? Si es importante, lo sabré…

* * *

El final del día nos sorprendió rápidamente. Antes de notarlo, la palomilla completa caminaba y charlaba animadamente en camino al salón del club de literatura. Al frente iba Nagato, andando con esos pasitos cortos de bailarina de ballet, a su lado, su inseparable Asakura recibía la impresión que tenía de Taniguchi. Koizumi y Tachibana intercambiaban comentarios sobre el discurso de bienvenida que el director dio este año… hablan tan políticamente que opacarían a cualquier demagogo. A la entrada del viejo edificio ya nos esperaban nuestras antiguas superiores, Asahina y Tsuruya vestían ropa de calle, eran las únicas que no fueron miembros reales del club de literatura como nosotros, ellas eran parte del club de caligrafía, aún así, Haruhi se las arregló para que fueran parte de nuestras aventuras.

—Tenemos que decidir el destino del próximo viaje que hará el honorable club de literatura—. Dice Haruhi animada una vez que todos estamos reunidos alrededor de la gran mesa del aula. —Y tienen que comenzar a ajustar su agenda de inmediato, debemos aprovechar lo más posible la _Golden Week_, ¡Así que se aceptan propuestas!

—¡Mi familia tiene una granja en Nagasaki!— Responde Tsuruya con un entusiasmo semejante al de Haruhi. —Seré libre este año para hacer los preparativos… después de todo, ahora soy una _ronin_—. Termina el comentario con una carcajada.

—Eh… ese no es un motivo para estar orgullosa, Tsuruya…— Dice Asahina avergonzada a su lado, parece que ella es una _ronin_ también…

—¿Suzumiya?— Interviene Tachibana con su sonrisa de edecán. —¿Podría invitar a alguien más al viaje?

—¡Oh!— Esta vez es Asakura. —¡Mucho cuidado, Koizumi! Parece que tendrás un rival en el amor en esta ocasión…

—¿Eh…? ¡Oh, no! ¡Nada de eso!— Contesta la muchachita agitando sus manos frente a su rostro. —Es una amiga que vive en mi vecindario, sólo que ella asiste a Kouyouen… es una chica un poco tímida, y quisiera que se integrara con nosotros…

—¡Claro que puede venir!— Retoma Haruhi. —¡Entre más seamos, mejor!

La siguiente hora, Tsuruya se la pasó describiendo su granja y las maravillas de la vida campirana, haciendo un formidable trabajo en vendernos su proyecto de viaje estudiantil… irónico… lo único que no hacemos entre las actividades del club de literatura, es leer…

Afuera, la tarde es agradable y luminosa, casi no hay nubes en el cielo. Me siento muy, muy cómodo…

Y si es así…

¿…Por qué tengo la sensación de que algo anda mal…?

No sólo con la situación en general… algo anda mal con Haruhi… pero… ¿qué es…?

—¡Tú!— Me regresa Haruhi desde mi lejano letargo. —¡Pon atención! ¿En qué estás pensando?

—En ti…— Respondí meditabundo, aún absorto por ese desasosiego que me golpea de pronto.

Como sabrán, mi respuesta no iba en afán romántico, sin embargo fue interpretado de esa forma, y mientras Haruhi se volvía hacia la ventana con el rostro pintado de carmesí, la concurrencia dejó salir una exclamación ascendente que creció como el contagio del virus de la influenza.

La reunión continuó, el espíritu fue restaurado en poco tiempo y mi desazón desapareció.

* * *

—Ese comentario…— Comenzó Haruhi más tarde. Iba en el asiento posterior de mi bicicleta en nuestro camino a la estación. —¿No crees que fue un poco… inapropiado?

No pude evitar reírme. Me hace el reclamo la mismísima persona que unas horas antes me incitó a tener sexo en un aula dentro de una escuela repleta de estudiantes y profesores. Aunque no me quejo de eso, me resulta una ironía demasiado grande para ignorarla.

—Sólo dije lo que pensaba.

Fue un viaje pacífico y agradable, el ocaso ya inundaba el cielo en anaranjado intenso mientras la brisa primaveral lanzaba suavemente los pétalos de cerezo sobre el camino.

—¿Kyon?— Pregunta ella en voz baja un poco después.

—Dime—. Respondí. Pasó cerca de un minuto para que se animara a hablar.

—¿Eres feliz?

—¿No es evidente?

—Si lo fuera, no te estaría preguntando, babas…

Esta vez fui yo quien guardó silencio… necesitaba hacer un pequeño recuento para responder adecuadamente a esa pregunta… veamos: a mis diecisiete soy un chico con buena salud; aunque no vivo en la opulencia como Tsuruya, no me falta nada; tengo una familia integrada y que me ama; no soy tan mal estudiante, y gozo de una popularidad aceptable; tengo amigos, un tanto peculiares, quizás, pero buenos, sinceros y que se preocupan por mí… en la cima de todo esto, tengo por novia a una chica que no sólo destaca por su gran belleza, sino también por su enorme inteligencia, competitividad, carisma y excentricidad.

—Creo que mi nivel de felicidad es aceptable—. Resuelvo. —¿Qué hay de ti…? ¿Eres feliz?

—Sí… pero…— Justo en ese momento llegamos a la estación, punto donde nos separábamos para que ella tomara el tren.

—¿Pero qué?

—Tengo miedo… no quiero que esta felicidad termine… no quiero que nadie a mi alrededor sufra.

—Entonces, podrías intentar ser un poco más acomedida y evitar esos arranques de carácter tan fuertes que tienes… eso me haría más feliz a mí…— No me responde. Sólo mira el suelo, ausente, mientras su mano derecha juega con los tirantes de su mochila y la izquierda yace desmayada a su costado. No la veo deprimida a menudo, y la verdad es que no me gusta verla así. —Haruhi…— Tomé su barbilla para que me viera a los ojos. —No es _tu_ responsabilidad… todos tomamos decisiones y todos debemos ser responsables por ellas, así que no te rompas la cabeza pensando en cómo hacerlos más felices o más miserables… esa es una decisión personal.

—¿Tú eres responsable de tus decisiones?

—Y tengo que cargar con sus resultados cada día… como haberte hablado por primera vez.

—Patán—. Puedo ver como poco a poco su rostro recupera su luz natural. A pesar de su pantalla de despreocupación y egocentrismo, siempre está al pendiente de todos. Eso la hará una excelente esposa y madre… creo que ya estoy yendo demasiado lejos… —¿Ya decidiste qué estudiarás?— Me pregunta ya repuesta.

—No tengo la menor idea.

—¡Eso es inaceptable! ¡El próximo año serás estudiante universitario!

—¿Y tú? ¿Ya sabes que harás?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Seré policía!

Esta vez mi risa salió de mi control, tardé medio minuto en recuperarme. Al volver a abrir los ojos, Haruhi ya tenía la expresión endurecida y los brazos cruzados.

—Lo siento, no quise burlarme…

—No importa… la historia me dará la razón al final—. Responde ligeramente resentida. —Me voy a casa—. Dio media vuelta caminando hacia la entrada de la estación. Justo cuando está por entrar, repara en su olvido… deshizo lo andado hasta volver a quedar frente a mí, a diferencia de la mañana, esta vez me abraza por el cuello, besándome con más entusiasmo y permitiéndome deleitarme con la textura de su lengua. —Hasta mañana.

El regreso a casa debería ser como cada día desde que recuerdo, sin mayores contratiempos, llegaría a cenar lo que sea que haya preparado mi madre, ayudaría a mi hermana con sus tareas escolares para luego hacer las mías, vería un poco de televisión con papá, que eventualmente me preguntaría como me fue en la escuela y trataría de tener nuevamente esa vergonzosa charla conmigo sobre Haruhi y "lo que hacen un chico y una chica que se quieren…" lo siento, papá, tema discutido y superado…

Y así iba a ser… pero no lo fue. La llanta delantera de mi bicicleta se detuvo en seco, provocando que mi peso fuera lanzado hacia adelante; al estar bajando una pequeña pendiente, el impulso me hizo dar una vuelta de carro con todo y la bicicleta, cayendo ambos estrepitosamente. Fue un golpe muy fuerte, pero no tanto como para desmayarme. Tengo algunos raspones en las manos, y los codos y las rodillas me duelen… ¿Cómo pude caer así…? Recuperándome, caminé hasta el sitio donde mi bicicleta falló… noté en el camino que nadie compartía conmigo la calle… el sol tenía ya algunos minutos de haberse ocultado, pero aún se percibía parte de su luz. Al llegar al lugar, casi caigo de nueva cuenta. Había un hilo, si no muy fino, si bastante difícil de ver con esta luz, había sido dispuesto de tal forma que atravesaba la calle de lado a lado… es una muy mala broma, alguien de verdad podría salir lastimado… miserables delincuentes…

* * *

¿Qué… qué demonios…?

Recuerda, recuerda… estaba yendo en mi bicicleta, camino a casa… luego, unos vándalos habían colocado una trampa cruel que hizo que mi bicicleta volcara… aún puedo sentir el dolor de la caída… luego revisaba como es que pasó todo eso… y un instante después…

Levanté la vista. Estaba sentado en el cuarto del club, en una de las sillas… hay algo raro aquí… no recuerdo ese espejo… porque veo mi reflejo frente a mí… intento levantarme, pero descubro que mis manos están atadas detrás de mi espalda y mis tobillos lo están a las patas de la silla… un momento… mi reflejo está mal… no está vestido en el uniforme escolar como yo y, mientras mis manos están en mi espalda, obligándome a mantenerla recta sobre el respaldo, mi reflejo se sienta más relajado, con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas.

—No, no soy tu reflejo—. Me dice… OK, oficialmente estoy asustado…

—¿Quién eres tú?— Es lo que atino a preguntar. La noche ha caído ya, no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado.

—Una pregunta muy interesante—. Responde el impostor en una escalofriantemente precisa imitación de mi voz. —Yo te hago la misma pregunta… ¿Sabes quién eres tú?

Es una conversación extraña… asumiendo que estoy frente a mi _doppelgänger_, no tendrá mucha importancia lo que diga…

—¿Por qué estoy aquí?— Pregunto tratando de ocultar mi miedo.

—Yo te traje. Hay algo de lo que quiero conversar contigo. Creo que por fin logré captar tu atención.

—¡Y de qué manera!— Le digo con mi voz cargada de sarcasmo mientras me miro las ataduras. —Supongo que no aceptarás un "no" por respuesta, ¿verdad?

—Me alegra que lo entiendas.

—Me alegra que te alegre—. Ambos reímos ante la estupidez de nuestros argumentos… vaya que es una situación extraña… —¿Por qué no me desatas y platicamos?

—Aún no—. Me dice sereno. —Primero debes responder una pregunta, dependiendo de la respuesta que me des, decidiré si te libero o no.

—¿Y qué pregunta es?

Mi doble cruza los brazos y estira las piernas sobre su silla mientras me mira con curiosidad. Pasó algunos segundos sin quitarme los ojos de encima, hasta que me hizo sentir incómodo. Finalmente resolvió:

—¿Qué sientes por Haruhi?

—¿Disculpa?

Se levanto y caminó directo hacia mí, estando lo suficientemente cerca, el muy miserable me abofeteó.

—¡Concéntrate! ¡Esto es quizás el razonamiento más importante de toda tu vida!

Lo miré con reproche mientras regresaba a su asiento, sin embargo, la sacudida me ayudó a concentrarme. Hice un balance rápido de mi situación actual y valoré con más detenimiento el problema que me aquejaba. Hasta hace unos minutos tenía una vida tranquila y alegre, nada parecía demasiado difícil o grave… entonces apareció esta mala copia de mí y… un momento… si había algo… me ha estado molestando todo el día… y era precisamente acerca de Haruhi… mi libertad, y quizás mi vida, dependen de la extraña pregunta que me ha hecho este imitador… quizás debería prestar más atención a ese hecho…

—Piénsalo con calma…— Me indica al verme reflexionar. —Ve al pasado, al mismo día en que la conociste y trata de llegar hasta el día de hoy… luego cuestiónate… ¿Qué es Haruhi para ti?

Estuve a punto de responder: "es mi novia", pero mi intuición me advirtió que podría costarme otro golpe. Sin embargo, la pregunta planteada tenía una muy amplia gama de respuestas y matices, no podría ser respondida fácilmente y en una sola oración… ¿Qué siento por ella? ¿Qué es ella para mí? Aunque no recuerdo haberme hecho esas preguntas antes, algo en mi interior me dice que no es la primera vez que me enfrento a este dilema… maldita sea… ahí está de nuevo esa sensación… como si hubiera recordado que no apagué la estufa mientras estoy a la mitad de un viaje en avión… es desesperante… el gesto en mi rostro debe estar manifestando mi intranquilidad, pues el otro "yo" me mira con más interés aún.

—No puede ser que seas tan lento—. Me reprocha viendo mi confusión. —Trataré de ayudarte…— Se rascó la nuca, buscando una buena pregunta. —Probemos con esto: ¿Ella te gusta?— Estuve a punto de responder que sí, pero se me anticipó, deteniéndome con una mano en alto. —Debes hacer tal como te indiqué… antes de contestarme… piensa en retrospectiva.

Hice caso a su indicación y traté de ir más profundamente… ¿Haruhi me gusta?

Creo que es por demás decir que es una jovencita muy atractiva. Su rostro, con todo y ese eterno gesto de molestia y esas curiosas cejas alargadas, es muy hermoso. Es una atleta natural, lo que le da un físico simplemente agraciado. Aún así, e ignorando la fuerte carga sexual con la que relaciono su físico, creo que subyace una cuestión más profunda… si es que ella me gusta… ¿Por qué me gusta? Veamos… el cabello corto no es lo mío… es decir, encuentro particularmente atractiva una cabellera larga… de hecho, cuando la conocí, su magnífico cabello castaño obscuro bañaba con gracia su espalda, y eso simplemente la hacía mucho más bella… tengo la sensación de que la volví a ver con el cabello tan largo, pero… ¿cuándo…? No se ha vuelto a dejar crecer el cabello desde entonces… quizás debí ver una foto… creo que en el aspecto físico no hay más que buscar… veamos el mental… demonios, ¿cómo es que no lo vi antes…? Su carácter por lo general es horrible… si no fuera porque estoy emparentado con ella, seguramente me vería con tanto o más desdén con el que ve al resto de las personas… es abusiva, burlona, dominante, confianzuda, irrespetuosa, egoísta y egocéntrica… tiene sus virtudes, claro, es inteligente, astuta, vivaz, jovial, decidida y eventualmente, muy eventualmente es acomedida, empática y caritativa… si pongo todos esos elementos en una balanza… el resultado es escalofriante… creo que… no me gusta. ¿Cómo podría gustarme una persona así…?

—Eso fue raro…— Le susurro a mi doble, mientras la satisfacción comienza a iluminar su expresión.

—Bien… ¿Sabes ahora quién eres tú? El darte cuenta de qué es Haruhi para ti es la clave.

—Soy…— Le respondí dándole mi nombre. Él bajó la mirada y se masajeó el tabique nasal con resignación.

—OK, vayamos más profundamente… ¿Estás enamorado de ella?

Enamorado… eso tendría que ser un "sí"… pero veamos, quizás la respuesta al enamoramiento está más en mí que en ella. En otras palabras: el enamoramiento es un estado mental en el cual, una persona cualquiera (yo) queda prendada de las virtudes, ya sean reales o imaginarias de una persona especial (Haruhi). Y no sólo eso, idealiza a esa persona, ignora completamente sus defectos y constantemente se enfrenta al desengaño al descubrir la falta de perfección del objeto de su afecto. Cuando estos casos se presentan, el enamorado buscará por todos los medios moldear a esa otra persona para que cubra sus expectativas ideales… el enamoramiento es un acto egoísta que pretende convertir a una persona idealizada en un objeto de satisfacción para el enamorado… yo no siento eso por Haruhi… de entrada, no la tengo idealizada, sé quién es y qué es lo que hace, soy consciente de sus virtudes y mucho más consciente de sus defectos… y a pesar de eso, no trataría por ningún medio de cambiarla… la respuesta es "no"… no estoy enamorado de Haruhi… mientras llegaba a ese razonamiento, había un zumbido sumamente molesto en mi cabeza… iba haciéndose más fuerte a medida que pasaba el tiempo, me pregunto si él también puede escucharlo.

—Es complicado…— Dije esta vez.

—¿Sabes quién eres?

—No… no estoy seguro…

—Sabes cuál es la siguiente pregunta lógica… está en ti descubrirlo y llegar a la verdad…

La siguiente pregunta lógica… en realidad es la primera pregunta… ¿Qué siento por Haruhi…? Quedó bastante claro que no puedo estar enamorado de ella… no es un objeto ideal que pueda adquirir para satisfacer mis primitivas necesidades emocionales o carnales, no puedo modificarla al capricho de mis deseos… no puedo exigir que sea como yo quiero que sea… la respeto demasiado para eso… ¿Gustarme? De ninguna manera… tiene dos tipos de defectos: los que me molestan y los que detesto… ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, bien Asahina o Nagato, y por supuesto Asakura podrían gustarme más… por su belleza, carácter y encanto respectivamente… pero Haruhi… no, no me gusta… ¡Maldición! ¡Ni siquiera me cae bien! Y sin embargo… tengo la preocupación por que sea una persona más equilibrada… me encuentro cooperando en sus locos escenarios para motivar su espíritu y que nunca pierda esa chispa tan elevada que siempre tiene… a pesar de contravenir constantemente con mis propios parámetros de conducta, deseo con toda mi alma que su esfuerzo sea coronado por el éxito, me alegran sus alegrías y me perturban sus frustraciones… me preocupo por su salud mental y eventualmente la regaño para evitar que se desvíe demasiado… como la vez que casi me le voy a golpes en casa de Tsuruya… ¡Un momento! ¿Eso es un recuerdo o una fantasía…? Lo aclararé pronto, debo concentrarme… entonces… ¿Qué siento por Haruhi? No puedo decir que es lo que me motiva a despertar cada mañana, sin embargo, desde hace dos años hasta el día de hoy es una parte integral de mis días y de mi vida. No podría concebir un mundo donde no esté ella haciendo estupideces y arrastrándome en ellas… siento que si un día desapareciera me hundiría en una terrible depresión… sonará curioso, pero eso también se siente más como un recuerdo que como una idea figurativa… y hay veces… veces en las que simplemente me quedo perdido dentro de esos enormes y preciosos ojos ámbar… como esa noche de jueves… a la luz de la luna… en… ¿_nuestra casa…?_ Veces en las que siento que el único propósito de mi vida es procurarla… es escuchar sus locuras y pelear con ella… creo que estoy cayendo en un vicio de lenguaje… deja de ocultarlo, con un demonio… llegaste a la conclusión desde hace varios renglones… simplemente dilo… aunque no es tan fácil… tengo la sensación de que en el momento mismo que lo talle en la roca, algo terminará, es como si estuviera al borde de un abismo de incertidumbre… ¡maldita sea, ten valor! ¡SOLO DILO!

¿Qué es lo que siento por Haruhi Suzumiya? ¿Qué es ella para mí?

Tomé un respiro hondo y miré mis propios ojos en la persona frente a mí. Había llegado a mi conclusión.

—La amo. Es la persona con la quiero estar siempre.

Y tenía toda la razón… apenas la verdad me fue revelada, la otra verdad me cayó encima como un tsunami… mi amor por esa chica no estaba presente en ese mundo perfecto en el cual me encontraba. Se había forjado en la realidad, en mi conocimiento sobre ella y su verdadera naturaleza, en la confianza que un alien, una viajera del futuro y un tipo con poderes habían depositado en mí… creció a partir de las aventuras en las que estuvimos juntos y en peligro tantas veces, en nuestra convivencia y la extraña forma en la que se combinaron nuestras personalidades, se confirmó en ese sueño recurrente que la hizo una persona más madura y centrada… se creó en nuestro mundo… no en este aislamiento que pretende ser la realidad…

El dolor de cabeza más abrumador que jamás había sentido me golpeó mientras entendía lo que estaba pasando. Mis recuerdos reales se mezclaban con los implantados en el aislamiento, confundiéndome sobremanera. Cinco minutos tuvieron que pasar para que mi cerebro terminara de acomodar las piezas en el lugar que les correspondía… Koizumi, Asahina y Nagato estaban a punto de morir… tal vez lo hicieron… a mí me rodeó la obscuridad mientras Asahina-Ni molía mi cuerpo… entonces… ¿este es un aislamiento o finalmente es el cielo? No, no podría ser el cielo… si lo fuera, él no estaría aquí…

Kyon-Ni.

—Te tomó más tiempo del que esperaba—. Me dice rodeando la silla donde me tiene cautivo. Segundos después, la cinta de aislar que sujeta mis manos es cortada.

Instintivamente llevé mis manos a mi cabeza y comencé a masajear mis sienes con fuerza…

—¿Por qué estás aquí…?— Pregunté… inicialmente me molestaba su presencia, ahora simplemente no puedo entenderla.

—Porque necesitabas que algo disparara tus recuerdos y pudieras volver a ser tú.

—No es que no te lo agradezca, pero… ¿por qué estás ayudándome?

Kyon-Ni caminó hasta quedar frente a la ventana y observaba ausente las instalaciones vacías de nuestra escuela. Quizás fuera a razón de la luz o por el ángulo en el que lo veía, pero lucía mucho mayor que yo. Su expresión denotaba un inmenso agotamiento.

—Yo llegué a la misma conclusión que tú hace mucho tiempo ya. Asumí que mi destino estaría ligado al de Haruhi (Ni) para siempre y tomé ese rol gustoso… sin embargo… a diferencia de ti, yo no fui tan responsable como para corregir o llamar la atención de Haruhi (Ni) cuando caía en vicios o se excedía en sus conductas. De muchas maneras, todas y cada una de las tragedias que han sido culpa de nuestra brigada, son en realidad mi responsabilidad. Cuando intenté tomar control nuevamente, era muy tarde. Por culpa nuestra, más específicamente por culpa mía, han muerto millones de personas, hemos destruido realidades enteras… es simplemente demasiada culpa para mí… y aún sabiendo todo eso… sigo sin tener el valor para poner un alto a Haruhi (Ni)… es por eso que te estoy ayudando… necesito que tú concluyas de una buena vez y para siempre el titánico error que yo cometí por amar a esa chica. Al ser tú y yo la misma persona, creo que parte de la responsabilidad es tuya.

—Eso me suena a una gran cobardía.

—Por supuesto… tú tienes algo que yo no… la amas de tal forma, que aún si la hieres en el proceso, sabrás darle una buena orientación para evitar que se convierta en el monstruo en el que la desidia convirtió a mi Haruhi (Ni). Eso no sólo habla de tu amor, sino del altísimo grado de confianza que depositas en ella y en su buen juicio.

—Asumiendo que estoy entendiendo bien lo que me tratas de decir…— Dije mientras terminaba de romper las cintas que apresaban mis pies. —¿Qué es lo que quieres que yo haga?

Kyon-Ni pareció debatirse un momento. Luego se volvió hacia mí con la mirada llena de determinación.

—Que despiertes a Haruhi de este sueño, la lleves de vuelta al mundo real y… terminen con la amenaza que Haruhi (Ni) representa…

—Y cómo pretendes que haga todo eso… ni siquiera sé cómo sacarnos del aislamiento…

—Sólo debes demostrarle que este lugar no es real… supongo que tú la conoces mejor que yo, encontrarás la manera… en cuanto a la segunda parte…— Se buscó entre la ropa. Sobre la mesa dejó el objeto que me fue robado en Gunkan-Jima. Me quedé sin palabras. El cuchillo de supervivencia. —…sabes que es lo que se debe hacer.

Dicho eso, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del cuarto del club, dejándome frío.

—¡Espera!— Lo llamo confundido. —¿Estás pidiéndome que mate a la persona que amas?— Se lo pregunto porque sé que es lo que está sintiendo… no sé si yo podría hacer semejante encargo.

—No… estoy pidiéndote que mates al monstruo que ocasionó todo este problema… esa ya no es Haruhi… al menos no es la Haruhi que quise alguna vez.

Sin mediar una palabra más, salió del lugar cerrando detrás de sí. Me tomó algunos minutos asimilar toda la información que acababa de recibir y cuando la idea de salir a buscarlo atravesó mi mente, imaginé que por mucho que lo buscara, no podría encontrarlo… por una parte mejor, sería una distracción… y hay trabajo que hacer… es una verdadera lástima, pude haberme acostumbrado a este mundo de ensueño y a la felicidad, aunque efímera, que pudo haberme proporcionado. Pero este no es mi mundo, ni siquiera es el de Haruhi… es su escape de la realidad… perdóname, Haruhi, pero este sueño debe terminar… sí, el mundo es peligroso y atemorizante, pero… no estarás sola al enfrentarlo. Yo estaré contigo.

* * *

Mi bicicleta impactó contra la acera escandalosamente. He perdido la cuenta ya de cuantas veces le he hecho lo mismo… mi respiración está muy agitada, pero aún así corrí hasta la entrada a la estación. Es alrededor de media noche. A unos pasos antes de llegar, el alivio me golpeó al ver a las personas que había citado. Asahina venía en un pijama que no me fue posible ver completo, pues venía debajo de una pesada gabardina. Nagato traía encima igualmente un pijama de dos piezas y se cubría con un pequeño suéter y una bufanda, la respiración a través de esta hacía que sus gafas se empañaran constantemente. Koizumi… ¿Es que este tipo duerme vestido así? A pesar de la hora y lo estrepitoso de mi petición, el tipo lucía impecablemente vestido en ropa casual. Haruhi, junto con todos ellos, llevaba ese simpático pijama amarillo…

—¿Se puede saber cuál es tu maldito problema?— Me pregunta Haruhi una vez que los alcanzo, mientras pongo mis manos sobre mis rodillas tratando de recuperar algo de aliento.

—Haruhi… debemos volver…

—¿Perdón?— Pregunta entre confundida e irritada.

—A nuestro mundo… debemos volver y expulsar a la Brigada SOS-Ni…

—¿Estás drogado?

—¡No!— Le digo mientras la tomo de los hombros. —¡No estoy drogado! ¡Yo pude recordar! ¡Debes de recordar tú también! ¡Debemos volver y salvar a las personas que amamos!

—¡Suéltame! ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?— Se queja, mientras forcejea conmigo para liberarse. Puedo ver algo de temor en su mirada.

—¡Por favor, Haruhi… recuerda! ¡La Brigada SOS…! ¡Nagato!— Digo dirigiéndome a la chica de espejuelos, que da un respingo al escuchar mi voz. Luce más asustada que Haruhi. —¡Recuerda! ¡Recuerda a la Entidad para la Integración de Datos! ¡Debes poder recordar tu origen extraterrestre! ¡Recuerda como Nagato-Ni asesinó a Asakura!

—¿Qué…? ¿Asakura…? No… no sé de qué hablas…— Respondió la alien más asustada si es que era posible. No me importó y continué.

—¡Asahina! ¿Acaso no deseas volver a tu época? ¿No quieres volver a ver a las personas que amas?

—¿Mi época?— Preguntó ella mientras el miedo parecía estarla llevando al borde del llanto.

—¡Estás asustando a Mikuru, imbécil!— Me reprocha Haruhi. No me importó.

—¡Koizumi! ¡Maldita sea, de entre todos, tú! ¡Recuerda el enorme sacrificio que Mori, Arakawa y los Tamaru hicieron… la Agencia…!

Koizumi no dijo nada… se limitó a sonreír sin saber que decir o hacer.

—¡Es suficiente, Kyon!— Comienza Haruhi tomando mis muñecas para que la suelte, pero mis manos están enganchadas a sus hombros más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

—¡Exacto! ¡Es suficiente…! ¡Recuerda Haruhi! ¡Tú puedes cumplir deseos! ¡TIENES QUE RECORDAR!

Me miró confundida una vez más… luego de eso dejó de pelear y pasamos unos segundos los cinco en silencio.

—Me voy a casa… mañana hablaremos de esto con calma—. Dice con una autoridad que no deja lugar a dudas. Sin mediar otra palabra, comienza a caminar hacia dentro de la estación.

¿Eso es todo? ¿Mi poca credibilidad me hizo perder la oportunidad de salvar nuestro mundo…? Debe de haber algo… algo que la haga despertar a su yo real… mientras mi mente corre frenéticamente buscando esa respuesta, los otros miembros del club se despiden de mí, aunque no les respondo… ¿Cómo le demuestro a Haruhi que esto no es más que un aislamiento, su manera de evitar la realidad? Esa realidad tan dolorosa a la que estoy obligado a regresarla… ¿Cómo le hago ver que esto no es más que un sueño…?

—¡HARUHI!— ¡Eureka! Ella voltea con un gesto furioso. —¡Sólo has algo por mí antes de marcharte…! Si no funciona, podrás irte a casa y juro que no volveré a molestarte con mi paranoia.

El resto de la brigada también detuvo la marcha, expectante a la escena que se desarrollaba.

—¿Y qué es?— Dice ella retadora. Es mi última oportunidad… por favor, que funcione…

—Tápate la nariz e intenta respirar…

—¿Qué?

—¡Sólo hazlo!

—De verdad estás loco… qué estupi…— Hizo como le indiqué… la sorpresa la golpeó a notar que el aire pasaba sin problemas… el bloqueo que se auto impuso al crear estos aislamientos. —¿Cómo es posible?

Al girarme, noté una sorpresa semejante en los otros tres chicos, que habían imitado a Haruhi. Ella me miró asombrada…

—Eso es… esto no es…

No me fue posible terminar mi frase, Haruhi ahogó un grito y cayó sobre sus rodillas sujetándose la cabeza. Estaba teniendo su despertar igual que yo tuve el mío… no es una experiencia agradable… esa horrible combinación de recuerdos y emociones, tanto reales como creadas aquí… inmediatamente me adelanté y la tomé en brazos. Koizumi, por su lado, no tuvo una reacción tan violenta, pero apoyaba su mano izquierda sobre su frente y respiraba con dificultad… ¡también él estaba recordando! Con Asahina, el panorama fue muy diferente. Apenas entro en contacto con sus recuerdos, su rostro se vació de color y cayó sentada sobre el suelo con los ojos cerrados, ignoro si tuvo un desmayo… Koizumi se acercó para ayudarla.

Y ante este horizonte, la reacción más dramática fue la de Nagato… sus recuerdos humanos creados en este lugar se unieron a los registros de su base de datos… pasó unos segundos con las manos sobre el rostro, torciendo la posición de sus lentes… después, un lamento profundo atravesó sus labios en una frecuencia que nunca había escuchado en su casi inaudible voz.

—A… ¡Asakura!

A la mención del nombre, gruesas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos… finalmente estaba dedicando el llanto a su ángel de la guarda hoy caído… imagino lo que debe estar experimentando… aquí hay una Asakura también, pero es falsa… al darse cuenta de eso, Nagato debe estar sintiendo que la perdió por segunda vez.

Pasaron varios minutos. Gradualmente la brigada comenzó a recobrar la compostura. Haruhi apoyaba su frente sobre mi pecho, unos segundos después la ayude a reincorporarse. Sus ojos volvían a tener la lucidez que la caracterizaba.

—Gracias—. Me dice al final.

—Es hora de volver… es un lindo sueño, pero no es así como quiero vivir…

Ambos nos giramos hacia la alien, la viajera del futuro y el ésper. También ellos habían recobrado la consciencia de quienes eran en realidad.

—¿Todos desean volver?— Preguntó Haruhi sin separarse de mí. Hubo un asentimiento general… —Yuki… ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Nagato se retiró las gafas y las arrojó al suelo. Terminó de secar sus lágrimas y volvió a sus labios su monótona voz:

—Análisis de patrones de realidad artificial completado. Es posible hacer una brecha y volver a la realidad original de la que procedemos. Si existe cooperación entre mi capacidad para alterar datos y la tuya de crearlos, no sólo seremos capaces de volver, sino de crear alteraciones que nos permitan ventajas adicionales.

Haruhi tomó mi mano con fuerza y extendió la otra mano hacia Nagato, yo hice lo mismo con mi mano libre hacia Asahina y ellas dos hacia Koizumi.

—Volvamos a casa entonces—. Y con esa orden, una intensísima luz blanca comenzó a rodearnos…

Esperen un poco más… volveremos y terminaremos el trabajo… esa es nuestra realidad… ¡Nuestra! Lograron vulnerarnos, pero volveremos… ¡Y lamentarán haber intentado conquistarnos!

**Capítulo 12.**

**Fin.**

**

* * *

¿Cómo irá aterminar todo esto? ¡Ah... ansiedad!  
**


	15. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13.**

Esa mirada sería capaz de desarmarme en cualquier situación. Ojos ámbar, encendidos al blanco vivo, capaces de matar de un certero "mal de ojo"… esa mirada tiene exactamente la intensidad que tienen los ojos de Haruhi… debe ser porque comparten la misma naturaleza desconocida y misteriosa. Haruhi-Ni me desnuda con esa mirada asesina al tenerme a menos de un metro de ella, cuchillo en alto por segunda vez.

—No lo harás… no tienes lo necesario—. Me dice inamovible. Detesto admitirlo, pero tiene razón. —Baja ese cuchillo, ambos sabemos que no lo usarás contra mí.

Maldición… esta vez sí que estoy arruinado…todos lo estamos gracias a mi indecisión. Sin tener muy en claro qué pasaría después, bajé la mano.

Perdónenme… le fallé a todos… perdóname, Haruhi… después de todo, parece que no soy digno de que me hayas elegido.

¿Y así es como todo va a terminar?

* * *

—Es realmente un alivio que te hayas dado cuenta de todo y nos hayas sacado de ese aislamiento…— Me dice Koizumi. Estamos ambos sentados en el asiento posterior del taxi negro de Arakawa. Viajamos por una autopista, pero no logro reconocerla, sólo puedo ver el asfalto y el cielo iluminado en blanco brillante, como cubierto de nubes cargadísimas en la luz del sol. —Sé que no te gusta hablar al respecto, pero… ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo reaccionar?

—Tienes razón… no me gusta hablar al respecto.

El ésper rió y se giró hacia la ventanilla.

—Creo que de alguna manera lo sé… todos lo sabemos. Era evidente desde hace mucho tiempo. Dicen los que saben que el amor no es cosa de decirse, es algo que simplemente se siente. Sin embargo, habría sido una seria falta de criterio habértelo siquiera sugerido antes de este momento. Pero ahora que lo sabes, o más bien, que finalmente lo aceptaste, no existe problema en que te exprese mi teoría.

—¿Qué teoría podría caber aquí…?— Le respondo. —Tú mismo acabas de expresarlo, no es cosa de decirse.

—Tienes razón. Sólo quiero que sepas que me alegro mucho por ustedes. Francamente creo que no pudo ser de otro modo… y siento que esta vez tenemos realmente oportunidad de ganar. Aún así… si muero en lo que nos viene pronto, quisiera que…

—¡Basta! Nadie morirá hoy, te lo puedo asegurar… y si quieres pedirme que le ponga tu nombre a mi perro o algo así, olvídalo—. Le digo con voz fuerte, pero sin poder evitar sonreír.

Koizumi serenó su gesto y se recargó relajado en el respaldo:

—Es justamente la respuesta que esperaba de ti… es un verdadero placer considerarte mi amigo, espero que tú me consideres igual.

* * *

—Esta es una nueva oportunidad de salvar el lugar de donde vengo, y puedo tenerla gracias a ti—. Me expresa Asahina mientras caminamos juntos por la rivera del río de nuestra localidad, en el parque. La hora es indefinida, nadie más camina aquí además de nosotros. El cielo es igual de blanco y luminoso. —Esta vez daré todo de mí, no volveré a tener miedo… y eso también es gracias a ti.

—¿Gracias a mí?— Pregunto. Simplemente es imposible charlar con esta chica y no sentirse de buen humor.

—Tú acabas de librar una de las batallas más difíciles: te enfrentaste a ti mismo y a tus ideas y sentimientos, con tal valor que a pesar de ti mismo, aceptaste la verdad y tuviste el aplomo y la responsabilidad de traernos a todos de vuelta. Eso es simplemente inspirador—. Se detuvo un momento y se tomó las manos por la espalda mientras levantaba el rostro hacia las copas de los árboles. —Siéndote muy sincera, siento una gran envidia por Suzumiya ahora mismo… pero al mismo tiempo, me siento muy feliz por como terminó todo. Cuando la conocí, pensé que realmente era una persona caprichosa a quien la vida le había dado un poder simplemente demasiado grande para controlar… pero con el paso del tiempo, comencé a pensar que en realidad ese poder le fue dado por que tenía un enorme potencial… y tú eres eso que puede hacer que ese potencial tan inmenso sea bien dirigido. Los libros de historia hablaban al respecto, pero nunca imaginé que las cosas fueran de esta forma.

—¿Libros de historia?

—_Información clasificada_.

* * *

—El flujo de datos que se está dando en este momento es de gran interés para la EID. Incluso para mí resulta un misterio que un afluente tan impresionante de datos se dé mientras se combina con el ruido que Suzumiya Haruhi y tú producen desde hace un tiempo.

—¿Ruido?— Pregunto ante la explicación de Nagato. Curiosamente no me parece tan confuso ahora. Estamos cada uno de un lado de su pequeña mesita de centro, en su departamento. Creo que es la primera vez que veo de día el interior de este lugar.

—El ruido producido entre los humanos al que llaman "amor". Muy frecuente entre padres y su descendencia, menos usual en relaciones sin parentesco. Extremadamente atípico en el tipo que Suzumiya Haruhi y tú han desarrollado. La información que está siendo producida durante dicho fenómeno está superando los niveles de análisis de la EID, y nuestro interés se centra en que podría tener la clave de la auto evolución que hemos perseguido por tanto tiempo.

—Sería todo un evento si pudieran implementarlo a sus vidas—. Le respondo a la alien. Generalmente cuando hablamos de sentimientos o emociones, ella luce tan confundida como yo cuando ella habla en sus tecnicismos. Esta vez tampoco ella se ve demasiado ajena a lo que le digo.

—Podría ser sumamente benéfico. Los errores que he experimentado a lo largo del tiempo de contacto con Suzumiya Haruhi y contigo, han sido producto de una mala canalización de la información obtenida de ustedes…— Se detuvo momentáneamente, como reflexionando lo que diría a continuación. —Desde que los conocí hasta el día de hoy, pensaba que seguían acumulándose errores en mi base de datos… sin embargo, la supuesta información errónea en realidad era lo que ustedes llaman "aprendizaje"… muy semejante a la que adquiero con la lectura de sus libros, pero recrudecida y más difícil de interpretar. Y entre las cosas que he aprendido de mi convivencia con ustedes está la gratitud. Ese sentimiento que tú expresas cuando tienes oportunidad y que Suzumiya desdeña al hacer las cosas sin interés por recibir algo a cambio. Gracias por todo, personalmente tengo el deseo de permanecer todo el tiempo que me sea posible con ustedes antes de reintegrarme a la EID.

* * *

Me giré en mi silla… el asiento de siempre, el penúltimo antes del final de la fila y recargué mi espalda en la ventana, mirando hacia el asiento detrás del mío y a su ocupante. Haruhi, con la barbilla recargada en su mano derecha, miraba por la ventana inundada de la luz blanca del cielo en el exterior. Sólo nosotros dos estábamos en el aula.

—¿En qué piensas?— Le pregunto.

—En lo curioso que resultó todo al final—. Me responde con la voz cargada de melancolía.

—Sí… de entre tantos buenos partidos, tuve que ser yo… aún hoy albergo la esperanza de que nuestro encuentro fue una coincidencia.

—Probablemente… yo tengo otra teoría… creo que si no hubieras sido tú quien me hubiese hablado primero… habría ido descartando a los demás… uno a uno… hasta que finalmente, un día, me hubiera encontrado contigo irremediablemente.

—Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso… soy el más normal de los tipos, no hay nada que me haga especial y diferente a los demás.

—Deja de ser idiota un momento…— Me dice volviéndose hacia mí. —Cualquiera que se hubiera tenido que involucrar en mis proyectos hubiera terminado huyendo sin pensarlo dos veces, o habría terminado dándome la razón sin refutar por puro miedo.

—Al menos admites que eres atemorizante.

—Esa es una de las cosas por las que tenías que ser tú… no te concentraste sólo en una parte de mí… no te quedaste con la impresión de que soy bonita, o que soy odiosa, o cualquier otra… aceptaste el paquete completo…— Mientras dice eso, está sentada en la diminuta silla plegable con el megáfono amarillo en las manos y la banda con la leyenda "Ultra Directora" en el brazo izquierdo. Yo, a unos metros delante de ella, sostengo la cámara de video negociada por el trabajo de Asahina.

—¿Cómo sabes que no pudo ser así con otras personas?— Le pregunto.

—Por el trato con los demás… hay cosas que no aceptas de Koizumi, otras que te gustaría cambiar de Mikuru aunque no lo expreses, e incluso cosas que prefieres ignorar de Yuki. Aunque no me guste admitirlo, me conoces mejor que mis propios padres o que yo misma… y aún sabiendo todas las deficiencias y problemas de carácter, que sé que no son pocos ni pequeños… no te fuiste. Por el contrario… Te quedaste y aceptaste el reto… ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

Dicho eso, estábamos en la banca al amparo del árbol de jacaranda cerca de la casa de mis padres. Repetí las mismas palabras de aquél día en que Haruhi descubrió la verdad sobre su poder:

—Lo haré a pesar de ti. Te guste o no, estaré a tu lado, sin importarme si me echas, insultas o golpeas…

—Con todo eso… ¿De verdad crees que pudo ser alguien más?

—¿Y qué tal si fuiste tú en un principio la que me buscó y encontró y no al revés?

—¿Recuerdas que puedo conceder deseos…?— Me dice sonriente. —Yo deseaba que alguien llegara, me aceptara y acompañara siempre… alguien como aquél John Smith que conocí en la secundaria… y ese sólo podías ser tú… fuimos creados en este mundo por alguna razón que aún desconozco, pero el hecho de que estemos juntos comprueba que así debía ser.

—Suena demasiado… cursi…— Respondo mientras levanto la sombrilla que compartimos bajo la lluvia, aquél lejano día de invierno.

—Pues si es así…— Me arrebata la sombrilla y echa a correr. —¡Puedes arrepentirte aún!

Se da la media vuelta y me enseña la lengua mientras pone su dedo bajo su ojo derecho.

No me arrepentiría… si la vida me diera la oportunidad de repetir los últimos dos años, sin duda alguna cometería los mismos errores… sólo que lo haría más de prisa.

* * *

La placentera sensación de vacío comenzó a desvanecerse. La luz blanca que nos rodeaba se hacía menos intensa a cada instante y un parpadeo después, pude sentir el crujido del cascajo bajo mis pies. Haruhi y Nagato habían conseguido el milagro, y no solamente nos habían devuelto a nuestra dimensión, nos trajeron hasta adentro del aislamiento creado por Haruhi-Ni, apenas unos instantes después de terminada nuestra primera batalla… el poder de estas dos chicas juntas simplemente trasciende al tiempo y al espacio…

Apenas abrí los ojos, pude ver a la Brigada SOS-Ni reunida a unos metros de nosotros, Haruhi-Ni nos miraba con incredulidad, la expresión de sus lacayos no era muy diferente.

Nosotros cinco nos soltamos las manos, pero no éramos los únicos en el lugar. A nuestras espaldas estaba todo el Batallón SOS, incluso aquellos que se habían quedado como respaldo en el cuartel… Asahina (Adulta), el Sr. Arakawa, Incluso Suou estaba nuevamente enfundada en su uniforme de Kouyouen y de nuevo parecía sólo una roca más en el paisaje. Como si todos hubieran sido presa de una Epifanía, parecían tener plena consciencia de qué hacían ahí…

—Es imposible…— Musitó Asahina-Ni con el rostro desencajado… —¡Yo maté a ese bastardo!— Gritó mientras me señalaba. —¡Lo vi dejar de respirar! ¡Me cercioré de que su corazón dejara de latir!

—Y nadie puede respirar debajo del agua…— Agregó Koizumi-Ni, como si su deducción fuera la más brillante del mundo… idiota.

—La corrupción en la base de datos de mi variante dimensional superaba el límite de restauración…— Dijo Nagato-Ni, parpadeando en confusión.

—¡Pues buen trabajo a todos!— Complementó Haruhi-Ni con la voz cargada de sarcasmo.

Kyon-Ni se rebuscó entre la ropa… debió notar que el cuchillo de supervivencia no estaba más con él, sino en la funda magnética que Fujiwara me había obsequiado. Me dedicó entonces una mirada sumamente difícil de interpretar. Salvo por él y Haruhi-Ni, los otros tres lucían cansados, heridos e intranquilos… nosotros ni siquiera estábamos sucios… la ventaja era nuestra esta vez. Tratando de envalentonarse, Haruhi-Ni comenzó a hablar así:

—¡Vaya que han logrado lo impensable… esta vez las cosas se están poniendo muy intere…!

—¡CALLATE!— Ordenó Haruhi adelantándose a nosotros. Incluso la mar a nuestro alrededor pareció asustada ante su aplomo. —Esto ya no es un juego.

Haruhi-Ni tragó saliva llena de nerviosismo mientras reculaba un paso.

—Mátenlos…— Ordenó tratando de ocultar su miedo.

Tomó la mano de Kyon-Ni e intentó alcanzar a Asahina-Ni para que los sacara de la explanada con ayuda de su TPDD. Para su desgracia, nuestra propia Asahina (Pequeña) apareció en el momento preciso, propinando un muy certero puñetazo en el abdomen de su contraparte, sacándola del alcance de su líder de brigada al arrojarla varias decenas de metros contra una de las construcciones.

Pidió la asistencia de su alienígena entonces, la cual de inmediato creó un par de campos de energía, uno protegiendo a la chica de la diadema lila y otro alrededor de ella misma, que ya estaba siendo atacada simultáneamente por Nagato, Kimidori, mi antiguo profesor y Suou entre otras interfaces. El poder combinado de los extraterrestres la obligaba a levantar las manos por primera vez desde que la conozco… debo hacer especial mención al poder de Suou… no digo que era mayor al de las otras interfaces, simplemente lucía diferente y parecía lograr desconcierto en Nagato-Ni.

Koizumi-Ni ya volaba para ese momento, cerca de una docena de ésperes salieron a su encuentro y nuevamente trató de buscar refugio en las aguas marinas que rodeaban Gunkan-Jima. Reconozco que Mori llamó fuertemente mi atención, parecía una bailarina mientras volaba con elegancia y hacía rápidos y certeros ataques contra el idiota.

Asahina (Adulta) se acercó con paso sereno a Haruhi y a mí y nos tocó el hombro. Reaparecimos un instante después dentro de uno de los edificios alrededor de la explanada donde se desarrollaba tan feroz batalla.

—Por favor, Suzumiya…— Comenzó la versión adulta de nuestra viajera del tiempo. —Quédate aquí mientras la batalla termina—. Se volvió hacia mí entonces. —Trataré de acercarte lo más posible a ellos…

—Entendido—. Respondí. —Por favor, cuida de Haruhi mientras me encargo…

—No necesito una niñera…— Reclamó Haruhi.

—Lo sé… sólo no quiero que te expongas inútilmente.

A regañadientes tomó mi concejo y asentí a Asahina (Adulta) para que me acercara a mi objetivo. A medida que utilizaba más y más el TPDD, más familiarizado me sentía con el mareo, y ahora no me afectaba. Mis pies tocaron el suelo de la explanada y sólo entonces pude ver la verdadera dimensión de la batalla que se estaba desarrollando en la isla. Koizumi-Ni, en las alturas, no recibía cuartel de los ésperes de las dos agencias, que sin el menor reparo repartían toda clase de disparos energéticos; es la primera vez que lo veía tan vulnerable mientras desperdiciaba los casi ilimitados recursos que tenía. Asahina-Ni, haciendo acopio de las últimas energías que le quedaban, despachaba indiscriminadamente a cuanto viajero del tiempo se le cruzaba en el camino… debo admitir que es una luchadora impresionante, a pesar del agotamiento y la franca desventaja, era quien parecía más difícil de someter. Nagato-Ni, a varios cientos de metros de donde me encuentro, yace inmóvil con una rodilla sobre el suelo mientras trata por todos los medios de defenderse de sus múltiples adversarios, todo esto mientras protege a Haruhi-Ni. Esta vez no tengo a la mano el camuflaje que Kimidori puso sobre mí la última vez, así que depende completamente de mi astucia el acercarme a ellos y… hacer lo que debo hacer.

Y mientras me oculto entre los escombros para no ser visto por mi presa, una escena en la distancia captura mi atención:

Habiendo dejado momentáneamente fuera de combate a sus adversarios, Asahina-Ni nuevamente tiene un mano a mano con nuestro ángel del té… una vez más, no hay desapariciones, y la isla parece cimbrarse al compás de sus golpes. Parecía una batalla justa hasta que en un hábil movimiento, Asahina-Ni coloca ambas manos sobre el cuello de nuestra Asahina (Pequeña)… indignado noté que estaba usando su estimulador nervioso, provocándole ese espantoso dolor a nuestra agente del futuro mientras trataba de estrangularla… tuve el impulso de salir en su ayuda, pero una mano suave en mi hombro me detuvo.

—No… tu misión es otra…— Me dice Asahina (Adulta), oculta a mi lado.

—Va a matarla…— Le respondo.

—No lo hará. Observa lo que pasará a continuación…

Hice como me indicó y me giré hacia las contendientes… lo que vi simplemente era asombroso…

A pesar del inimaginable dolor que tenía a Asahina (Pequeña) de rodillas, tomó con firmeza las muñecas de Asahina-Ni… poco a poco comenzó a levantarse, cambiando el gesto triunfante de su oponente por una mueca de absoluta incredulidad… ¡estaba venciéndola aún ante semejante tortura! Cuando estuvo completamente erguida, separó las manos de Asahina-Ni de su cuello y tomó impulso. La frente de Asahina (Pequeña) se impactó con tal fuerza en la cara de Asahina-Ni que aún a la distancia que nos separaba pude escuchar su tabique nasal partirse. Asahina-Ni cayó sobre su espalda y se reincorporó a medias, tratando de contener su hemorragia nasal con la mano izquierda.

—¡PERRA!— Wow… nunca había escuchado una mala palabra en la delicada voz de Asahina (Pequeña)… en verdad debe estar enojada… y no se conformó con eso…

Al momento siguiente, y sin darle oportunidad de recuperarse, un _Mikuru-Beam_ arrastró a la abatida al menos la distancia equivalente a un campo de fútbol, hasta que un edificio la detuvo. Dudo que eso la haya matado, pero sin duda alguna la mantendrá al margen unos minutos. Tratando de evitar sorpresas, Asahina camina hacia la construcción, un momento después, Fujiwara y los otros usuarios de TPDD se le unen.

Asintiendo de conformidad a Asahina (Adulta), le encomendé una vez más la seguridad de Haruhi y siguiendo mi improvisada técnica de infiltración, seguí buscando a mis objetivos. Mientras tanto, escucho algo parecido a un estallido en el cielo, semejante a si una cuerda de acero de las que sostiene los puentes se hubiera reventado. Al girarme hacia arriba puedo ver que la burbuja verde que cubre al idiota ha sido finalmente destruida y Koizumi-Ni queda a merced de los ataques de los otros ésperes… denle una lección, se la merece…

A unos pocos cientos de metros, puedo ver a Haruhi-Ni, ansiosa, espalda con espalda con Kyon-Ni, vigilando que no me acerque… ella me da la espalda, vigilante, mi contraparte me ve… pero no me delata… realmente está ayudándome… a pesar de tener ese respaldo por parte suya, no puedo acercarme lo suficiente sin salir lastimado por el escudo de energía que Nagato-Ni impuso sobre ellos… debe haber otra forma…

Me giro hacia la parte de la isla donde los extraterrestres luchan… ¡claro! Una vez derrotada Nagato-Ni, no habrá protección para este par de impostores… es una oportunidad única entre mil…

—¡Asahina! ¡Koizumi! ¡Ataquen a Nagato-Ni!— Grito a mis compañeros de brigada, capturando su atención, pero al mismo tiempo revelando mi posición.

Tal como esperaba, Koizumi comenzó a lanzar ataques de energía desde su posición en el cielo, mientras Asahina se materializaba tan cerca de Nagato-Ni como su campo de energía se lo permitía. La van a someter… y cuando eso pase… este acero perforará su corazón… debo hacerlo… por todos aquí…

El dilema moral del asesino… buen lugar y momento para sentirlo, ¿verdad? Por un lado, tengo la enorme responsabilidad de procurar a mi mundo y a las personas dentro de él a las que amo… por Koizumi y su organización, sin cuyo respaldo, definitivamente no hubiéramos llegado tan lejos, ni Haruhi se hubiera integrado tan bien como lo hizo a pesar de los pronósticos de su tan voluble personalidad, a su lado, Tachibana, quién en un principio sentí como un enemigo, pero que de muchas maneras ha mostrado un gran espíritu de equipo, al igual que su organización… por Asahina, a quien protegería con mi vida sin dudarlo un instante, y su versión adulta, que aunque alguna vez me pareció manipuladora y poco digna de confianza, ahora mismo había recuperado absolutamente todo mi respeto… incluso el bastardo de Fujiwara no parecía tan mala persona después de todo… y aunque sin lugar a dudas volverá a cualquiera de los planes que tenía antes de volverse nuestro aliado, quizás le demos una oportunidad de intentarlo. Y si había alguien dentro de toda esta gente que merecía mi apoyo, gratitud y confianza, esa era Nagato. Además de Haruhi, ha sido quien mayores dificultades ha tenido que atravesar. Ha sido la única, además de Haruhi y yo que ha tenido que perder a su familia, y creo que de los cinco, es la que más ha madurado, haciéndose cada día más humana… quizás nunca llegue a ser completamente como nosotros, pero que esté refinando su personalidad me da mucha satisfacción… de su lado están las otras interfaces a quienes todos debemos respeto, incluso la escalofriante Suou. Por el otro lado, está mi espíritu por sí mismo. ¿Qué es lo que pasará conmigo si tengo éxito? Jamás ha pasado por mi mente hacer algo tan terrible como asesinar… mentir me hace sentir culpable, necesito llegar a niveles de stress muy elevados para intentar lastimar a cualquier persona o cosa, ni siquiera me sentí con la fuerza para dejar a su suerte al pobre Shamisen… y hoy me piden que mate a esta chica… simplemente siento que es demasiado para mi… solo desearía tener el valor para hacer lo correcto…

Mientras reflexionaba en eso, una mano azul gigantesca se hizo presente de nueva cuenta, Haruhi, desde algún punto indeterminado de la isla, formaba nuevamente un avatar, sólo que esta vez se concentraba en romper el campo de energía que protegía a su contraparte y a la mía. Haruhi-Ni hizo lo propio, poniendo de pie uno de sus avatares anaranjados a hacerle frente al otro titán de luz. Este panorama realmente se volvió tan irreal que comenzaba a sentirme mareado… debe terminar cuanto antes… ya no tengo familia, pero aún debo protegerlos de que este mundo termine… debo procurar también a la chica que recién acabo de descubrir que quiero…

Fue ese último pensamiento el que rompió mi burbuja de indecisión… Kyon-Ni sin lugar a dudas abriría una brecha para mí, permitiéndome llegar hasta la chica de la diadema lila, sólo debía esperar a que Nagato-Ni fuera doblegada… una vez que ese requisito fuera cumplido, todo quedaría en mis manos…

Un impacto me regresa nuevamente de mi ensoñación, a unos cientos de metros a mi derecha. Koizumi-Ni cae pesadamente del cielo. Se reincorpora con dificultad mientras los otros ésperes aterrizan a su alrededor… sin embargo, no reemprende el vuelo, se queda de pie en medio de sus oponentes y levanta las manos como si estuviera siendo apuntado por un arma de fuego. Ha sido derrotado, las dos agencias lo toman en custodia y no parecen tener intenciones de lastimarlo. Me alegro.

El otro lado de la isla, Asahina-Ni es despertada con leves bofetadas propinadas por Fujiwara. Al despertar, nota que no tiene más su TPDD y mira con ira mal contenida a su antagonista. Están cayendo uno a uno…

Y mientras los dos titanes de luz se golpean inmisericordemente, ocurre lo que no me parecía posible hace un par de días. El campo que protege a Nagato-Ni se revienta, junto con el que protege a Haruhi-Ni. Al echar un vistazo a su situación. Puedo ver a Nagato, inamovible, de pie frente a su contraparte, sujetándola con firmeza del cuello…

—Sométete—. Es su orden. Con su voz fría e inexpresiva… pero con un apenas perceptible acento propio del odio.

Nagato-Ni no respondió. Sólo bajó el rostro, dando por entendido que no tenía más que hacer o decir.

Haruhi-Ni, al ver su última defensa caer, perdió la concentración, permitiendo que su avatar cayera y se disipara… era mi turno de actuar.

Vino a mi memoria ese día durante la filmación de la horrible película que hicimos, cuando estábamos en casa de Tsuruya… cuando casi abofeteo a Haruhi por el abuso que cometió contra Asahina. Pensando en retrospectiva, si no hubiera sido por Koizumi, sólo Dios sabe como habrían terminado las cosas. Me viene a la mente ese recuerdo, porque pienso en lo que Kyon-Ni me expresó: que nunca tuvo el valor para tratar de corregirla, de sacarla de los garrafales errores que estaba cometiendo. Si realmente la manera de evitar la muerte de millones de personas —entre ellas, gente que quiero y aprecio— es a través de una muerte, mataré a quien me pongan enfrente gustosamente… quizás Kyon-Ni tenía razón y es en parte responsabilidad mía. Así que cumpliré con mi deber.

Como en un _deja-vu_, corrí hacia Haruhi-Ni, que me daba la espalda. una vez más levanté el cuchillo tan alto como pude sobre mi cabeza, Kyon-Ni me vio acercarme, pero fingió y se dio la vuelta, tratando de dejar en descubierto a Haruhi-Ni… perdóname… ¡maldita sea, esto es horrible! ¡Es la misma cara, el mismo cuerpo… incluso el mismo código genético de la chica a la que amo! Dado el creciente silencio a razón del cese de las batallas alrededor de nosotros, mis pasos a la carrera debieron ser más que audibles para mi objetivo. Estaba a punto de llegar, faltaban menos de cinco metros… y entonces se volvió hacia mí… me miró…

Esa mirada sería capaz de desarmarme en cualquier situación. Ojos ámbar, encendidos al blanco vivo, capaces de matar de un certero "mal de ojo"… esa mirada tiene exactamente la intensidad que tienen los ojos de Haruhi… debe ser porque comparten la misma naturaleza desconocida y misteriosa. Haruhi-Ni me desnuda con esa mirada asesina al tenerme a menos de un metro de ella, cuchillo en alto por segunda vez.

—No lo harás… no tienes lo necesario—. Me dice inamovible. Detesto admitirlo, pero tiene razón. —Baja ese cuchillo, ambos sabemos que no lo usarás contra mí.

Maldición… esta vez sí que estoy arruinado…todos lo estamos gracias a mi indecisión. Sin tener muy en claro qué pasaría después, bajé la mano.

Perdónenme… le fallé a todos… perdóname, Haruhi… después de todo, parece que no soy digno de que me hayas elegido.

¿Y así es como todo va a terminar?

Sin poder evitarlo, mis piernas perdieron la fuerza y caí sobre mis rodillas, sujetando débilmente el mango de mi arma.

—No vales nada…— Me dice… —Ni siquiera porque tu vida peligra tienes el valor de terminar lo que iniciaste… tuviste mucho coraje para alejar a tu noviecita de la pelea, pero no lo tienes para tratar de abatirme… ¿Es que acaso vale tan poco para ti tu mundo y las personas que viven en él…?— Me ve con esos ojos llenos de desdén, los mismos que tenía Haruhi cuando recién la conocí. —Si tan poco vale todo para ti… sólo muere y deja que yo termine con lo que yo comencé… tomaré tu insignificante vida, la misma por la que no tienes el deseo de luchar… y la de mi otra yo, que parece no significar nada para ti en realidad.

—¿Qué…? ¿Cómo te atreves?— Le pregunto contrariado y repentinamente fuera de mí mientras me vuelvo hacia ella. —Tú no tienes idea de lo que ella es para mí… ¡No puedes siquiera imaginarte lo que podría hacer por ella…!

—¿Qué harías? ¿Quedarte hincado como idiota frente a tu verdugo mientras levanta el hacha con la que te va a decapitar? ¡No puedes hacer nada contra mí!— Comienza a gritarme mientras noto como su excitación crece. —¡No puedes porque eres tan idiota y tan débil que te dejas llevar por mi apariencia! ¡Sólo porque tengo el mismo rostro de la retrasada a la que te estás tirando no puedes juntar el valor para asesinarme! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da miedo imaginar mi cadáver cada vez que la veas desnuda? ¡Eres tan ordinario que me das asco! ¡Nada tan insignificante como tú tiene derecho a vivir! ¡Y YO TENGO EL PODER PARA DECIDIR SI VIVES O NO!

Sus últimas palabras chocaron contra unos oídos sordos. A mí podrá decirme débil, idiota, ordinario y cada adjetivo peyorativo que se le ocurra, pero a ella no… ¿Querías un pedazo de mí? ¡Aquí lo tienes!

Los ojos de Haruhi-Ni casi salieron de sus órbitas al verme levantarme de pronto y elevar por tercera vez mi arma sobre mi cabeza. Esta vez no es sorpresa… es terror legítimo… parece arrepentirse de todo lo que me acaba de decir y sin poder contener su miedo retrocede torpemente. Tocó el botón preciso: poner en tela de juicio lo que siento por Haruhi. No debió hacerlo… llegó la hora de pagar las consecuencias.

El tacto humano es simplemente increíble. Puedo sentir con toda claridad como la hoja de la navaja atraviesa las fibras de la tela, como se hunde suavemente en la piel y se detiene levemente con el hueso… probablemente el esternón o alguna costilla, para posteriormente penetrar el tejido del músculo cardiaco que responde con un espasmo ante tan violenta intrusión… hay un fuerte salpicón de sangre que ha manchado mi mano, brazo, parte del cuello y mi rostro. Los ojos ámbar de Haruhi-Ni, más abiertos si es posible me miran con algo que va más allá del terror absoluto mientras recibe su propia ración de sangre en el rostro… sin embargo, seguramente le sorprende no sentir dolor en absoluto… porque no fue su pecho el que atravesé.

Con un tirón igual de fuerte recupero mi cuchillo. Al hacerlo, Kyon-Ni, cae pesadamente sobre su espalda, mientras Haruhi-Ni extiende los brazos para recibirlo. Sí, él fue quien recibió la puñalada… fue su corazón el que atravesé.

Como en cámara lenta, Kyon-Ni cae entre los brazos de Haruhi-Ni, que se hinca para amortiguar lo más posible la caída de mi contraparte. No puede hablar, no sabe siquiera que hacer mientras ve a mi otro yo respirar cada vez con mayor dificultad y perder la fuerza vital poco a poco…

—No… tú no… tú no puedes morir…— Le dice mientras pone su mano izquierda con fuerza sobre su pecho perforado, como si con eso fuera a cerrar la herida. —¡Tú no te puedes morir! ¡Te prohíbo morir!

Mientras Haruhi-Ni sigue dándole órdenes a quien agoniza entre sus brazos, el resto de los miembros de la brigada invasora son liberados… comienzan a caminar lentamente hacia su líder de brigada.

Un momento después, los ojos de Kyon-Ni, apenas abiertos, pierden la luminosidad que les quedaba. Su pecho no se hincha más por la respiración, su cuerpo entero perdió fuerza y cayó inerte de los brazos de Haruhi-Ni.

—¿Es que acaso no me escuchaste…?— Pregunta ella con la voz quebrada mientras tiende el cadáver sobre el piso. —¡Tú no te puedes morir! ¡NO TE PUEDES MORIR, CABRÓN! ¡REGRESA!— mientras dice esto, trata de dar masaje a su pecho, como si el RCP fuera a dar algún resultado. —¡VAMOS! ¡REGRESA! ¡REGRESA! ¡REGRESA! ¡REGRESA!— Al último de estos intentos, en lugar de masajear, golpeaba con fuerza el pecho del fallecido.

—Está muerto—. Dice Nagato-Ni. Aunque es obvio, su líder no parece asimilarlo.

—No lo está…— Dice golpeando su pecho ya sin fuerzas…

Entonces apoya la cabeza en su cuello. Se quedó en silencio un tiempo considerable, por un momento pensé que se había desmayado. Luego, de su boca salió un lamento tan largo y lastimoso que hizo que se me erizaran los vellos de los brazos.

Apenas eso sucedió, un pequeño terremoto sacudió la isla… el aislamiento se estaba rompiendo. Cerró los ojos del chico y acarició su rostro con delicadeza, una que creí que sería incapaz de expresar.

Se levantó y caminó hacia mí, me miró nuevamente con los ojos llenos de ira y me señaló con el índice derecho.

—Tú… ¡Tú lo mataste! ¡Pagarás por eso! ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER! ¡VOY A MATARTE DE UNA FORMA TAN DOLOROSA QUE SUPLICARÁS QUE TERMINE CONTIGO!

—¡CALLATE!— Sin poder ocultar mi enojo, mi mano pasó de lado a lado su rostro con tal fuerza que la palma me quedó adolorida. Ella se estremeció ante semejante revés. —¡Yo no lo maté! ¡Fuiste tú y sólo tú…! ¡Y él mismo! ¿Es que acaso eres tan ciega como para no verlo? ¡El te amó de una forma tan estúpida que nunca te puso un alto! ¡Permitió que te convirtieras en este remedo de persona por el sólo miedo a herirte! ¡Él y tú son los únicos responsables de lo que le pasó! ¡Era él quien no valía nada y no demostró ningún respeto por lo que significabas para él!

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso…?— Trató de responder ella al sentirse sin argumentos válidos.

—¿Dices que yo no tengo valor?— Respondo dejando salir todo mi enojo. —¡YO TENGO EL VALOR SUFICIENTE PARA EVITAR QUE MI HARUHI SE CONVIERTA EN UN MONSTRUO COMO TÚ!

—¡Él me amaba!

—¡Sin duda alguna…! Pero fue tan estúpido, que nunca hizo nada para hacerte crecer como persona… confundió tu bienestar con tu capricho, no tuvo la suficiente confianza en ti para mostrarte el camino… y ahí tienes el resultado…— Dije señalando su cuerpo. —Y tanto te amó… que me encomendó a mí cerrar este ciclo… tanto te amó… que yo, al ser una parte de él, debo pagar también por sus pecados…— Haruhi había llegado también a donde estábamos y se plantó a mi lado. Me volví hacia ella, aunque seguía hablando a la chica de la diadema. —Tal fue su amor… que me hizo tomar por segunda vez la misma decisión…

Haruhi-Ni se quedó sin palabras. Las lágrimas ya caían por sus mejillas y sin más que argumentar, regresó al lado del cuerpo sin vida de la persona que más quiso. Lo tomó en brazos y lloró por unos segundos. El ligero sismo de unos minutos atrás, aumentaba de intensidad y las olas chocaban con violencia en las murallas de la isla. Había llegado la hora de la verdad y el final de todo el problema.

—Sácalos de aquí—. Ordené a Haruhi mientras tomaba sus manos.

—¿Qué harás tú?— Me preguntó dubitativa.

—Tengo que hacerme responsable por esto.

—No voy a dejarte aquí…

—Sí, lo harás… ¿no escuchaste nada de lo que acabamos de hablar?

—Volverás… ¿Verdad?— No respondí. Haruhi-Ni no me dejaría abandonar el aislamiento. A eso se refería Kyon-Ni cuando decía que parte de la responsabilidad era mía al ser los dos la misma persona. Yo acabé con él, debo tomar su lugar y quedarme aquí, sea lo que sea que pase. Haruhi parecía entenderlo… claro que lo entiende, es una chica inteligente… es una mujer inteligente… se acercó a mí lo más que pudo y susurró a mi oído: —Tenía pensado decírtelo cuando volviéramos a casa… pero supongo que será mejor que lo sepas ahora…— Bajó el rostro por un instante y remató con la voz aún más baja: —Te amo…

—Ya lo sabía…— Respondo sin poder evitar una sonrisa. —Es decir… yo también.

—Imbécil…— Se aleja de mí sin darme la espalda. Un momento después, luces de colores rodearon a los miembros del batallón SOS. Colores diferentes por cada persona, y un instante después de iluminarse, desaparecían… los estaba sacando del aislamiento. Un par de minutos después, sólo quedábamos los miembros originales de la Brigada. Un destello rojo rodeaba a Koizumi, mientras que Nagato resplandecía en violeta y Asahina en rosa. —Te estaremos esperando en el salón del club. Recuperaremos nuestras vidas…— Me dice Haruhi mientras ella misma brilla en destellos amarillos.

—Por supuesto que lo harán… nada es imposible para Nagato y para ti.

Veo su sonrisa por última vez y me dejan ahí.

Gunkan-Jima se estremece violentamente a razón del ahora inmenso terremoto que lo azota. Sin afanes de ningún tipo, me siento frente a la ahora derrotada Brigada SOS-Ni. Haruhi-Ni sostiene a mi otro yo en brazos. A su lado, también sentada en el suelo, Asahina-Ni llora mientras acaricia el cabello del caído con ternura. Koizumi-Ni no tiene ese semblante idiota de siempre, parece más bien ausente… como si hubiera comprendido todo lo que pasó de pronto. La inexpresiva alienígena del grupo también luce triste, y vaya que tiene motivos para estarlo.

Siento como cae agua del cielo. Por un momento pensé que sería lluvia, pero al mirar hacia arriba, descubrí que era el agua residual de las monstruosas olas que azotaban la isla, producto del terremoto mismo. Mientras el aislamiento colapsa a mi alrededor, mis improvisados acompañantes parecen resignados a su destino, supongo que sabían que tarde o temprano esto pasaría… ojalá Haruhi pueda trascender a esto… por supuesto que lo hará, es una gran persona y yo sólo era el catalizador para liberar el potencial que tenía… ahora que ese poder ha sido desatado, ella puede seguir por su cuenta… ¡Crece más, Haruhi! ¡Tú puedes hacer por tu propio esfuerzo mejor al mundo…! Y con todo y ese pensamiento tan altruista, hay algo que me entristece… ojalá no sea olvidado… ojalá mis compañeros puedan granjearme algún tipo de trascendencia… le hubiera pedido a Koizumi que le pusiera mi nombre a cualquier mascota que llegara a tener.

—¿Por qué te sacrificas así?— Pregunta Haruhi-Ni, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Por que la quiero. Esto no es un sacrificio.

—¿De qué hablas…?

—Un sacrificio es algo que haces cuando no quieres, en afán de conseguir un beneficio o bien mayor… yo deseo con todo mi corazón que ella tengo una vida larga y feliz… si para eso debo ofrendar mi vida, la daré gustoso. No estoy haciendo algo que no quiera hacer, por tanto, no estoy haciendo ningún sacrificio.

—Kyon (Ni) se la pasaba diciendo cosas de ese tipo.

—Ojalá lo hubieras escuchado.

—No quedará nada cuando el aislamiento caiga—. Me advierte.

—Lo sé.

Sin poder cambiar la expresión de abatimiento que desbordaba su rostro, se vuelve nuevamente hacia el huésped entre sus brazos. Y cierra los ojos. Ese era el final. La isla literalmente se partió en dos haciendo que la mitad se hundiera en el mar. Nagato-Ni y Koizumi-Ni se hincan para no caer, pues con el movimiento de la tierra resulta particularmente difícil mantenerse en pie.

Lo único que me queda son mis recuerdos, los de mi familia, los de mis amigos y compañeros de escuela, los del ridículo club al que pertenecí, y por supuesto, los de Haruhi. Tuve una buena vida después de todo, quizás un poco corta, pero dicen que la vida no se mide en años vividos, sino en lo que has hecho con ellos. Creo que en ese sentido, le llevo ventaja a muchas personas.

Y pensar que todo comenzó con un loco sueño. El sonido de las olas rompiendo es simplemente ensordecedor. Antes de darme cuenta, estoy totalmente empapado, a estas alturas, no queda piedra sobre piedra entre los edificios de la isla de Hashima, en la prefectura de Nagasaki, que luego de que esto terminé, quedará intacta en el mundo real.

Y cuando cae el último soporte de la isla, puedo ver la gigantesca ola venir hacia nosotros. Ellos la ignoran, y yo la espero sin miedo. Cierro los ojos concentrándome en esos recuerdos de la primera noche que Haruhi y yo pasamos fuera de los aislamientos, donde la suavidad de su piel y el aroma de su cabello resultaron más reales que nunca... aquella cuyos recuerdos sabía que traerían sosiego a mi alma en el momento de mi muerte.

**Capítulo 13.**

**Fin.**


	16. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

_31 de enero._

_¡Estúpido Kyon…! Hoy se cumplen ocho años… ocho años desde que te quedaste en ese aislamiento del que no pude sacarte… puedo recordarlo como si hubiera sido ayer._

_Cuando regresamos y estuvimos esperando que aparecieras junto con nosotros en el parque del ágora y no dejábamos de vernos con nerviosismo los unos a los otros._

_Siempre que estas fechas llegan, me hacen sentir mucha nostalgia, siento el inmenso deseo de volver al aislamiento y quedarme ahí contigo, pero eso no es posible…_

_A pesar de lo doloroso que me resulta, no puedo dejar de escribirte una carta cada enero, en que esos recuerdos me nublan el juicio y me llevan a esos días lejanos… con_

_todos nuestros amigos y las aventuras que vivimos, cuando fundamos la Brigada SOS y comenzamos a hacer de las nuestras… bien, lo admito, cuando comenzamos a_

_hacer de las mías, cuando con tu mueca de aburrimiento me seguías y tratabas de evitar que Mikuru terminara llorando por mi causa (hoy por hoy, lamento eso), o mirabas_

_con desdén a Koizumi seguir todas mis indicaciones sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, o cómo Yuki accedía a mis ridículas peticiones como si fuera tal cosa… los reproches_

_que me hacías o los simples consejos que tratabas de darme… debes saber que siempre te hacía caso, pero tenía una reputación que defender, no podía simplemente_

_obedecer de buenas a primeras al miembro de menor rango de la Brigada, por mucho que me gustara… no te tomes muy enserio esa última parte… tú lo sabías y_

_aún así, trataste de darte tu importancia… miserable presumido._

_Y después, llegaron los aislamientos… ¿recuerdas? de no haber sido por tu estúpida idea de abrazarme ese día de diciembre, nunca hubiera tenido la loca necesidad de llevarte_

_a esos momentos tan curiosos… aunque debo admitir que eran casi perfectos, nada fue tan especial como cuando los llevamos a la realidad… creo que, sin importar cuán cursi_

_pueda sonar, compartir el lecho contigo esos pocos días fue sumamente agradable… no sólo por las razones obvias, sino porque pudimos conocernos mucho mejor… puedes_

_conocer a una persona mejor de lo que imaginas charlando con ella, o peleando con ella… y por supuesto, durmiendo con ella… nosotros hacíamos las tres cosas regularmente_

_así que no fue un problema para nosotros conocernos de esa forma tan profunda… quizás desde mucho antes de eso, ya lo sentía, pero esa etapa de nuestras vidas fue sin duda alguna_

_la que reafirmó mis sentimientos, y al igual que seguramente pasaba contigo, a mí tampoco me gustaban todos tus modos y manías, pero no estaba dispuesta a tratar de cambiar_

_ninguna de ellas en realidad… te aceptaba tal como eras, deseaba con el corazón que nunca dejaras de ser el tipo aburrido y criticón que había conocido en la primavera unos_

_años atrás, el mismo que pensaba más en los otros miembros de la brigada, incluyéndome, antes de en sí mismo, que aconsejaba sin propósitos ulteriores tan bajos como buscar cualquier_

_tipo de ventaja de lo que nos decías o hacías por nosotros… no sé si eras muy noble o muy estúpido… pero pudiste tener a cualquiera de las chicas de la brigada sin batallar…_

_Y aún así… al final elegiste a la persona más diferente a ti… supongo que aplica el criterio del complemento, al ser ambos opuestos, prácticamente en todos los sentidos._

_Es vergonzoso admitirlo, pero lo haré… estoy muy agradecida de que las cosas hayan pasado de esa manera… agradezco infinitamente a la vida haberte puesto en mi camino y_

_permitirnos compartir algo más que las actividades extraescolares de la preparatoria._

_Ignoro desde cuando comencé a amarte… lo que sí sé es que lo haré por el resto del tiempo que me queda de vida…_

_¡Maldito infeliz…!_

_¡Te echo tanto de menos!_

_

* * *

_

—Estamos a punto de llegar, señor—. Indica el taxista, desde aquí reconozco sin problemas el vecindario.

Luego de escucharlo, cierro la laptop sobre mis piernas… vaya, esa ha sido, y por mucho, la carta de aniversario vía mail más cursi que Haruhi me ha escrito… vamos, sólo fueron dos semanas en Mumbay, ni siquiera dejé el continente esta vez. Además, tú tampoco estuviste en casa todo este tiempo.

Éste ha sido un enero bastante frío… incluso en los últimos días ha nevado, el vecindario está sepultado bajo una capa de nieve que parece un vestido blanco inmaculado, como el de una novia.

El taxi da vuelta en el parque del ágora, estoy a sólo unos cientos de metros de casa… ya puedo sentir la ansiedad… finalmente las veré de vuelta…

Luego de agradecer al taxista y pagar el peaje correspondiente, quedo frente a la casa… mi casa, el pequeño jardín, hoy cubierto de nieve también, tiene excavaciones en varios lugares, y mientras ingreso puedo ver la bien elaborada fortaleza en la que la nieve ha convertido el lugar… la nieve y una personita…

Una bola de nieve sale proyectada hacia mí, pero soy demasiado rápido para el ataque y atajo con mi maletín el disparo. Me vuelvo hacia la fuente del ataque.

—¡Sal de mi fuerte!— Me dice esa vocecita detrás de un montículo. Al no escuchar mi respuesta, una cabellera castaño obscuro surge cubierta por un grueso gorro invernal de lana. Debajo de ella, unos enormes y preciosos ojos ámbar me miran con suspicacia. Ese gesto de molestia fingida es definitivamente lo que necesitaba después de tanto tiempo fuera de casa.

—¿No vas a venir a saludarme?— Pregunto abriendo los brazos.

La diminuta figura salió de su escondite y con sus pasitos torpes a causa de la pesada ropa invernal viene a mi encuentro. Con su energía característica se lanza a mis brazos.

—¿Qué me trajiste de regalo?— Pregunta la pequeña en mis brazos después de besarme el rostro en repetidas ocasiones.

—¿Eso es lo que te interesa? ¿Nada de "cómo te fue, papá"?

—Eh… ¿Cómo te fue, papá…? ¿Qué me trajiste de regalo?

Me río irremediablemente… mi risa dura poco, una nueva bola de nieve me ataca, pero al tener las manos ocupadas no puedo hacer otra cosa que recibirla con la sien izquierda.

—Sí, ¿Qué nos trajiste de regalo?— Pregunta la segunda persona que acaba de descender de otro taxi, al igual que yo, autora del segundo disparo.

—Para ti, nada—, respondo mientras me le acerco. —Sólo hay un regalo para Ryoko. Quizás para Nagato, eventualmente para Asahina… creo que incluso traje un llavero para Koizumi—. Al llegar a su lado, la beso como si fuera la primera vez. —Aunque tal vez… si te portas bien, te dé un regalo especial más tarde.

—Atrevido—. Me responde Haruhi mientras toma en brazos a Ryoko para saludarla.

—¿Papá y mamá están hablando de sexo?

Haruhi abre los ojos desmesuradamente y me mira… demonios, sólo tiene seis años y creo que es más rápida, inteligente y fuerte que Haruhi y yo juntos… debemos ser más cuidadosos…

Por cierto, esta es Ryoko Suzumiya… nació durante nuestro primer año de universidad, por motivos que no se me antoja contar por hoy, de mutuo acuerdo Haruhi y yo decidimos quedarnos con su apellido en lugar del mío al casarnos… maldición, la boda… me he casado casi una decena de veces por cuanto ritual religioso o civil existe… tuve una boda católica, una cristiana protestante, una sintoísta, una judía, una musulmana, una hindi, incluso una _hippie_ (alucinante, por cierto, y sí, por los motivos que se están imaginando…), ya que Haruhi pensó que no era justo sólo consagrarnos a un único dios…

¿Qué fue lo que pasó conmigo ese día? Bueno… al sentir que mi final llegaba, Haruhi-Ni me hizo jurar que cuidaría a mi propia Haruhi… una vez que lo hice, ella misma me sacó del aislamiento. Me devolvió justamente a la escuela… corrí como un desesperado hasta la casa del parque, hasta que sentí que los músculos de mis piernas colapsarían… y entonces seguí corriendo hasta llegar donde estaba ella.

Como podrán imaginar, no fue ningún reto para Nagato al unir fuerzas con Haruhi restaurar nuestro espacio tiempo y recuperar nuestras vidas y familias. Pensamos por un tiempo en volver a nuestras casas… pero al final optamos por quedarnos juntos en _nuestra_ casa y pasar los tres meses de prueba que nuestros padres nos habían dado. Los superamos y nos quedamos ahí… cuando terminamos la preparatoria, ambos conseguimos sendos empleos a media jornada y de lo mejor pagados y fuimos admitidos en la Toudai… aún hoy tengo mis sospechas de que cierta Agencia estuvo detrás de ambos eventos… no tanto por Haruhi, porque sin duda ella lograría entrar… en fin. Haruhi debió abandonar su empleo un poco después, al embarazarse de Ryoko, aunque lo retomó luego de unos meses de dar a luz, por supuesto, sin atrasarse jamás en la escuela…

Han pasado muchas cosas en los ocho años que separan el presente de esa aventura tan extravagante que tuvimos…

Una figura menuda sale por la entrada principal de nuestro hogar, dejando salir la música que toca la radio e inundando con ella la tranquila noche. Nagato, vestida en un bonito vestido lavanda luce casi igual que en años previos, aunque ha envejecido un poco. Queda a unos metros de nosotros. Y nos mira con su usual falta de expresión.

—¿Cómo se portó Ryoko?— Pregunto.

—Su conducta en general puede ser considerada como adecuada—. Responde. Apenas decidimos nombrarla Ryoko, Nagato se ofreció a cuidarla, obligación que hasta hoy ejecuta gustosa.

—¿Terminaste tu tarea?— Le pregunta Haruhi a la niña.

—Sí—. Responde ella sin dudar, Haruhi se vuelve hacia Nagato.

—Completada en un noventa y cinco punto seis por ciento.

Dicho eso, Haruhi lanza una mirada peligrosa a la pequeña bajándola al suelo.

—Terminaré después de cenar…— Sí, tarea, es una niña de parvulario, pero se sorprenderían… —¡Tía Yuki!— Llama mientras vemos a Nagato encaminarse hacia la calle. Ella voltea de inmediato. —¿Te quedarás a cenar con nosotros?

Nagato se queda observando a Ryoko por unos segundos sin moverse y luego se gira hacia nosotros.

—Tarje comida Thai—. Indica Haruhi triunfante levantado una de las bolsas que trae en las manos. —Suficiente para seis personas… apenas para nosotros cuatro.

La alienígena pensó unos segundos y al final, se da la vuelta para regresar a nosotros. En el camino, Ryoko levanta los brazos para que la cargue y ella así lo hace. Se adelantan entonces a la casa, mientras Haruhi y yo nos quedamos afuera.

Conozco la canción que suena en la radio... fue un éxito en los noventas, cuando yo era niño... apenas pude apegarme a la tonada, tomé a Haruhi por la cintura y comencé a bailar con ella mientras recitaba la parte de la canción que recordaba:

_You're waiting for someone_  
_ To put you together_  
_ You're waiting for someone to push you away_  
_ There's always another wound to discover_  
_ There's always something more you wish he'd say_

_He's everything you want_  
_ He's everything you need_  
_ He's everything inside of you_  
_ That you wish you could be_  
_ He says all the right things_  
_ At exactly the right time_  
_ But he means nothing to you_  
_ And you don't know why_

_But you'll just sit tight_  
_ And watch it unwind_  
_ It's only what you're asking for_  
_ And you'll be just fine_  
_ With all of your time_  
_ It's only what you're waiting for... _

_ Out of the island_  
_ Into the highway_  
_ Past the places where you might have turned_  
_ You never did notice_  
_ But you still hide away_  
_ The anger of angels who won't return_

_He's everything you want_  
_ He's everything you need_  
_ He's everything inside of you_  
_ That you wish you could be_  
_ He says all the right things_  
_ At exactly the right time_  
_ But he means nothing to you_  
_ And you don't know why_

_**I am everything you want**_  
_** I am everything you need**_  
_** I am everything inside of you**_  
_** That you wish you could be**_  
_** I say all the right things**_  
_** At exactly the right time**_  
_** But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why**_  
_** And I don't know why**_  
_** Why?**_  
_** I don't know**_

—¿Estás seguro de esa última parte?— Pregunta mientras se balancea con los últimos acordes de la canción.

—Claro. soy todo lo que quieres y necesitas.

—Ni de broma—. Dicho esto me toma de la mano para volver a casa.

A pesar de la intensidad que tuvo esa pasada aventura, las enseñanzas recibidas bien pudieron ser aprendidas sin tan disparatado panorama... es decir, aprendimos que el amor no siempre se disfruta, que una ignorancia franca es tan peligrosa como una mala intención y que todo pasa por una razón... y que por fortuna, esa estaba más que lejos de ser la última aventura que tuvimos que pasar. Por hoy, sin embargo, creo que no contaré ninguna otra, pero sin duda alguna les haré saber sobra nuestras disparatadas historias en un futuro cercano. Lo único que puedo adelantarles es que la Brigada SOS aún opera, y no sólo eso... amplió sus horizontes y rango de acción, los extraterrestres, viajeros en el tiempo, los ésperes y los deslizadores se volvieron lo cotidiano y nuevas cosas se cruzaron en nuestro camino... pero por el día de hoy, sólo tengo ganas de cenar abundantemente, darme un buen baño, dormir a mi hija y darle su regalo a mi esposa…

Continuará.

¡...!

¿CONTINUARÁ?

**Epílogo.**

**Sueño recurrente.**

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

**Notas del autor (Del fanfic, por supuesto).**

Y aquí termina esta historia. Creo que fue escrita en tiempo récord, este no es mi primer trabajo, pero creo que ha sido el más rápido que he hecho. Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que siguieron este relato, incluso si dejaron reviews o no. Alguien preguntó por ahí, entre los comentarios, si tendría otros trabajos posteriores, en efecto, los tendré, de hecho, ahora mismo trabajo en una nueva aventura para nuestra brigada… y verán que les gustará…

Por el momento, me despido. Si alguien quiere contactarme, dejaré mi correo electrónico a la vista en mi perfil, espero de verdad que hayan disfrutado este fanfiction con la misma intensidad que yo sentí al escribirlo y hacerlo público.

Por supuesto, esta no es una despedida definitiva… antes de lo que creen, estaremos de vuelta contándonos historias…

¡Nos vemos pronto en **Padecimiento Etéreo**!

Pepsipez.


End file.
